NY NY (new york new york) Final Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: The 31 episode conclusion sees shocking revelations, affairs, murders, family feuding, sexual encounters, twists and turns, blasts from the past and new characters that bring the show to a dramatic end. There are flashbacks to Harry high school years of which sees the mysterious death of his parents. The truth will be revealed by the series end.
1. Preview 1

**NY NY FINAL SEASON PREVIEW**

DURATION OF SEASON: 2002-2003

DURATION OF SERIES 1995-2003

DURATION OF EACH EPISODE: 55 Mins- 90 Mins

_The Penultimate episode is 90 -120 minute special. _

_The series finale will be a two part episode. 90 Minutes each. _

_Some of the final season episodes range from one hour to 90 minutes._

_The Final Season is the longest of all the other previous seasons. It will have 27-30 episodes. _  
><em>Seasons 1-3 and 5-7 had between 15-20 episodes. Seasons Two and Five were the second longest seasons, both with 18 episodes. Season Four had the least with 14 episodes.<em>

The series will have up to 147 episodes in total.

**STORYLINE SPOILERS**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END.**  
>This is it. The final ever season of New York, New York. It will have twists and turns, the most shocking of revelations, most horrifying and darkest moments, murders, sexual encounters, love affairs, family feuds, the entrance of characters that bring the plot to it's conclusion and the return of some original favourites. Plus, flashbacks in time, to see what our favourite characters, past and present, were like in their younger years.<p>

**WHO KILLED JEFF WILSON?**

Jeff Wilson, Harry's controversial brother, has be murdered on a tropical island in Caribbean Sea alongside his lover, Isabella Tarn. Jeff had just recently uncovered secrets from Bethany's laptop, while on the run from the American Government and Pirates, and it wasn't just _The Cosmos Society _secrets. His attempts to sneak a disk, with confidential information, back into the U.S.A, have appeared to hit a snag and his untimely demise has been the biggest. But, has his death, been a setting for true colours to be revealed? And who was behind his grizzly murder? Bethany seems certain to have a motive or her runaway sister. Is there a link to the past, as well as the present?  
>Even in death, Jeff may have the last laugh.<p>

**BETHANY AND REBECCA.**

These two ladies, seemed to had brought light back into Harry's life, following his beloved Tina's supposed passing on September 11th 2001. Gaining a daughter and a second wife, had seemed the comfort he's needed. But, what doesn't he know about his closest loved ones? Let's just say they do their utmost to keep their secrets safe, as well as their latest antics in the bedroom, even if they have to get blood on their hands, or somebody else's.

**BACK TO THE FUTURE **

Unfortunately, we're not using a delorean time machine for this plot. But, a trip down memory lane, in flashbacks. Although, the past will eventually catch up to the present, which will conclude the show, with a showdown of all showdowns. Since the very first scene of the very first episode of the series, a question, has been left unanswered. Who killed Harry and Jeff's parents? Hexville, 1978-1979, Hexville, upstate New York, is where it's set and we get to see the Wilsons and Mcquire's in their younger years.

**RETURN OF THE ORIGINALS.**

Mark Hamill _Greg Mcquire_, Nancy Allen _Helen Mcquire_, Kathy Bates _Lola Parent_ and Joan Collins _Audrey Mcquire_ reprise their roles for the series finale. One original character makes an untimely demise off screen. Plus, an unexpected surprise return for a much loved one. You never guess who?

**LESS SCREEN TIME FOR THE CITY THAT NEVER SLEEPS.**

The majority of the scenes in New York City, will be filmed involving Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, Michael J Fox and Kristin Kreuk's characters. Erica Durance's, Rebecca Turner, will later have a plot thicken scene in Central Park, later on. The series Finale will be centred on New York City.

The majority of the final season will be based in the fictional Long Island town of Francis Bay, (new home to Harry, Bethany and Rebecca). BEWARE THE LIGHTHOUSE!

The second most seen setting will be the flashbacks to Hexville, upstate New York, 1978-79, Harry's hometown.

**HARRY IS ONLY ORIGINAL TO SURVIVE ENTIRE SERIES.**

By the seventh Season, Harry Wilson _played by Harrison Ford, _is the only original character/actor to survive the series. It's official he will survive to the end and will be the only original central character to appear in every episode of the series. Excluding _Joan Collins _Audrey Mcquire, who didn't appear until the fourth episode, _Motherly Love, _and _Clint Eastwood _Jeff Wilson, who didn't appear until the fifth episode,' _A Curse Down The Aisle,' Carrie Fisher _Tina M Wilson, _Mark Hamill _Greg Mcquire, _Nancy Allen _Helen W Mcquire, _Kathy Bates _Lola S Parent and _Sean Connery _William Mcquire, were the only other five originals of the show. By the end of _Season Five, _Greg and Helen moved to California with their son, Frank. Audrey and Billy moved to England, at the end of the same Season. Lola was committed to a psychiatric care home in the _Season Six Finale _and the biggest departure was Tina, who supposedly passed away in the true event of September 11th 2001, _end of Season Six. _The majority of the original cast will return for the _Series Finale. _


	2. Preview 2

**HARRISON FORD as Harry Wilson.  
><strong>Younger Brother to deceased Jeff. Is currently married to second wife, Bethany, whom had a crush on Harry at high school. Has been reunited with supposed long lost daughter, Rebecca. Will soon move to new home and location, Francis Bay, Long Island to try and begin afresh following the bizarre murder of his brother, Jeff. But, as time goes by, Harrys past will catch up to him and will have to face it once more, in present time. Will the loose ends, be the ones that Harry had hoped for? Harry is the only character to appear in every episode of the series.

**KAREN ALLEN as Bethany Morrison Wilson.**  
>Appeared to be the new thorn in Harry's side, but it appears Bethany is not all she seems. Is currently married to her high school crush and in not time at all, her secrets have already begun to unfold. Bethany has grown close to Rebecca and has a son, who has yet to be seen...or has he? It appears her sister, who's name is Carla is the runaway sister of the once secret, fraudulent Meta Human studying society, <em>The Cosmos,' <em>doesn't think Bethany can withdraw suspicion and the late Jeff, who immediately smelt a rat, seemed to had paid for it, with his life. Bethany's darkest hour is upon the final season and will soon have a new sidekick and part time love affair in Rebecca, who has her own secret. What is Bethany's secret? Does she love Harry? And what will come of her fate?

**ERICA DURANCE as Rebecca Turner.**  
>Is the apparent daughter of Harry and Tina. Is a homosexual and in her first year in the big apple, has already had a sexual encounter with her cousins wife and shared a dark secret with her step mother. Like Bethany, is Rebecca all that she seems. What's her secret? Is she just misunderstood or just another plot to cover the wool over Harry's eyes?<p>

**MICHAEL J FOX as Christopher Wilson. **  
>Son of deceased parents Jeff and Sylvia. Married to Emma Wilson, daughter of deceased former senator Otto Cole. Is photographer reporter for the New York Times. Has lost many people he's cared for over the years (_Jeff, Sylvia and George)_ and Christopher's final season will come to a dramatic conclusion, when a certain somebody attempts to seduce him and is traumatized by yet another revelation. Will only appear in half the Final Seasons episodes.

**KRISTIN KREUK as Emma Cole Wilson.**  
>Is the daughter of the deceased Otto Cole and married to Christopher Wilson. Has recently lost the man she saw as her father in a fatal explosion and had a one night stand with best friend Rebecca. Is currently being harassed by her natural birth father. Emma's betrayal, her own secrets and guilt, will make her own fate, devastating. Will only appear in half the final seasons episodes.<p>

**EDDIE MURPHY as Abraham Carlisle.**  
>Is the new police lieutenant of his New York City Precinct. Is married to Elaina and has a son called Andy. Tragically, just lost his father Brendan, stepping into Jeff's shoes, his job soon becomes not just his personal issue, but Elaina's and Harry's. What's Abraham involved in that brings Harry into the equation? How does Elaina eventually get involved? Will only appear in between <em>15-20 episodes of the final season. <em>

**JADA PINKETT SMITH as Elaina Carlisle.**  
>Is married to Abraham and has a son called Andy. Elaina takes a dislike to one of Abrahams new police recruits, which will soon put her, Abraham and Andy in danger. Her investigations will reveal a dramatic twist in the entire Final Season plot twist. Will only appear in between <em>15-20 episodes of the final season. <em>

**ALSO STARRING******

**TOM WELLING as Benjamin Bates.****  
><strong>Is a 22 year old fisherman in Francis Bay and is dating 21 year old, Deloris King, who has fallen in love with her tall, dark, blued eyed handsome stud. Benjamin grows close to the Wilson, who settle down on Long Island. He will also grow attached to another main character. Benjamin's background is rather sketchy and what comes of his conclusive season, will be revealed in due course.

**ALLISON MACK as Deloris King. **  
>The daughter of Coffee shop owners, Charlotte and Dominic King. Is desperately wanting to be a lawyer after leaving college, but is distracted by her love for Benjamin. Her possessive love for Benjamin and her parents over protectiveness, becomes a dangerous game and somebody sooner or later will end up painfully hurt. Had a younger brother, who died in a house fire many years ago. Begins a friendship with Rebecca.<p>

**SHELLEY LONG as Charlotte King.**  
>Mother to Deloris and wife to Dominic. Has been out of a psychiatric ward for seven years, following her breakdown over her son's death in a fire and seems to have made a decent recovery. But, soon becomes obsessed in running her daughters future, which could eventually see her over the edge. Has a past connection to Bethany. Both her and husband Dominic run a coffee shop in Francis Bay, Long Island.<p>

**CHEVY CHASE as Dominic King. **  
>Is an old high school class mate of Harry, at Hexville. Was seen as a dork and was madly in love with Bethany, who had eyes for only one man. A loving family man, he has to make sure his wife stays stable, his daughter has a decent future and make sure the business stays in shape. Begins a good friendship with Harry and reminisce of their past, as well as their own personal issues.<p>

**STEVEN SEAGAL as Eric Lance.**  
>New recruit at NYPD, and is taken a dislike to by Elaina. He and Abraham are seen like the new sidekicks, but Abrahams wife isn't so sure. Elaina's investigations draw her into dangerous territory and Eric will take no chances, if pushed. <p>

**INTRODUCING****  
><strong>

**SHAWN ASHMORE as Joshua Norton. **  
>Will join before the end of the series, as Harry's illegitimate son. His mother was Lacy Norton, who appears to had been murdered. Josh attempts at bonding with his father and taking an interest in a local girl, makes him take centre stage in helping his father see the light.<p>

**LINDA BLAIR as Julia Sterling. **  
>Joins towards the end of the series. Lets just say, she and Rebecca have history. All will be revealed. A clue will be revealed on the <em>1978-79<em> cast list.

**RE- OCCURING GUEST STARS******

**MICHAEL DOUGLAS as Steven Whittaker.****  
><strong>Is the shows original guest star, who appeared in the very first episode as Harrys long time friend and colleague. Was eventually incarcerated for the murder of his brother and attempted murder of Jeff Wilson. Has been on death row for six years, and decides to escape for glory and soon finds himself in the comfort of Harry's basement on Long Island. Big mistake. Was last seen in _Season Four._

**CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry. **  
>Once an operative scientist and agent for the secret Meta Human Studying Society, _The Cosmos, _is now one of the infected and is hiding out in Francis. Cannot be exposed to sunlight, due to her abilities and will soon find loving comfort in Rebecca. But, that comfort could soon become complicated and dangerous. Was last seen in _Season Five. _

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS****  
><strong>

**LYNDA CARTER as Carla Morrison.**  
>The most wanted woman on the planet. Bethany's older sibling, former creator of the secret society <em>The Cosmos. <em>Is a powerful, fraudulent, homicidal, most dangerous and selfish character you could imagine. How she eventually finally decides to show her face, will be revealed. But, her fooling of the American government and wrecking thousands of lives, has now become a personal issue. Jeff was at the centre of it, and now Harry is at the centre of it, especially where missing son, Jack is concerned

**AMY ADAMS as Clara Barton.**Clara in search of her long lost daughter, tracks her to Francis Bay. But, her determination to have a relationship with her only child, could come at a cost.

**HALLE BERRY as Chanel Mantel. **Chanel is the brief girlfriend of Eric Lance. Why is it so brief? She may not be true to her appearance.

**SAM JONES III as Joe Hayes.**Joe has the ability to force people to tell the truth whether they want to or not. Joe is sent on a mission to Francis Bay, to try and trap those with criminal history. He had wished he refused the task.

**KIRSTEN DUNST as Gloria Lang.**

Terminally ill, Gloria accidently bumps into a former acquaintance, who wants to keep her true identity, permanently under the rug. The longer Gloria interferes, the less chance she'll have of dying peacefully in a hospital bed.

**RETURNING ORIGINALS******

**MARK HAMILL as Greg Mcquire.**  
>Twin brother to supposed deceased Tina and husband to Helen. Has a son called Frank and is currently living in San Francisco. Last seen <em>Season Six finale as a guest star. <em>Officially left as a regular in _Season Five. _

**NANCY ALLEN as Helen W Mcquire . **  
>Is wife to Greg and mother to Frank. Is currently living in San Francisco, California. Last seen as a guest star in the <em>Season Six Finale. <em>Officially left as a regular in _Season Five. _

**KATHY BATES as Lola S Parent.**  
>Is currently in a care home after suffering a mental breakdown following the trauma of September 11th 2001. Lost her husband, George and best friend Tina. Will she recover and who can help her? Last seen <em>Season Six Finale. <em>

**Joan Collins **first made her appearance in Season One's, _Motherly Love, _and was made a guest star, before becoming a series regular , up until the _Season Five finale. _Was last seen in the _Season Six finale. _Is husband to William and mother to Tina and Greg. Is currently living in London, England. Will return for the series finale.

**Sean Connery as William Mcquire **will NOT be reprising his role. William (billy), will be killed off screen, which will conclude the series plot. Is husband to Audrey and father to Tina and Greg. Currently living in London, England. 


	3. Preview 3

**_1978-79_****_FLASHBACK MAIN CAST/CHARACTERS._********  
><strong>__

_**AARON ASHMORE as Harry Wilson. **_  
><em>Eighteen year old Harry, is son to Mary and Jonathan Wilson and younger brother to town gangster Jeff Wilson. Falls in love with long time friend Tina, who he has to go up against his brothers, gangster friend to gain her affection. Feuding between the Wilsons and Mcquires, as well as other complications, attempt to thwart the great love story. Harry's final year of graduation, will eventually be the most dramatic, devastating and questionable conclusion of his life. Older self is portrayed by <em>_Harrison Ford_  
><em><br>__**LINDA BLAIR as Tina Mcquire.**_  
><em>Seventeeneighteen years old. Is daughter to British born parents, William and Audrey. Is twin sister to Greg Mcquire. Has known Harry since, she was seven years old and is currently dating Hank Willis, town gangster. Will soon realize her true feelings for Harry and are caught up between the feuding Wilsons/Mcquire's and Gangsters. Is very close to her twin brother Greg. Older self was/is portrayed by __Carrie Fisher._  
><em><br>__**JOSH HENDERSON as Jeff Wilson.**__  
>Twenty Five year old gangster, who's life of crime, is partly the reasons the Mcquire's dislike the Wilsons and against Harry and Tina, as well as Hank with Tina. He attempts to try and allow Harry to interact in his life, but this makes his younger sibling a little naïve. Seems to respect his mother more, than he does his father. His criminal activities reach new heights, and sets him running out of town and out of Harry's life for the next sixteen years. Could Jeff's crime, be part of his parents murder? Older self was portrayed by <em>_Clint Eastwood.___

_**ERIC JOHNSON as Greg Mcquire.**_  
><em>Is son to British Born parents, William and Audrey. Is twin brother to Tina. Currently lives under the physical abuse of his father and the only decent companion in his life is Tina. Sometimes turns to underage drinking to hide his problems. Has occasional confrontations with Hank Willis over Tina. But, what does he make of Harry? Can he keep Tina's secret on her dating a town gangster, and eventually a gangsters brother? Older self is played by <em>_Mark Hamill. _

**_EWAN MCGREGOR as William Mcquire. _**  
><em>Is British born father to Tina and Greg. Married to British Born wife, Audrey. Is nicknamed Billy. Moved to the states from the UK, in the late 50'searly 60's and is a lawyer. Has a personal feuding with opposite number Otto Cole and eventually, The Wilsons. Is abusive to wife and son, but not so much Tina. Conspires to wreck havoc on The Wilsons, as well as the town gangsters and his reaction to Tina lusting with a gangster and falling in love with Jeff's brother, will leave him outraged and will see Billy play dirty. Older self was played by __Sean Connery.___

_**HELENA BONHAM CARTER as Audrey Mcquire.**__  
>Is British born mother, to Greg and Tina. Is married to abusive lawyer husband , William. Works as a florist in the fictional New York, State town of Hexville. Attempts to keep the peace, to avoid herself and Greg being hurt by William. Is encouraged to leave her husband by her family, but is worried of repercussions. Has a close friendship with Mary and a passionate moment with a family adversary. Once the feuding starts, Audrey has to pick sides. Older self is portrayed by <em>_Joan Collins.___

_**BILL MURRAY as Otto Cole. **__  
>Is the Wilsons lawyer and close family friend, who defends Jeff all the way. Otto though does advises Jeff, not to play dangerously, as Billy can play dirty. But, Otto plays dangerously when he succumbs to a night of passion with a frustrated housewife and is caught up in the suburbs gang crimes. Otto and Billy's conflict concludes heart break for two much loved characters. Older self was played by <em>_Tommy Lee Jones. ___

_**JESSE METCALFE as Hank Willis. **__  
>Is town gangster alongside Jeff Wilson and is secretly dating Tina Mcquire. Has been involved in burglary, Grand Theft Auto, muggings, assault etc, and even though he and Jeff are buddies, he is left fuming, when Harry and Tina fall in love. Jeff attempts to stop Hank from hurting his brother and Hank decides, that the only way that will be done, is if Jeff does the heist of his life. Will appear in <em>_present time 2002-03, but his identity is kept under wraps.___

**_DONALD SUTHERLAND as Albert Kray._****  
><strong>_Is Canadian born, local police officer of Hexville and is often looked upon as sometimes controversial. He may often seem like your local hero, but can often take bribes, tell lies, pervert the course of justice. And what he does in the summer of '79' is beyond forgiving and pure evil, which leaves a scar on character, who in present time has gone down a dark road. _  
><em><br>__**ZOOEY DESCHANEL as Bethany Morrison. **__  
>Is around seventeeneighteen years old and madly in love with Harry Wilson, who clearly has eyes for one other girl. Dominic King, attempts to win her heart over the course of their graduation year. Seen as the female dork of Hexville High School, Bethany doesn't seem to see Tina as her rival, for some reason, she profusely attempts to get Tina to like her, as well as try and have Harry fall for her. Is often degraded by her older sister Carla, and ignored by her mother. The summer of '79' is the beginning of her fall into darkness. Older self is played by __Karen Allen.___

_**KATY PERRY as Carla Morrison. **__  
>Is older sibling to Bethany and often fears, Bethany cramps her style. Is seen as the whore of the suburbs and is an attention seeker. Her father works away and suspects his job has more to it, than meets the eye. Seduces Hank Willis on occasions and attempts to do the same with Harry, as well as Jeff. Carla also attempts to bed, Jonathan Wilson. The summer of '79' ultimately sees her attitude towards her sister change for better or for worse. Older self will be played by <em>_Lynda Carter.___

_**MICHAEL CERA as Dominic King.**__  
>Is seen as the geek of Hexville High and is madly in love with Bethany, who continuously turns down his advances, as she has eyes for somebody else. Even saving her from a classroom fire, cannot make her warm to him. Constantly teased by school bullies and the criminals of Hexville, Dom doesn't have the courage to fight back, until he makes a horrid discovery. Older self is played by <em>_Chevy Chase.___

_**LAURA VANDERVOORT as Felicity Mason.**__Is the high school slut, along with her twin sister, Fallon. Is highly sexually attracted to Harry and does her utmost to seduce him. Is in an on off relationship with Oswald Johnson. Older self will be played by __Meg Ryan_

**_EMMA BELL as Fallon Mason._**_Just like her sister, a slut. She is more the laid back one of the two sisters and is happy to play along in her sisters dirty games, but even one chance to seduce any guy, including Harry, she'll do it. Older self will be played by __Jodie Foster__._

**_JOSH HUTCHESON as Oswald Johnson. _**_In an on off relationship with Felicity Mason. Is quite jealous of Harry, due to Felicity's attraction to him. Often intimidates and bullies Dominic King. Will soon become involved in one of the shows biggest storylines. Older Self to be played by __John Travolta._

_**JUDITH LIGHT as Marilyn Morrison. **__  
>Is mother to Bethany and Carla. Can be neglectful towards her daughters at times. Constantly criticises the suburb towns people and can often be thrown in a jail cell for disturbing the peace and acting in a disrespectful manor. The summer of '79' her guilt is soon shown, when someone dear to becomes centre of an horrific crime.<em>

_**ANNETTE O' TOOLE as Mary Wilson. **__  
>Is mother to Harry and Jeff and loving wife to Jonathan. Sees Harry as the apple of her eye and occasionally wants to support Jeff, but finds it hard to believe he will change for the better. Is a librarian and is friends with Audrey. The feuding between the WilsonsMcquire and the criminal world begins a journey to Mary Wilsons unsolved murder._

_**JOHN SCHNEIDER as Jonathan Wilson. **__  
>Father to Harry and Jeff and loving husband to Mary. Close friends with family lawyer Otto Cole. Is a labourer and respects Harry, more than he can Jeff, due to his criminal activity. The feuding with the Mcquire's and the criminal world, leads to his unsolved murder.<em>

_Note: Zooey Deschanel is slightly older than Katy Perry in real life, even though in the story Katy's Perry's character is older than Zooey Deschanel's character. _


	4. Preview 4

**NY NY FINAL SEASON OPENING TITLES.******

**OPENING 1. (****_Around_****_episodes 117-141)._******

**'DALLAS, WAR OF THE EWINGS' OPENING STYLE. 'WAR OF THE EWINGS' VARIATION THEME. TITLES COME INTO FRAME WITH NIAGARA FALLS IN BACKGROUND. THEN NEW YORK SKYLINE AND CENTRAL PARK. SPLIT SECOND FLASH OF CHARACTERS. STREAMING VIDEOS OF MANHATTAN AND THE FICTIONAL TOWN OF FRANCIS BAY. AGAIN THE THREE WAY SPLIT DOES ****_NOT _****OCCUR IN THIS OPENING.**

**STARRING ALPHABETICAL ORDER:  
>KAREN ALLEN<br>ERICA DURANCE  
>HARRISON FORD<br>MICHAEL J FOX  
>KRISTIN KREUK<br>EDDIE MURPHY  
>JADA PINKETT SMITH.<strong>

**OPENING 2. (****_Episodes 142-145). _******

**'DALLAS' 2012/2013 OPENING STYLE. 'DALLAS,' 2012/2013 VARIATION THEME.**

**STARRING:****  
><strong>**LINDA BLAIR **  
><strong>SHAWN ASHMORE <strong>  
><strong>ALLISON MACK <strong>  
><strong>TOM WELLING<strong>  
><strong>ERICA DURANCE <strong>  
><strong>STEVEN SEAGAL <strong>  
><strong>CHEVY CHASE <strong>  
><strong>EDDIE MURPHY <strong>  
><strong>JADA PINKETT SMITH <strong>

**WITH **  
><strong>KAREN ALLEN <strong>

**AND **  
><strong>HARRISON FORD <strong>  
><strong>as Harry Wilson.<strong>****

**OPENING 3. ( ****_Two part Series Finale episode 146+ 147). _****'DALLAS,' 2014 OPENING STYLE. SAME VARIATION THEME AS 2012/2013. RETURN OF THREE WAY SPLIT OF CHARACTERS.**

**STARRING.  
>LINDA BLAIR<br>SHAWN ASHMORE  
>ALLISON MACK<br>EDDIE MURPHY  
>JADA PINKETT SMITH<br>MARK HAMILL  
>NANCY ALLEN<br>KATHY BATES  
>JOAN COLLINS<strong>

**WITH  
>HARRISON FORD<strong>

**AND  
>GUESS WHO?<strong>


	5. Episode 117

**Episode 117: Some Leave. Some Stay.**

**_Five and half days laters, _**Harry, Bethany, Rebecca, Chris and Emma fly down to Mexico, where agents claim they have found a body to be that of Jeff Wilson. Jeff was supposed to have been executed by lethal injection, several weeks earlier, but it seems there was cover up and Jeff survived, until he was, what looks like, brutally murdered by an unknown assailant, alongside lover Isabella Tarn on an isolated island in the Caribbean. Once the Wilsons step off the plane, the family are told, Jeff was staying on an island, which was used by Jamaican fishermen, who kept their status secret. That was until, they were attacked by pirates and only a few escaped and signalled an emergency, once they discovered Jeff and Isabella's dead bodies. The feds suspect runaway Jeff, was the victim of pirates, as the Tarns household in Mexico, was the scene of a pirate massacre. Harry cannot believe his brother could have survived a lethal injection and officially died again. The agents inform Harry, that one of the fishermen, was to have taken a disk to the States with confidential information on it, but misplaced it. The Wilsons are taken to a mortuary, where Jeff's body is identified. Bethany, Rebecca and Emma are sickened by what they see. Chris is devastated and Emma comforts him. Harry realizes what the agents said, were true. He looks down at his brothers dead body, frozen still, almost catatonic. Has it all sunk in?

Returning to the Big Apple, Harry tries to understand Jeff's intensions. There are no leads on what has come of the _Cosmos. _Harry states that he's somewhat relieved, that there is some closure, as the FBI conclude, he was the victim of a pirate homicide. Chris isn't at all convinced it was and Emma begs him to let go and leave Jeff in peace.

Abraham and Elaina pay their condolences.

Emma accidently bumps into her birth father, who insists he's not stalking her, but has decided to move to the city. Does he really mean what he says?

Harry and Chris agree that Jeff should be buried, next to Harry and Jeff's parents in 'Hexville.'

Chris tells Abraham, that Emma's biological father is attempting to see her, but it seems he is not getting the message and that Otto has recently passed away. Abraham assures Chris, he will sort the situation.

Bethany receives another secret note and heads to a phone booth and assures, whoever she is talking too, it's been dealt with and nobody is under suspicion yet. The only concern will be where the missing disk, ends up.

A few days later, in upstate, suburban town, **_Hexville, _**Jeff Wilson is put to rest next to parents, Mary and Jonathan. It's the first time, Harry has stepped into his home town in twenty two years. Chris is first to give his speech and tells the mourners, how Jeff encouraged him as a father and that even though at times he seemed controversial, he was just misunderstood and a hero in Chris's eyes not a monster. Chris adds, that no matter how the nation remembered Jeff in his last weeks, as a fugitive, Chris will always remember him as a loving husband to Sylvia and loving father to him.  
>Harry is next to give his speech. Harry explains, that he and Jeff had somewhat different personalities at times and Jeff was almost the black sheep of the family. He always knew Jeff cared for him, but had often wanted to act tough and not show affection, but deep down in his heart, Jeff was as human as anybody else. Mary and Jonathan always loved Jeff, but were disappointed they could never be proud of him, but like what Chris said in his speech, he was just misunderstood and no matter, how people saw him in his last hour, Jeff was still Harry's brother and that he should finally spend his eternal peace with his parents. Harry holds back his emotions. After the service and Jeff is lowered into his grave and an American flag is placed over his coffin, Harry asks to be left alone. In the sunset, Harry decides to read Jeff's letter, he wrote almost twenty years ago.<p>

_(Clint Eastwood's voice as Jeff Wilson is heard for the last time in this letter)._  
><em><br>'This has got to be the hardest thing I've had to write to somebody, who probably hates my guts right now. I'm ashamed for doing what I did three years ago. It was cowardly and selfish. I was thinking of my own self and didn't think to consider anyone else. You may not believe this, but it broke my heart when the news came to me, on my Mom and Dad. It put me in limbo and I couldn't face you, after the devastation I left behind. But, if I'm honest, I needed to make peace with them on my own. I watched you leave after their funeral and spend five minutes finding words to say how I felt. I was guilty. But I loved them too. They saw you as the apple of their eyes. I wanted to be seen that way too, but of course, you know how that panned out. I've got a confession to make, even though Willis took the full fall for that Cargo plane heist, he was right, I was involved, even though my alibi's were available to me. I only did it, so you could live happily ever after with Tina. I'm sorry to hear it didn't. This may seem little consolation to you, but in case you thought I didn't care, well I do. This key you see, in the envelope is the key for your brighter future. Follow this map and hopefully your heart, you'll find your destiny. This is my gift to you, as I won't live to tell you face to face, how sorry I am and how much I love you little brother. I've gotten in so much shit, this has what it's come to. Wherever I am, wherever my future takes me, you are my number one. And so now, I bid you farewell and I hope my gift to you, will give you the hope you need. Will love you always little brother._

_With a place in my heart, always, Jeff._

_P.S. We need justice for Mom and Dad. I'm not resting until justice is served, even if it takes me to my last breath. Consider this an option of yours little brother.  
><em>  
>Harry breaks down in tears as, he looks down at his brothers grave, as well as his parents.<br>'I love you, brother. I'll try not to let you down,' Harry cries.  
>Harry slowly walks away, grasping at a key and a map.<p>

Several days later, Bethany returns home from work to find a letter from Harry, stating he's had to go away for a few days. This worries Bethany, as she fears he may suspect her true nature.

**_Mid May 2002, Mount Rushmore, South Dakota, _**after walking several miles from the incarnation of the presidents on the mountains, Harry finds the spot, where Jeff has left Harry his gift, something Jeff never mentioned during the time he appeared on the_ series. _Harry makes sure the coast is clear and begins digging. He finds what looks like a huge cookie box, with a huge metal chain around it and a padlock with a keyhole. He unlocks the padlock and removes the chains and opens the box. It contains around $2.75 million. He then reads a note. '_It's all legal and above board. Spend it wisely now.' Love your big bro Jeff.' _  
>Harry laughs with tears. Harry stares at the hand writing, it's almost replica to his own. Harry brushes this off and leaves the mountain. Jeff's voice repeats one more time in his head '<em>Justice for Mom and Dad. ' <em>

**_Back in New York City, _**Abraham pays a visit to Emma's birth father and as a family friend of the Wilsons, warns him to stay away or he will seek that have him removed from city limits. Emma's birth father, feels intimidated.

Harry returns and claims that Jeff had something surprising up his sleeve, long before his move to the city. Harry offers Chris a few hundred thousand dollars, but Chris turns it down and assures Harry, that it was Jeff's personal gift to Harry alone. Harry, Bethany and Rebecca decide to view a house on Long Island.

Emma has another encounter with her biological father and claims it's driving him mad that, he has to be intimidated to stay away, when all he wants to do is explain and that he's not the same person he was.

**_Francis Bay, Eastern Long Island, _**the Eastern tip of the island, near Montauk, about 117 miles and a 2 hour and 20 minute drive away from the city, Harry, Bethany and Rebecca view their new home at the far north eastern tip of the bay, about a mile and a half from the town of Francis itself. There home has a small cabin, like cottage to the right of the house, with a lighthouse next to it. An medium sized estuary, lies in front of the house, which leads out to the Atlantic Ocean. Three are satisfied with the house and agree to take it.  
>'Just think, Jeff has set you up for life,' Bethany adds, hugging her husband.<br>'The money is not really that important,' Harry figures. 'It's just, I think it's time to start afresh.'  
>'Leave all the bad memories behind?' Bethany says.<br>'Right,' Harry agrees. 'The money Tina left for me in her will, I will give the rest to Rebecca.'  
>'Daddy,' Rebecca interrupts, walking from the open kitchen. 'You don't have to worry about feeling greedy, I know you care, but...'<br>'No, buts,' Harry responds. 'Your mother would have wanted you to have a good future, just like Jeff thought the same way about me. And I want to share it with you and Bethany.'  
>'I love you Harry Wilson,' Bethany smiles.<br>'I love you too, Bethany Wilson.' Harry and Bethany share a passionate kiss.  
>'Oooh, get a room you two,' Rebecca groans jokingly.<br>'There's plenty in this house,' Harry laughs.  
>'What jobs are associated with fishing towns?' Rebecca queries.<br>'Fishing I guess, but we'll worry about that when we get here,' Bethany insists, turning back to Harry. 'Well, no place like home.'

Back in **_Manhattan_**, Harry, Bethany and Rebecca prepare for their move and Abraham insists he and Elaina will visit often and vice versa.

Emma and Rebecca have their personal goodbye and Rebecca is saddened that she's leaving behind her best friend. Rebecca again asks, if Emma had any regrets of their one night stand. Emma doesn't answer, instead the two share a goodbye passionate kiss and Emma's real father has witnessed it all and blackmails Emma in letting him into her life or he will ruin it.

Rebecca later confesses, everything to Bethany and Bethany is quick to assure her everything will be fine.

The day, Harry, Bethany and Rebecca say farewell to Manhattan and the family. Chris assure his uncle he and Emma will visit. Abraham and Elaina also give them a good send off.

The Landlord of Emma's birth fathers apartment finds him dead in a bathtub and it appears he's committed suicide?

Abraham recruits new law enforcer Eric Lence.

Harry, Bethany and Rebecca begin their journey out of the city that never sleeps to their new home in the peaceful town of Francis Bay.

Peaceful? You ain't seen nothing yet.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN.**  
><strong><br>**


	6. Episode 118

**Episode 118: A New Place Called Home.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.<strong>

Harry, Bethany and Rebecca are on their way to their new home in Francis Bay, Long Island from New York City. On the way, they stop off at a gas station for a fill up and a snack. Whilst in the store, Rebecca bumps into a red headed lady wearing thick sun glasses and they trade apologies and flirty smiling glances. After Harry fills up the car and as the family are about to begin their final journey, Rebecca smiles back at the red headed girl and the girl is somewhat taken aback, when she spots Bethany from a distance. The Wilsons arrive at their new home on Francis Bay and begin to settle in. Rebecca and Bethany are surprised when they are welcomed to the bay, by Benjamin Bates, who was the stripper gram at Emma's hen party, a few months earlier. By coincidence, he is lives in Francis and is a fisherman. When queried, where he lives, he states on his boat and Harry offers him to rent out the small cabined house, between the main house and the lighthouse and Benjamin appreciates Harry's kind offer. Bethany agrees to take care of everything, due to her banking experience.

Benjamin heads into the main small fishing town of Francis about a mile and a half from the Wilsons and accidently bumps into another new arrival, Deloris King, who has returned from a long duration at university. Deloris immediately falls for the dark, blue eyed prince, who helps her with her belongings into her parents cafeteria. Charlotte and Dominic are thrilled that their daughter has come home. Deloris thanks Benjamin for his kindness and hopefully suggests seeing him a round sometime. Benjamin assures her that it will be often. Charlotte is keen for Deloris to get her career off to a start and no better place than the Big Apple itself. Dominic encourages Charlotte not to force anything on their daughter.  
>'I just want to see her make something of herself,' Charlotte says.<br>'I know you do Ma Ma,' Deloris acknowledges. 'But, there's no rush.'  
>'You want to be a lawyer don't you?' Charlotte adds.<br>'Ma Ma , are you already trying to get rid of me?' Deloris wonders.  
>'Of course not...oh God I've missed you so much,' Charlotte smiles.<br>The two embrace and Charlotte does feel emotional, but why is she so desperate for her daughter to rush her future?  
>'Ma, Ma, you don't have to keep doing this,' Deloris bluntly sighs.<br>'What do you mean?' Charlotte shrugs.  
>'Blaming yourself for what happened to James. Seeing yourself as a worthless mother. I never blamed you and Dad never did either. You suffered enough and you look better,' Deloris explains. 'I know you love me and want to be proud. At least lets try and bond again.'<br>'Deloris is right, Charlotte,' Dominic insists. 'Let's concentrate on being a family for the time being, we all have a lot of catching up to do.'  
>Charlotte agrees and Deloris heads upstairs, not before glancing out into the street and smiling at Benjamin, who smiles back. Charlotte kind of feels nerved by this and Dominic glares at Benjamin as Ben heads off to the harbour.<p>

**_New York City, _**Chris asks Emma's feelings on her real fathers suspected suicide? Emma claims she doesn't feel anything and points out, he was never part of her life.

Abrahams case involving Emma's natural fathers death is brought to a close, much to a somewhat relieved Eric Lance, who thwarts two criminal attempting a store robbery. Abraham is pleased by Eric's assistance. But is Eric, what he seems?

**_Francis Bay, _**Rebecca is offered a job at the Kings Cafeteria and Deloris gets chatting to Benjamin at the harbour side and asks him out on a date. To her relief, he accepts.

Bethany and Harry later meets the Kings and Harry is surprised to remember Dominic from 'Hexville High School.' Bethany acts somewhat surprised, but is somewhat nervous around Charlotte, who feels the same towards Bethany.  
>'Its been a long time Harry,' Dominic said.<br>'Twenty two, twenty three years,' Harry figures.  
>'That long?' Dominic gasps. 'Are you and Bethany...?'<br>'Married, yes,' Harry nods.  
>'Wow, that's...great. What brings you to this neck of the woods?' Dominic asks.<br>'We just moved here from the city, start a new life,' Harry informs. 'I believe you just employed my daughter.'  
>'Rebecca is your daughter, what a coincidence,' Dominic chuckles. 'Looks like we got a lot of catching up to do.'<br>Dominic pulls Harry aside and gives his condolences to him, following Jeff's passing. Harry explains his marriage to Tina and her devastating fate the previous year. Dominic asks Harry, if they ever found his parents murderers?  
>'It's been the biggest mystery of my life,' Harry whispers. 'But, all I can do is live in hope.'<p>

Charlotte and Dominic later discuss the new town residents on closing time and Charlotte points out to Dominic, that Harry is married to a woman, who was on the same psychiatric ward as her, back in 1995. Dominic pretends to not have noticed, considering, he was in the same year as Bethany at High School.

On her way home, Rebecca spots the red head headed lady wearing her sunglasses. Benjamin is given a home welcome gift by Bethany. On her way out she turns to Benjamin.  
>'Oh, and behave yourself,' Bethany winks.<p>

The red headed girl returns to her home in town. She partially opens the curtains to allow the moonlight in and she puts on a familiar necklace, a _Cosmos _necklace and she removes her sunglasses to reveal herself as Linda Perry, who was last seen in _Season Fives '24 Hours Part 2.' _

One week later, Bethany begins her new job as an administrator, Rebecca and Deloris become close friends. Deloris begins dating Benjamin, much to her parents feel uncomfortable. And Harry surprises the family, when he reveals himself as Francis Bays new local police officer.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN**  
><strong><br>**


	7. Episode 119

**Episode 119: Reminiscent And Inception Of The Great Love/Old Ghost Story.**

  
><strong>Special Guest Star:<br>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.  
><strong>

**_Mid August, 2002, Francis Bay_** is having it's best peak of the summer. It's busy on all four fronts and many people arrive for their weekend vacation and fishing trips. Harry has so much enthusiasm for his new job, as a local police enforcer, considering he is a millionaire, thanks to his deceased brother. Bethany is surprised, that Harry had kept quiet on becoming the bays new policeman and was stunned he got the job, seeing as he is recognized as a supposed deceased terrorists, brother. Harry states that, he has political experience, which he had with Otto and that his project on the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge,' made him a good prospect and that personal references, saw him as a genuine person.

Benjamin teaches Rebecca and his new love, Deloris fishing. Rebecca makes a fool of herself, when she falls into the water, from Benjamin's fishing boat, whilst hooking onto a big fish. The two lovers try their utmost best, not to laugh and Rebecca looks up and spots, who appears to be Linda Perry, in a veil and sunglasses. Benjamin points out, that she is quite strange, yet very attractive. This makes Rebecca curious.

Harry and the mayor have a meeting and is praised, that he's enjoying life out of the city and in a new environment and a new career. Dominic and Harry later, play basket ball and they agree, that it's just like old times.  
>'Do you ever wish, you were a kid again Harry?' Dominic queries.<p>

_Monday, September 4th 1978, Hexville, upstate New York._  
><em><br>Eighteen year old, Harry Wilson is preparing for the beginning of Graduation year, at Hexville High. Mary and Jonathan encourage, their youngest to make them proud. Jonathan reminds Harry, that Billy is apparently suggesting that, Harry and Tina shouldn't interact anymore, despite knowing each other for eleven years. Harry figures that Harry and Tina's friendship, has nothing to do with Jeff's criminal life. Other characters past and present are brought in frame, as the suburban life is introduced._

_'Yvonne Elliman's ,'If I can't have you,__' song begins to play for the introduction of Hexville, High School._

_Harry and Tina exchange conversation and Bethany attempts to flirt with him and says hello to Tina, without trying to feel jealous. Dominic tries to woo Bethany, but she blatantly ignores him and walks away. Harry notices Greg has a bruise on his arm and he passes this off, as falling down the stairs. Harry asks Tina, if she'd like to meet up for a burger after school, but Tina claims she is busy, but can arrange for another time. Dominic is humiliated at lunch time, when tow bullies pour water on the floor and Dominic falls on his backside and everybody laughs. Bethany doesn't laugh, but doesn't show any support either, when people mock her that she and Dominic would make a perfect couple._

_Later, Bethany returns home and finds her mother, drunk and passed out. Carla is then seen coming down the staircase, dressed like a prostitute.  
>'You're gonna have to cook for yourself tonight sis, I'm going out,' Carla cruelly remarks.<br>'No shit,' Bethany replies. 'I mean how often do you dress like a whore and watch the TV?' Bethany sarcastically replies.  
>'Don't worry sis, you'll get your turn, like when you're sixty five,' Carla teases.<br>'Who's on the menu this time?' Bethany asks. 'Hank Willis?'  
>'Don't worry sis, I'll try and keep away from your high school crush, laters.'<br>So much for sisterly love. Bethany retreats to her bedroom. Bethany and Carla are alike in looks, not so much in personality. They also have the same likeness, as their grandparents, not so much their parents. Rumour has it, Carla's father, isn't Bethany's._

_Billy is adamant Tina, doesn't hang around with Harry, no more and she storms off. Audrey suggests that Billy go easy on her and that, Harry is a decent kid.  
>'When I need your opinion, I'll ask for it,' Billy argues. 'It's about time you and Mary Wilson called time on your friendship.'<br>'Don't go giving me orders,' Audrey groans. 'Just because you're a solicitor. The Wilsons have done me no personal harm...'  
>'No, but their son has and sooner or later Harry will follow in his shoes,' Billy figures. 'This is a suburb community and it requires peace.'<br>'Peace?' Audrey laughs. 'I need peace from you.'  
>'Oh shut up, you glorified tart, if it wasn't for me...'<br>'If it weren't for you?' Audrey snaps. 'What exactly have you done for me, except abuse me and my kids?'  
>'You just don't listen,' Billy shouts.<br>'Why should I listen to you?'  
>'I'm gonna save you a fortune on eye shadow, if you ain't careful girl,' Billy threats.<br>'Are you threatening my mother,' Greg interrupts.  
>'Do what I do, love, just ignore him,' Audrey suggests.<br>'Yeah, keep your nose out sunshine, that way it won't get broke,' Billy warns.  
>Greg backs down and retreats to do his home work.<em>

_Harry sits watching a football game with his father and Mary asks what's bothering him? Harry is worried, that Billy has brainwashed Tina, not to see him. Meanwhile, Bethany sits watching Alfred Hitchcock's 'Psycho' in her room, as Tina and Hank Willis get into a passionate clinch. Jeff interrupts and says they have to be somewhere. Tina hurries home and whilst driving, Hank tells Jeff to stop and take Carla for a ride, which they do. Harry looks out of his bedroom, at the moonlit night.  
><em>  
><strong><em>Friday 16th August 2002, Francis Bay, <em>**Harry is stood near the estuary, looking out to sea, remembering the first moments of the last year of his graduation. (_Not all the scenes from the flashbacks are not from his personal memory). _Rebecca and Linda come face to face again and Rebecca asks Linda, if she'd like to see the harbour firework display? Linda is hesitant at first, but eventually agrees to it. Rebecca is curious, why Linda never seems to remove her sunglasses. Linda claims, she is sensitive to any sort of light.

Charlotte tells Bethany, that it's a coincidence, that she was at the same mental hospital as her, and are that Harry, Dominic and Bethany were at school together and are now living in the same town. Bethany thinks it's just one of them things.

Deloris attempts to seduce Benjamin, but he pulls back, when he claims he's a virgin. Deloris agrees to give him time.

**_New York City, _**Eric Lance returns to his apartment, and receives an anonymous phone call from a disguised voice. _'I know who you are...Hank. And if you want your secret safe. You'll do the right thing. Be in touch.' ___

_Note: Michael J Fox, Kristin Kreuk, Eddie Murphy and Jada Pinkett do NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN**  
><strong><br>**


	8. Episode 120

**Episode 120: Concealing Minacious Love.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>John Glover as Robert Pane<br>AND  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.<strong>

It's early September 2002, early evening, about three miles away from Francis Bay, a panicky and emotional Rebecca, is seen dumping a heavy sack down a six foot hole, in a woodland which she has dug and starts to refill the hole. Rebecca is all over the place and in tatters. Rebecca looks at her hand, it's blood. It appears Rebecca is disposing of a dead body. A cold shiver is sent down Rebecca's spine, but her instincts keep telling her to do away with the evidence.  
>Linda Perry sits her bathtub, with only candle light on, wearing the necklace of the <em>Cosmos, <em>and grasping a crucifix. Rocking backwards and forwards, Linda is traumatized by the actions of the beast within her, which was brought on by an accidental metamorphosis. The sunlight is currently her enemy. To allow it to shine for her again and to protect the community, she'll need the cure info, that Jeff Wilson's alliances misplaced.  
>'Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me,' Linda whispers, kissing her cross.<br>Rebecca obscures herself from view, as the sunsets.

It's around 2:45 a.m., Bethany awakes to somebody whispering to her. She looks to the front of the bed and is shocked to find, Charlotte staring at her. It appears Charlotte is sleep walking and in a trance. Bethany tries to not to wake Harry, but he is also woken up.  
>'Do you want to play charades Bethany?' Charlotte whispers.<br>'Charlotte, what are you doing here?' Bethany asks.  
>'James loves charades, he's really clever,' Charlotte smiles.<br>Harry sits up and wonders how and why Charlotte is in their house, in the early hours of the morning.  
>'I think she's sleep walking,' Bethany figures.<br>'How the hell did she get in here? Harry wonders. 'I swear I locked the doors.  
>'Rebecca most probably forgot to lock them, when she came in,' Bethany sighs.<br>'Not so much noise, the nurses and other patients will get annoyed,' Charlotte tells Bethany.  
>Harry frowns, wondering what Charlotte is talking about. Bethany assures Harry, she is sick and misses her son, who passed away in a fire, which she blamed herself for. Bethany escorts Charlotte to her car and drives her back home. Next morning, Harry tells Rebecca she forgot to lock the door, but she is in a world of her own. Harry notices she looks rather pale. Rebecca claims she didn't sleep well, as she'd like to have had.<p>

Deloris and Dominic fear a mental breakdown with Charlotte, but Charlotte doesn't remember her previous night sleep walk.

Rebecca finds Linda sitting in the dark and assures her, that she has got her back.  
>'You've taken a big risk for me,' Linda says.<br>'It comes from caring,' Rebecca states.  
>'I do love you Rebecca,' Linda declares. 'But, you taking on something, that's even out of my control.'<br>'Linda, you didn't ask for this,' Rebecca comforts. 'It's something that I'm willing conceal.'  
>'I worked for a society, that destroyed thousands of lives. I got infected by your uncles second wife. I am a f***** vampire, who is unable to be exposed to sunlight for no more than twenty minutes... and I am living in the same town as your step mother, who is somewhat connected to the <em>Cosmos. <em>Rebecca you are in way over your head, eventually Bethany will discover that I'm living here and she will do whatever it takes to rid me. And since you got your other secret to contend with, I'm just the one burden you don't need.'  
>'All I ever wanted, was to be loved. That's why I did what I did,' Rebecca explains. 'And that's why, I'm protecting you. Because you need to be loved too and there is no doubt in my heart. I want to find a way for us to be together forever.'<p>

About three days later, Harry investigates a missing persons report. Fisherman, Gary Powell has mysteriously vanished without any warning. The towns people tell Harry, that Gary is a respected gentleman and would have informed his closest friends on his whereabouts. His fishing trawler is still sat in the Bay harbour and his truck still remains outside his home. Linda sits watching the local news on missing fisherman Gary and she suspects, that she may have also done away with him too. Rebecca realizes, that the body she hid, may not have been the only victim in the vampire attacks.

Benjamin and Charlotte are invited to dinner at the Wilsons, where they meet Chris and Emma, who have arrived from New York City. Emma thinks Rebecca is nervous at seeing her again, but Emma is the least of Rebecca's worries for the time being. Benjamin seems to take an attraction to Chris, which is obscured from Charlotte. The Wilsons discuss the memorial for the one year anniversary of the devastating attacks and the supposed fatality of Tina, and sad passing's of James and George. Plus, Benjamin references the mysterious disappearances of two of Francis Bays, town folk.

Dominic spots Charlotte standing on the edge of their bedroom window, calling out James name.

About 26 miles north of Manhattan, near the White Plains, Eric Lance, meets with old ghost from his past, Robert Pane. Eric attempts to assure Bob, that he's made a mistake and that he's not Hank Willis and warns he could face harassment charges, as a bluff. Bob, then points out the rings that Eric is wearing and they are replica, as the ones he used to wear as Hank and are on the same finger and he has a familiar scar on his left hand. Bob, accuses Eric of orchestrating the death of a mafia family in Miami, in 1997, that wanted him dead for not paying his debts and Robert, who is now a drifter, was the scapegoat, but eventually got released from jail after six months, due to other evidence. He figures Hank faked his own death, got a face lift and is now posing as Eric, a city cop. Bob tells Eric, that he will make a deal with him to keep quiet. Bob has been made aware of a priceless Heirloom, stashed in a mansion house, outside the city and wants Eric to do the job...alone. If Eric doesn't comply, he will attempt to expose him, by forcing Eric for a blood test to prove his identity. Eric laughs and adds that he has experience in several Martial Arts. Bob draws a shot gun and Eric backs down. Bob assures Eric he will be in touch.

**_Wednesday, September 11th 2002, Ground Zero, Lower Manhattan, _**many thousands gather on early evening to pay tribute to the victims who sadly perished a year ago to the day. The Wilson family, plus Abraham, Elaina, Andy and Eric are at the event and many are holding candle lights. Chris was aware George died that day, who was murdered by the now deceased Jill Flanders. James Fletcher also passed away, due to protecting his long time friend and colleague, Tina. And Tina supposedly died, before she could get out of the downstairs lobby of the North Tower. Bethany could never deny, what Harry and Tina had between them. Tina was Harry's first love. Whilst Harry prays that Tina is in peace, Bethany is distracted by the presence of Eric Lance. After the gathering, Eric whispers, that he appreciates everything, but wants to keep a fair distance away from Bethany's and Carla's personal troubles from now on, and be left to live his life. Bethany reminds Eric, who he really is and not to get too comfortable, despite her moving to Long Island. Eric states that Bethany must have gone to desperate measures to finally get her man. Harry meets Eric and Eric is aware, who Harry is. Harry is not aware, that Eric is the man, that once had a fling with Tina and associated himself with Jeff and brought shame to the suburbs of Hexville, in the mid/late 70's.

At a get together, at Chris and Emma's apartment, Eric closely watches Rebecca and Emma in conversation and Bethany comes by him, to try and not cause any suspicion.  
>'What are you up to? Bethany asks.<br>'Just reminding myself, what I did, what for,' Eric smiles.  
>'OK, I agree, but just remember who's protecting you now,' Bethany says.<br>'Oh yes, don't remind me,' Eric whispers. 'But, isn't your dear eldest sibling up to it in her neck right now?'  
>'Carla can look after herself,' Bethany replies.<br>'And you?' Eric queries.  
>'I have the distraction of my new family, I have Harry,' Bethany points out.<br>'Your fantasies finally came true,' Eric sighs. 'But, you've still got that excess baggage.'  
>'If you claim to have wiped your hands clean, so be it,' Bethany accepts. 'But, if you hit a snag, don't you dare make it personal with me and my family, because you know what will happen.'<br>Eric drinks up his scotch. 'Oh yeah, loud and clear.'

Later that evening, Harry, Bethany and Rebecca begin their two hour return to Francis Bay.

**_Long Island, _**Deloris, Dominic and Charlotte attend a counselling meeting and talk about James, who passed away in the fire. Charlotte, thought she had come to grips with her past finally, but that feeling will always be there.

Back in **_Francis Bay, _**Rebecca enters Linda's home and finds Linda sat up naked, traumatized, covered in blood and sat next to a brutally savaged body.

Bethany suspects Rebecca is up to something, but Harry thinks it's just his daughter trying to adapt to life outside the city.

Next day, at the **_New York Times, _**Chris heads out on a story, when Elaina is interrupted by Robert Pane, who states that a robbery is about to take place, but suggests that the police has not been informed until story has been published and the crime has been committed.  
>'Why?' Elaina asks.<br>'I want him to think, he's won, but he's actually dug himself a hole,' Bob smiles.  
>'You and this guy, have a personal issue,' Elaina suspects. 'And you're setting him up.'<br>'If you agree protect me, I will give unveil the biggest conspirator of them all, believe me, I'd be doing your husband a favour.'

_Note: Flashbacks to 1978/79 did NOT occur in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE ON HUNDRED AND TWENTY**


	9. Episode 121

**Episode 121: Crime And Passion.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
>JOHN GLOVER as Robert Pane<br>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry  
>and BEN AFFLECK as Impatient Driver. <strong>

Outskirts of Manhattan, Eric thinks he's gotten away with a burglary at a mansion. He's worked the security system a treat and has escaped with a heirloom, worth millions. Little does he know, the job has been witnessed by Elaina and Chris. They are shocked to learn, that Abrahams new law enforcer is a criminal, but Elaina reminds Chris, there is more to Eric, than his criminal activity, from what Robert Pane told her, Eric has changed his identity and to prove he is not, who he says he is, requires a blood sample. Chris asks Elaina, if she wants it published straight away? Elaina refuses to do so just yet, as she has a plan up her sleeve, which Robert may go along with.

Harry is working on a missing woman's case at Francis Bays local police station. It's the third one in two weeks. Harry suspects foul play. Later, Harry is sorting out his locker, when he comes by a photograph of him and Harry at a bar together.

_Thursday 5th October 1978, Hexville, Courthouse. _  
><em><br>Jeff and Hank are accused of assault on a rival gangsters cousin, but Otto Cole states there were no other witnesses, except themselves and local police officer, Albert Kray, who even said, that he saw Jeff and Hank the other end of town, around the time the rival gangsters cousin claimed he was assaulted and that the assault may have been staged in an attempt to implicate Jeff and Hank. Billy stands by his clients claims and suspects Kray may have taken a bribe or involved in a conspiracy with the local crimes. The jury throws this out and Jeff and Hank are acquitted, much to the humiliation of the rival gangs cousin and dismay of Billy._

_Harry spots Tina and Hank frolicking and this hurts him, but Jeff tells Harry to let her go. On their way home, Billy confronts Jeff and asks him, how he managed to avoid the slammer? Jonathan steps in and reminds Billy, that the world doesn't revolve around him. But, Billy vows to prove that the Wilsons are all criminals._

_Bethany confronts her mother, Marilyn and claims she knows who her biological father is.  
>'I'm warning you sweetheart, don't go down that road,' Marilyn warns, grabbing a bottle of vodka.<br>'Do you still love him?' Bethany wonders.  
>'Doesn't matter now, I mean he can't even look at you the same way, he does his two other kids,' Marilyn points out. 'Tommy is your daddy.'<br>'Only when he wants to be,' Bethany sighs. 'He is away on a job, that we don't know what it is and dear sister Carla, claims she's in the dark, just as much as we are.'__  
>'<em>_You're getting food put on the table at the end of the day,' Marilyn slurs.  
>'And you stuffing your face with booze,' Bethany moans.<br>'Don't you give me that tone of voice young lady,' Marilyn argues.  
>'I know it's tough, but you have me...and Carla, isn't that enough?' Bethany asks.<br>'I know.'  
>'Sometimes I get the feeling you and Carla resent me, for not being the person you want me to be,' Bethany cries.<br>'Bethany, just go to your room, we don't need to discuss this anymore,' Marilyn insists.  
>Bethany feels shunned, when her mother takes the bottle with her into the living room. Bethany puts the trash out and spots Tina walking down the street. Tina glances over and Bethany smiles. Tina partially smiles and walks away.<em>

_Bethany heads out for a little walk and walks to near the Mcquire's household. Albert Kray stops by in his patrol car and asks her if she is ok? Bethany assures him she is fine and he drives away, as he ignores a domestic from the house. Bethany slowly walks to side gate and spots Billy assaulting Greg, as Audrey tries to calm him. Billy then spots Bethany, who freezes on the spot. Billy storms up to the open gate and slams it in her face, not before verbally insulting her.  
>'What are you looking at, you little Bitch?!'<br>_  
><em><strong>Monday, September 16th 2002, Long Island<strong>__, _Bethany is then startled by the honking of a horn behind her, on the open country road on Long Island. Purposely she slows down, much to the annoyance of the driver of the Mercedes.  
>'C'mon get out of the way,' the male driver groans.<br>The driver flashes his headlights, as Bethany continues to ignore his pleas.  
>'That's great,' the driver grunts looking at his watch. 'Never f***** get there. C'mon lady.'<br>He attempts to swerve around Bethany, as she smirks to herself. He almost collides with a truck.  
>'F***!' the driver gasps.<br>He tries once more and speeds along side her and gives her a piece of his mind, but Bethany doesn't seem to give a damn.  
>'Hey lady! What is your f***** problem? Stupid Bitch!' The impatient driver gets in front of her and deliberately slows down before speeding off and giving the middle finger. 'There ya go lady, think about that one.'<br>Bethany is seething and gets a good look at the drivers number plate.

Bethany is on a red light and spots Rebecca acting suspiciously and carrying a large like golf club bag. Later, Rebecca tells Linda, she would love to see her eyes more clearly, but Linda cries that even wearing the necklace now, it doesn't always guarantee, she won't suffer another metamorphosis. Rebecca suggests running away together, where Linda is less likely going to harm anyone. Linda says she'll sleep on it. Kissing Linda goodnight, Rebecca steps out and heads home, whilst Bethany watches across the street.

Bethany arrives home to see Harry and Dominic discussing Charlottes recent problems and Harry suggests inviting her over for dinner. This makes Bethany feel a little uncomfortable, considering she and Charlotte were once in a psychiatric ward together. Dominic asks if there are any leads on the three missing people? Harry thinks there is foul play and will step up the investigation, as most of the missing cases, lived within a three mile radius of Francis Bay. Moments later, Rebecca walks in.

Chris and Elaina go to a pick up point, but Robert is no show. They wait nearly an hour and have a bad feeling. A mile away in a scrapyard, Robert is gagged inside the trunk of car, with the heirloom next to him. He is crushed to death.  
>Back at the office, Elaina decides to call a meeting with Abraham. Chris says he will try and distract Eric into a confrontation. Chris hurries to the elevator. As he steps in, Emma enters from the other elevator and has missed Chris by seconds. Elaina cannot get through to Abrahams office, nor get him on his patrol car phone. She spots Emma and informs her of Eric's robbery and possible fake identity. Chris hurries to his car, but finds it has a flat tyre. Emma and Elaina step into the elevator and find Eric disguised as janitor. He stops the elevator.<br>'You thought you and that hotshot reporter of yours, could set me up with a tramp like Pane?' Eric growls.  
>'Who are you?' Elaina worries, clutching onto Emma.<br>'Who am I?' Eric sarcastically teases. 'I'm usually a guy who can compromise certain things, but this, could be beyond anything but that. But since, Mrs Wilsons here, and saved your bacon, maybe she can convince you to keep her husband quiet.'  
>'What's your identity crisis got to do with me?' Emma shakes.<br>'Nothing much, but what I know about you, you'd better pray that she has the kindness to go along with what I'm about to offer,' Eric puzzles the two girls.  
>'What's he talking about Emma?' Elaina asks.<br>'What do you know about me?' Emma wonders.  
>'Your sexuality crisis,' Eric laughs.<p>

Elaina tells Chris to keep quiet about Eric true identity, as she lies that she and Eric have been have an affair behind Abrahams back, but in truth, Eric has put Emma and Elaina's friendship to the test, when he threats to expose Emma's brief fling with Rebecca, if Elaina threatens his freedom. How is Eric aware of Emma and Rebecca's one time affair and will Elaina keep quiet to save a murderer and a criminal who has changed his identity?

Rebecca lies awake, holding recent photo booth picture of herself and Linda, who dons her scarf, sunglasses and _Cosmos _necklace. She kisses the picture. If her love for Emma was probably her first love, then maybe Linda is her first love, even if she has an uncontrollable dark side. Bethany lies awake, aware that Rebecca is sneaking into a woman's home. Bethany will yet to find out who she is. Harry is already asleep.

Benjamin assures Charlotte, that he is not leading Deloris on and later declares his love for her. Later, when Benjamin returns to his small cabin near the Wilsons, he jumps when he catches his own reflection in the mirror. Then looks at Chris's picture, near one of his articles of the New York Times.

Next morning, Rebecca is working a shift at the Kings Cafeteria, when she receives a surprise visit from Emma, who blatantly walks up to her and spits in her face.  
>'Don't tell me, you drove a hundred and twenty miles to assault me,' Rebecca gasps.<br>'Our friendship is over, I hope you're satisfied,' Emma cries, storming out.  
>'What are you talking about?' Rebecca tearfully panics.<br>'You'll never change,' Emma shouts, jumping into her car and speeding off. 'I loved you.'  
>Rebecca is stunned, upset and bewildered. It's Highly unlikely that Rebecca is aware of Eric Lance.<p>

On her way home back to New York City in tears, Emma looks down towards an embankment and spots an overturned Mercedes.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE**  
><strong><br>**


	10. Episode 122

**Episode 122: Sleeping/Facing The Past.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.<strong>

It's several days, since the discovery of the of body, who was the man who was infuriated by Bethany on the country road. He had been brutally hacked to death. Rebecca profusely attempts to call Emma, but her private phone keeps going to answer phone. It's clear that Emma is now avoiding Rebecca, as Emma has been made to think, that Rebecca has spoken too much to certain people about their one time affair. And it's a secret that has put Elaina in predicament.

Harry begins to wonder if there is a connection between the missing and the recent killing.

In her scarf, sunglasses and wearing her necklace, and tights Linda is encouraged into a day out with Rebecca, whom fobs off Bethany, that she is seeing a former work colleague from the city, but Bethany doesn't buy this and cautiously follows her and Linda. Rebecca and Linda head to a beach, two miles south of Francis and discuss their future. Rebecca declares her love for Linda, despite her unusually dangerous side, in which she cannot control. Linda is scared, harm will come to Rebecca, if they choose to run, but Rebecca is adamant, that she will help keep Linda in check and maybe when the time comes, help find Linda a cure, if freedom is guaranteed. But, that's a big ask and it may take years to find a cure. Rebecca attempts to get Linda to remove her scarf, but Linda cannot promise, the necklace will always protect her, but Rebecca assures her lover, she is safe with her. Linda removes her scarf and her long red hair, lowers down. There are no affects from the sun, and after moments of debate from Rebecca, Linda removes her sunglasses, with her back to the sun. The _Cosmos _necklace seems to be keeping Linda safe for the time being. It's Rebecca's warmth that is somewhat stopping Linda having a vampire outburst. Rebecca sees Linda's green eyes clearly for the first time and vice versa. It's brings tears to both their eyes and they share a passionate kiss. The two girls then share a tender hug. Resting her head on Rebecca's shoulders, Linda looks in the direction of the country road and spots Bethany spying from a distance. Suddenly, Linda feels threatened by Rebecca's stepmothers presence and her eyes flash red and her fangs sharpen in her teeth and this shakes Rebecca, who immediately, throws Linda to the floor and places her sunglasses back on and covers her head with her scarf, after a struggle. After, assuring Linda she's safe, Linda returns to her normal self. Linda breaks down in Rebecca's arms.

Later, that evening Benjamin asks Deloris, if she'd like dinner on his boat and she agrees, thinking she is about to be seduced. Benjamin returns to his fisherman cabin and finds his machete missing. This worries him and he is again, startled by his own reflection in a broken mirror. Deloris asks him, what is bothering him? Benjamin pretends everything is fine.

Back in **_Manhattan_**, outside Central Park, Elaina and Emma come face to face for the first time, in a week.  
>'I'm not surprised, you kept a low profile, worried I might spoil you happy ever after?' Elaina curses. 'You have put me in the biggest predicament of my life.<br>'I'm sorry, I didn't know Rebecca...' Emma tries to explain.  
>'You didn't know Rebecca would talk to somebody, who is as dirty as you and her put together,' Elaina interrupts.<br>'We never had an affair, it was a one night stand,' Emma insists. 'Rebecca was in love with me and I guess, I thought I may have had them sort of feelings for her, but I am in love with Chris.'  
>'My husband is going to be working with a murdering scumbag for God knows how long, because I have to save your bacon,' Elaina reminds Emma. 'But, just to remind you Emma, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for my friend and colleague, your husband.'<br>'I know, I'm sorry,' Emma cries.  
>'Sorry, make it easy for you to say, doesn't it?' Elaina argues. 'Rebecca is free from this torture, considering she lives the other side of Long Island now...Chris won't keep his nose out of this forever Emma, he will do whatever it takes to reveal the real Eric Lance, even if he thinks I'm the one having an affair, with a psycho with an identity crisis.'<br>'I'll try an talk him round,' Emma suggests.  
>'You do that. And you had better pray, nobody else ends up dead, because of my abetting and your dirty secret,' Elaina warns.<p>

On Benjamin's boat in **_Francis Bay Harbour, _**Benjamin continuously visions Christopher, as he forces himself to make love to Deloris.

Charlotte is in a deep sleep and dreaming, _she is in the mental asylum and she catches Bethany and Dominic having sex in a dormitory and she is then seen running, visioning the last moments of her son, James, last moments in a house fire. Bethany and Dominic laugh, as do all the other mental health patients. _Charlotte awakes screaming and Dominic comforts her.

Next day, Charlotte tells Dominic of the trauma she had suffered in the institution, but doesn't mention, Bethany and Dominic's sexual moment. Dominic remembers how he felt, when he was at school, being tormented by school bullies.

___**Early November 1978, Hexville, upstate New York.**___

_Dominic is on the bus to school, when he is tormented by school bullies, suggesting that he is geeky and wouldn't even have a chance with Bethany, even if she is a dork too. Harry steps in to defend Dominic.  
>'How old are you exactly? Harry interrupt.<br>'What's this matter got to do with you Wilson?' the Bully groans.  
>'Considering, he's done f*** all to piss you off, I'd say you have issues,' Harry argues.<br>Tina turns round and witnesses, Harry's decent act of peace.  
>'I have issues, sorry you must be confusing me with your brother,' the bully laughs. 'It's a shame, he had his car tyres let down by the way.'<br>'Oh, I'll tell him that shall I? I'm sure he'll find a way of showing his gratitude to you,' Harry sarcastically replies.  
>'You wouldn't dare,' the bully thinks.<br>'Not, if he doesn't consider, wrapping your car tyres round your neck,' Harry grunts.  
>'There was me thinking, you were the wise boy of the family. Have to watch you,' Johnson warns. Johnson looks back to Dominic. 'Catch ya later, loser.'<br>Johnson and his other cronies back away and Dominic thanks Harry. Before they leave the bus, Johnson turns to Tina, who bites on an apple.  
>'That looks tasty, may I have a bite?' Johnson teases.<br>'Have ever bit on broken glass?' Greg interrupts.  
>'Leave it Greg,' Tina demands.<br>'Yeah, leave it Greg, of course you know what broken glass tastes like, with your Dad around,' Johnson laughs walking off, with the other bullies. _

_Greg heads into the school toilets and sneaks a bottle of vodka. It's the beginning of a history of alcohol abuse, of which his father, Billy had started. Tina gives Harry a nice gesture for the way he stood up for Dominic against Johnson. Harry asks about her and local gangster Hank Willis?  
>'Why do you ask?' Tina queries.<br>'Because, he hangs out with my brother and he's the local thug,' Harry adds.  
>'You're not going to tell my dad are you?' Tina worries.<br>'No, I'm not, but I'm still your friend, we've known each other since we were seven,' Harry explains.  
>'How could I not know that?' Tina nods. 'But, I am a big girl now. I can look after myself.'<br>'I just don't want you digging your self a hole, especially if either your Dad finds out or Hank gets you involved in something,' Harry states.  
>'Do you ever give advice to Jeff?' Tina wonders.<br>'Advice on right from wrong?' Harry replies. 'Sometimes, I don't even want his advice.'  
>'Is it asking too much if I give you advice, friendly that is, as always?' Tina smiles.<br>'Do I have a choice?' Harry groans.  
>'Just pretend your not jealous,' Tina winks.<br>'Jealous?'  
>'We've been friends too long, don't spoil it. I'll see you round.'<br>Tina turns and walks off, feeling really stupid for saying what she said, but it seems she has grown close to Hank and this hurts Harry._

_Mary finds Audrey crying, who says that Billy had once been a charming and warm person, but his job and events over recent years has changed him and he has been negligent towards Greg. Mary queries why? Audrey thinks it's because he sees Greg as weak and that he accuses her of being more respectful towards Greg, than him. Audrey insists her friendship with Mary will not change, but is scared that Billy will eventually get his own way. Mary invites Audrey to her birthday get together, if she'd like to go._

_Jeff surprises his mother with flowers and a card and claims, it's one date he could never forget. Harry suspects Jeff is up to something, but Jeff argues that Harry has too much of suspicious mind. Jonathan gives Jeff the benefit of the doubt as he thinks Jeff hasn't committed anymore crimes. Yeah Right. The family take Mary to see a show in town and is joined by Audrey and Otto. Audrey feels weird sat next to her husbands opposite number. Jeff buys her a drink, as a peace offering. Audrey and Mary head into the bathroom and unexpectedly Carla Morrison, enters dressed in skimpy shorts, a short shirt and a cowboy hat.  
>'It's got a little warm in here, hasn't it?' Jeff smirks.<br>'Actually, I feel uncomfortable now,' Harry sighs.  
>'You won't be saying that, when she sits on your lap, little brother,' Jeff chuckles.<br>Carla starts dancing and she teases Otto, then Jeff and places a secret note in his pocket, before planting a kiss on Harrys cheek. Carla then teases Jonathan by riding on his knee, much to the disgust of Mary, who marches up to Carla and slaps her across the face. Mary calls her all the names under the sun and suggests Carla go look after her unstable mother._

_Next we see Carla and Jeff in a clinch. It seems he and Hank like fooling around with the local slut. Hank and Tina taking a ride on a stolen bike. Harry sits outside the bar, feeling lonesome. Bethany watches TV with her drunk mother. Greg drinks again. And Otto and Audrey jump into bed with each other. _

**_Late September 2002, New York City. _**Elaina gets the shock of her life, when Abraham invites Eric Lance round for dinner and Eric meets Andy. Elaina holds her nerve in front of a man, who's faked his own death and changed his identity, not to forget to mention, the murder of Robert Pane and his blackmailing. But, not revealing a dark secret to Chris, about his wife, in order to protect a murderous cop, won't do her any favours in the long run. Plus, she is deceiving Abraham and putting their son in danger. Elaina knows the consequences. If Eric suspects that Elaina might, tell the truth, it could be her life and Chris's, or the truth of Rebecca and Emma's affair.

Chris figures, that by doing Elaina a favour, because she told him, she had an affair with Eric, could have serious and dangerous consequences. Emma begs Chris not to play dangerously, as she fears losing Chris, the same way as her father Otto. Chris agrees to back down, but just for now. But, how long is for now?

**_Francis Bay, Long Island. _**It's almost midnight. Harry arrives home from work, where Bethany asks if Harry has found any leads on the drivers killer. Harry disappointed informs Bethany, they have no leads, nor on the missing locals and heads up to bed. Bethany checks in on Emma, who's fast asleep. Bethany heads downstairs and notices Benjamin's truck is not there and she looks up at the lighthouse. As she turns to head back in, Linda Perry stops her in her tracks.  
>'You may have been once a power in the <em>Cosmos <em>society, but now I'm in control,' Linda warns.  
>'Yeah, I remember you,' Bethany answers. 'You were one of the agents that disappeared, after a vampire attack, the day the <em>Cosmos <em>was discovered in the passages underneath Wall Street.'  
>'I admit, it was me that managed to spread that virus,' Linda confesses. 'I had nothing to lose. And I won't again, if you try and destroy me and Rebecca. She's aware of your historic occupation, as well as mine.'<br>' The _Cosmos _wasn't my occupation. Anyway, What about Rebecca's secret, did she tell you hers?' Bethany queries.  
>'We're not all perfect,' Linda argues.<br>'You're most certainly not,' Bethany bullies. 'Between you and me, you wouldn't have any thing to do with the missing locals would you and the death of that driver would you?'  
>'That's quite a nasty accusation, that hurts.'<br>'Just looking out for my step daughter.'  
>'Whatever. From now on, if I were you, I'd look after myself,' Linda threats. 'And if you ever interfere once more I will reveal your hidden skeletons to loving husband Harry. I love Rebecca. You are not ruining us or I just maybe, just maybe... I could bite.'<br>Linda's eyes flash red and fangs show. Bethany holds her nerve as Linda walks away. Bethany may have something up her sleeve already.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY TWO******


	11. Episode 123

**Episode 123: Murder She Don't?**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.<strong>

**_Tuesday, October 1st 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island. _**The local authorities learn that the dismembered body of the driver of the Mercedes, had his tyres blown out prior to his car crash and his brutal slaughter. The Mayor decides he wants local officers to step up the case, as he fears there may be a connection to the murder and the missing Harbour Master and girl. Harry takes centre stage for the case and is determined to get to the bottom of the matter and solve the case. With a population of around five hundred, the head chief of police, sends out his police enforcers in certain parts of the town to interview the towns people, if they are suspicious of anyone or what has caught their eye. Harry suggests he start with the Kings, as they may feel more comfortable speaking to him. The chief of police agrees.

Linda seems to have had good control over her metamorphosis and growing closer to Rebecca, has made her feel more human, but Rebecca makes it aware to Linda, that law enforcers are spreading out across a twenty five mile radius of Long Island, to investigate the missing people of Francis Bay and the murder of the driver. Linda then suspects the murder of the driver, couldn't have been her doing, by the way the local news described his possible demise. Linda doesn't mention her face to face encounter with Bethany.

Rebecca is at work and Bethany walks in and asks her, if she is keeping anything away from herself and Harry and if she is seeing anyone, that she feels she doesn't need to share? Rebecca asks why Bethany would feel like that? Bethany has noticed, that Rebecca hasn't spent as much time with the family, as she would have liked. Rebecca assures Bethany, there is nothing wrong. Bethany doesn't mention her face to face encounter with Linda either. Charlotte gets paranoid, when she suggests that the police will suspect her, because of her mental stability. Dominic puts Charlottes mind at rest and Deloris offers to take her mother shopping to New York City at the weekend. Deloris informs Benjamin of this and he thinks it's a good idea.

Benjamin later turns up for work and finds a brand new machete hanging up, before glancing at himself in the mirror. He turns round and spots Harry in his police uniform with Bethany. Harry kisses Bethany before he heads to the Kings Cafeteria. Bethany turns to Benjamin and winks at him.

Linda sits at home, wondering what to say, when the police arrive.

Rebecca returns home and heads to the telephone to call Linda. She drops her purse, as Bethany enters and she comes upon a photograph of herself and Linda.  
>'Is this the girl you've been trying to keep secret?' Bethany queries, acting dumb.<br>'You would know all about secrets Bethany, wouldn't you?' Rebecca sarcastically replies.  
>'We have a lot of them don't we?' Bethany laughs. 'But, are our previous ones worse, than your recent one? Sleeping with a woman, who is Ms Jekyll and Ms Hyde, I mean it must be a full time job, compared to your coffee shop job at the Kings, cleaning up your lovers victims blood stains.'<br>'Do you love him?' Rebecca asks.  
>'Oh, the man you call your Daddy,' Bethany whispers. 'More than anything. But, he's not a killer and if you truly love Miss Perry, then you let justice be served.'<br>'I could say the same about you and your connection to that _Cosmos _society,' Rebecca counters. 'What's you excuse?'  
>'I'm all passed that, I was just another passer by in that area,' Bethany lies.<br>'Well, she seemed pretty sure, you had more to do with that money laundering company, by the way she described your appearance,' Rebecca explains.  
>'Rebecca, I'm not lying to you. I've been loyal to you,' Bethany claims, moving towards Rebecca placing her hands on her waist. 'And didn't we promise each other, to look out for each other and share one another?' Bethany grips Rebecca's butt tightly. 'She could never love you like I could. She's gonna have to kill me, if she intends on taking you away from me.' Bethany tenderly kisses Rebecca on the lips.<p>

Police interview local store owners, and even the Francis born locals, have stated that there hasn't been a shooting, murder or missing person in the town for almost a quarter of a century. Harry interviews the Kings. Dominic gives his statement to Harry and that Dominic has been too distracted with running the business and caring for Charlotte, plus the return of their daughter, Deloris, who has been too occupied with her new relationship with Benjamin.

Later, Harry returns home to find Abraham had paid a surprise visit. Abraham cracks open a bottle of red wine?  
>'How was your day?' Abraham queries.<br>'Swell,' Harry smirks.  
>'Hear about your recent case, sounds brutal,' Abraham adds.<br>'Yeah,' Harry agrees. 'I sometimes wonder if I brought the Big Apple with us. How's life in the old city?'  
>'Found a man pancaked in car trunk, in junkyard a few weeks back,' Abraham informs. 'But, like your case no leads.'<br>'This kind of a deja vu thing. Jeff had his problems with Paul Harland's Grim Reaper personality. God knows who I'm dealing with?' Harry wonders.  
>Benjamin then enters with Deloris, who forces Benjamin to admit his theory. He tells Harry, he may have his suspicions on a girl, who lives a mile out of town. This surprises Harry.<p>

Rebecca finishes work and is interrupted by Bethany. Bethany wants Rebecca to not play dangerously, but Rebecca calls Bethany a hypocrite and that she cannot force her away from Linda and reminds her, she knows he secrets, that she confidently shared in _Season Sevens 'Game Of Secrets,' and what she discovered so far in the final season.' _Charlotte overhears the two women's altercations.

Rebecca rushes to Linda's home to check on her, before she heads home. Rebecca notices there is a patrol car outside the house and there are no lights on. Rebecca suspects something is wrong and puts on her blacks gloves before entering Linda's house. Rebecca is horrified to find two dead police officers on the ground, with a Machete in the hands of Linda Perry.  
>'Linda, what have you done?' Rebecca gasps.<br>'I didn't do it, I swear,' Linda cries.  
>'We have to get you out of here... Now.' Rebecca shivers.<p>

_Note: This is the first episode of the Series, to NOT feature New York City. _

_Michael J Fox, Kristin Kreuk, Jada Pinkett Smith and Steven Seagal do NOT appear in this episode. _

_Flashbacks to 1978/79 do NOT occur in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE**  
><strong><br>**


	12. Episode 124

**Episode 124: Protecting The Protector.**

_1978/79 Special Guest Appearances._  
><em>Laura Vandervoort as Felicity Mason<br>and Emma Bell as Fallen Mason. _

It's three days, since Linda Perry disappeared from Francis Bay and law enforcers and FBI are quickly into their search, as is Harry. Rebecca has yet to be suspected of concealing the evidence of the murders, that Linda had committed over the weeks and Bethany gratefully stands by Rebecca, promising, she has her back and won't reveal anything to implicate her. Bethany tells Rebecca, it was brave to let her go in the end, and a good job that Bethany showed up when she did, otherwise it could have been curtains. Rebecca suspects, that Linda will be back, but she insists she will always love Linda no matter what. Bethany asks Rebecca, where she buried the bodies of the missing locals? Rebecca informs her step mother, that the people that Linda had killed, were possibly not those of the local harbour master and the missing girl, but somebody else and believes that there is another killer within the vicinity of Long Island. Bethany laughs this off and encourages Rebecca not to bank on it and to expect Linda to be executed, when found, considering she is a vampire. If Linda does return, she will only come back for Rebecca and get her revenge on Bethany and possibly reveal secrets. Rebecca states that Linda is a different kind of vampire, when exposed to the sun, Linda metamorphis'es, and since she had misplaced the _Cosmos _necklace, the day, Rebecca had her removed from the bay, avoiding multiple changes, is at a minimal. When Rebecca goes to freshen up, before heading to work.

Later, Rebecca confronts Benjamin and asks him, how he came by to suspect Linda Perry? Benjamin suggests, she seemed like an outcast to the town and had always had her face hidden and considered her a dark and secretive person, although Francis Bay knew her as Susan Brown.

Charlotte and Bethany share a coffee, and Charlotte asks Bethany if Harry is aware of her time in the mental institution. Bethany admits, that Harry is not and asks Charlotte not to mention it, as Harry could be quite a sensitive person.  
>'Sensitive?' Charlotte laughs. 'You're talking to an expert on sensitive.'<br>'Losing a son, isn't easy to get over,' Bethany says. 'Deloris and Dominic know how you feel and so do I.'  
>'You were raped by a cop and you had his child Beth, then you gave him up,' Charlotte adds. 'Mine, died in a fire and I've spent most of those days, wishing it were me, instead of James.'<br>'Ben was still my son,' Bethany points out. 'He didn't ask to be brought into the world, the way he did. I think about him sometimes.'  
>'So you haven't found him yet?' Charlotte queries.<br>Bethany looks to Charlotte and takes seconds to answer. 'No, no, not yet. If I do decide to find him, I may have to seek advice form Harry. He has a son too, from a previous relationship.'  
>'God, knows what I'd do, if I didn't have Deloris and Dominic,' Charlotte sighs. 'I'd probably be already dead.'<br>'Harry and Rebecca have been the best, since I came into their lives. Rebecca has been like a daughter to me.'  
>'Must have been hard stepping into another woman's shoes, after Harry lost his first wife last year on that awful day,' Charlotte wonders.<br>'I sometimes feared living in the shadow Tina,' Bethany informs. 'But, I know he loves me, like I love him.'  
>'Were you and Dominic close in High School?' Charlotte queries. 'Dominic did have a crush on you after all.'<br>'Not really,' Bethany claims. 'We exchanged words now and again.'  
>'I know I keep saying this, but it's weird that you are now living in the same town as the woman you shared a psychiatric ward with, who is married to the man, that was in love with you at high school.'<br>'Yeah, weird.'  
>Bethany stands up and strolls to the kitchen, while Charlotte glares at her, thinking that there is more to Bethany than meets the eye.<p>

Harry looks at the wanted photo fit of Linda Perry and thinks he's seen her somewhere before. Dominic never suspected a pretty mysterious girl behind the brutal killings, as Rebecca earwigs their conversation. Harry asks how Charlotte is doing? Dominic says that she is recovering well again and has no relapses, since Linda Perry did a disappearing act.

Benjamin gets a shiver down his spine, when Chris and Emma arrive for the weekend. He manages to conceal his sexual attraction to Chris from Deloris. Later in the sunset, Emma spots Rebecca on top of the lighthouse and she surprises her and catches Rebecca crying. Rebecca swears she had nothing to do with Eric Lance discovering their affair, but Emma makes it aware that she and Emma, were the only ones aware of their moments of passion. Rebecca confesses, that in confidence she told Bethany and that's the truth. Emma informs Rebecca, that Lance is blackmailing them in a conspiracy and it's put Elaina in a bad position and assures Rebecca, that she will take care of whatever matter, Eric is involved in and will keep, that Chris doesn't need to know. Just a few feet away, the other side of the lighthouse, Benjamin has heard everything.

Benjamin asks Chris, if he'd like to go fishing at the weekend?

Harry, Chris, Dominic and Benjamin head to a local bar, where Harry reminds Chris and Benjamin, that he and Dominic were in the same class at High School and remember the wild and slutty Mason Twins, Felicity and Fallon.

_**Tuesday 28th November 1978, Hexville High School, Upstate New York**__. _  
><em><br>Felicity Mason, (L. Vandervoort) and her twin sister, Fallon, (E. Bell) begin taunting Harry's football team, but flirt with Harry. Harry's team doesn't seem to be doing so well, despite the support of Mary and Jonathan. Jeff and Hank watch from afar, as does Audrey who is watching Greg. Tina is cheerleader and Hank whistles to Tina. Bethany watches on. Otto comes beside Audrey outside the fencing, insisting that Audrey isn't happy with Billy and that she should leave him. Audrey is adamant their night of passion meant nothing and reminds Otto, that he also is a married man. Otto argues that Billy is abusive and is a crook of a lawyer. Audrey counters suggesting, Otto should find better clients to defend in a court of law. Dominic is verbally abused during the football game and the opposing team ended of thrashing 'Hexville Bears,' 54-6. Harry and Greg feel embarrassed, as Greg has struggled with bruising and Dominic is humiliated by how crap he is. Jeff and Hank does his utmost not to laugh. Hank and Jeff spot Carla walking down the street in a skimpy skirt and she blatantly flashes her breasts, much to the disgust of Bethany. The rest of the football team finish up in the showers, leaving Dominic on his own. The mason twins sneak into the male locker room and break into Dominic's locker and steal his clothes. Wet and naked, Dominic sneaks into an empty corridor with a towel wrapped around his waist and is startled by the head teacher Mrs Robinson, who wonders why Dominic is running through the school half naked?  
>'Have you ever considered a little Discretion Mr King?' Mrs Robinson says.<br>'Is that with my clothes stolen, or not?' Dominic sarcastically replies.  
>'To my office, now,' Mrs Robinson orders.<br>'But, Mrs Robinson...'  
>'Now, please,' Mrs Robinson orders.<br>'Oh, Christ,' Dominic gasps.  
>'And don't get the floor wet.'<br>As Dominic heads up to Mrs Robinsons office, Felicity and Fallon hurry there before Dominic gets there, cut her phone cable and steal the office key. Dominic enters and sits down, as Mrs Robinson follows in.  
>'I'll call home for you and get your mother to fetch you some clothes,' Mrs Robinson informs.<br>The Mason twins then lock Dominic and Mrs Robinson in her office and make a run for it. And since it's after school and everyone has left, plus the phone line being cut, there are no calls for help. It doesn't take long for Mrs Robinson to start undressing her self and begin seducing Dominic. The Mason twins listen in._

_Billy has an altercation with Marilyn, who slates him for being a sorry excuse for a man and that the best thing she did, was cut ties with him altogether. Billy throws her $10, to buy herself a bottle of vodka and she purposely splashes Billy with a hosepipe. Bethany hurries to calm her mother down and Albert Kray interrupts, while on duty. Billy demands he place her under arrest for assault. Kray suggests that Marilyn was provoked. Billy threats to bring Kray down, as well as the Wilsons and Otto Cole to expose their conspiracy. Bethany thanks Albert for his kind gesture and she helps her mother into the house.  
>'After that, I'm sure you took up my previous advice,' Marilyn bluntly says.<br>Bethany looks to her mother, knowing what she means._

_Jeff and Hank wait at a secluded garage and Albert Kray arrives in his out of work clothes, in which he is presented with stolen cars.  
>'Lets get these babies, spray painted and number plated. Once again, you've earned your cause,' Kray grins.<em>

_Next Morning, Dominic is ashamed by his sexual encounter with Mrs Robinson, who insists they forget about what happened. Dominic enters class and finds "Dominic f***** the head teacher," written on the chalk board and everybody laughs at him. Harry is too shocked to respond and Dominic runs off in tears. After school, Hank picks up Tina in a stolen car, which has been disguised and takes her for a ride. Bethany then interrupts Harry and asks if he'd like to go for a milk shake? Harry accepts. Bethany queries if Harry has a date for the high school Christmas dance? Harry surprises Bethany by accepting her invitation and Bethany gets butterflies in her stomach and Carla cannot believe her ears, when Bethany informs her of her date._

_Albert Kray meets with Otto and pays him off to keep his mouth shut._

_Tina is seen making out with Hank and the whole thing is witnessed by the Mason Twins, who are quick to inform Billy and Audrey, who are left seething. Bethany is upset by what they have done, as this could break Hank and Tina up and fears Tina will end up with Harry. _

**Sunday 6th October 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island****_. _**Bethany walks near the light house and spots Benjamin and Chris returning from fishing. She takes a deep breath and they pull up in the estuary and doesn't notice anything uncomfortable between the two men. Chris holds up the fish they caught and he teases Emma. Emma pulls Bethany aside.  
>'I've had this playing on my mind all weekend,' Emma begins. 'I know you're aware of mine and Rebecca's once...you know.'<br>'Water under the bridge,' Bethany insists. 'You're happy, Rebecca's happy, that's all that matters.'  
>'Is anybody else aware of the affair, do you know if anybody else has spoken?' Emma queries.<br>'Not unless, Rebecca has gone a stretch too far, why?' Bethany wonders.  
>'Nothing, it's past that's the main thing,' Emma figures.<p>

Benjamin tells Chris he enjoyed his company and gives him a hug and Chris's body begins to shake. Charlotte witnesses this from a distance and becomes suspicious of the way Benjamin is embracing Chris.

Emma and Chris return to New York City, not before Emma tells Rebecca, she doesn't know what to believe and insists on giving their friendship some breathing space and allowing to let each other, live their lives.

Harry receives an emergency phone call. Linda Perry has been sighted and Bethany assures Rebecca she will keep her out of the situation. But, will Rebecca let her?

_Notes: Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett Smith and Steven Seagal do NOT appear in this episode. _

_Guest Star Cassidy Freeman did NOT appear in this episode, but will make her final appearance in the next episode._

_New York City is NOT featured in this episode._  
><em><br>_

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FOUR**


	13. Episode 125

**Episode 125: Night 'Til Light.**

**Special Guest Star:  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.<strong>

**Halloween, Thursday October 31st 2002******

_"Stand By Me" by Ben E King Plays into the opening scene, with the moon rising above Francis Bay and the Wilson Household, as the lighthouse spotlight, scours the night. _

It's over three weeks since Linda Perry was last sighted. Rebecca gazes out of her bedroom window, grasping onto a photo booth of her and Linda together. Despite, Linda be a wanted murderer, it doesn't change how Rebecca feels.

_'When the night has come, And the land is dark_  
><em>And the moon is the only light we'll see<br>No I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid  
>Just as Long as you stand by me, Stand by me'<br>_  
>Linda is seen staggering through a woodland, in just a cloak on her way, back to Francis Bay. It's seems she's not escaping for good, without Rebecca, even if it means getting through Bethany to retrieve her. Her anxious tears make her even more determined.<p>

_'So darling, darling, Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
><em>Oh stand by me, stand by me, Stand by me'<em>

**_New York City. _**Emma dressed in her witches costume looks out of hers and Chris's apartment bedroom window and looks out to the Hudson and the moon beams down on the statue of Liberty. Chris teases her by pretending to bite her on the neck, dressed as Dracula.

_'If the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall_  
><em>All the mountains should crumble to the sea<br>'I won't cry, I won't, No, I won't shed a tear'  
><em>  
>Abraham and Elaina take Andy out trick or treating. Elaina spots Eric Lance in his patrol car.<p>

_'And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me_  
><em>Oh stand now, Stand by me, stand by me'<em>

_interlude._

_**Francis Bay, Long Island, **_Charlotte lights a candle for her son James, who always went crazy for Halloween. Dominic comforts her knowing she is pay respects to her son. Benjamin is dressed as Hell Raiser and Deloris is dressed as a Goth, as Benjamin sets the scene for their own personal Halloween on his boat.

Bethany lays a pumpkin across the table, as Rebecca slowly walks down the stair case with Linda in her thoughts and vice versa for Linda.

_'So Darling, darling, Stand by Me, oh stand by me_  
><em>Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me<br>Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me...'  
><em>  
>Harry calls home and tells Bethany he has to work late and insists that herself and Bethany will have to attend the Kings Party at the Cafeteria on their own. Harry states there's been another sighting on Linda Perry, but it seems she has a knack on avoiding capture. Although sounding disappointed, Bethany is happy to be alone with her step daughter and keep an eye on her.<br>'I'm not twelve years old, I'm twenty two,' Rebecca moans.  
>'Linda Perry is still out there and I love you too much to risk your safety,' Bethany claims, placing her hand beside Rebecca's face.<br>'You know, Linda may feel the same, the way you say you feel,' Rebecca replies. 'She doesn't trust you either.'  
>'Do you?' Bethany queries.<br>'To be honest I don't know,' Rebecca shrugs.  
>'You do love me, don't you?' Bethany wonders.<br>'I guess, as long as you stay honest to this happy family we've supposed to have created,' Rebecca encourages.  
>'Can I ask you something, if we're supposed to be honest?' Bethany begins. 'Do you love...your Daddy?'<br>'Yes I do. If he ever found out the truth about me, I'm scared I'd lose his love forever,' Rebecca answers, nearing tears.  
>'You won't lose mine,' Bethany promises, kissing Rebecca on the forehead.<br>Bethany is about to place a passionate kiss on Rebecca's lips, when there is a knock on the kitchen door, which makes them jump out of their skins. It's Charlotte, who seems happier than her usual self.  
>'What are you two doing, standing in the dark?' Charlotte giggles. 'Let's this party started.'<br>Bethany and Rebecca follow, Charlotte back into town, as Linda watches from a distance, who evades being seen by a patrol car.

**_New York City, New York Times, Halloween Party, _**Abraham and Elaina, leave Andy with the baby sitter, Sasha, who seems to be concealing a recent drug addiction. Abraham and Elaina head to the 'New York Times' Halloween party and are joined by Chris and Emma. Emma asks if she and Elaina are still friends? Elaina says, as long as she doesn't take responsibility for allowing Eric to kill somebody else, just because of Emma and Rebecca's dirty secret.

Andy starts playing his mini computer game, and Sasha starts shaking uncontrollably.

**_Francis Bay, Long Island, Kings Cafeteria, _**the locals join in on the Halloween occasion, as do Rebecca and Bethany, who have come without Harry, on duty, due to the fact Linda Perry has been sighted. Charlotte looks at her watch and wonders where Deloris has got to. Dominic assures his worrying wife, that Benjamin is taking care of her.  
>'Or taking advantage of her,' Charlotte groans.<br>'That's none of our business,' Dominic replies.  
>'Have you noticed anything different about him?' Charlotte queries.<br>'Who Benjamin?' Dominic second guesses. 'Not really.'  
>'Deloris said, he and Harry's nephew, Christopher had become close,' Charlotte states. 'He talks to him a lot on the phone and calls him pet names. Deloris thinks it's funny.'<br>'Charlotte, have you ever heard of sense of humour?' Dominic chuckles.  
>'You never know. I told you before and told Deloris, I don't want him leading her on,' Charlotte warns.<br>'You can't wrap Deloris up in cotton wool forever darling,' Dominic insists. 'She's her own person. She knows you care. We both do. Now, is there anything else, you are worried about, before I tend to the guests?'  
>Charlotte turns and spots Bethany mingling within the crowd. Charlotte seems to not trust her former psychiatric ward associate.<p>

Harry receives word, that the missing local harbour master has been found, bludgeoned to death in Peconic River around 36 miles west of Francis Bay. There is no doubt in Harry's mind, who could be behind the killing.

Linda Perry in a large dark cloak, glances round a dark alleyway, as trick or treaters walk on by. It appears Linda is become unstable and weak. Her finger nails are almost like claws and her teeth are nearing to fangs. As long as she stays in a darker place, her monstrous side, won't escape her. Linda is on thin edge. Since she was discovered, even being out of the suns glaring raze, has made her mentally traumatized and physically uncontrollable. Losing the _Cosmos _necklace, plus parting with Rebecca, cannot withhold the process of the vampire inside her. Finding the necklace, may help her find sanity for the time being. Finding and Convincing Rebecca to help her, before dawn, will be another task.

Benjamin tells Deloris, they should get to the party. Deloris wonders if Benjamin really does love her, but Benjamin assures her that everything is perfect and points out, that her mother will be worrying about her. Deloris agrees and the two head to the party.

Back in **_Manhattan, _**Andy continues to play with his game and this drives Sasha insane. Sasha demands that Andy stop playing his game and he ignores her, which infuriates her and she flips out and takes the game off Andy and smashes it against the wall.  
>'Why are you purposely trying to piss me off you little Bastard?!' Sasha screams, throwing a plant pot against the wall. 'Look there, see what you made me do!'<br>Andy falls to the floor sweating, fearing for his safety.  
>'Why are you being nasty to me?' Andy cries.<br>'Because I'm fed up, with being made a fool of!' Sasha screeches.  
>'I'm sorry,' Andy panics.<br>'Sorry?' That makes everything OK doesn't it?' Sasha seethes. 'Well, not anymore.'  
>Andy realizes that Sasha has become unstable and he makes a run for it, to his Mom and Dad's bedroom, as she runs after him. Andy traps her fingers in the door, as he desperately defends himself. What has abruptly made Sasha go insane? Sasha pulls back and Andy slams the door shut and locks it from the inside. Suddenly, there is a loud kick at the door and Sasha screaming threats.<br>'You can't hide in there forever Andy,' Sasha shouts.  
>Andy runs to his Mom and Dads window and pulls up the shutter. He looks down at the fifty foot drop, but doesn't have time to consider his options and he manoeuvers himself along the ledge to the steps, that lead to the side of the alleyway. Andy runs as fast as he can, and he reaches ground level, but he's cornered by his mentally disturbed babysitter.<br>'It's the end of the road kid,' Sasha laughs.  
>Andy tries to run again, but trips over. Sasha makes her way towards him, when suddenly, Eric Lance appears from nowhere and karate kicks Sasha in the face, which snaps her neck backwards kills her instantly. Andy runs to Eric and hugs him. Eric assures Andy, he will be safe from now on.<p>

**_King Cafeteria, Francis Bay, _**Dominic offers Bethany a dance, which she accepts. Bethany reminds Dominic, that Charlotte could get paranoid. Dominic says, the only way that will happen, is if they act suspiciously. Rebecca fills her glass up with punch and as she looks out of the window, she spots a teenager, wearing the missing _Cosmos, _walking in the direction of the local church.

**_Francis Bay, Long Island. _**With Bethany distracted, Rebecca exits the Cafeteria to pursue the teenager wearing the _Cosmos _necklace, that was once worn by Linda. Rebecca is interrupted by Benjamin and Deloris, who are going to join the Halloween party. Deloris asks where Rebecca is off to in such a hurry? Rebecca claims she is off to the local police station to see if her father, Harry is intending to work longer, than expected. Deloris insists, she doesn't take too long. Rebecca turns round, to find the teenager has gone from view. Linda Perry shakes profusely, as her anxiety begins to worsen and when she spots the teenager wearing the _Cosmos _necklace, she seems intent on getting it anyway she can and purposely steps in front of her, to prevent her from going any further.  
>'That's a nice necklace,' Linda states. 'Where'd you get it young lady?'<br>'What's it to you?' the loud mouth teenager replies.  
>'To me everything,' Linda whispers. 'My sanity and my survival is relying on that power source you wear. I require it. Please hand it over.'<br>The girl raises her eyebrows and steps back one pace, as Linda becomes desperate.  
>'GIVE IT TO ME!' Linda screams, showing her fangs.<br>The girl screams as she starts to run. Linda grabs the girl by the scruff of the neck and throws her into some garbage cans. Before Linda can continue her vicious attack, Rebecca calls out to her.  
>'No!'<br>Linda turns and is drawn to the love of her life. The one person who vowed to stand by her no matter what, but Bethany's presence, pulled her back and Linda was left to fight her demons on her own. Linda never blamed Rebecca and this is her last chance. Rebecca rushes to Linda's side, as Linda is in her partial Vampire state.  
>'Please help me,' Linda begs.<br>Rebecca turns and looks down to the girl and offer her $100 for the necklace, as an apology. The girl accepts and hands the necklace to Linda and takes the money before making a run for it...to the police station. Linda puts the necklace on and Rebecca suggests they head on into the church.  
>Linda is scared.<br>'Don't worry, it's dark in there,' Rebecca informs Linda. 'And stop worrying about, not being sacred and Halo. The necklace has your dark side in check.'

The frightened teenaged girl rushes to FBPD, and confronts Harry and informs her, that a lady attacked in the street and she was a vampire. The other officers laugh, but Harry gives her the chance to speak. The girl describes Linda Perry and points out that another girl was there to help her and offered her money to for the necklace and to keep quiet. Police units are scrambled immediately.

Bethany corners Dominic in the back kitchen of the cafeteria.  
>'Are you still nervous?' Bethany begins.<br>'I think after three months, since you moved here, I've handled things quite well, considering.'  
>'Considering, Jeff's death is down to us,' Bethany confesses.<br>'It was your decision sweetheart, but that was my last favour for both you and your wanted sister,' Dominic insists.  
>'Neither you, nor I, had blood on our hands, but we both know who did,' Bethany explains.<br>'I wanna live an honest life from now on Beth,' Dominic says. 'I have a wife and a daughter. The past has become too painful. I pray to God, Carla doesn't show up to cause any interference and decide to bring up any needless revelations.'  
>'The only problem we have, is that missing disk, that Jeff had snuck into the U.S, before his death. Somebody has it. But, who?'<br>'I seriously doubt anybody could use it, unless it's accepted by a system of quality that the _Cosmos _society had. Most of the operatives are dead, in jail or on the run and yet, who else would have known Jeff had faked his death the first time, instead of us and the Jamaican fishermen, before his murder? Certainly not the pirates, that murdered the Tarns in Mexico.'  
>'As long as we keep Harry in the dark from now on and tread carefully, we should make this next year out fine and we can thankfully live an HONEST life from now on.'<br>'I gather Harry, is unaware of your time in Mental Institution with Charlotte?' Dominic queries.  
>'Of course,' Bethany nods. 'Although, I am a little worried your paranoid wife, may spill the beans in due course. She nearly caught me and Rebecca kissi...'<br>'Well, well, well. Do I sense some kinky going on's in the Wilson household?' Dominic sniggers. 'It seems our occasional f*** nights of the past, were just the beginning of your bizarre antics?'  
>'Between you and me, she is aware of my connection to the <em>Cosmos,' <em>Bethany whispers.  
>'How?' Dominic asks.<br>'It's a long story.'  
>From the other side of the counter, Charlotte is watching Bethany and Dominic in conversation, but cannot hear what they're saying.<p>

Rebecca and Linda sit in the front row seats, contemplating their future. Rebecca insists she wanted to be with Linda, but Bethany would never had let her go. Linda threats that if Bethany attempts to force Rebecca away from her, she will kill her and has the power to do it. Linda begs Rebecca to run away with her and write a letter to Harry, explaining who he truly is married to and what Bethany is really like. Bethany suggests, that Linda doesn't love her, but Linda assures Rebecca, that she is the reason she is back in the Bay. Linda takes a few steps forward towards the virgin Mary and says a prayer.

At the Cafeteria, Bethany wonders where Rebecca has got to. She approaches Benjamin and Deloris.  
>'Have you guys, seen Rebecca by any chance?'<br>'She went out a while ago, she said she was going to the police station to see her father,' Deloris states.  
>Bethany doesn't feel comfortable and exits the party and heads in the direction of the church.<p>

**_New York City, New York Times, Halloween Party. _**Elaina and Abraham receive word that Eric Lance had saved Andy from his abusive baby sitter and that Sasha is dead. Emma and Elaina look at each other and wonder, what Eric's intensions are.

**_Francis Bay, Long Island, _**Bethany is walking in the direction of the church, when she spots Harry in his patrol car. Bethany asks if Rebecca has been to see him? Harry thought she was at the Halloween party with Bethany and this sounds alarm bells ringing in Bethany's head, with Harry unaware his daughter is in love with a woman who has a split personality of a Vampire. Harry informs Bethany, that Linda Perry could be a Meta Human, that escaped from the _Cosmos _years ago, as the girl who was attacked by Linda Perry, told Harry, she wanted the necklace she discovered, because it could save her life and keep her sane. Harry demands that Bethany head back to the party, while he searches for Rebecca. Harry drives off and Bethany looks up at the spire of the church.

Linda assures Rebecca she will keep a low profile, while she gets her things together. Rebecca tells Linda, she couldn't have murdered the missing fisherman and suspects there is another killer in the Bay area, but it may difficult to prove, as Linda had fingerprints on the Machete, that supposedly killed the two cops. Rebecca and Linda share a passionate kiss, as Rebecca makes herself scarce. Rebecca exits the church and Linda sits alone and gives herself the sign of the cross. Rebecca hurries a mile down the road on foot, towards the Wilson home and manages to avoid being seen by patrol cars. Linda kisses the necklace of the _Cosmos _and is about to leave the church through a side door, where Bethany stands in her way.  
>'Look who it is,' Linda whispers. 'Rebecca's ever loving stepmother.'<br>'It would have been easier for you to just let go,' Bethany suggests.  
>'To make it easier for you and your dirty secrets?' Linda sarcastically replies.<br>'Rebecca not here then?' Bethany wonders.  
>'You already know the answer to that question,' Linda grunts. 'If you think you can stop me, then you have a three second memory on reality, sweetheart.'<br>'What are you implying?' Bethany queries.  
>Linda then blatantly removes the necklace from around her neck and places it in her cloak pocket. Where she starts shaking uncontrollable. Bethany backs away slowly as Linda turns into the candle light glare, as she slowly begins to metamorphosis.<br>'You didn't get my first message,' Linda growls.  
>Bethany pulls a gun from her purse and before Bethany can fire, Linda grabs her by the neck and throws her threw the church window. Bethany staggers to her feet with difficulty, as Linda paces towards her. Bethany trips over a stone and knocks herself out.<br>'Time to die, bitch,' Linda snarls.  
>Linda kneels over Bethany and is about to bite on her flesh, when a patrol officer shines his spotlight on her and this pains her and Linda's body starts to feel a burning sensation. He voice becomes deep, her fangs grow larger and her nails grow thicker and thicker. Her face turns pale and her skin starts to wrinkle slightly. Her eyes become wider and frightful. The officer notices Bethany unconscious and as he approaches Linda he opens fire, hitting Linda in the shoulder blade. Linda launches herself at the officer and punches him threw the air and he comes crashing down on his patrol car and the wind shield. Ignoring the police threat, she turns around and finds Bethany has done a disappearing act. Linda launches herself into the air and flies into the full moon night.<p>

Rebecca arrives home and rushes to her bedroom and grabs her suitcase. She starts throwing clothes in and certain cosmetics. Rebecca hurries to the bathroom and switches on the bathroom light and finds Linda, throwing up blood down the toilet.  
>'Turn off the light, turn off the goddam light!' Linda screeches.<br>Without hesitation, Rebecca does, but wonders why Linda hadn't gone her separate way, until Rebecca met up with her?  
>'Your bitch of a step mother found me in the church,' Linda informs. 'She wasn't gonna let me go quietly.'<br>'What have you done Linda?' Rebecca worries.  
>'Relax. Unfortunately, the bitch is still alive. Don't know about that cop though,' Linda replies.<br>'You deliberately metamorphosed?' Rebecca gasps.  
>'She gave me no choice,' Linda claims.<br>'You should have ran,' Rebecca said.  
>'I love you Rebecca,' Linda cries. 'I'm scared.'<br>Rebecca notices the gun wound on Linda's shoulder.  
>'You're hurt,' Rebecca panics.<br>'I know...I feel like I'm dying. I never wanted this Rebecca. Before, I met you, I was so lonely. I don't wanna die lonely,' Linda sobs.  
>Rebecca cries too and the two women comfort each other.<p>

Back in town, horrified Halloween party goers are shocked by the discovery of the unconscious police officer. Local authorities demand town folk return home and if some are still at parties to lock inner doors.  
>'Jesus Christ, this town is getting really f***** up,' Deloris sighs.<br>Deloris gets concerned, when Benjamin does a disappearing act.

Rebecca is concerned that Linda has thrown up blood, which means Linda hasn't eaten properly and Rebecca starts cleaning up the blood in the bedroom. She also draw the curtains, as the lighthouse spotlight irritates Linda.  
>'You can't stay here,' Rebecca whispers.<br>'Where else am I supposed to go?' Linda shivers. 'I'm a walking time bomb, ready for her next meal.'  
>'Get in the attic, I'll fix you something to eat, then we'll consider our next move,' Rebecca insists. Linda in placed in the attic, with a blanket and Rebecca rushes down stairs and makes herself and Linda a sandwich, when an injured Bethany surprises her and she drops the plate.<br>'Eating for two?' Bethany questions.  
>'I'm just hungry,' Rebecca answers.<br>'You left the party to come home and make a f***** sandwich,' Bethany sarcastically laughs.  
>'Why aren't you back at the King's party?' Rebecca asks.<br>'Maybe it's because, I'm concerned that my dear little step daughter may end up being eaten by her man eating girlfriend, like I nearly was,' Bethany explains.  
>'I haven't seen Linda,' Rebecca shakes.<br>'No shit?' If you think I'm gonna let you hide her, you've got another thing coming,' Bethany warns. 'The police and your...Daddy will come knocking soon and either way, she ain't leaving this town alive.'  
>'If I were you, I'd walk away right now, considering you were lucky the first time.'<br>'No chance. And you know why?'  
>'Because you love me? Do you know what the word means?'<br>'How about I show you.'  
>Bethany starts kissing Rebecca intimately and moving her hands across her body, when she discovers blood stains on her neck. Pretending not to notice, Bethany pretends she is going to freshen up.<p>

Harry rushes to the King's coffee shop and asks if Bethany and Rebecca have returned? The King's say no and Harry decides to return home.

Back in **_Manhattan, _**Andy is sedated following his shock attack by Sasha. Abraham praises Eric Lance for saving his son, but Elaina suspects Eric has a motive. Chris also thinks the same, but Emma suggests they give space, before they act. Emma is worried that in time, Chris will discover her one night stand with Rebecca.

**_Francis Bay, Long Island. _**Bethany heads into the bathroom and takes off her blouse, which reveals bruising and grazes and starts to run a bath. Rebecca slowly makes her way up the staircase with another plated sandwich and a glass of milk and looks to the attic, where Linda is hiding. Knowing Bethany has the faucet running full blast and making sure, the coast is clear, Rebecca cautiously opens the attic door and hoists herself up inside. Linda sits profusely shaking, with her back to the partial light from the hallway. Rebecca sits beside her and hands her some food. Rebecca realizes that Linda isn't in the right condition and fears that if she transforms again, she may not return to her normal self, as her metamorphosis has been occurring frequently, since Linda has been without the _Cosmos _necklace for a number of weeks, since being made a fugitive. Linda tells Rebecca, that she feels safe and sane, when she is with her, but being exposed for long periods to light, in the number of weeks missing and being without the love and comfort of Rebecca, has made containing her darkness more difficult and that next time, she may never be human again and personally asks Rebecca that if it were to be the case, that she end her life? Rebecca refuses, as she wants to find a cure for Linda.  
>'Do you think Bethany would know if there is one?' Rebecca whispers.<br>'Even being an agent in that scandalous society, I was never aware of any cure on Meta Humans. Bethany seemed to have a bigger connection to the _Cosmos,_ than myself, except when it came to tracking down those with abilities and experimenting on them,' Linda explains. 'But, I'm not sure how much the further superiors wanted to share with each other, not all of them trusted one another, considering they were scamming the government. I only joined to put food on the table and have a stable life...and look at me now.'  
>'You can be normal again,' Rebecca assures her. 'And then we can spend the rest of our lives together.'<br>'That's if I don't end up on death row,' Linda sighs. 'Any way, if you can, make your query with your...wait a minute, what perfume is that I smell on you?'  
>'Oh, it's just one of many cosmetics I use,' Rebecca claims.<br>Linda senses something is not right and makes her uncomfortable.  
>'That's not your lipstick, your wearing,' Linda suspects. 'I've smelt that before. Like this evening, in the church. It's Bethany's.'<br>'Linda...'  
>'You bitch,' Linda cries. 'You and her, have been doing it behind my back...you've played me.'<br>'No, way, she's been manipulating me, because we both know each others secrets and I have to play along,' Rebecca begs.  
>'Bullshit, your Master plan to corner me has failed. You never loved me, you're in love with that bitch.'<br>'No, I love you.' Rebecca begs.  
>'How could I have been so stupid? It explains why you left me alone, to fend for myself, to try and maintain the beast within self, without your supposed compassion...'<br>'You still got that,' Rebecca sobs.  
>'Yeah, when you and your MILF are not screwing one another,' Linda crudely replies. 'If only your Dad...Harry could see you right now. You both have made an idiot out of him for over year, just like you made a fool out me, these last few months. Well, it ends tonight.'<br>'You're gonna kill me?' Rebecca panics.  
>'After what I've just learnt, I kinda feel sick to sink my teeth into your lovers sense stained on your neck. Now get out of my way.'<br>'Please don't do this, you could get yourself killed.'  
>'Oh you don't have to worry about me, just worry about your guilty conscious,' Linda adds.<br>'I do love you,' Rebecca insists.  
>'Did you tell Emma that a lot?' Linda blurts. 'Three words, that are so easy to say, yet it doesn't stop betrayal. It's kind of a hard skill that isn't it, Love?'<br>'Kill me,' Rebecca demands. 'I don't want a guilty conscious.  
>'Move,' Linda orders.<br>'No, I want you to. Do it,' Rebecca provokes, pushing Linda. 'C'mon if this is what it takes to prove you don't love me anymore, then have done with it. C'mon you ugly bitch, I'm sure one distasteful bite won't make a difference. Come on do it! Cmon over with!'  
>Linda grabs Rebecca and shoves her through the attic door, as Rebecca yanks the <em>Cosmos <em>necklace off Linda's neck. Rebecca falls over the bannister onto the living room table and Rebecca is knocked unconscious. Linda is horrified by her actions and she screams out, as she metamorphosis into full vampire form. Linda jumps over stairs and onto ground level and hovers over Rebecca and smells her sense, stroking her hair. Bethany surprises Linda by trying to strangle her with a wire, but Linda's strength and power see's her throw Bethany into the downstairs closet. Linda is about to bite on Rebecca again, when Harry returns and draws his gun and shoots Linda in the back, twice. Linda staggers to her feet and approaches Harry, as he fires again, catching her in the chest. Linda grabs him by the arm and launches him, through the front room window. Not knocked unconscious, Harry barely calls for back up, as Linda is unable to rocket herself into the sky, due to her gunshot wounds. Linda makes her way into the lighthouse, next to Benjamin cabin home. She ascends the staircase and falls to the floor. For a few moments of catching her breath, her strength and vampire power, bring restoration and even in the darkness, below the spotlight of the lighthouse, normality seems beyond her reach and is forever a vampire by day or night. The _Cosmos _necklace cannot save her this time, due to her heartbreak in discovering what Rebecca and Bethany have been doing behind her back, when she needed Rebecca the most. Now, it's kill or be killed in the eyes of Linda Perry as she rises to her feet. The sound of police sirens can be heard approaching the Wilsons. Approaching her from behind, is an obscured figure, grasping a hot machete. The figure seems to be a female, _as the camera stays focused on the high healed boots of the human figure approaching Linda. _Linda senses the threat and turns, just as the boiling hot machete is ploughed into her gut. It seems this shadow is wearing a cloak and is blonde, _face is not shown. _The burning pain appears to be the fatal blow, that Linda feared. The perpetrator pulls out the weapon from her gut, as Linda's body feels like fire and blood pours from her mouth. Linda's vision becomes blurry and she staggers onto the outer ledge of the lighthouse and falls over edge and into the estuary, just as several police cars arrive and attend the injured Wilsons.

Sunrise, Rebecca awaits news on Linda. She is currently missing and she leaves the hospital, without so much as notifying authorities or her family. Harry panics, when Rebecca does her disappearing act. An injured Bethany, suspects Rebecca has gone to find her lover. Rebecca rushes along the beach south of Francis Bay, crying out Linda's name and it's not long before she finds Linda's body washed up on shore. Cradling her body, Linda awakes momentarily and is restored to human form. Linda touches Rebecca faces and wipes tears away. Linda feels comforted that Rebecca was telling the truth. She was in love with Linda. Linda is brought to tears, when a brisk breeze brushes her hair in the warm sun.  
>'Linda it's gonna be alright, we can be free now,' Rebecca cries.<br>'Rebecca, my darling... I am free.'  
>Linda passes away in Rebecca's arms, leaving Rebecca devastated.<p>

**_New York City, _**early morning. Abraham is horrified to discover that Sasha, had been a drug user and suffered with bipolar. He never thought, that she would intentionally attempt to bring harm to Andy, who is in bed sleeping off the shock from the previous evening. Even though, Eric took a life to save his and Elaina's son, he is thankful to Eric and tells Elaina, that he could be one of the best cops to grace the city. Abraham doesn't know Eric, like Elaina does and Eric pops over to make sure everyone is OK. Andy exits his room and is happy to see Eric. Andy asks for a glass of milk and Abraham takes him back for his knap, while Elaina fixes a glass of milk. Eric waits for Elaina to speak her mind.  
>'Just who are you?' Elaina asks.<br>'I thought you already knew the answer to that,' Eric replies.  
>'You steal a priceless heirloom, you've probably murdered a link to your past, you blackmail me to conceal your secrets, because Emma fears her dirty secrets will come out and then all of a sudden you're playing the good guy and Abraham sees you as this saint, because you saved our son,' Elaina whispers.<br>'Doesn't surprise me, you haven't thanked me for keeping your son safe,' Eric sighs.  
>'You're manipulating the whole situation,' Elaina insists.<br>'Nothing is stopping you from telling Chris the truth about his wife and the Wilson girl, just don't go mentioning the other things,' Eric adds.  
>'I can't do that, because you're the master of manipulation and Emma is my friend,' Elaina informs.<br>'And so is your reporter Chris,' Eric points out. 'Which is why, he isn't to open his mouth either.'  
>'What is it, you're so afraid of?' Elaina queries.<br>'Stop asking questions, Miss pretty. You don't want to play this dangerous, it could get complicated and very nasty. I've been left with no choice,' Eric tries to explain.  
>'OK, but can I ask one more? How did you find out about Emma and Rebecca's affair?'<br>'No comment.'

**_Francis Bay, Long Island. _**Harry is relieved when he finds Rebecca safe and sound, yet shaken and distraught. Harry informs Rebecca that Linda was found washed up on the beach, two miles outside Francis. She asks if he is sure, that Linda was be behind the harbour masters murder and the missing girls disappearance? The local authorities, the mayor and the FBI, plus himself conclude that she was. There are still two bodies unaccounted for, in which Rebecca had buried. Linda desperately denied murdering the two police officers in her home with a machete, before being a fugitive and Rebecca suspects, somebody else knew of her ability and set her up in some of the crimes. Bethany was aware of this, but who else? The unknown assailant who killed Linda in the Lighthouse maybe?

Deloris meets up with Benjamin and asks him, why he did a disappearing act, during the town panic? He claims he wanted to make sure that both Bethany and Rebecca didn't head into trouble, as the Wilsons have been like a second family to him. Charlotte asks Dominic, what he and Bethany were talking about in the kitchen? Dominic says that discussed how great it was to be close to old friends in Harry and Bethany.

Back in **_Manhattan, _**Elaina calls Emma to tell her, that Eric is hiding a bigger secret, than she thought and begs Emma not to allow Chris to pursue Eric anytime before Christmas at least. A news bulletin appears on CNN, about Linda Perry being named as a mass murderer.

**_Francis Bay, The Wilson Household, _**Bethany returns home and apologises to Rebecca for everything that happened and that from now on they should at least trust each other. Rebecca takes everything in crying. Bethany insists she loves Rebecca and will continue to conceal each others secrets, including that of Rebecca and Linda's love affair and Rebecca being aware of Linda's split personality. Bethany removes a photo of Rebecca and Linda together and burns it in the fire place. Harry returns home and tells his wife and daughter, that he has been given a few days off to spend time with them. Harry just doesn't know, what is right in front of him. A misunderstood daughter and a controversial wife. _The camera pans away from the Wilsons home into the moonlit night, and moves to the outside of the lighthouse. The spotlight shadows a tall female like figure inside the lighthouse, moving clockwise. The camera moves to look East down the estuary, and out to the Atlantic Ocean. _  
><em><br>___

_Note: This was Cassidy Freeman's final appearance as Linda Perry._

_Flashbacks to 1978/79 did NOT occur in this episode._

_Spoiler: Only 22 episodes of the series are left.__  
><em>

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE******


	14. Episode 126

**_Episode 126: Long Lost Daughter._****  
><strong>

**_Special Guest Star: _**  
><strong><em>AMY ADAMS as Clara Barton<em>**

_September 2002, A Month And A Half Earlier. _

_Thirty six year old, Clara Barton begins her journey to find the daughter she was forced to give up at fourteen years old. Clara had named her Abigail. She begins her journey through the adoption agency to discover, her daughters adopted parents, The Smiths had died in a plane crash and Abigail was fostered out, several times, as at times she became out of control. She discovers Abigail's adopted name was Alicia. Clara is put in touch with the Turners from Minnesota and they agree to meet with her. _

_Clara meets with the Mr and Mrs Turner at their home in Minnesota and they inform her, that Alicia lived with them for a few years until her late teenage years, before running away after an argument. in the late 90's. Alicia was fostered again, due to the fact her foster mother committed suicide after her adopted daughter Rebecca fell to her death into a raging river, when she and Alicia were nine years old. Rebecca and Abigail were playing out at the time. Rebecca's body was never found. Alicia was traumatized by her foster sisters death, as they were so close and needed therapy, before being fostered again. For a while Alicia and the Turners were very much a family unit and she was quite happy in herself. Sometime later, Alicia suffered a relapse and began truanting from school, getting into fights and being disrespectful. The Turners realised it was a cry out for help, because of what happened to Rebecca. By the time she reached 18 years old, Alicia had ran off with a guy called Rick Henson and that was the last they had heard from her. Alicia queries if they know where Rick is? The Turners state that they are unaware of where he is. His mother also claims she hasn't seen him in years. Before she leaves, Clara is handed a picture of Alicia, at 12 years old._

_Clara visits Ricks mother in jail several week later, who has been incarcerated for five years on a drugs bust. Clara asks if she is aware of Ricks status? _  
><em>'What's it matter to you?' Ricks mother groans. <em>  
><em>'He ran off with my daughter, Abig...I mean Alicia,' Clara informs. 'I gave her up when I was fourteen. I need to find her.' <em>  
><em>'Sorry to say this, but they're not together anymore,' the woman claims. 'She ran off.' <em>  
><em>'Do you know where?' Clara asks. <em>  
><em>'Something about finding a place to be near her dead foster sister.' <em>  
><em>'Do you have Ricks address?' Clara wonders. Ricks mother is hesitant, but Clara pleads with her to give her Ricks address and she longs to meet the daughter she was forced to give away. Ricks mother writes down his address. He lives in Miami, Florida. <em>

_One week later, Clara flies down to Florida and comes face to face with Alicia's ex boyfriend, now hood gangster. Rick explains, that he thought Alicia loved him, but she left him a note and took money. The note stated that, she needed to make peace with Rebecca and find a place of solace. Rick hands Clara a picture of Alicia at 19 years old. (her face is not shown to the audience). Clara is brought to tears and places her hand on the photo. Rick insists that Clara can keep the photo, as sooner or later he would have had to let go. It's taken him 2 years. Clara sits in a bar and looks to the TV screen and learns of the harrowing murders in Francis Bay, Long Island and that Linda Perry is wanted for mass murder. The next morning, Clara returns home to Colorado. _

_Sometime later, Clara gets in touch with the adopted father of the supposed deceased Rebecca, Alan Craig and asks if Alicia had been in touch? Alan admits to seeing Alicia, but turned her away, as he blamed her for Rebecca's fate and causing his wife to kill himself. Clara adds that Alicia needed to be close to Rebecca to find solace, as claimed by her ex boyfriend. Alan suggest the only other option would be, Rebecca's birth parents. Rebecca's birth mother named her Scarlett, when she was born in 1980. _

_Clara makes enquiries and discovers that nobody by the name of Alicia had been in contact with Rebecca's birth family, but a girl by the name of Rebecca Turner had identified herself as the birth daughter of Tina and Harry Wilson, who lived in New York City. Clara makes the trip to the Big Apple by early December and discovers Rebecca had worked at Bloomingdales and that Tina died in the September 11th attacks the previous year. They also give her the gory details of her uncle being a terrorist, faking his death and dying in the Caribbean. Asked where she is living now, they put her in touch with Emma and pretends to be her adopted Aunt. Emma is hesitant at first, but Clara guarantees Emma, she won't tell Rebecca who her informant is. Emma writes down Rebecca's address and only a week prior to Christmas, Clara heads 117 miles east to Francis Bay Long Island. _

_Francis Bay, Long Island. Clara heads into the Kings Cafeteria and orders a coffee. Deloris serves her, just as Charlotte and Dominic start a blazing argument in the kitchen. Benjamin arrives and apologizes for letting her down on their date, but something important had come up and intends to make it up with her. When Benjamin exits, Clara shows Deloris a picture of Alicia and pretends to be her adopted Aunt. _  
><em>'Yeah she works here, but Rebecca is off today,' Deloris answers. <em>  
><em>'Rebecca?' Clara second guesses. <em>  
><em>'Yeah, that is her adopted name isn't it?' Deloris questions. <em>  
><em>'I guess so,' Clara sighs. 'Do you know where in town she lives?' <em>  
><em>'I'm not sure I'm the right person you should ask. From what she told me, she didn't part on good terms with her adopted family,' Deloris tells Clara. <em>  
><em>'Oh, it's just I wanted it to be a surprise, I've come a long way.' <em>  
><em>'There's a B and B just round the corner and you can come on by tomorrow and meet her yourself,' Deloris points out.<em>  
><em>'Thank you...' <em>  
><em>'Deloris.' Deloris heads to the kitchen and Charlotte and Clara acknowledge each other and Clara calls her over. 'I wonder if you could help me?' <em>

_Early evening, Clara heads a mile and half north and stops a few yards form the Wilsons home. She spots Harry exiting the house, with Bethany by his side and heading to his patrol car. _  
><em>'Don't go worrying yourself about Steven Whittaker,' Bethany insists. 'He is man on the run for murdering his brother and for shooting your brother, over six years ago. He may have been an old friend and colleague, but he's a lost cause. Let the bastard run.' 'Maybe you're right, it's time we got back to normal,' Harry agrees, kissing Bethany on the lips. 'I love you.' <em>  
><em>'Bye,' Bethany waves, as Harry drives off to work. Bethany steps back into the house, as Clara exits her car and proceeds towards the house. She looks to her surroundings. Benjamin's cabin house and the lighthouse. Clara approaches the front door and knocks it. After a few moments, Rebecca answers the door. Clara is so emotional she cannot find her words. <em>  
><em>'Can I help you?' Rebecca asks. <em>

_Note: Amy Adams and Erica Durance appeared as Lois Lane in two different Superman Franchises. Amy appeared in 'Man Of Steel 2013.' Erica appeared in Smallville from 2004-2011. Amy Adams infact did play a meteor freak in the first season of Smallville back in 2001. _

_Spoilers: Michael Douglas re-appears as Steve Whittaker at the end of the next episode for the first time since Season Four. He first appeared in the very first episode as an original guest star, back in 1995._

_The next three episodes are set prior to Rebecca and Clara coming face to face. _

_Flashback to 1978/79 did NOT occur in this episode but will appear in the next.___

_**END OF EPISODE, ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX**_  
><strong><em><br>_**


	15. Episode 127

**Episode 127: Friday The 13th**

**_Special Guest Stars:_**  
><em><strong>MEG RYAN as Felicity Mason <strong>__1978/79 self is played by Laura Vandervoort). _  
><em><strong>JODIE FOSTER as Fallon Mason <strong>__(1978/79 self is played by Emma Bell)._

**_Special Re-occurring Guest Appearance:  
>MICHAEL DOUGLAS as Steven Whittaker.<em>**

**_Friday 13th December 2002, Hexville, Upstate, New York._**

Harry and Bethany drive with Rebecca up Hexville, for Harry and Bethany's High School reunion. It's been twenty four years, since both Harry and Bethany have set foot in a place that has so many memories. Not just the school, but the town. More bad than good and the summer of 79' was ultimately a devastating point for the Marital couple. Harry found his parents murdered and Bethany was raped, which resulted in a pregnancy. But, this isn't a time to relive bad times, it's about getting reacquainted with old friends. Rebecca on the other hand, had to be convinced by her step mother to join them on their journey, as a way to clear her mind from the trauma, which occurred over a month ago. Rebecca knows how manipulative Bethany can be and is extremely guilty and hurt by the way Linda was judged and by her death too. Rebecca loved her so much, but secrets are just too great to be let out and whoever killed Linda, did her a favour...for now. And Harry is yet to discover any of them. Dominic is also attending the reunion, with wife Charlotte and daughter Deloris . Eric Lance is also aware of this, but decides to distance himself from his hometown, due to his identity change. Even if he showed up as Hank Willis, he would definitely not receive a warm welcome, because of his criminal past.

Driving into Hexville, a shiver shoots down the spines of both Harry and Bethany. Even twenty four years on, things are too familiar.

_**Saturday 16th December 1978, Hexville. **_

_Jeff picks on Harry for taking Bethany to the High School Christmas dance. Harry_ _reminds Jeff, that nobody complains when he and Hank use Carla as their own personal sex toy. Mary and Jonathan don't seem to have a problem with it, but Jeff suspects Harry may be doing it to grab Tina's attention. _

_Bethany is getting dressed up, when she receives a call from the police station. Marilyn has been arrested for disturbing the peace, being drunk and disorderly and for assaulting a police officer. Bethany begs Carla to collect their mother, but Carla refuses as she thinks life is too short to pick up the pieces for an alcoholic. Bethany worries that Harry may think she is standing him up, but is worried she will receive an ear ache from her mother._

The Wilsons and the Kings meet up outside the high school.  
>'It feels just like yesterday, I was here,' Dominic says. 'Good job I didn't come in my school uniform.'<br>'You mean it still fits you?' Rebecca ask.  
>'No chance, that uniform would probably fit Tinker Bell by now,' Dominic jokes.<br>'He's right, he takes King Kong Sized shoes now,' Harry teases.  
>'Are you trying to say my husband is hairy?' Charlotte laughs.<br>Harry takes a while to answer. Rebecca and Deloris manage to keep a straight face.  
>'No comment,' Harry bluntly replies.<br>Suddenly, Dominic's heart skips a beat, when he spots fifty seven year old head mistress, Mrs Robinson standing to the entrance of the school. The seduction in her office twenty four years earlier, makes him even more nervous.  
>'You alright honey? You look like some vampire just had a maul at you,' Charlotte wonders.<br>The Wilsons feel a nerve hit them, when Charlottes comment reminds them of Linda Perry's attack. Rebecca feels hurt by this and Charlotte is quick to apologise. Mrs Robinson recognises Dominic and she quickly approaches the two families.  
>'Well, hello Dominic King,' Mrs Robinson smiles. 'Aren't you all grown up.'<br>'Yeah, that's all thanks to me,' Charlotte interrupts. 'I mean look we have a daughter to show for it.'  
>'Mom,' Deloris gasps.<br>Rebecca is cheered up already and turns away giggling to herself.  
>'Just kidding,' Charlotte insists.<br>'Oh you're Dominic's wife,' Mrs Robinson replies. 'You are such a lucky woman.'  
>'So were you once upon a time,' Bethany whispers to herself.<br>After exchanging words, the Wilsons and the Kings head up to the entrance of the school and Mrs Robinson cheekily taps Dominic's ass. To Harry's surprise, Chris and Emma have showed up, so Chris can get an exclusive for the New York Times. Rebecca and Emma exchange smiles and Bethany roles her eyes.

**_Friday 13th December 2002, Hexville Upstate New York._**

The Wilsons and Kings head into the big hall inside the school, with up to another two hundred people in a gathering. A huge Christmas tree has just been erected in the centre of the hall and is yet to be lit up. Mrs Robinson whispers in Dominic's ear before making herself scarce. Rebecca pulls Emma aside and queries if there has been anymore problems involving Eric Lance back in the city? Emma informs Rebecca, he is very unpredictable and doesn't know what to make of him, but there is no hint of him being interested in exposing her and Rebecca's one night stand. Both girls cannot understand, how he came by to know of their passion. Emma is desperate for Chris, to never to find out. Emma asks Rebecca how she is recovering from the Linda Perry attack? Rebecca hesitates for a moment, then assures Emma she is slowly getting over it. Emma asks Rebecca if she'd like to go shopping with her prior to Christmas? Rebecca is warmed by Emma's gesture and accepts. Harry, Bethany and Dominic bump into old friends and exchange conversation. Suddenly, a familiar face catches Dominic's eye. Johnson, the one time school bully. He approaches Dominic and teases that he hasn't changed one bit. He brags that he's an executive for a car company and that all the women love him. He spots Bethany and suggests that he's surprised that Bethany and Dominic weren't the married couple, not her and Harry. Charlotte doesn't feel comfortable by Johnsons gesture.  
>'You don't change much either,' Harry interrupts.<br>'Harry Wilson,' Johnson answers. 'I'm surprised to see you back in your home town, considering the old ghosts.'  
>'Twenty three years is plenty of time to bury old ghosts,' Harry adds.<br>'Of course, I heard about your brother by the way,' Johnson states. 'Shame.'  
>'We all make mistakes, poor bastard paid for it,' Harry figures.<br>'Say, how's your older sibling, e'rm , Carla isn't it?' Johnson asks.  
>'I haven't seen her in years,' Bethany claims. 'We had a falling out.'<br>'She's most probably a top class hooker,' Johnson sarcastically says.  
>'That's too genuine to what she has done in recent years,' Bethany thinks to herself.<br>Charlotte stares aggressively at Johnson, as if she is about to launch into a rage at him. Johnson smiles partially and Deloris suggest she and her mother get a drink. In walks the Mason twins, Felicity and Fallon, Mutton dressed as lamb. Chris immediately takes a picture of them and the two women approach Chris and promise him an interview, privately. His face turns red and an annoyed Emma stands by her husbands side.  
>'Unfortunately my husband will be indisposed in due course,' Emma blurts. 'As for yourselves, surely a little discretion wouldn't go a miss. I mean what would your grand children say?'<br>The twins faces drop instantly, feeling insulted, but Emma isn't scared to get anything off her chest and the two walk away. Johnson eyes are drawn to the Mason twins, but they walk straight up to Harry and start flirting with him.  
>'Hey sexy, remember me?' Felicity teases.<br>'And me?' Fallon smiles.  
>'How could I forget?' Harry nervously said.<br>'Just like old times, huh?' Fallon giggles.  
>Bethany and Rebecca frown.<p>

_**Saturday 16th December 1978, Hexville High School Christmas Dance. **_

_The Mason twins begin to prance around in the dance hall in the early stages of the Christmas dance. Dominic is dressed up in a suit and hopes he gets to dance with Bethany. _

_Harry drives to Bethany's and finds a note stating he would have to go alone, due to an emergency. _

_Billy is wary of Tina's intensions of going to the Christmas dance. He fears she will get it together with Harry. Since he was made aware of Tina and Hanks so called relationship, he's become very controlling. Audrey insists he cannot keep her prisoner in her own home. Greg is seen getting drunk in the local park. _

_Hank considers gate crashing the dance, as he believes Harry has got a chance of getting a dance from Tina. _  
><em>'You start taking things personally with my brother Hank, then you and I will have serious problems,' Jeff threats. <em>  
><em>'Aren't you forgetting, who and what you're associating yourself with?' Hank reminds Jeff. 'I didn't know family came first in your eyes.' <em>  
><em>'Well, I must have had brain surgery in the last twenty hours,' Jeff sarcastically replies. 'And you must have hit your head in that time. In case you forgotten, you and Tina are forgone conclusion. Her daddy saw to that. If you want me on your side, you leave my family out of it and your personal issues to yourself.' <em>  
><em>'Well, if you two are going to agree on being spoil sports, I'll do it myself,' Carla insists. <em>  
><em>'Carla?' Jeff calls, as she walks away. <em>  
><em>'Don't worry pretty boy, your brother is in safe hands,' Carla laughs. <em>

_Bethany collects her mother from the police station, but Marilyn is due up for community service. Bethany is devastated that she may not be able to go to the dance. She looks to the time. It's 8:10pm. _

_Harry sits in his car outside the school, wondering if he should go in, without his date. Suddenly, there is a knock on the window. It's Tina. Harry inform her, Bethany had something come up and had to come alone. Tina tells Harry, that her father has had her on a leash for the last few week, since her and Hank separated. She is concerned for Greg though, he has got worse in the last few weeks and may need a counsellor. _  
><em>'So who's your date for tonight?' Harry queries. <em>  
><em>'I'm like you, waiting for that special someone,' Tina whispers. <em>  
><em>'Yeah,' Harry nods. <em>  
><em>'If you like, you could always dance with me,' Tina offers. 'Wouldn't your parents flip?' Harry wonders. <em>  
><em>'Who gives a shit?' Tina shrugs. 'We only live once. Anyway, we've know each other since we were seven. And you're probably the only person I can warm to right now.' 'Then what are we doing wasting time sitting here? Lets boogie,' Harry grins. Harry and Tina exit the car and hand in hand, head into the school.<em>

**_Friday 13th December 2002, Hexville, Upstate New York._**

  
>Johnson asks Harry, why his once brother in law, Greg Mcquire didn't attend the Class of '79' reunion? Harry tells Johnson, that Greg was a long time alcoholic, due to some bad times he had in Hexville, with the abuse and neglect he suffered at the hands of Billy and plus he felt he didn't fit in at school, despite the attention that Tina got. Also, the way the Mcquire's were forced to run out of Hexville, didn't help matters either.<br>'I can't believe Tina died in the nine eleven attacks of last year,' Johnson adds.  
>'Yeah, she was amazing,' Harry replies. 'Tore my life apart. If it hadn't been for Bethany and Rebecca, I don't know where I'd be.'<br>'Did you try for more kids?' Johnson queries.  
>'Tina had a miscarriage nearly seven years ago. We adopted a boy called Jack, a while after, but he was kidnapped about three years and he's been missing since,' Harry explains. 'Bethany can't have kids.'<br>'Jesus Christ, Harry, you must be the bravest guy I know,' Johnson claims. 'Listen, I'm sorry if I seemed a little pig headed, earlier...'  
>'Don't apologize,' Harry insists. 'I try to be brave. Even coming back here after so long, had made me nervous. I was in fact up here a few months ago to bury Jeff, but that was only for Jeff to make peace with Mom and Dad.'<br>'Forgive me for asking, but how is it, that your parents murderer has never been caught?' Johnson wonders.  
>'You're not the first to ask and probably won't be the last,' Harry answers. 'But, to be perfectly honest, I've been asking myself that question for years.'<p>

Dominic heads into the school corridor to search for the bathroom. He scours around and notices that the layout is different. Dominic finds the men's room and does his duty. After he zips up and washes his hands, he turns around finds Mrs Robinson stood in the doorway. She begins to flirt with him and gestures that she wants to be laid. Dominic demands she move out of the way, but she forces herself on him, he shoves her to the floor and orders her to stop trying to seduce him, just because she did when he was eighteen and walks back to the dance hall. Charlotte then smells the sense of perfume on him and his lips seem redder. Charlotte fears that her husband has been unfaithful and when she spots Mrs Robinson with her blouse suspiciously untidy and open, she grips her wine glass so tightly, it shatters. Dominic and Deloris make sure she is not hurt and Dominic insists on getting her another drink, when Mrs Robinson winks at him from a distance.

There is then an announcement, the turning on of the Christmas tree by Robinson and the Mason Twins insist on Harry to do the honours and Robinson excepts. Emma holds the camcorder while Chris speaks into it for the 'New York Times,' and Harry takes centre stage for the occasion. Charlotte turns to Dominic, prior to the turning on of the lights.  
>'You were a long time in the bathroom,' Charlotte hints.<br>'Yeah, I got lost, Dominic lies.  
>'Where did you get lost to?' Charlotte asks.<br>'Are you OK honey, is your hand...?'  
>'My hand is fine and so am I,' Charlotte insists.<br>Bethany glances to Charlotte and notices that something is not right. Harry prepares to turn on the lights and everyone applauds and Rebecca whistles.  
>'Here we go,' Harry calls. ' Ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.'<br>Harry presses the button and the Christmas tree lights up in it colourful tone. Only for a few seconds at least, when not just the tree lights turn off, but the whole dance hall goes into darkness.  
>'Ah, f***,' Someone groans.<br>'Ho, Ho, f***** Ho,' Johnson sarcastically.  
>"<em>I'm dreaming Of a dark Christmas, just like the one I ...'<em>  
>'Whoever it is singing like a chipmunk, will be having a "Silent Night", if they don't shut up!' Another voice wines.<br>Mrs Robinson tries to assure everyone, it may just be a trip switch, due to the surge of the Christmas tree and knows where the trip switch is and will take care of it personally. Mrs Robinson tries to find her way out of the hall through the darkness and into the corridor.  
>'Stay close to me Charlotte, we don't want to go bumping into people,' Dominic calls. 'Charlotte? Charlotte?'<br>'Dad, where's Mom?' Deloris whispers.  
>'Probably wandered off as usual,' Dominic moans.<br>'Oh well it is Friday the 13th after all,' Rebecca says. 'Wouldn't you agree Bethany?... Beth? My ever loving step mother are ignoring me?...fine.'

Mrs Robinson heads into her dark office, as the full moon gazes into through the window and she takes out a torch. It works. As she turns to exit the office, Charlotte surprises her.  
>'You stay away from my husband,' Charlotte orders.<br>Mrs Robinson tries to assure Charlotte that nothing is going on, but she is not convinced, as she senses the guilt is written across her face. Mrs Robinson insists on Charlotte letting her pass, as she suggests that it's all in her mind. But, Charlotte quickly reminds her, that Dominic admitted that he had sex with Mrs Robinson in her office twenty four years ago, when he was in his last year of school and Charlotte thinks that Mrs Robinson wanted seconds.  
>'OK, you win,' Mrs Robinson sniggers. 'I admit it, I seduced him again and it was just like the first time and it most certainly won't be the last.'<br>'You want a bet on that?' Charlotte replies, feeling provoked.  
>'I don't know you that well darling, but if I were to bet on anything, he would make a hash on lying to your face,' Robinson grins.<br>'Tell me Mrs Robinson, how often after seducing my husband the first time, did you screw your other male students?' Charlotte queries.  
>'Probably as often as Dominic regretted getting into bed with the mother of his child, night after night, year after year.' Robinson taunts.<br>Charlotte is taunted by Robinson last remark, she grabs her by the throat and starts to choke her and into the dark office, Bethany enters and is shocked to see Charlotte attacking Mrs Robinson. Bethany after a struggle manages to pull Charlotte away from the head teacher. Robinson gasps for air and Bethany tries to calm Charlotte down, who is in tatters.  
>'He will be back for more, Charlotte, he won't resist,' Robinson torments.<br>'I'm gonna rip your head off!' Charlotte threats, as Bethany restrains her.  
>'Leave it, the bitch isn't worth it,' Bethany insists.<br>'Must have been hard giving up a rapists son?' Robinson cruelly remarks.  
>Bethany immediately sees red.<br>'You really wanna piss someone off tonight don't you?' Bethany adds. 'For a head teacher you really are an evil ****.'  
>Charlotte is stunned by Bethany's strong language, but Mrs Robinson brushes this off and shrugs her shoulders.<br>'Am I now?' Robinson smirks. 'Well, since we got everything off our chest, I can get back to restoring the power.'  
>Mrs Robinson grabs a screwdriver from inside her draw.<br>'Try not to blow yourself through the ceiling, a Christmas tree must cost a lot if it stands without pretty lights,' Bethany jokes.  
>'Just like you nearly blew Tina and yourself up in the science lab on that December night of 78'? Robinson points out. 'Was it because Harry wanted her and not you, or was it the fact her Daddy loved her and not you?' I'm guessing both.'<br>Bethany is so hurt by Robinsons quotes, she throws a right hook on her chin and she falls into the table. Robinsons provokes her once more and Charlotte is happy to let Bethany do it again. Robinson picks up the screwdriver and attacks Bethany with it and the two women struggle in the blackout. Charlotte can barely see how the two women are faring, as only moonlight is shining through the window. Bethany shoves Robinson backwards, who trips over Charlottes feet and falls to the ground. The two women try to see through the darkness, what has come of their former head teacher. In the moon light, blood can be seen trickling along the floor. Bethany turns her over and te screwdriver has gone right through her chest. Mrs Robinson is dead. Charlotte and Bethany shiver on the spot and wonder where they go from here. _The camera focuses in on Bethany, as she stands over Robinsons body. _

_**Saturday 16th December 1978, Hexville High School Christmas Dance. **_

_Bethany puts her mother to bed and looks at the clock. It reads 8:45 pm. Bethany quietly leaves the house and hurries to the school dance._

_'Night Fever,' by the Bee Gees begins to play at the dance. Harry and Tina seems to be having a good time. Harry reminds Tina of the last time they shared a dance together. It was at Tina and Greg's 10th birthday party and Harry gave her a pretend engagement ring and all the other kids laughed, apart from Tina. _  
><em>'That's because, I wish you had asked me for real,' Tina claims. <em>  
><em>'The next time I do ask, it will be for real,' Harry said. <em>  
><em>Harry and Tina are about to share a kiss, when Felicity Mason comes between them and starts to force a dance out of him by putting her arms around him. Harry makes no attempt to push her away and this upsets Tina who walks away. Harry feels awkward. <em>  
><em>'Don't worry about her, you can have me,' Felicity teases. Tina walks down the corridor in tears and runs into the science lab and breaks down crying. Carla arrives at the dance and spots Harry in dance with Felicity. Carla marches over and tells Felicity to move aside. <em>  
><em>'Aren't you like five years too old for this dance Morrison?' Felicity answers. <em>  
><em>'I'm not too old to let you kiss my ass, now move aside, you've had your turn,' Carla demands, pushing Felicity aside. <em>  
><em>'You f***** whore!' Felicity shouts, walking away to find Fallon dancing with Johnson. <em>  
><em>Carla starts dancing sexy with Harry as they get into a rhythm and they start becoming the centre of attention. Bethany enters and feels heartbroken by the sight of her sister dancing with her crush. Dominic approaches Bethany and asks her for a dance and she runs off crying, leaving Dominic hurt. The dance between Harry and Carla continues for a few minutes more. Once their dance is finished, everyone applauds and Carla plants a passionate kiss on Harry's lips. <em>

_Suddenly, there is an almighty explosion, from inside the school. Some people begin to rush out, but some rush to see where the explosion came from. One of the science labs are on fire and there's a scream from inside. It's Bethany's voice. Carla screams out for her younger sibling, as both Harry and Dominic rush into the firing inferno. The flames are quite fierce and the smoke is partially dense. Harry spots Tina unconscious amongst the debris and pulls her up over his shoulder. Dominic grabs a hold of Bethany and both teenagers drag both girls to safety. They take them outside the front entrance of the school and place them on the grass, as emergency services arrive. Carla tends to her sister. Carla is pissed that Bethany didn't stay home with their mother, but is glad she is safe. Tina regains consciousness. _  
><em>'What happened?' Tina coughs. '<em>  
><em>'You're going to be alright, there was an accident,' Harry assures.<em>  
><em>Dominic tries to comfort Bethany, but she seems more interested in going home. Carla helps to her to the ambulance. Hank and Jeff show up and Hank is pained to see Harry comforting Tina. <em>  
><em>'What were you and Bethany doing in there?' Harry asks. <em>  
><em>'I don't know, my minds a blank,' Tina says. 'Please, hold me Harry.' Bethany stares over to Harry and Tina and realizes, Tina may have her man. <em>

**Friday 13th December 2002, Hexville. Class Of '79' reunion.**

Twenty or so minutes have passed, since the power cut and the whole school is still in darkness. Harry considers finding the fuse box himself and get the lights back on, as everyone is getting anxious and frustrated. Suddenly, they turn back on and the huge Christmas tree lights up in the gym and everybody applauds. Dominic and Deloris are relieved relieved to see Charlotte by the entrance to the gym. They notice she is rather shaken. That's due to the fact, she has been involved in an accidental killing of the head teacher Mrs Robinson. Dominic asks her if she is OK? Charlotte claims she went to the bathroom, as she felt sick. Harry queries Bethany's whereabouts in the blackout? She says she went to check on Charlotte, because she felt sick.  
>'I see Friday the 13th, hasn't been so unlucky after all,' Bethany says, pointing to the Christmas tree.<br>'Your husband has that special touch Bethany,' Felicity interrupts grasping a glass of red wine. 'He can light a woman's fire, as well as a Christmas tree.'  
>'Is that speaking from experience or from a fantasy?' Bethany replies.<br>Felicity raises he eyebrow and places the glass down in front of Bethany, before heading to the bathroom. Bethany glances over to Charlotte, who is being comforted by Deloris. Deloris stares back at Bethany worryingly and Deloris insists on taking her outside to get some fresh air. Dominic suspects something is not right, by the way Charlotte and Bethany looked at each other. Bethany turns away. Fallon Mason stands alongside her, almost drunk.  
>'Just think, it was almost exactly twenty four years ago, since you and Tina Mcquire were in that lab explosion,' Fallon blurts.<br>'Thanks for the reminder,' Bethany sarcastically said.  
>'Tell me, what really happened that night?' Fallon queries.<br>'It's history, we both survived,' Bethany adds.  
>'Mind you, a lot of people thought you deliberately caused that explosion, because you were terrified that Tina would take Harry from you,' Fallon claims.<br>'There was no proof of that,' Bethany grunts.  
>'So you don't deny it?'<br>'What do you want?'  
>'Did it hurt, because Harry didn't love you? Or because Tina didn't love you either?<p>

_**Saturday 16th December 1978, Hexville Medical Center**_.

_It's an hour since the science lab explosion. Bethany sits up in her hospital bed, with Carla by her side. The nurse puts stitches in Bethany's leg and when the nurse asks, where her mother is, Bethany claims that her mother isn't well enough to leave home._

_Audrey and Billy rush to the hospital to see their daughter, who is recovering and are shocked to see Harry by her side. Tina asks where Greg is? Audrey tells Tina that he has been missing for hours. Tina points out that Harry rescued her from the fire, but doesn't remember much before that. Mary and Jonathan are happy to see their son safe, but it's awkward for the majority of the Wilson Mcquire family fold to be in the same room as one another. Jeff is happy his brother is safe. Hank watches from a distance and then he spots Carla leaving Bethany's room, with the nurse. Hank waits for her to leave and he proceeds to Bethany's room. She is curious as to what he wants. Tina wants to be close friends with Harry and her parents are willing to accept it, but Billy insists she doesn't associate herself with Jeff, who's best friends with Hank. Tina assures Billy, that Harry is his own person. Suddenly, Greg stumbles into Tina's room. _  
><em>'Greg, thank God you're alright,' Tina smiles. <em>  
><em>Greg walks over and kisses his twin sister on the forehead and hugs her. Billy storms round her bedside and grabs his son by the scruff. <em>  
><em>'You little f***** waste of space,' Billy rages. 'You're getting pissed and your sister is in hospital. Didn't I teach you any respect?' 'Obviously not,' Greg slurs. <em>  
><em>'Greg, Tina had us with her hearts in out throats, but you have had us going out of our bloody minds,' Audrey sighs. '<em>  
><em>You maybe, but him, I'll be surprised if he cared about anyone, but himself,' Greg moans. '<em>  
><em>If you want to ruin your life go ahead, but not under my roof,' Billy slams. <em>  
><em>'We're not gonna let him Billy, he's our son,' Audrey demands. <em>  
><em>'Whatever, I'm getting a coffee,' Billy seethes. Billy storms out, as Greg slumps into a chair. <em>

_Carla spots Hank leaving Bethany's room. _  
><em>'Social visit was it?' Carla asks.<em>  
><em>'Course it was, what did you think I was doing?' Hank snaps. <em>  
><em>'In case you get silly ideas into your head, it's not her style,' Carla argues. <em>  
><em>'Silly ideas? Sorry Carla, but I'm not with you.' <em>  
><em>'I may be your c**k sucker at weekends, but if you try bullying my sister, because of your so called dying love for Tina, then I may consider breaking it off and shoving it down your throat,' Carla threats. <em>

_Billy and Jonathan have a confrontation in the waiting room. Billy accuses Jonathan of not teaching Jeff right from wrong and that he and Otto have been plots to cover up crimes for his offspring. Mary also gets involved in the argument._  
><em>'Right from wrong?' Mary interrupts. 'I'm surprised poor Greg hasn't had brain damage to know between right and wrong, considering.' <em>  
><em>'You've been listening to my wife too long,' Billy laughs. <em>  
><em>'I don't know what it is about Sunday nights in your house, but it seems he has this knack of bashing into cupboard doors,' Mary said. '<em>  
><em>'Call yourself a lawyer? You're more criminal than my eldest will ever be,' Jonathan figures. <em>  
><em>'We'll see. In time, I'll expose you, that brazen lawyer of yours and that bent policeman Kray, for what you really are.' Billy storms off. <em>

_Carla re- enters Bethany's room and she queries to what he wanted? Bethany claims, he just checked to make sure she was ok. Stood outside is Dominic. _

**Friday 13th December 2002, Hexville, class of '79' Reunion.**

  
>It's almost Midnight, and the reunion is nearing to a closure. Dominic and Deloris, have already left and have gone to their motel, just outside Hexville. Johnson bids farewell to Harry and Chris and Emma conclude the story for the New York Times. Walking down the steps, Bethany glances round, knowing what had occurred during the blackout. What did Charlotte and herself do with Mrs Robinsons body? Even Harry becomes curious of what happened to the head teacher. The Mason twins stumble up to Harry and Bethany and ask for a lift to their motel. Harry accepts, much to the dismay of his wife and daughter, Rebecca who follows on behind. Chris and Emma head to the motel ahead of the others. Rebecca is uncomfortably sat between Felicity and Fallon. Fallon drunkenly and blatantly starts stroking Rebecca's hair. Bethany notices this as her step daughter braves the journey back to the motel.<br>'So what did you do after you left Hexville, Harry?' Felicity asks.  
>'I became an architect?' Harry answers.<br>'Wow, did you build anything exciting?' Fallon wonders.  
>'The New Jersey Suspension Bridge on lower Manhattan,' Harry says.<br>'No way, when did you unveil that?' Fallon queries.  
>'The summer of 97,' Harry states.<br>'Were you and Tina still married then?' Felicity blurts, making Bethany take note.  
>Harry takes a while to answer, knowing full well his second wife is sat next to him. Felicity waits a moment to see if he answers. Fallon looks to the passenger seat in front of her, waiting to see how wound up Bethany is.<br>'Yes, we were,' Harry nods. 'We were until she passed away.'  
>'I can remember that day like it was yesterday,' Fallon sighs. 'Watching them planes hitting the towers and then the collapse. Such a tragedy. It's almost as if, the world was put under a curse.'<br>'Yeah, we were stuck in Paris an extra 72 hours, because air space was grounded,' Fallon slurs.  
>Rebecca is sickened by Fallon's response and stares right at her. Her face almost touches her face, almost as if she is about to head butt her. Fallon being a forty three year old, doesn't show a good example of being mature. Same goes for Felicity.<br>'That's a real crying shame,' Rebecca sarcastically said. 'Could you not swim home?'  
>Bethany manages not to laugh at her step daughters quote, as Harry manages to concentrate on getting to the motel. The memory of watching the North tower collapse with Tina inside, is still hard to wipe out of his mind. They eventually arrive at the motel and the twins thank Harry for the lift home, not before kissing him goodnight in front of his wife and daughter. To make matters worse, they are in the room next to them.<br>'I can't believe you let them two whores, drool over him like that,' Rebecca growns.  
>'You ain't seen nothing yet,' Bethany insists.<p>

**_Wednesday 20th December 1978, Hexville, Upstate New York. _**

_**'You ain't seen Nothing Yet,' by Bachman Turner Overdrive, **__begins to play into the scene. Jonathan is working his last working day, at the building site, before the Christmas holiday. Jonathan receives a phone call from his cabin office and he demands the caller never ring the work number again or his home, but will be in touch. _

_Mary is seen putting the star on top of the Christmas tree, with a little help from Audrey. Harry and Tina seem to be close again, as Tina is still recovering from the shock of the school fire and is helping with the decorations. Greg sits in a world of his own and Harry encourages him to get practice in for next terms football game. Greg tells Harry he wants to be alone for a while. Otto then pays a surprise social call and Audrey gets butterflies in her stomach. When alone, Otto advises Audrey to leave Billy as he is making her constantly unhappy and declares his love for her. _

_Harry and Tina go for a walk as it begins to snow. 'Your mother has been fantastic, letting me be closer to you again,' Harry smiles. _  
><em>'Mom's OK, Daddy on the other hand, well, he came from a strict background. He's too judgemental,' Tina explains. <em>  
><em>'Why does he treat Greg like a piece of dirt?' Harry queries. 'He doesn't seem over protective of Greg as he is you.' <em>  
><em>'Greg was always Mom's favourite and he always relied on me,' Tina continues. 'He was always scared of Dad's temper since the age of five and...' <em>  
><em>'Tina?' Harry whispers. <em>  
><em>'He used to hit Mom, not as often now, and Greg always resented him for that. I always thought Daddy did it, to get a rise out of Greg, but how often do you hear a son striking his father?' Tina figures.<em>  
><em>Bethany looks outside her bedroom window and spots Harry and Tina walking on by, hand in hand and it hurts her. She closes her curtain and cries on her bed. <em>

_Albert Kray informs the Mcquire's and Morrison's, that the explosion was a gas leak and not treating it as suspicious. Billy is furious and storms round to the Morrison's and accuses Bethany of trying to murder his daughter. Marilyn demands that he leave the house immediately. _  
><em>'It would be easier if Harry was not interested in my daughter, but where your concerned, you are not fit to be in this society,' Billy cruelly remarks. <em>  
><em>'Why do you hate me so much?' Bethany cries. <em>  
><em>'Bethany, please go to your room,' Marilyn orders. <em>  
><em>'Then again it's no surprise she's turned into a mental case, just look at her mother,' Billy curses. <em>  
><em>'Look Mr Hotshot lawyer,' Carla interrupts. 'This is serious allegations your throwing at my sister. There is no way, my sister would do that to your daughter. Bethany is fond of Tina.' <em>  
><em>'Since when were the you your sisters protector? Isn't your nature blowing off local gangsters,' Billy argues. <em>  
><em>'At least I don't beat on her, like you beat on your son,' Carla counters. <em>  
><em>'Shut your mouth, you little bitch,' Billy warns. <em>  
><em>'Don't even think about it. I will knee your balls, right through the roof of your f***** mouth,' Carla threats.<em>  
><em>'I suggest you leave, seeing as you left in such a hurry the first time,' Marilyn adds. <em>  
><em>'This isn't over,' Billy groans, storming off. <em>  
><em>Marilyn checks in on Bethany, who is crying. <em>  
><em>'Does her know? Bethany bluntly asks. <em>  
><em>'Yes he does sweetheart. But, you don't need a father like that. You got me and Carla.<em>

It's early morning start of the weekend, after Friday the 13th. Charlotte King sits awake staring at the ceiling in hers and Dominic's Motel bedroom. The previous evening will live long in her memory. Mrs Robinson was last seen bleeding to death in her office, after an altercation with Charlotte and Bethany. Bethany shoved her away in self defence, in which Robinson accidently tripped over Charlotte's feet and unfortunately shoved a screwdriver through her gut as she hit the floor. This all occurred during the blackout and what has been done about Robinsons body is yet to be discovered. Charlotte and Bethany used to share a ward together in a mental institution back in the 90's, but is fearing the worst of facing jail, if the brutal event is stepped upon. How long can Charlotte live with anxiety, knowing full well the consequences, if her family and the law knew what happened? It could drive her insane or worse. Dominic lays next to her in a deep sleep, as is Deloris who lays on the mattress on the floor.

Bethany awakes to the early morning sunrise, at 7:10 a.m. She looks over to the side of the bed and watches her step daughter peacefully sleeping on the mattress. She then reaches out to her side of the bed to reach out for Harry, but he's not there.

**The Suburbs Of Hexville. **Harry stands directly outside the home he lived in with his family, many years ago. The house is occupied, but nobody is around to suspect Harry of being suspicious. The house has been modernized in the last twenty plus years, since the Wilsons lived in the house, but it doesn't stop Harry taking a trip down memory lane, one last time to remember fond moments he shared with his parents, and Jeff maybe.

_**Sunday 24th December 1978, Hexville Suburbs, Upstate New York. **_

_Harry arrives home as dinner is being served and is surprised to see Jeff, sharing a family meal for once with his family. _  
><em>'Unlike you to share a evening with the family,' Harry points out. 'Did Carla not want to share a passionate clinch under the mistletoe?' <em>  
><em>'It is the season of good will, little brother,' Jeff adds. 'And no Carla didn't forget the mistletoe, she says she needed to spend time with Bethany, get over the shock of the accident.' <em>  
><em>'Did you help set the table?' Harry queries. <em>  
><em>'Of course, that's what being a family is all about,' Jeff figures. Mary comes in from the kitchen with a roast and kisses her sons on the cheek. Jonathan then walks in looking at his watch. The phone then rings and Harry hurries to answer it. It's Tina. Tina thanks him for everything he's done and for saving her life. She then asks if he'd share a few moments with her on Christmas day. Harry informs Tina he'll call her. Harry hangs up, as Jonathan looks to the clock and Harry notices. He's about to ask his Dad, what's bothering him, when there is a knock at the door. It's Carla, who has brought a present over from Bethany to thank him for saving her life and would like to share a moment with him on Christmas Day. Before she turns away, she blows Jeff a kiss. <em>  
><em>'Well, well, you got some competition there little bro,' Jeff grins. 'Lost for choice huh?' The family then share a toast and took make it there best Christmas. <em>

_Little did Harry know, it would be his last Christmas with his parents ever. Harry wouldn't spend his next Christmas with Jeff until sixteen years later, (which was Season One's 'Fairy Tale Of Christmas')._

**Saturday 14th December 2002, Hexville Suburbs, Upstate New York.**

Harry stares emotionally around his hometown street. Then something suspicious catches his eye. A figure in red stood about fifty feet away from him, beside a tree. Harry runs towards the figure, as it backs away. When he reaches the tree, the figure is gone.

The Wilsons and the Kings begin their journey back home to Francis Bay, as Chris and Emma head back to Manhattan. Bethany and Charlotte glance at one another, before they get into their vehicles. Bethany is hoping that Charlotte keeps a lid on it. The Kings drive on first. Harry, Bethany jump in, with Rebecca in the back, as she turns her headphones on.

The song **'More Than a feeling' by Boston** begins to play into the final scenes.

'I look out this morning and the sun was gone, Turned on some music to start my day  
>I lost myself in a familiar song, I closed my eyes and I slipped away.'<p>

Eric Lance is seen sat in a park in Hexville looking to his surroundings, at his once hometown, as he spent as Hank Willis.

'It's more than a feeling, when I heard that old song they used to play (more than a feeling), I begin begin dreaming (more than a feeling). Till I see Marianne walk away. I see my Marianne walking away.'

Elaina arrives at her office at the New York Times, and smiles at a picture of herself, with Abraham and Andy. Elaina knows in her heart she is risking a lot to keep shut about Eric, for Emma's sake, yet she is also doing it to protect Chris too.

'So many people have come and gone, There faces fade as the years go by  
>Yet I still recall as I wonder on, As clear as the sun in the summer sky<p>

Charlotte sits in a trance in the car on the way home. Dominic quickly glances to his wife and suspects something is wrong.

CHORUS...

Emma opens her purse and spots a picture of her and Rebecca, before she moved to Long Island.

INTERLUDE...

'When I'm tired and thinking cold, I hide in my music and forget the day  
>And dream of a girl I used to know, I closed my eyes and I slipped away.<p>

Felicity and Fallon Mason are driving home, when suddenly Felicity begins to have a heart attack at the wheel and she collapses. Fallon panics and attempts to wake her sister, as the car uncontrollably accelerates towards an oncoming train. Fallon lets out a piercing scream, as the car hits the locomotive and explodes into a ball of flames.

CHORUS...

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **

Harry, Bethany and Rebecca arrive home and step into the house and can hear noises in the kitchen and notices the downstairs cellar has been opened. Harry is shocked to find his fugitive once best friend standing eating food and greeting him. It's Steven Whittaker. Harry freezes on the spot as the song plays into the closing titles.

_Notes: Eddie Murphy did not appear in this episode, but was depicted in a picture. _

_This was Meg Ryan's and Jodi Foster's final guest appearances. _

_This is the first appearance by Michael Douglas as Steven Whittaker since Season Fours 'Vertigo.' He was first seen in Season One's 'Pilot.'_  
><em><br>_

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN******


	16. Episode 128

**Episode 128: Return And Demise Of The Original Out Cast**

**_Special Re-occurring Guest Appearance:  
>Michael Douglas as Steven Whittaker<em>****. **

**_Special Guest Star:  
>AMY ADAMS as Clara Barton.<em>**

**Francis Bay, Long Island, Saturday 14th December 2002. **Harry is reeling from discovering his one best friend and colleague from seven years ago, has broken into his house, while they were in Hexville. Steve was sent to prison for murdering his hit man brother, who killed Norman Labelle and caused Tina's miscarriage. Steve also attempted to murder Jeff and tried to set up Billy Mcquire. It appears Steven is cooking dinner and is hiding out in the cellar, but had no intensions of keep a low profile from his once best friend. Harry on the other hand isn't so amused. Rebecca and Bethany have no incline who Steven is, until Harry acknowledges him in shock. Harry demands Steven stops what he is doing and orders him to give him an explanation on breaking into his house. Steve is really brazen and suggests Harry calms down and relax.  
>'Relax?' Harry sarcastically laughs. 'I find a murderer in my house and should relax?'<br>'You know me better than,' Steve figures. 'If you were so worried, why did you visit me four years ago, in fact why haven't paid any visits sooner?'  
>'Well, for a start you have given goddam good example why,' Harry moans. 'Stop, what you're doing, I'm sending you back to jail.'<br>Harry heads to the phone, but Steve is quick to stop him in his tracks in panic. Steve blocks Harry's way to the phone, as Bethany and Rebecca watch on.  
>'Please Harry, I beg you don't do this,' Steve pleads.<br>'Just so you know, I'm now a man of the law,' Harry informs.  
>'You're a police officer?' Steve gasps. 'OK, OK, listen, I admit, I'm a fugitive, but there's a reason.'<br>'I can't uphold the law,' Harry insists.  
>'I'm on death row, man,' Steve worries.<br>'What?' Harry answers. 'After seven years?'  
>Bethany moves towards her husband and Steve, feeling she's been put in the dark for a moment, but she has no excuses either.<br>'Honey, who is this?' Bethany interrupts.  
>'Oh yes, Ma'am, I'm sorry, I'm Steven Whittaker, I was colleague to the best architect that New York City ever graced and I still consider him the best friend I could ask for.'<br>'Did you say you were on death row?' Rebecca asks.  
>'Yes, I am,' Steve smiles, attracted to Rebecca and shaking her hand. 'May I ask...'<br>'I'm Rebecca Turner, well, that's my adopted name anyway. Harry is Daddy..and Tina was my mother.'  
>'I see,' Steve replies, turning to Bethany. 'And you must be Harry's wife.'<br>'Bethany.'  
>'Very nice to meet you.'<br>'I wish I could say the same to a murderer inside my house,' Bethany says.  
>'Never the proudest moment of my life, but who I killed and tried to kill, weren't all saints eithers,' Steven said, hinting Jeff, who attempted to murder at the end of Season One's 'The Search Part II.' I was sorry to hear about Jeff by the way Harry.'<br>'Why are you on death row Steve?' Harry sighs.  
>'Let me think. Bad behaviour, Tax cuts, Nobody loves me, I'm not worthy of being gang banged in the prison showers anymore, I cheat at poker, I often call the warden a ball sucker, the list could go on,' Steve sarcastically answers, bringing laughter from Rebecca.<br>Harry looks to his daughter with a stern look, as not to encourage Steve anymore.  
>'Sorry about the bad language,' Steve whispers. 'I'm not dangerous, I just had a bad lapse in my life. You married Tina, Jeff was getting in the way and my brother was shitting on me, I had nothing to look forward to. If I was going to run, I thought, I'd come see my friend, try to build bridges...by the way I never congratulated you on your last visit on the erection of the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge.'<br>'How did you know I lived here in Francis Bay?' Harry queries.  
>'I saw you on the news a few weeks ago, when you were caught up in the attacks from that Linda Perry,' Steve claims. 'They mentioned you were local. Weird CNN, brought me here.'<br>Rebecca feels sombre, when Linda's name is mentioned, considering she was madly in love with her and protecting her, before her death. And Harry is yet to discover that Rebecca has kept that secret. Steve looks around the living room and up and around the other sections of the house. He is seems quite envious on how Harry has built his life, but Steve destroyed his and it could be permanent if caught.  
>'Your police job, must pay good money,' Steve suspects.<br>'How much?' Harry bluntly asks.  
>'I didn't come here for money, Man, I just wanted to see you again,' Steve tries to explain.<br>'It's a little inconvenient Steve,' Bethany suggests. 'And if we allow you to stay, Harry could lose his job and go to jail for aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive.'  
>'I know, I'm putting you all on the line, but I'm terrified,' Steve cries. 'I don't want to die Man. At least let me stay a couple of days to consider my options...I could finish afternoon dinner if you like.'<br>Harry looks to Bethany and Rebecca for support, but they shrug their shoulders. Harry will be taking a big leap to help a man, who tried to murder Jeff, six and a half years ago. Plus, Harry himself is now in law enforcement. He may be a small town police officer, but even in small places people talk and of late, things in Francis Bay, haven't been peaceful.  
>'As long as you don't blow up my kitchen, like you nearly did your ex girlfriends back in 1987,' Harry warns. 'And another thing, you're sleeping in the cellar.'<br>'Even better,' Steve laughs.  
>Harry and Steven head into the kitchen, where Steven pours him a drink. Bethany and Rebecca head outside and look across the estuary in the late afternoon sun. Both girls have problems of their own, now they have an extra bad penny turn up.<br>'Why didn't you encourage Dad...Harry to f*** him off?' Rebecca wonders. 'Anyone with secrets like yours...or ours should I say, would never consider having an extra burden on our shoulders.'  
>'I didn't see you, willing to urge your DADDY to throw him out,' Bethany states.<br>'He doesn't seem like a bad guy,' Rebecca said.  
>'I guess, we're just misunderstood then,' Bethany smirks. 'As well as in denial.'<br>'You can either love or hate, you can't have both Bethany,' Rebecca reminds Bethany. 'Keep reminding yourself how to love.'  
>Bethany kisses Rebecca on the lips quickly and moves inside. Rebecca feels a shiver go down her spine and turns away from the door in tears. Rebecca walks off in the direction of the Lighthouse and Benjamin from inside his cabin house, notices her pacing herself.<p>

Charlotte still feeling the guilt from the previous evening, heads for an afternoon lie down, not before turning on the TV and the news comes on. "The 'Head teacher of a Suburban High School in Hexville, has been declared missing since, orchestrating a High School reunion for the class of 1979.' Glenda Robinson aged 57, was said to have been in attendance at around 10pm last, but was not seen after a power cut. The family of Mrs Robinson have appealed to any one, who may have information on the whereabouts of the lady, who has been teaching for over thirty years."...In other news, two unidentified bodies have been recovered from car, which appeared to had collided with a locomotive early this afternoon..."  
>Charlotte turns off the TV and cries her heart out, knowing what had happened to Mrs Robinson the night before. Will she ever be able to control her guilt?<p>

**New York City,**Chris and Emma have only been home three hours, when the next door neighbour calls and tells Emma, that a lady by the name of Clara Barton called, but nobody was home, so she left her hotel number. Emma ask, what she wanted? The neighbour said it was personal and was urgent. Emma manages to reach Clara at the hotel and asks to meet face to face, as she needs to speak to her about her friend Rebecca. The way Clara says it, worries Emma, but she agrees to meet, the next morning.

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Dominic checks in on Charlotte, who is asleep. Dominic figures it's just the journey that's made her tired. That maybe true, but it's far from just tiredness. It's also the worry of knowing, what herself and Bethany got themselves into, with Mrs Robinson, back in Hexville. Dominic is aware of her disappearance, as he too saw it on the news. He tucks her in and kisses her, before exiting, into the lounge area and sits beside his daughter, Deloris, who is already on the phone to Benjamin. Benjamin tells Deloris, how much he missed her, but Deloris giggles stating she was only gone the night. Deloris gives her love to him, before hanging up.  
>'Mom still sleeping?' Deloris queries.<br>'Yeah, I thinking she will be for the rest of the night now,' Dominic says.  
>'Do you think she needs a doctor?' Deloris wonders.<br>'What for?' Dominic asks.  
>'She's been really quiet today,' Deloris adds. 'That Johnson was a right asshole.'<br>'Yeah, but he did warm to Harry afterwards,' Dominic acknowledges.  
>'I think the blackout scared her a bit, Deloris figures. 'Being in a strange place.'<br>'Yeah, I guess,' Dominic agrees. 'By morning she'll be right as rain, you'll see.'  
>'Bit of mystery about Mrs Robinson going AWOL,' Deloris said.<br>'Hang on, we may find out more,' Dominic points out as CNN news returns with it's updates. "This hour, an APB put out on fugitive, who had been given capital punishment. Family in turmoil on missing school Teacher. And what caused a vehicle to collide with a locomotive?...Good evening, I'm Alan Stone, a search is underway for a murderer who had a escaped from a maximum security prison in upstate New York yesterday. Steven Whittaker aged 45 is considered dangerous and should not be approached..."

Harry and Steve, along with Bethany and Rebecca are also watching CNN, and Steve spits his red wine out laughing, at being considered dangerous.  
>'Dangerous?' Steve laughs. 'Where did they get that bullshit from?'<br>'Yeah that's a little harsh,' Harry sarcastically replies.  
>"Mr Whittaker was given a life sentence for the first degree murder of his younger brother, Lawrence Whittaker, seven years ago, who was involved in a dispute over their fathers will. Whittaker also attempted to murder, the now deceased Jeff Wilson. Years on, it's believed the punishment was too lenient and after a brief hearing, Whittaker was put on Death Row between now and five years."<br>'I haven't even been misbehaving, while incarcerated,' Steven claims. 'I've tried to prove I'm not dangerous anymore and they end up doing this to me. The judge needs f***** shooting.'  
>'In other news, local police in the suburban town of Hexville, are still trying to find leads on the missing school teacher Glenda Robinson aged 57...'<br>Bethany's heart races, as her picture pops up on the screen. Bethany remembers, fighting her off in the school office and Glenda tripping over a now distraught, Charlottes feet and getting impaled by a screwdriver. Only she and Charlotte know, what has come of Glenda Robinsons body. Robinson isn't the only death, she has been involved in. This one may have been accident, but Jeff's death was murder, even if she didn't get blood on her hands. How many more skeletons are yet to be revealed?

**New York City, New York Times. **Chris pops into work to publish the Hexville reunion story for the class of 1979 and is greeted back by Elaina, who asks if he is aware of Glenda Robinsons sudden disappearance from the reunion. Being a journalist, he should follow up on the story, but Chris doesn't want to take his eye off Eric Lance for so long. Elaina insists she will take care of him for the time being. With Elaina lying, she had been having an affair with Eric, to cover for Emma, Chris feels he can't trust Elaina, but takes her word for it. Would Chris be willing to destroy Elaina's marriage with Abraham, if he thought she was having an affair with a psychopath? What if he knew the truth, Emma and Rebecca slept together? When Elaina is distracted by a phone call, Chris receives an anonymous email.  
><em>"Hi pretty boy, missed you lots. We should have fun like the last time. I'm not letting you go that easily, I may just reel you in x."<em>

**Francis Bay, Long Island, **Bethany prepares a comfortable mattress for Steven down in the cellar and he is grateful for the hospitality, considering he is a wanted suspect. Bethany suggests he doesn't stick around too long, as she intends to keep a stable family life. That's very hypercritical from Bethany, seeing as she was involved in the death of Glenda Robinsons death, the previous evening. Harry enters and makes sure that his friend is comfortable with his accommodation. Steven queries, why he can't just use one of the spare bedrooms? Harry says it's out of the question, as he worries Steven will wander, even during the night and Harry demands Steven doesn't leave the house, while a fugitive. Leaving Steven in the cellar and locking it behind them, Harry and Bethany prepare for their ascendance up the staircase, when there is a knock on the door.  
>'I wonder who that could be this time of night,' Harry sighs.<br>Bethany paces herself toward the front door and grabs hold of the door handle, hesitating before opening.  
>'Who is it?' Bethany calls.<br>'FBI.'  
>Bethany looks to Harry and he looks to the cellar door, hoping Steven doesn't make a noise, or maybe Harry is considering blowing his cover. A moment later, Harry nods to his wife, given her permission to open. Bethany opens the door and two well dressed male federal agents enter the Wilson household.<br>'Can we help you?' Harry asks.  
>'Apologies for the interruption so late, we understand you were a friend and colleague of Steven Whittaker a few years back,' Agent 1 said.<br>'That's correct,' Harry acknowledges. 'What's this all about?'  
>'He's a fugitive, he escaped from prison, in the early hours of yesterday morning,' Agent 2 explains. 'And since it's been made perfectly clear, that he's a high risk to society, we have to take the necessary actions.'<br>'Has Mr Whittaker been or made any attempt to contact you by any chance?' Agent 1 interrupts.  
>'No, not that I know of, myself, my wife here and my daughter, were attending a school reunion together, upstate,' Harry explains.<br>'Where about's upstate? Agent 1 queries.  
>'Hexville,' Harry states.<br>'What a coincidence for you to attend that Reunion,' Agent 2 suggests. 'That's where that head teacher mysteriously disappeared.'  
>'Yeah, we're all perplexed about what happened, doesn't make any sense,' Bethany sighs.<br>'How did you find out about Mrs Robinson?' Agent 1 wonders.  
>'From my nephew he works for the New York Times,' Harry lies. 'He takes his job seriously.'<br>'Just like us,' Agent 1 smiles. 'It says in Whittaker's file, he attempted to murder your brother in early 1996.'  
>'Then that's probably one of the reasons he wouldn't want to see me,' Harry figures.<br>'Funny you should say that, because the prison warden said, you paid him a visit about four years ago and you seemed pretty cosy.' (reference to Season Fours 'Vertigo').  
>'In case I forget to remind you later, or maybe you already know, I'm a police officer,' Harry points out. 'And it's not often a police officer is the one being interrogated.'<br>'Sorry you feel that way, we're just doing our job,' Agent 2 whispers.  
>'OK, but I'm really tired now, my wife and myself would like to get to bed now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed this minute,' Harry insists.<br>Agent 1 and agent 2 agree to allow Harry and Bethany their peace and quiet, but will be back for more questioning and enquires. The two agents leave and Harry is worried that the agents may suss that Harry is hiding something. Bethany tells him, that the Feds would have showed up sooner or later. Harry doesn't know how long to conceal a fugitive, but Harry could see in Steven's eyes, how terrified he is on being executed. Rebecca comes downstairs in her pyjamas and wonders who was at the door?  
>'FBI,' Bethany informs, her step daughter.<br>'What did they want?' Rebecca asks. 'Was it about you know who?'  
>'Yeah, I don't know, how we're gonna work this,' Bethany answers. 'But, something has got to be done.'<p>

**Next Morning**, **Manhattan, **Emma meets Clara Barton in a hotel restaurant and they both order their drinks. Clara claims she is Rebecca's adopted aunt and that Rebecca had a falling out with her adopted parents, who have now moved to Australia, but Clara always knew that Rebecca wanted to find her birth parents and that she lived in New York.  
>'How did you know, Rebecca was my friend?' Emma asks.<br>'Rebecca's former colleagues at Bloomingdales told me, that she moved away, but she never wanted to tell anybody, because of a situation with her dead uncle,' Clara claims. 'So they told me to contact you.'  
>'I see,' Emma responds, as the waitress brings the two ladies wines to the table.<br>'Miss...'  
>'Clara.'<br>'I will let Rebecca know, you've made your enquiries and I will be I t...' Emma tries to explain.  
>'No, no, I'd like her address please,' Clara blurts.<br>'I can't just hand out her address to you, it's not my place,' Emma figures.  
>'Are you and Rebecca close?' Clara wonders.<br>'Sort of...she moved away, with her father and step mother,' Emma admits.  
>'They told me about her mother, it was really tragic,' Clara replies.<br>'It was,' Emma agrees. 'But, I can't give you her address.'  
>'I won't tell her, you were my informant,' Clara promises.<br>'OK, she moved to Francis Bay, long Island, but that's all the information I'm giving.'  
>'Thank you.'<br>Clara smiles partially, as tears fill her eyes, with emotion.

Elaina attempts to contact Chris, but his cell phone is switched off. Abraham demands that she give work and Chris a rest, seeing as it's Sunday. Abraham insists on taking Elaina and Andy out for the afternoon to the zoo. Abraham informs Elaina that Eric Lane has invited them over for dinner to meet his new girlfriend and that Andy will be looked after by an associate from the precinct, and can be trusted, considering the last nut, in Sasha tried bringing harm to Andy. Elaina doesn't feel too keen on the meal deal, but cannot refuse. She begins to wonder, how Eric managed to keep quiet on having a new girlfriend.

**Francis Bay, Kings Cafeteria, **Deloris has flowers delivered to her from Benjamin, who couldn't make seeing her, but will make it up to her that evening. Charlotte walks into a half busy café, just in a thin blouse and underwear and everyone gawks at her. Concerned, Deloris heads round the counter and quickly escorts her mother back to the apartment. Dominic hurries upstairs and immediately suspects something is not right with his wife and Deloris agrees to call the doctor.  
>'Something is not right Daddy,' Deloris suspects.<br>'Honey, can you go back downstairs, Rebecca will be in, in a minute, don't leave her on her own. I will take care of your mom,' Dominic suggests.  
>Deloris glances worryingly to her mother, before heading down.<p>

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Rebecca arrives for her afternoon, evening shift, at the Kings Cafeteria, with Harry following in and sees that Deloris is running the shop alone, while Dominic sits with Charlotte for a few moments. Deloris informs Harry and Rebecca, that she hasn't been right, since returning from Hexville and suspects something is bothering her. Harry orders a coffee, while Rebecca starts work. Harry hoists himself onto a stool and waits for service. Harry then glances to his left and a guy in a ginger beard and sunglasses catches his eye, almost as if Harry recognises him. For some reason, he feels the guy shouldn't be in the coffee shop and he makes sure that Rebecca and Deloris are tending to business. Harry slowly walks in the direction to where the unknown man is sitting and he quickly looks closely and Harry is shocked by who it is. It's Steven Whittaker in disguise, donning a fake beard and sunglasses and grasping a cup of coffee. Harry is not the best bit amused and he tries not to act suspicious in front of all the other customers.  
>'Do wanna get arrested?' Harry whispers.<br>'I can't hide in goddam cellar all day, it's driving me insane,' Steve moans. 'It's winter and it's freezing down there.'  
>'You're lucky, you have a protected roof over your head,' Harry points out. 'And in case it slipped your mind, the FBI came by last night.'<br>'They got nothing on you Harry,' Steve figures.  
>'Maybe not, but they insisted on asking me more questions,' Harry states. 'For all I know they could've have followed me here, in case they don't trust me.'<br>'Is that how it's been, since Jeff was accused of being a terrorist?' Steve asks.  
>'He wasn't a terrorist, he was just misunderstood,' Harry insists.<br>'But, I'm not?' Steve groans.  
>'You did confess to Jeff, Tina and myself the night Jeff found you, of killing your brother,' Harry reminds Steve, (referencing Season Two's 'New Alliances'). 'Not to forget to mention the police. You call that misunderstood?'<br>'OK, I'm sorry,' Steve acknowledges. 'I just needed to get out. Nice place is Francis and the women are so delicious.'  
>Steve smiling at Deloris, who nervously smiles back behind the counter. Harry notices his flirtation with Dominic and Charlottes daughter. Harry gives him a nudge, as he worries any more distractions will see them both in jail.<br>'She's taken by the way and you're old enough to be her father,' Harry adds. 'And don't let him catch you either, he's six foot tall. Go wait out side round by the alley, I'll pick you up and take you home.'  
>'What ever you say officer,' Steve sarcastically replies, standing up and leaving a tip.<br>Harry frowns when he sees Steve leaving a dollar note on the table. Since Steve had been on the run from prison, he wouldn't have had any money.  
>'How come you got money?' Harry queries. 'I hope you're not stealing from me?'<br>'No, I borrowed somebody's wallet,' Steve confesses.  
>'You are gonna push me over the edge sooner or later,' Harry worries. 'Explains where you got that stupid disguise. It's no wonder, you didn't caught buying it.'<br>'I didn't since you mention it.'  
>'Let's get you home, before I end up arresting you myself.<p>

**New York City, **Emma lays flowers at her father, Otto's, grave. It's been several months since, Otto was caught up in a vigilante attack, that claimed his life, because of the now deceased Jeff's hypnosis by the Cosmos Society and causing him to be seen as a terrorist. Otto aiding Jeff, would back fire drastically. Emma tenderly touches his gravestone, before attempting to call Chris, but his Cell phone is switched off. Emma is annoyed by this and lets out a deep sigh before exiting the cemetery.

**Motel, Long Island,** 67 miles from Francis Bay and 50 miles from the city, Chris is seen quickly putting his jeans back on, while still shirtless, as he sweats heavily in panic. He turns on his cell phone and notices, he has had several missed calls from Emma and Elaina. As far as both women are concerned, he's investigating the disappearance of Glenda Robinson, but what has he really been up to? The door to the bathroom opens, the camera focuses on male feet and legs and manoeuvres upwards to reveal, Benjamin Bates in just a towel. It looks like Chris and Benjamin are more than just friends. Benjamin, dripping wet from a shower, moves towards Chris and attempts to kiss him, but it looks like Chris is in a hurry. This annoys Benjamin.  
>'What's the hurry?' Benjamin asks.<br>'I need to get back to the city,' Chris adds, putting on his shirt. 'Emma will be wondering where I've got to.'  
>'Bet she had the same problem, when she was sleeping with Rebecca,' Benjamin adds. 'Hypocrite.'<br>'So, what you're saying is, you wouldn't give a flying f*** how either my wife or your girlfriend would react? My mother will be spinning in her grave if she saw me now. Dad would have crucified me,' Chris explains.  
>'My mother would get a kick out of it,' Benjamin claims.<br>'She's a nutcase as well is she?' Chris sarcastically answers, putting his trainers on. 'I'm surprised you don't see more of her.'  
>'I love it when your angry, your nose crinkles,' Benjamin teases, rubbing his finger along Chris's arm and placing his right arm around Chris's shoulder. 'Do you regret it?'<br>'I'll let you know in the morning,' Chris says, as the two men lips lock.  
>'So you are doing it for revenge?' Benjamin suspects.<br>'You really don't know me at all do you?' Chris sighs, grabbing his coat and proceeding towards the door.  
>Benjamin lays back on the bed and smiles, as Chris heads for the front door.<br>'Later, babe.'  
>Chris doesn't answer, as he hops into his car and heads back to Manhattan, ready for his excuse. Emma and Rebecca had a one night stand only, but it seems Benjamin was making it look like a full blown affair, and that's what he intends to have with Chris.<p>

**Francis Bay, Long Island, **Harry sits with Steve in the cellar and Harry is adamant, that if Steve pulls a similar stunt again, he will risk his job and turn him in. Harry states that he will get him some money in a few days and Steve must move on. This disappoints Steve, as Harry heads back upstairs, where Bethany is cooking dinner. Harry suggests giving Steve ten thousand dollars to move on, just to get suspicion off their backs. Bethany is against Harry giving Steve that much, as he would be giving hand outs to a murderer. Rebecca returns home and Dominic is with her. Dominic asks if Harry would like to have a beer with him? Harry feels he shouldn't leave Bethany and Rebecca alone with Steve, but Bethany nods to Harry to go and will put his dinner in the oven. Harry heads out with Dominic.

Bethany is taking an evening shower, whilst listening the **Dave Club Five **singing the 1964 song, **'Glad All Over.' **Bethany is singing to herself, when she can hear a noise coming from the bedroom. Suddenly, the bathroom door is pushed open and she jumps a little, and pulls back the shower door. Instead of shock, she laughs a little with surprise more than anything. _The face of the person entering the bathroom is drawn away from the audience. _  
>'Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you going to scrub my back?' Bethany chuckles. 'C'mon, I can't reach.'<p>

Downstairs in the basement, Steven is locked in and is desperate to go to the bathroom. Steven understands Harry doesn't want to take any risks, but to Steve it still feels like he is stuck in a prison cell. This is actually Steve's best chance of a avoiding a death penalty, but it's a burden on Harry and his family. Steve calls out and Rebecca can hear him from the kitchen. She tries to ignore his pleas, but he profusely bangs on the basement door and she marches into the hallway and demands he stop. Steve begs Rebecca to let him out, just so he can use the bathroom properly, as he can't dump his bowl of piss anywhere and it will smell badly. After some begging, Rebecca allows out, but warns him not to be caught by Bethany, otherwise she will get it in the neck. Steve promises he'll be straight and flirtingly kisses Rebecca on the cheek. Rebecca heads back into the kitchen momentarily and Steve heads upstairs to take care of business. After he's finished and heads onto the upstairs hallway, he can hear music coming from the direction of Harry and Bethany's bedroom. He's about to proceed slowly to the bedroom door, when Rebecca spots him from downstairs.  
>'Are you gonna stand there all day, or am I forced to put you back in your cell?' Rebecca asks.<br>'Please, don't say that cell word, basement is bad enough,' Steven groans.  
>'And there was me thinking, you appreciated our hospitality,' Rebecca answers.<br>'Of course I do,' Steve acknowledges, reaching the downstairs hallway. 'I understand your father is worried, but I'm not dangerous.'  
>'Yet,' Rebecca sarcastically replies.<br>'I know you don't know me from Adam, but what you hear on the news is bullshit,' Steve insists. 'I'm surprised your father never mentioned me.'  
>'A lot of things have happened, since you were incarcerated, you were probably the least of his worries,' Rebecca explains.<br>'Thanks for the kind gesture, Rebecca, you know how to make a guest feel welcome,' Steve sighs.  
>'Only genuine guests,' Rebecca grins. 'Now, be a good boy and get back in your cell.'<br>'Please, don't say that, geez.'  
>Rebecca escorts Steve to the basement and then he quickly turns backs to Rebecca, and then glances back up to upstairs.<br>'Harry and Bethany have taken an early night have they?' Steve wonders, pointing to the upstairs bedroom.  
>'No, Daddy's gone out and left Bethany and myself to wipe your ass,' Rebecca states.<br>'Then who's Bethany sharing her shower with, I can hear water and voices,' Steve claims.  
>'That will be the radio, not that it's any of your business.'<br>'Believe me, it was Bethany I heard and she was talking to someone. Unless she talks to the radio, instead of singing to it.'  
>Rebecca manages to put Steve back into the basement. She takes in Steve's advice for a moment and slowly proceeds up the staircase and towards Harry and Bethany's bedroom. Rebecca peeps through the bedroom door and it's partially dark, as light can be seen from the joined on bathroom. With the door slightly open, Rebecca slowly walks towards the door and then quickly pushes it opens and is caught off guard by her naked step mother, getting out of the shower alone. Rebecca jumps and again Bethany is surprised. Bethany wraps a towel around her body.<br>'Your timing is a bit off the Richter Scale tonight sweetheart,' Bethany smiles, grabbing a hair brush. 'Tonight isn't the best night to get hot and steamy anyway, we are concealing a murderer after all and you know all about concealing murderers don't you? Remember Linda Perry?'  
>'Never mind about that,' Rebecca interrupts, looking around the dense steamy bathroom. 'Was there someone here with you?'<br>'I'm the only one here, my green eyed girl,' Bethany winks.  
>Rebecca isn't convinced and glances to the bathroom window, which is open. It is getting a little cold and the chill makes Rebecca shiver on the spot.<br>'Are you worried?' Bethany bluntly says.  
>'Worried about what?' Rebecca shrugs.<br>Bethany walks slowly towards Rebecca in her towel and touches her face tenderly and looks longingly into her eyes. Rebecca does not back away, but feels nervous none the less. Her feelings for her step mother are mixed. She can hate, despise and love her at the same time.  
>'Emma is not here...Linda is no longer here. It's just us,' Bethany whispers.<br>'And Da...Harry.'  
>'Everything's negotiable,' Bethany smirks.<br>Bethany plants a prolonged passionate kiss on Rebecca's lips and her towel drops down. The clinch is becoming very sexual, then out of the blue, Steven Whittaker surprises the two women. He has somehow got out of the cellar.  
>'And I thought Harry couldn't trust me,' Steve laughs. 'Well, this is gonna cost you, more than it will cost him.'<p>

**New York City, Lower Manhattan, Chris and Emma's Apartment, **Chris arrives home and Emma is relieved that he's home safe and sound. Emma hurries towards him and embraces him tightly, as he can barely remove his coat. Guilty Chris, hesitates before putting his arms around his wife. He is fully aware now, that Emma once had a so-called affair with Rebecca months earlier. Now, he's having an affair with Francis Bay fisherman, Benjamin Bates. Chris was supposed to have been covering the story of the missing teacher from Hexville, that Bethany and Charlotte accidently bumped off. Instead, he's been having it away with someone else Is Chris really avenging Emma's deceit with another guy?  
>'Where have you been?' Emma shouts.<br>'Sorry,' Chris coughs.  
>'Is that it, sorry?' Emma snaps.<br>'My car broke down and I lost a signal,' Chris lies. 'Tow truck driver took ages.'  
>'Elaina is almost having a nervous breakdown, wondering where you are,' Emma adds.<br>'That's Elaina for you,' Chris sarcastically tells Emma heading into the living room and sitting on the sofa.  
>Emma marches on after Chris, concerned about his attitude towards her reaction. Chris turns the TV on. Emma quickly sits next to him and grabs the remote and turns the TV off.<br>'What's the matter?' Emma asks.  
>'Absolutely nothing,' Chris claims.<br>'You seem really agitated,' Emma notices.  
>'Yeah, I'm just pissed off...Elaina will be anyway,' Chris grunts.<br>Emma rubs Chris's shoulder and Chris eye catches this and he slowly moves away. Emma suspects something is not right, as his moving away from Emma's comfort, is almost like rejection. Chris heads into the kitchen and pours himself a drink.  
>'Is it really just the story?' Emma queries.<br>Chris stares at Emma grasping his drink, not knowing whether to be angry or sorry. Emma almost seems desperate for a true answer, but it looks like she won't get it. Chris quickly gulps his drink down and places it down aggressively, almost cracking it.  
>'I'm going for a shower,' Chris said.<br>Chris heads to the bathroom, leaving Emma perplexed.

**The Anchor Bar, 1/2 mile outside Francis Bay, **Harry and Dominic are playing pool and having a beer. The news again starts on the TV behind the bar. "The two bodies removed from a car, of which had collided with a train yesterday morning, have both been identified as 44 year old twin sisters, Felicity and Fallon Mason, who were returning from a school reunion in Hexville. The same school that 57 year old Head teacher Glenda Robinson, who is currently missing, works at. The police are now treating both incidents very suspiciously. The FBI..."  
>Harry and Dominic are shocked out of their wits as they walks towards the bar.<br>'F*** me,' Dominic gasps. 'What the hell is going on Harry?'  
>'I don't know,' Harry worries. 'But, it looks like I'll be expecting another visit from the feds anytime soon.'<br>'Another visit?' Dominic questions.  
>'Never mind,' Harry diverts. 'Thing is I gave them a lift back to the motel, the other night from the reunion. Myself, Bethany and Rebecca were probably the last ones to see her alive.'<br>'As much as I disliked those two, nobody deserves that,' Dominic points out.  
>The same FBI agents who questioned, Harry about Steve enter the bar and spot him. Harry rolls his eyes, knowing it's gonna be a long night. Harry turns to Dominic.<br>'Same again?' Harry asks, raising his glass.

**Kings Cafeteria, Apartment, Francis Bay, **Charlotte turns off the TV after discovering the deaths of Felicity and Fallon. This concerns her and fears that it may be a coincidence between the death of Robinson of which herself and Bethany were involved in and the demise of the twins. Charlotte remembers how uncomfortable Bethany was, when Felicity and Fallon showed up at the reunion and how threatened she was. Deloris enters the living room and comforts her mother for a few moments. Suddenly, there is a knock from downstairs and Deloris goes to answer the door. It's Benjamin, with another bunch of flowers and chocolates.  
>'Peace offering,' Benjamin smiles.<br>Deloris kisses Benjamin, unaware of his dirty secret

**Monday 16th December 2002, Hexville, Upstate New York. **The garbage men arrive at 6:30am prompt, just outside the gateway to Hexville High School, for their early weekly collection. The two loaders hurry to the garbage container which is on wheels and uses a key to unlock it. The driver waits in his cab, while they set the container onto the Dust Cart. Once they raise the container and it flips over, they are distracted by a car honking at them, for blocking the gateway. This distraction, makes them unaware, of the corpse, which is thrown into the back. As the garbage truck crumples all the garbage, it's also tearing away at a lifeless body and a sea of red spurts out of the back, along with a human leg, which lands at the shocked garbage men's feet. They all gasp in terror and the driver hits the emergency switch to halt the process.

**New York City, Lower Manhattan, Chris And Emma's Apartment, **Emma awakes to find Chris hurryingly getting dressed. His expression and attitude, seems almost replica as the previous evening. Emma again senses Chris is not his normal self. She pulls herself out of bed and as he alters his tie, she begins giving him a massage and immediately he shows how uncomfortable he is, by pulling away and glancing around in discomfort.  
>'What are you doing?' Chris snaps.<br>'I'm trying to help you relax,' Emma replies in an argumentative tone. 'There's no need to bite my head off.'  
>'I'm just in a hurry, that's all,' Chris calms.<br>'Honey, what's going? Emma asks.  
>'What's is going on is, absolutely nothing Honey,' Chris sarcastically answers, finally dressing himself.<br>'I don't believe,' Emma insists. 'You were really shitty with me last night and you've carried on in the same way this morning.'  
>'Work can get in top of me sometimes,' Chris claims.<br>Emma follows Chris into the living room, where he picks up his camera and paper work.  
>'But, you love your job,' Emma figures. 'You thrive on the challenge.'<br>'You know me so well,' Chris bluntly says. 'I'll see you later.'  
>'Hey,' Emma calls, halting Chris before he gets to the door. 'Don't I get a goodbye kiss or a love you.'<br>Chris stares at his wife almost as if she is estranged to him, but he manages to give her a quick peck on the cheek.  
>'What am I your cousin, now?' Emma sighs in disbelief.<br>'I've told you I love you often enough haven't I?' Chris moans, before storming out, leaving Emma confused and horrified by Chris's behaviour. It's brings tears to her eyes.

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Harry slowly paces himself downstairs in his police uniform, with a minor hangover from the previous evening and is annoyed to find Steve, sat at the breakfast table with Bethany and Rebecca. He doesn't say anything, but they all know how pissed off Harry is, that Steve doesn't intend to make life easy for him. Harry grabs himself a coffee and then sits down at the table.  
>'I had another run in with the FBI last night,' Harry blurts.<br>Steve instantly lower his coffee cup down to take note of Harry's admission.  
>'What did they say?' Steve queries.<br>'That they have no leads on you and me being a good Samaritan as usual, kept them in the dark on you sleeping out in my basement,' Harry explains. 'And, if neither of you watched the news last night, The Mason twins were found burnt to a crisp after striking train on the early hours of Saturday morning.'  
>Bethany and Rebecca react in horror.<br>'Oh my God, were they the women at the reunion and the two we gave a ride back to the motel?' Rebecca guesses.  
>'Yep, and myself, you and Bethany, along with possibly the motel manager, were the last to see them alive,' Harry adds. 'So prepare for another dip back into the basement Steve old buddy, the Feds want to question us again.'<br>'It's a coincidence isn't it?' Rebecca bluntly said.  
>'What do mean?' Bethany wonders.<br>'The head teacher goes M.I.A and then those two whores get cremated the next day,' Rebecca senses. 'Somebody didn...'  
>Suddenly, Rebecca has a flashback from the episode 'Friday the 13th.' After they drop Felicity and Fallon, back at the motel, Rebecca and Bethany show their annoyance of the twins. Bethany then says 'You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet.' Rebecca sits frozen in her chair and Bethany wonder what is wrong. Rebecca denies anything is wrong and goes to wash up. Harry looks at his watch and demands that Steve gets back in his cellar. Harry kisses Bethany goodbye and heads off to work. Steve sits and waits for Harry to drive away in his patrol car and then he slowly walks into the kitchen to face Rebecca and Bethany. Together they stare at Steve, who smirks at them.<br>'Have you both accepted my offer?' Steve asks.  
>'A hundred thousand dollars is a stretch,' Bethany worries. 'We can't just give out that sort of money.'<br>'You're a part time banker aren't you Beth?' Steve points out. 'You must have experience on how to deal with blackmailers like myself, as well as concealing such a deception. Sleeping with your step daughter.'  
>'I need time,' Bethany begs.<br>'Tonight sounds like a plan to me,' Steve says.  
>'Please, I beg you, respect my step mothers off,' Rebecca pleas.<br>'Sorry, but I won't respect your lovers offer,' Steve declines. ' A hundred thousand dollars, 10'o'clock tonight and I'll be gone, or I'll be doing Harry a favour, before I let you put me before the lethal injection.'  
>Rebecca shivers on the spot, fearing Steve's intent. Bethany on the other hand reacts calmly. Steve leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs. Bethany assures Rebecca, that everything will work out fine.<br>'Of course, you sure have a way of making everything fine, where interfering assholes are concerned,' Rebecca hints, referring to Felicity and Fallon.  
>'I don't have time for riddles beautiful, clean up the dishes will you?' Bethany groans.<p>

**Kings Cafeteria, Francis Bay. **Dominic can hear Charlotte being sick in the bathroom and he enters and Deloris is with her, tending to her mother. Charlotte is in tears too and gasping for breath. Deloris tells Charlotte to relax. Deloris then informs Dominic, that a newsflash, revealed Glenda Robinsons dead body was discovered in a garbage truck. It appears her body was thrown into a trash container and it made her mother upset. They all realize it could have been murder. Charlotte knows what really happened to Mrs Robinson, the previous Friday evening. Charlotte then takes rest and after she is left alone for a couple of minutes, she makes a phone call to the Wilson residence and Bethany answers.  
>'Hello?' Bethany answers.<br>'They found her,' Charlotte whispers, with tears rolling down her face.  
>'Charlotte, what are you talking about?' Bethany questions.<br>'Her body, was decapitated, because you put her in that can...and we killed her,' Charlotte sobs.  
>Charlotte hangs up, leaving Bethany in a double predicament.<p>

**Francis Bay, Harbour. **Charlotte takes a stroll in the winter sun, under the strain of knowing the body of Glenda Robinson has been discovered. She made it quick to inform Bethany of the finding and fears that the FBI will soon learn the truth of the horrific crime committed on Friday the 13th, prior to the previous weekend. Robinsons death was a freak accident, but the attempted concealing of her corpse wasn't. Charlotte meets up with Benjamin, who quickly shows his concern for her, when she's in tears. Charlotte tells Benjamin, that she is glad to see her daughter with a nice boyfriend and admits at first she became over protective at first with Charlottes personal life. Bethany spots them talking from inside the bank and hurries outside and approaches them both. Benjamin makes himself scarce and Bethany insists Charlotte get a hold of herself. Charlotte is worried, that she won't be able to hold herself together, when the FBI start asking questions, on the school reunion death. Bethany demands that Charlotte lie to them and that they never left the blackout in the school gym and is completely unaware what happened to the head mistress. Charlotte agrees and Bethany heads back to work.

Rebecca leaves the house, while Steve remains in the basement, under a new padlock, which doesn't prise away from the door.

Bethany sits at her desk in the bank and looks outside the window and watches Benjamin, sorting fishing nets out and he looks up and notices her watching him. Bethany winks at him, smirking. Benjamin then heads to a call phone and call Chris at the **New York Times. **

**New York Times, Manhattan. **Chris answers his phone and is annoyed that Benjamin called him at work.  
>'Didn't I tell you not to call me at work? Chris adds.<br>'I miss you, pretty boy,' Benjamin grins. 'So, are we still a team?  
>'I think I've blown my cover,' Chris replies.<br>'What, Emma knows?' Benjamin queries.  
>'No, but the way I expressed myself last night, has given her cause for concern,' Chris explains.<br>'You should tell her,' Benjamin insists.  
>'No, I can't do that, it will destroy her,' Chris answers.<br>'Shame the bitch didn't consider the same about you, when her and Rebecca were in the sack,' Benjamin reminds Chris.  
>'Don't call her that,' Chris orders.<br>'OK, but where do I stand?' Benjamin asks.  
>'I'll call you tonight,' Chris claims.<br>'Make it before 7:30pm, Deloris is cooking for me tonight.'  
>'We sure have the best of both worlds don't we?'<br>'Later, honey.'  
>Chris hangs up and Elaina makes an abrupt entrance and is pissed at the fact, he didn't call, since he didn't make it to Hexville. Chris lies about his car and the tow truck driver took along time.<p>

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Early evening, Harry arrives home and receives a call from the agents that questioned him previously and want to question him and his family on the murder of Glenda Robinson. They do the same for the Kings and Charlotte shudders at the thought of messing up. So far, they're only being asked for enquiries, as they were guests at a school reunion.

**New York City, Precinct. **Eric Lance shows a picture of his new girlfriend, Chanel, played by Halle Berry.  
>Abraham says they are a perfect match. Eric insists Elaina and Chanel will get on like a house on fire.<p>

**Emma and Chris's Apartment, Lower Manhattan. **  
>Emma tries to get Chris to open up to her, but he is adamant nothing is wrong. It gets to a point where he storms out and heads to a phone booth and calls Benjamin for another get together.<p>

**Francis Bay. **  
>Harry informs Steve, he will give him ten thousand dollars and he must move on, as he is concerned that the feds will soon suss that he's not being truthful. Little does Harry know, that Steve is aware of a deceit, that Harry is unaware of. Bethany and Rebecca's sexual nature. Steve tells Harry how sorry he is and will miss him. He embraces his friend and is grateful for allowing him to be a burden.<p>

Next door in Benjamin's cabin house, Benjamin shows how grateful he is to Deloris for cooking dinner and whisks her off to bed. While making love to Deloris, he catches a glance of himself in the mirror and it becomes distracting, while trying to enjoy the pleasure of being satisfied.

Bethany brings Steve his dinner in the basement and she claims, she has his $100,000 and will leave it in the lighthouse for him. Bethany informs him, she will leave the basement unlocked, by the time herself, Harry and Rebecca head to bed.

0:1:10 a.m., Benjamin lies awake in the still of the night, as the spotlight of the lighthouse, scours the ocean. Deloris lies peacefully asleep next to him. Steven Whittaker exits the unlocked basement and slowly proceeds into the cold winter night. It's a full moon. He sneaks past Benjamin' cabin house and into the lighthouse, just North East. Making sure the coast is clear, he proceeds up the curved staircase and at between the left and right hand walk way after the staircase, is a suitcase, of which he assumes is the money. As Steven is about to pick it up, the mysterious dark cloaked Blonde ,obscured faced, female killer, who put Linda Perry to the sword, appears from nowhere grasping at it's machete and slices and Dices him. His interference has come at a brutal cost. His own life.  
>Charlotte awakes in abruptly to fearful senses, as the camera pans around the Wilson household, Benjamin's cabin and the LIGHTHOUSE!<p>

Next morning, Harry finds Steve has vanished and Bethany admits she may have left the basement door open accidently. Harry then discovers a notice from what Steven had apparently wrote.  
>'Oh, well, he turned me down,' Harry sighs.<br>'The money?' Rebecca queries.  
>'Yeah, Harry nods. 'I guess he wanted some pride back.<br>'At least we can get back to normal now,' Bethany said.  
>'I guess,' Harry shrugs.<br>'Harry, even if Steven does get caught, he won't tell the police, you hid him here,' Bethany answers. 'Otherwise he wouldn't have been a true friend.'  
>'He wasn't a bad guy really,' Harry figures. 'Well, to me personally any way.'<br>'Good thing is, we don't have to look over our shoulders anymore, at the worry of the FBI suspecting us of holding a wanted man in the basement,' Rebecca replies.  
>'True, but we're in for more questioning, Harry disappoints Rebecca.<br>'What for?' Rebecca groans.  
>'Glenda Robinson's murder,' Bethany tells Rebecca. 'Apparently she could have be bumped off during that power cut.'<br>'I wonder who could have done that,' Rebecca sarcastically acknowledges.  
>The FBI suddenly arrive in the vehicle and the family prepare themselves. Harry proceeds outside to meet with the agents, leaving Bethany and Rebecca alone for a few moments. Rebecca turns to her step mother.<br>'What really happened to Whittaker, Beth?' Rebecca whispers.  
>'Let's just say, he was at the point of no return,' Bethany laughs.<p>

_This was Michael Douglas final re-occurring guest appearance as Steven Whittaker in the Series. He appeared in Season's One, Two, Four and the Final season. _

_As it stands, Steven Whittaker is __apparently__ the second victim of the Francis Bay killer. The first __apparent__ victim was Linda Perry in the episode 'Night 'Til Light.' But, the killer may have struck before and will strike again. Question is, who is it?_  
><em><br>_

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT******


	17. Episode 129

**Episode 129: ****_Two Become One._**

**Special Guest Stars:  
>AMY ADAMS as Clara Barton <strong>

**AND HALLE BERRY as Chanel Mantel. **

_**Sunday 24th December 1978, Hexville, Upstate New York.**_

_Jonathan Wilson slowly walks to a cabin in a woodland, just outside Hexville and meets with Barry Stiller. Barry hands Jonathan a case of cash, worth $25,000. Jonathan says he's not concealing anymore suspicious Merchandise on his workplace, unless he tells him, what they are used for. Barry insists, it's not the right time, but will consider it, if he thinks he has enough confidence to trust him. Barry reminds Jonathan that, what Jonathan is doing, is the only way to afford for Harry to get into college, when he graduates. Barry says he will be in touch after the Christmas period and heads back to his car. Unbeknown to Jonathan, a tall guy about mid thirties, is watching from afar, with binoculars. Has Jonathan been caught out? _

_Tina and Bethany bump into each other in the local supermarket and exchange kind words and embrace. _  
><em>'How are you, Beth?' Tina asks.<em>  
><em>'Still pretty shook up, from the Christmas Party, other than that having a blast,' Bethany replies, realizing the word 'blast' made Tina uncomfortable. 'Sorry, that quote wasn't very smart.' <em>  
><em>'No, it's OK, I think, that explosion, may have blown away a few cobwebs, for the time being anyway,' Tina acknowledges. <em>  
><em>'How about you?' Bethany queries. <em>  
><em>'Oh you know, still feeling a bit bruised, but at least we're still alive and kicking,' Tina adds. <em>  
><em>'Do you remember much, about the lab explosion, because it doesn't make any sense to me?' Bethany claims. <em>  
><em>'Not really, my minds a blank, although I remember Felicity breaking up my dance with Harry,' Tina explains, making Bethany a little jealous. <em>  
><em>'He's some guy, Harry,' Bethany partially smiles. <em>  
><em>'He sure is, if it hadn't been for him, God knows what might have happened,' Tina sighs. <em>  
><em>'Every girl needs a superman in their life, I sure do,' Bethany said. <em>  
><em>'Listen, I heard about what my Dad did last week, I wanted to apologise, he had no right to storm into your house and accuse you of trying kill me,' Tina tries to explain. <em>  
><em>'You don't have to apologise Tina,' Bethany assures. 'He was probably just in shock. A lot of people think I envy you Tina, because you have all the things I haven't, and I'm just this scorned, loopy, vulnerable girl, with only a unfit mother and whore of a sister to look up to, but you are good person Tina and I'm not jealous of you and it's always a pleasure to see you.' <em>  
><em>'I think you missed something else out,' Tina grins. <em>  
><em>'What's that?' <em>  
><em>'You're in love with Harry and you're worried I might get there first,' Tina points teases. <em>  
><em>'Every girl at High School, including the Mason Twins, are in love with Harry,' Bethany laughs. 'Jesus, even my sister has a crush on him and she is three years older than him.' <em>  
><em>Tina smiles and agrees with Bethany. Bethany asks how Greg is and Tina informs Bethany that he's been off the booze for a few days and the arguments have settled down. Carla and Marilyn then interrupt the two girls conversation and Marilyn is quick to put her foot in it and curse Billy for accusing Bethany of trying to purposely harm Tina. Bethany assures her mother, that Tina was aware and that it was a big misunderstanding. By Carla's expression, it's seems she is rather jealous and Bethany and Tina's close compassions. Beth and Tina wish each other and Merry Christmas and the two girls embrace and Tina exits. <em>  
><em>'I don't want you getting too close to her,' Marilyn warns. <em>  
><em>'It's not her fault, our father's an asshole,' Bethany snaps. <em>  
><em>'Do as you're told Bethany, we don't want too many people knowing our business,' Carla demands. <em>  
><em>'What are you actually worried, I might disown you as my sister, because I swear you did that me years ago,' Bethany scalds, walking ahead of her elder sibling and mother. Listening in, are the Mason Twins. <em>

_**Monday 25th December 1978, Hexville. Christmas Day morning. **_

_Harry wraps up Tina's present and cards and places it under the bed. He opens his curtains to expect the snow to fall, but it's instead an early sunrise. He heads downstairs to find Mary already doing the preparation for Christmas dinner and already Jeff is out having a quick threesome frolic with Carla. Jonathan heads out into the back garden to bring in some logs for the fire, when he spots a large envelope. He picks it up and opens it and finds photographs of himself, heading into the cabin, with Barry and leaving with a suitcase. The message is that of paper cuttings. "If you wanna play with fire, I'm game." Jonathan quickly hides the evidence, along with the $25,000 and brings in the logs. _

_Tina has her present ready for Harry, as does Bethany at her place. Who will win Harry's heart? Audrey receives some ear rings from Otto Cole, whilst Tina receives a frame with engraved writing on it from Greg, stating how special a sister she is, and photo beside the writing. The gift brings tears to her eyes and realizes, that the only reason Greg hasn't gone overboard, is because Tina exists. After exchanging more gifts, Greg is partially appreciative of his father, Billy's gift. A shirt. To lighten the mood, Tina suggests building a snowman, if it does decide to snow. Audrey feels bad for her son, but cannot understand, why Billy finds it hard to love his son, like loves and spoils Tina. _

_Albert Kray agrees to give Jeff and Hank the time off, from dealing in dodgy cars, while he returns to his police work, but wants a return in the New Year. Jeff needs reassurance that Otto won't go rogue on them, despite him being a loyal friend and lawyer to the family. Albert insists he has everything under control and if Billy interferes, he will deal with it. _

_Mary is happy to have her husband and two sons at the same table for a change, yet Jonathan is fearful of what, or whom may know his secret. _

_The Mcquire's on the other hand on what starts as a family dinner, quickly turns into a bad tempered argument between Greg and Billy. When Greg, stands up for himself, Billy attacks him and accidently strikes Audrey, while trying to restrain him. Billy is apologetic, but his apologies are met with stunned silence and he walks off. _

_Bethany asks her mother, if she could head out for a while to give Harry her present for him? Marilyn warns her, not to go anywhere near the Mcquire's. Bethany heads out and comes face to face, with her estranged biological father, Billy. _  
><em>'Well, well, well, if it isn't Hexville's one and only abnormally scorned party pooper,' Billy slates. <em>  
><em>'I know why you hate me so much,' Bethany blurts. 'You just can't admit, that your ashamed to call me your daughter.' <em>  
><em>'Sounds to me, the man you thought was your daddy, felt the same way, I guess that's why he's not here,' Billy cruelly remarks. 'Does it feel so easy for you to hate me?' Bethany cries. 'I don't hate you Bethany, I feel nothing for you. You're shit, just like your mother.' <em>  
><em>'You're a monster,' Bethany curses. 'How can you go through life, treating your son, my half brother, the way you do? Your wife, Tina...you got no conscious.' <em>  
><em>'Do you? Considering you tried to blow up the girl, who you class as your half sister,' Billy figures. <em>  
><em>'I didn't do anything,' Bethany pleads. <em>  
><em>'So what was it Beth, you tried to kill Tina, because she is my true daughter or because of your jealousy concerning, that Wilson brat?...either way you are your mothers little bitch bastard. I can see why your so called whore of a sister can't stand you either.' <em>  
><em>In a rage of tears, Bethany attacks him. <em>  
><em>'You f***** bastard!' <em>

**Wednesday 18th December 2002, Francis Bay, **Middle of the night, Bethany awakes kicking and screaming, which immediately makes Harry jump. Bethany continues to curse and yell out, following her dream.  
>'You Bastard, you selfish prick, I hope you f***** suffer...!'<br>Harry manages to restrain his wife as Rebecca rushes in to the commotion. Harry calms Bethany and soon after a while, Bethany realizes, where she is.  
>'It's OK, I'm here,' Harry calms.<br>Bethany breaks down in tears.

**Wednesday 18th December 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island. **Harry asks Bethany, who she was cursing in her dream. Bethany lies and says she dreamt of seeing Albert Kray and getting her revenge on him, for raping her back in the summer of '79.' Bethany claims, it's still a painful memory to forget. Harry comforts his wife, before heading off to the station, leaving both Bethany and Rebecca alone for a few moments, before Rebecca starts her shift at the Cafeteria. Rebecca slowly paces herself towards Bethany in the living and sits next to her on the sofa. Rebecca rubs her stepmothers back.  
>'Do wanna talk about it?' Rebecca asks.<br>'I've been trying to rid this memory for twenty three years,' Bethany whispers. 'Talking about it, will never destroy that horrible moment in my life.'  
>'What about the baby?' Rebecca queries.<br>'You know it's strange,' Bethany begins. 'I couldn't bare to look at my son, for the reminder of what that sick Cop did to me. But, when I gave him away, I realized he didn't ask for it and if I had decided to keep him, he would have been mine and no one else's.'  
>'Speak to Har...Daddy, and ask him if he thinks it's a good idea to find your son?' Rebecca advises.<br>'What if he hates me?' Bethany fears.  
>'What, Daddy?'<br>'No, my son.'  
>'I think, he would understand,' Rebecca assures, Bethany.<br>'I'll consider your advise, thank you,' Bethany tearfully smiles, kissing Rebecca on the lips.  
>'What did you name him?' Rebecca wonders.<br>'Ben,' Bethany informs. 'After my grandfather.  
>'That's nice,' Rebecca nods. 'Anyway, I better get going.'<br>Rebecca hurries to the door and Bethany calls out to her.  
>'Rebecca? I'm sorry if I've been a bitch to you in recent weeks, with what happened with Linda Perry and everything, but believe me...I only do what I do, is because I love you.'<br>Rebecca smiles back, with tears filling her eyes before exiting. Love is something Bethany, felt she never had many a time, in her teen years. Controlled by her mother, an outcast to older sister Carla, and rejected by her biological father, who is fact Billy. Raped by crooked cop Albert Kray and giving birth to a son destroyed any dignity she had left. Spending time in a mental institution, would prove that. The memory of rejection by William Mcquire hurt a lot, as she desperately wanted to be a lot like her half sister Tina, which explains why they were both head over heels in love with Harry. But, would her idolising of Tina, soon to turn to jealousy? Explains, why Jeff was so quick to judge Bethany, before his death, after Tina had supposedly died in the September 11 attacks, just weeks before Bethany arrived in the city. Coincidence? With Tina now out of the picture, Bethany can step in and take her place? It's seems the scorned second wife of Harry, is out to avenge her past, and brutally and painfully against those who interfere or those who remind her of those bad memories.

**New York City, Eric Lance Apartment. **Early evening, Abraham and Elaina arrive for dinner at Eric's apartment. Elaina is weary of Eric, considering she already knows he is not the man, everyone think he is and that he has already murdered someone. Eric introduces the couple to his new soul mate, Chanel Mantel, who is helping cooking dinner. Abraham hands Eric a bottle of champagne to crack open and both Elaina and Chanel get acquainted.  
>'So you're editor of the New York Times?' Chanel begins.<br>'Yes, about fifteen months now,' Elaina acknowledges.  
>'From what I hear you've been the best the papers had in decades,' Chanel adds. ' I heard the last three were as crooked as a butchers pencil. What were their names, Donald Blunt, Lea Wilson and Walt Bradley. Now that Lea Wilson I heard, was a meta human from that secret society the Cosmos and the American Army had to kill her. You my darling, you're gonna be the heart of the city.'<br>'Thank you,' Elaina nods. 'How about you, what do you do?'  
>'I'm an air hostess,' Chanel replies. 'In fact I met Eric at the airport, when he was arresting those drug dealers. It was love at first sight.'<br>'I see,' Elaina bluntly answers.  
>'Mind you, he does have that bad boy image,' Chanel figures. 'I don't mind a bad boy. You must have been so relieved, that he was at the right place and at the right time, when he saved your boy...Andy?'<br>'Must've been instinct,' Elaina says. 'But, we were overwhelmed. Although, we do have our regrets on leaving him with the babysitter.'  
>Chanel looks to Eric, who is still in conversation with Abraham.<br>'Do think he's a mystery man?'  
>'Mystery?' Elaina questions.<br>'He looks the kind,' Chanel suspects.  
>'Yes...he sure does,' Elaina agrees.<p>

Emma is leaving a restaurant and saying her goodnight to colleagues, when she spots Clara Barton sitting alone. Elaina approaches her and asks her, why she has not made the trip to Francis Bay yet? Clara says, she is nervous and wonders if, interfering in her adopted nieces life, is worth dragging up the past. Emma suggests that Clara go with her gut feeling and do what she think is best. The worst that could happen is that Rebecca turns her away. From what had been seen in the episode 'Lost daughter,' Clara appears to go ahead with tracking down her daughter.

**Francis Bay, Long Island, **Harry is relieved that the FBI have not got anything on them, to link them to the Mason Twins, or Mrs Robinsons, deaths. Also the whereabouts of Steven Whittaker are unknown, ever since he was bludgeoned to death by the Francis Bay murderer. All Harry knows is, is that Steve had wrote him a goodbye letter and is still on the run from the law. Harry, Rebecca and Bethany are watching a comedy show, when there is a knock on the door and Bethany goes to answer it. It's Charlotte, who is in tatters.  
>'I need to talk to you,' Charlotte cries.<br>Bethany glances around to make sure Harry and Rebecca don't notice and they are distracted by the TV. Bethany pulls Charlotte outside, as the Café owner is in floods of tears.  
>'What is it? What's the matter?' Bethany worries.<br>'It's still in my head,' Charlotte shakes. 'Her falling onto that screwdriver and the blood...'  
>'OK, listen to me,' Bethany demands, gripping Charlottes arms. 'You have got to hold yourself together, because the neither FBI, or police suspect we have anything to do with her death. I mean it's a relief, you held it together for the interrogation...'<br>'Do you not feel guilty?' Charlotte sobs.  
>'I can't take it back,' Bethany moans. 'If I could I would. It was an accident. It's not your fault.'<br>'If it wasn't for the excuse of my mental state and me being on medication, they would have suspected me, so I guess you have to thank me for being a nervous wife,' Charlotte insists.  
>'Right, so we have to hold it together,' Bethany tries compromise.<br>'How long can I hold it together Beth?' Charlotte panics. 'I'm a walking time bomb. That night keeps playing over and over. I don't know how long I can keep this up.'  
>'You'll get over it. You have your family, I have mine. A few days from now, Friday the 13th will be a distant memory. OK?'<p>

Bethany heads back into the house, after sending a nervous Charlotte home. Charlotte is almost at breaking point, following Friday the 13th. It seems both her and Bethany are in the clear of Mrs Robinson's death, which both ladies caused. But, with a guilty conscious and with Charlotte suffering from mental health issues, how long will before she blows the whistle on herself and Bethany, who deals with desperate situations accordingly? Harry asks who it was? Bethany lies and pretends it was a sale call, somebody trying to sell. Bethany heads into the kitchen to fix a drink for everyone. Her flashback dream is hard to forget. Rejection by Billy was hard enough, but his hatred was hurting.

_**Monday 25th December 1978, Hexville, Upstate New York. **_

_Bethany is thrown into a police cell and Billy is adamant that he will press charges for assault. Bethany argues that she was provoked, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. When Billy leaves cursing his love child. Suddenly, Albert Kray makes an appearance and wonders why Bethany is locked in the slammer? _

_Carla asks Marilyn, where Bethany has run off to. Marilyn says she went to give Harry his present, but Carla reminds her mother, that Bethany gave her Harry's present the day before to give to him. It seems Bethany has fallen head over heels in love with Harry. There is a knock on the door. It's Dominic, bringing a gift for Bethany. _

_Tina helps Audrey with her cut lip, but Audrey insists that Tina see Harry and that she and Greg will clear up. Distracted, Greg sneaks a bottle of his fathers bourbon from his fathers liquor cabinet and hides it in his room. Harry calls Tina and they agree to meet. _

_Jeff offers to lend Harry his car. Harry wonders why Jeff would do that? Jeff insists it's a kind gesture. Harry appreciates it and heads to pick up Tina. Jeff warns his younger sibling to be gentle with her...the car that is. Harry almost makes a hash of his driving skills, but almost colliding with another vehicle at the junction. _  
><em>'I think, I've got the hang of it,' Harry calls. <em>  
><em>'I hope Tina gets the hang of you little brother,' Jeff sighs.<em>

_While waiting outside for Harry, Hank Willis is then seen walking down the street and Tina holds her nerve, as he approaches her. 'Hi,' Hank calls. _  
><em>'Hello, Hank,' Tina acknowledges, trying not to make eye contact. <em>  
><em>'Merry Christmas,' Hank smiles. 'How are you.' <em>  
><em>'Bit bruised, but that's something I should expect being nearly blown to bits in a science lab,' Tina explains. <em>  
><em>'I've been worried about you, I've missed you,' Hank claims. 'I wanted to stop by, but I guess that is total out of the question now.' 'Hank, what we had, was great, but there are consequences,' Tina adds. 'It's over and you have to except that.' <em>  
><em>'If it weren't for them Mason Twins, we'd still be together,' Hank figures. <em>  
><em>'You're seven years older than I am, and plus I'm still classed as a minor,' Tina replies. <em>  
><em>'You're eighteen years old for f*** sake, Tina. How much more of your life, is your father going to control? Unless, you have other things on the agenda.' '<em>  
><em>'Like what?' Tina shrugs. <em>  
><em>'Like hotshot Harry coming to pick you up in his brothers car,' Hank points out. Harry pulls up alongside Tina and Hank, as Hank looks begrudgingly at Harry, then back to Tina. <em>  
><em>'Well, I guess, I'm no longer a picture in your life,' Hank whispers. 'I hope you and Wilson have a happy life together.' Hank storms off and Tina jumps in the car with Harry and they go for a quiet drive. <em>

_Marilyn receives a call from the station telling her that Bethany has been detained for assault and both herself and Carla hurry to the police station to pick her up. Harry and Tina sit near a lake and Tina pours her heart out over the way Billy controls her and how he profusely punishes Greg for not being the man, that Billy expects him to be. Tina then tells Harry, that if it wasn't for their friendship, she wouldn't know where to turn. Harry and Tina then look longingly into each others eyes and share a tender kiss. _  
><em>'I have loved you, since that first day we met in 1967,' Tina confesses. 'I don't know why it's taken me so long, but I realize now, you are the love of my life.' <em>  
><em>'I think I have loved you, before I even met you,' Harry chuckles. <em>  
><em>'I need you right now, more than ever,' Tina said. <em>  
><em>Harry and Tina take each others clothes off and begin make love. For the first time in their lives, Harry and Tina become one. <em>

_Bethany is in tatters when she is picked up by her mother and Carla and she is taken home, where Dominic waits to make sure she OK. Harry and Tina rest relaxing in each others arms naked. _  
><em>'We have to get back, everyone will be wondering where we are,' Tina points put. <em>  
><em>'Yeah, they most probably already have a search party out for us,' Harry agrees. <em>  
><em>'My Dad would,' Tina laughs. 'How do you feel.' <em>  
><em>'On top of the world,' Harry answers, kissing Tina on the lips. <em>  
><em>'Me too,' Tina cuddles. <em>  
><em>'I love you Tina Mcquire,' Harry declares.<em>  
><em>'I love you too Harry Wilson,' Tina whispers. 'For the first time in my life, I feel free.' <em>  
><em>Harry drops Tina home and he assures her, that he will call her. Tina heads inside and upstairs and is upset, when she sees Greg sprawled out drunk on his bedroom floor. <em>

_Mary and Jonathan ask, Harry how his meeting with Tina went? Harry replies they had a good time. Jonathan and Jeff sense they know what Harry meant and smirk. _

_Dominic is devastated by how he feels rejected by Bethany. _

_Albert Kray blackmails Billy in dropping the charges against Bethany, or he will expose his double working life, involving Area 51. Billy questions how he's come by to know of this? Albert claims he makes it his business to know what Billy does, considering Billy wants to know his. _

_Otto is then see in bed with Audrey. _

_Bethany cries herself to sleep._

**Thursday 19th December 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island, 12:32 a.m. **Bethany lies awake in the dark, with Harry laying by her side. She stares at the ceiling, remembering she was beaten to Harry's heart, by her half sister Tina, all them years ago. Even now, she is married to her high school crush, the feeling of being pushed aside by either Billy or Harry back then was like a kick in the stomach. Months later in the summer of '79' there was worst to come, Physically and Mentally damaging.

**New York City, Eric Lance Apartment. **It's almost 1:00 a.m., and Abraham is way too drunk to drive home, so Chanel decides to call a taxi cab. Elaina is not so drunk, but is still a little over the limit to drive. Elaina thanks Eric and Chanel for the hospitality, as Abraham staggers to his feet. Eric helps Abraham into the cab, as Chanel and Elaina embrace. Eric kisses Elaina on the cheek.  
>'Trust me, I'm on your side,' Eric whispers in her ear. 'Just a little pushed sometimes.'<br>Elaina tries to figure him out, but he's already killed before. One was murder, the other was defending her son from a mentally ill baby sitter in Sasha. There may have been another murder previously, but Elaina is yet to discover that happening. Is Eric a cross between good and evil? He has some sort of connection to Carla, Bethany and possibly the Cosmos, but what is his true intensions? His true identity is that of Hank Willis and has changed it, to make a mafia family believe he's dead. Elaina and Abraham are escorted home. Eric and Chanel head back into the apartment.  
>'Must be awkward playing the good guy,' Chanel says.<br>'I don't know, who I am anymore,' Eric sighs, sitting down.  
>'Don't blow off on me now Eric,' Chanel groans. 'That disk we had given to us by that guy from Central America, is worthless to us, if we don't get a hard drive that is essential for it's use. It's the people with Meta Human abilities, that will rely on us, to give them hope, a cure. And yet, you insisted on that switch at the airport.'<br>'I told you, there is more to the information on that disk, than I realize, I can feel it,' Eric insists.  
>'What is it Eric? Or should I call you Hank?' Chanel sarcastically replies.<br>'There could be info on that disk, that may not only be that of the Cosmos, but also old records from Area 51 and personal records and other data.'  
>'What sort personal records?' Chanel wonders.<br>'Somebody from the original Area 51 project connected to Carla Morrison's father, was also a private detective. He was sent out to spy on my criminal activity in Hexville, where I was involved in stolen cars, alongside Albert Kray and Jeff. My criminal life in Miami, may also be on that disk, as well as your criminal life. But, from what I learnt from my brief findings in my fling with Carla back in the early nineties, it became personal with Jonathan Wilson and William Mcquire. Somebody hired this detective to murder Harry and Jeff's parents back in 1979.  
>'Who?'<br>I can't tell you, it's complicated. She's protecting this guy, who's keeping her secret, like she thinks what I'm doing. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I could never trust Abraham with that disk, plus we can't hand that disk to the government, as we're both wanted criminals and we should take care of this personally and quietly. If we are to have any sort of redemption and give these Meta Humans hope of being human again and give Harry Wilson closure, then this is our best shot. If one day Jeff and myself meet on the other side, I hope he thanks me for doing the right thing.'

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **It's late afternoon, Chris calls Benjamin and informs him that he will be coming to the Bay on Christmas Eve, for a family get together. Chris demands he doesn't give anything away, concerning their affair. Benjamin insists they should see how Emma and Rebecca act around each other. Chris replies, that wants to questions Emma's feelings towards Rebecca. Benjamin smiles to himself and tells Chris, he knows how he feels about him. Chris insists that Benjamin doesn't break Deloris's heart just yet. Benjamin then realizes he forgot about his lunch date with Deloris.

Charlotte almost confesses to the Friday the 13th death of Glenda Robinson to Dominic, but she stops herself. Dominic gets confused, and begs Charlotte to open up to him, but she becomes agitated and they start arguing. She heads into the main café area and meets with Clara Barton, after Deloris had served her.

Later, that evening Harry is getting ready for his evening shift on patrol and Bethany walks him to his car. A scene from 'Lost Daughter,' is repeated, where Bethany insists that Harry stop worrying about Steven Whittaker, as he's a lost cause. Bethany kisses her husband good night and heads back in and upstairs. Rebecca is then seen walking from the kitchen area and then the doorbell rings. Rebecca answers it and comes face to face with Clara Barton. Clara nervously glares at her and her eyes fill with tears.  
>'Can I help you,' Rebecca asks.<br>'Oh my God, you have grown up a beautiful young lady,' Clara tearfully smiles.  
>'Who are you,' Rebecca worries.<br>'I understand why you did what you did,' Clara begins. 'Watching the one person you loved as your sister, die in front of you, with no way to get any memory back. But, you did in the end...you found Solace. You took her adopted name and then you became the daughter of her birth family...but it didn't stop me from searching. Oh yes, I searched high and low, used every desperate measure I could muster to find my baby girl and here you are, living someone else's life...I have never stopped loving you Abigail. I have waited twenty to years for this precious moment.'  
>'What are you saying,' Rebecca whispers, in tears.<br>'I'm your Ma Ma, your Birth Mother,' Clara confesses.  
>Rebecca can't hide from this. She stands in complete shock.<p>

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY NINE******


	18. Episode 130

**Episode 130: Inconvenient Mother.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>AMY ADAMS as Clara Barton<br>And  
>HALLE BERRY as Chanel Mantel. <strong>

**Thursday 19th December 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island. **Rebecca is very much put on the spot, when Clara Barton arrives and claims to be her biological mother. _Since the Sixth season, we have been made to be aware that Rebecca was in fact the daughter of Harry and Tina. But how much of the truth, do we know about Rebecca? From what we saw in Episode 126, 'Long Lost Daughter,' the truth seems to lay with Clara's findings and that she is truthfully Rebecca's birth mother and that Rebecca isn't a blood Wilson_.  
>Clara impatiently waits for her long lost daughters response, as Rebecca quivers at the thought of being caught out, by the woman who gave her up for adoption, twenty two years ago. Clara reaches out for her, but Rebecca pushes her hand away.<br>'Get out,' Rebecca snaps. 'Who the hell are you, you crazy bitch?'  
>'I'm your mother,' Clara claims.<br>'My Daddy is a police officer and I will have him arrest you for harassment, if you don't leave right now,' Rebecca threats.  
>'Harry Wilson is not your father,' Clara insists. 'Your father, was a one night stand from my freshman year at High School and no matter how much you have tried to hide from the truth, you know your true identity. You can't slam the door in my face forever, because I've got all the time in the World.'<br>Rebecca tries to hold it together, as the sun begins to set on the horizon and after a few moment, she reluctantly lets Clara into the house. Rebecca makes sure nobody, has seen the altercation and then she closes the door behind her. Rebecca and Clara head into the living room. Clara stands, but Rebecca allows her to sit down, as she begins to pace and up down nervously, knowing herself that Clara isn't fool by her denial. Rebecca has pulled the wool over Harry's eyes for the last sixteen months, but herself and what Clara discovered only know the truth, behind Rebecca's deception.  
>'I apologise for the unkind welcome, Miss...?'<br>'Clara.'  
>'Clara,' Rebecca acknowledges. 'My step mother is upstairs, so I wish for you to be gone, by the time, I've finished with what I've got to say. I am sorry, that you come all this way for me to disappoint you, but that's how it is. I am not your daughter.<br>Clara removes her necklace and opens the locket, revealing Clara at fourteen and baby Abigail, Rebecca's birth name. Clara makes sure that Rebecca see's the picture.  
>'This is you, before social services took you away,' Clara shows. 'It wasn't the easiest decision. I was young, I was scared. It wasn't that I didn't want you, I did. But, financially, it would have been impossible to give you the home, that a child needed and every day of my life, you were in my thoughts.'<br>'Is that the only proof you have, to prove you are really my mother?' Rebecca queries.  
><em>'You were adopted by the Smiths and your adopted name is Alicia and they were killed in a plane crash. You were fostered by the Craig's sometime later, where you grew close to their adopted daughter, Rebecca. The true biological daughter of Harry and Tina Wilson, who's birth name was Scarlett. And after Rebecca died, the Craig's blamed you for her death and you were then taken in by the Turners. For years you couldn't wipe that devastating memory of watching the closest person to a sister you had, fall to her death into a raging river before your eyes. Feeling the resentment from your first foster parents, it hurt more than ever and the Turners tried their best for you, but you were out of control by the time you reached eighteen and you ran off with a guy named Rick. But, you still grieved for Rebecca and you begged for forgiveness from Mr Craig, as you begged to find solace with Rebecca. After his rejection, following his wife's suicide years before, you determined yourself to find peace and somehow you fooled the system and you changed your identity to Rebecca Turner, using Rebecca's first name and your second Foster parents second name. You traced Rebecca's birth parents, to New York City, prior to the September 11th attacks and what ever knowledge you used to obtain a birth certificate or resources to fool Mr Wilson, you've done it with complete success,'<em> Clara explains all.  
>Clara's words have Rebecca in sheds of tears. Hearing the moment of Rebecca Craig's (scarlett mqcuire wilsons), fall into the river and leaving Alicia helpless at the time, is still a painful reminder to present day Rebecca T Wilson. But, now Clara has very much blown her cover, will she be able to even turn away the one person, who has searched for her through thick and thin and who insists that she never stopped loving her? Clara too is brought to tears.<br>'This where you found your solace,' Clara whispers. 'To make peace with Rebecca, because of guilt, because of the torture you had on yourself and because you loved her.'  
>Clara reaches out to Rebecca once more and this time, Rebecca doesn't pull back. Clara lifts her long lost daughters chin up and wipes her tears.<br>'She was my sister, my best friend. I was nine years old. One minute she was there laughing and smiling, next thing I knew, I was alone,' Rebecca cries. 'They never found her body, she must've drowned...Why are you here?'  
>'Not to expose you, if that's what you're thinking,' Clara replies. 'I came here because I love you. And I wish things had turned out differently, but you really need to consider something. You can't lie forever.'<br>'You can't ruin this and I won't let you,' Rebecca worries.  
>'I'm not gonna pressure you,' Clara promises. 'But, I will protect you. I will do everything to make Mr Wilson understand...'<br>'How will he understand?!' Rebecca shouts. 'I will lose his love forever.'  
>'It won't come to that, I promise,' Clara answers. 'You never lost mine and despite how you've deceived everyone, you will never lose mine. Even being apart, I have loved you unconditionally and it will never stop. Just give me a chance.'<br>'How did you know, I lived in Francis Bay?' Rebecca asks.  
>'Doesn't matter?' Clara insists.<br>'Was it them at Blooming Dales?'  
>'No, it wasn't, I used my resources,' Clara lies, covering for Emma.<br>'You have certainly put me on the spot,' Rebecca groans. 'What am I gonna do now?'  
>'Like I said, I won't pressure you,' Clara nods, wiping her tears away. 'But, please let have a chance to get to know you.'<br>Suddenly, footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and the two ladies glance around and are both shocked to see Bethany completely naked, with a bottle of wine in an ice basket.  
>'Rebecca, sweetheart, fancy a night cap with your ever loving step mot...'<br>Bethany freezes on the spot and accidently drops the wine basket and smashes the wine. Clara looks to Rebecca in astonishment and confusion.  
>'Another one of your dark secrets, my baby girl?' Clara sighs.<br>'Clara my stepmother, Bethany,' Rebecca introduces. 'Bethany, this is Clara...my mother.'  
>' Finally, it looks like you've got yourself in a pickle, Becky darling,' Bethany sarcastically said.<br>'She knows?' Clara gasps.  
>'Yeah,' Rebecca admits.<p>

**Friday 20th December 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island. **It's around 4:30 am, and Harry arrives home from his evening shift. He is unaware that there is a guest already sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. The guest is Clara Barton, the true biological mother of Rebecca. Harry has been duped into thinking, he and his deceased first wife, Tina are the birth parents of Rebecca, who had changed her identity, so she could be close Harry, because of his connection to his daughter, Scarlett, whom he never met and who Rebecca watched apparently fall to her death, when she was nine years old. Clara awakes, as she hears Harry's footsteps ascend the staircase. How she will explain her presence will be nerve racking, even more nerve racking for Rebecca, who shivers and cries as she lies in her bed. If Harry ever discovered the truth, he would probably end his relationship with Rebecca for good and possibly prosecute her for stolen identity. It's her worst fear. Will he understand why she did it? How will he react, to discover, Rebecca, who was Alicia at the time, watched his true daughter, Scarlett, adopted name Rebecca at the time, die in front of her eyes? Surely, it would be too much to bare, the betrayal and thus end any good future for Rebecca. But, with her mother present, will Clara be Rebecca's saviour or her interference?

As the early sunrise, appears over the horizon, Rebecca heads outside for some early fresh air, to get to grips with recent events. Benjamin is getting dressed for work, on his last Friday before Christmas and he pears outside and notices Rebecca's sorrowed expression. As he heads outside, he catches a glance of himself in the rotating mirror. Annoyed, he turns the mirror away and heads outside from his cabin, and heads over to Rebecca who looks out to the Atlantic from the estuary.  
>'Morning,' Benjamin calls.<br>'Hi,' Rebecca acknowledges.  
>'Are you alright?' Benjamin queries. 'You look worried.'<br>'Is it that obvious?' Rebecca asks.  
>'Do you wanna talk about it?' Benjamin wonders.<br>'It's kinda personal, I'd rather not,' Rebecca insists.  
>'I understand, but if you ever want to talk, I'm a only a door away,' Benjamin points out.<br>'Thank you, Benjamin, that's sweet,' Rebecca appreciates. 'So, this will be yours and Deloris's first Christmas together? Bought her anything nice?'  
>'I'm working on it,' Benjamin claims.<br>'Better get to it handsome, Wednesday will come round pretty fast,' Rebecca points out.  
>After exchanging conversation, Rebecca heads back inside the house and then Benjamin opens the door to his pick up trunk and pulls a carrier bag from under the drivers seat. It's a gift for Christopher, whom he is having an affair with. As he places the bag back under the seat, again he catches a glimpse of his reflection and it drives him nuts. He smashes the wing mirror, by punching it out. He rests on the bonnet to try and calm down.<br>'Come on Ben, get a grip on yourself,' Benjamin sighs.  
>Benjamin then looks up and spots Bethany looking out the window, staring at him. He stares back for a few moments, before jumping into his pick up truck and driving off into town. Bethany watches him drive away, before heading back to bed.<p>

Later, that morning, Clara heads downstairs and again come face to face with her daughter, Rebecca. Clara feels the need to embrace her, but Rebecca is feeling too evasive to let her, to not let Harry get suspicious.  
>'I hope the guest room, was comforting for you,' Rebecca says, pouring coffee for the two of them.<br>'Yes, it was, thank you,' Clara partially smiles. 'I couldn't sleep much though, I was worried about you. I heard you crying, it breaks my heart. You've had a terrible experience.'  
>'I hope you like waffles,' Rebecca replies, ignoring what Clara just said.<br>'Coffee will be fine,' Clara insists. 'Are you and Bethany, having an affair?'  
>'It's just sex, nothing serious,' Rebecca claims.<br>'She comes down the staircase, completely naked with a bottle of champagne, expecting a night of passion with her step daughter and it's nothing serious,' Clara sarcastically laughs. 'I guess I'd better get my facts straight in future.'  
>'Please, don't raise your voice, you know who is only upstairs and I would appreciate it, if you were to be gone by the time he gets up,' Rebecca demands.<br>'Please don't turn me away,' Clara begs.  
>'You're gonna ruin everything,' Rebecca figures.<br>'But, I love you. You can't keep lying to yourself, Abigail,' Clara answers.  
>'Don't you dare say that name in this house, it's Rebecca or Miss Wilson to you,' Rebecca warns.<br>'Keeping a dead girls memory alive, you're doing it the wrong way, baby,' Clara explains. 'I understand you needed to be close to her again, but you've made a fool out of a man, who loves you like his own.'  
>'And that's why, he must never find out.'<br>Footsteps are then heard coming down the staircase, it's Harry and he is surprised to see another beautiful lady in the house. Rebecca freezes on the spot, when he enters the kitchen. Clara smiles at meeting Harry for the first time.  
>'Oh, good morning,' Harry nods, surprised.<br>Rebecca tries to think of something to say, so she glances at the clock, and it reads 10:30 a.m.  
>'Daddy, it's only ten thirty, you've been working almost all night,' Rebecca groans.<br>'Just like her mother used to be,' Harry smiles, referring to Tina. 'Very insistent. I'm sorry, are you a friend of Rebecca's?'  
>Harry and Clara shake hands.<br>'Actually, I'm her Aunt,' Clara lies. 'Her adopted Aunt.'  
>Rebecca is shocked by Clara's made up story, but this leaves Harry rather shocked, as he believed Rebecca wiped all ties with her adopted family.<br>'I see,' Harry blunt replies.  
>Bethany then enters the house, with groceries and witnesses the meeting, between Harry and Clara. Rebecca heads into the hall, to help Bethany with the groceries.<br>'My mother is pretending to be my adopted aunt, just play along,' Rebecca whispers.

**Francis Bay, Harbour. **Benjamin is in his office, and he receives a phone call from Christopher, who is calling from a phone booth in Newark.  
>'Hi, it's me,' Chris calls.<br>'Hey, babe, I've missed you,' Benjamin smiles. 'Can't wait 'til the party, next Tuesday at the Wilsons. I've got a surprise for you.'  
>'I just need reassuring, you won't give anything suspicious away at this party?' Chris worries.<br>'You mean, with us, and the Rebecca, Emma scenario?' Benjamin asks. 'I insist, we will let them be the making of their own downfall.'  
>'Good, because I want to wait 'til the new year, before we decide to tell Emma and Deloris everything. Can't do it now,' Chris begs. 'Then I can expose this crooked cop, that Abraham is working with.'<br>'Which one's that?' Benjamin queries.  
>'I'll let you know in time,' Chris promises.<br>'OK, see you next Tuesday,' Benjamin agrees.  
>'Did you just call me, what I thought you did?' Chris laughs.<br>'Would you rather I call you that in bed?'  
>'That sounds pretty Hard core, Bub bye.'<p>

**Kings Cafeteria, Francis Bay, Long Island. **Deloris is helping Dominic put the Christmas tree up and all the other decorations, when Charlotte comes into the main area. She notices how uncomfortable Dominic is, following their argument the day before, as Dominic thinks that Charlotte can't trust him, to trust her in opening up, with what's bothering her. It's exactly a week, since the reunion get together at Hexville High, in which Glenda Robinson, was accidently bumped off by Bethany and Charlotte. Charlotte grabs herself a soda water and Deloris notices the uncomfortable silences. Benjamin enters on his lunch break and claims he going to buy her a special gift for Christmas and may yet give it to her at the Wilson party, on Christmas Eve. He also produces a box of chocolates for missing their date, the previous morning. Deloris forgives him and agrees to meet him later. Dominic and Charlotte glance at one another momentarily and then heads to get a hammer and nail.  
>'How longs this gonna go on for Ma Ma?' Deloris sighs.<br>'It's nothing, it will blow over,' Charlotte assures her daughter.  
>'I hope so, it is the season of good will after all,' Deloris adds.<br>'You know, I was thinking, that we should visit James grave, before Harry and Bethany throw the party. Just so, he knows that we haven't forgot about him,' Charlotte suggests. 'I know you miss him Deloris, he was your little brother.'  
>'I do, maybe you should discuss it with Dad, though first,' Deloris encourages. 'Will an excuse to clear the air between you two.'<br>'Maybe it will clear the air,' Charlotte agrees.  
>Charlotte kisses Deloris, as she goes to clear some tables.<p>

Later that evening, Clara looks out to sea, stand on the outside of the Lighthouse, as the wind blows through her hair. She was rather surprised, that Rebecca would allow her to stay for the evening, but is now concerned that she maybe forced out of the Wilson household, as Rebecca is worried, that Clara will expose her true identity. Clara looks at the picture in her locket of Rebecca, when she was Abigail and she touches the picture, trying to hold back the tears. Harry then surprises Clara and Clara quickly closes the locket on her necklace. Clara gets herself together.  
>'It's beautiful up here,' Clara begins. 'You haven't got the hustle and bustle of Manhattan on your doorstep.'<br>'True,' Harry agrees. 'But, it hasn't been all plain sailing though since we've moved here from the city.'  
>'Yeah, I saw on the news about that girl, that turned into a vampire,' Clara adds. 'Was she a Meta Human, like all the others scattered across the globe?'<br>'More than likely,' Harry answers. 'She might have been an experiment that was studied by that fraudulent society the Cosmos and she made her escape, when Wall Street was put under investigation. Her death didn't make sense though, I was the last to see her alive, after she through me out of the house window. She was found dead on the beach, two miles south of here.'  
>'Oh my God, was Rebecca hurt?' Clara gasps.<br>'A little, a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious,' Harry informs. 'On the change of subject, why all this time?'  
>'You mean why have I showed up out of the blue?' Clara suspects.<br>'Well, it is a bit abrupt, and Rebecca washed her hands clean of her adopted parents last I heard,' Harry explains.  
>'I understand that Mr Wilson,' Clara acknowledges. 'But, I loved Rebecca and never stopped. What ever conflict she had with my sister, was nothing to do with me. Her adopted parents are living in Australia now. We rarely speak ourselves. I just wanted to make Rebecca aware, that I didn't stopped thinking about. I never had children of my own Mr Wilson, Rebecca was the closest person to a daughter I ever had.'<br>Harry seems warmed to Clara's lies and rubs her shoulder. It would be an entirely different reaction if he knew the actual truth, on who Clara really is and the deceit that Rebecca had been hiding for nearly a year and a three months.  
>'Well, it seems Rebecca's has acknowledged the fact, that you are very nice genuine person,' Harry smiles. 'And if she's happy, then I'm willing to except you still part of her family.'<br>'Thank you, Mr Wilson, that is very kind of you,' Clara nods.  
>'And since, you came all this way, I'd like for you to stay with us, for the duration of the Christmas period,' Harry invites.<p>

Inside the Wilson household, Bethany adds a few touches to the Christmas tree, by placing the star on top. While, Rebecca nervously taps the kitchen counter, watching Harry and Clara exchange conversation on the outside of the lighthouse. One moment of guilt, could see Clara confess the truth and that's why Rebecca's eyes are firmly left on the two in conversation outside. She is then distracted by Benjamin and Charlotte arriving in the pickup truck, and Charlotte notices Rebecca looking out and she waves. Rebecca waves back. Rebecca glances back to the lighthouse, behind Benjamin's cabin and Harry and Clara have vanished and realizes they're headed back to the house. Bethany makes Rebecca jumps, when she squeezes her hips.  
>'Relax,' Bethany said. 'Nothings gonna happen.'<br>'What are you gonna do, gag her with the Christmas lights, then box her and throw her down the Chimney?' Rebecca sarcastically replies.  
>'What do you take me for? Bethany grunts. 'Norman Bates mother?'<br>'Have you talked to Daddy, about your long son?' Rebecca queries. 'Seeing as my inconvenient mother has showed up, maybe you should consider finding your son.'  
>Bethany turns and starts cutting the vegetables.<br>'Yeah, maybe, Bethany shrugs.  
>Rebecca exits the kitchen as Harry and Clara head back in.<p>

In Benjamin's cabin house, Benjamin places his rotating mirror into the closet. As he heads into his small living room, he spots Bethany in the kitchen of the main house and she catches him watching her and she winks at him. Benjamin smiles back. Deloris is looking through his CD selection, some of which are old and new music.  
>'Great collection, here,' Deloris notices. 'The Beatles, The Animals, Elvis Pressley, Duran Duran. The Dave Clark Five? You have interesting taste hidden in your closet. How does that song go? '<em>Glad all over, baby I'm a' Glad all over, so glad you're miiiiiiine.' <em>  
>'Very good,' Benjamin grins. 'I see you like your sixties hits.'<br>'Tell you what, we'll take these over to the party next Tuesday, get down and boogie,' Deloris cheers.  
>'I like the sound of that,' Benjamin agrees, as he and Deloris start to make love.<p>

**Saturday 21st December 2002, Manhattan Mall, New York City. **Clara has taken Rebecca shopping for the first time. It took some convincing, but in order to keep Harry from discovering her identity, Rebecca couldn't take the risk. But, will she be able to warm to her birth mother, who gave her up, when Clara was only fourteen years old at the time. It's a manic in the city that never sleeps.  
><em>'All I Want For Christmas Is You<em>,' by Mariah Carey is playing on the surround sound Mall Radio. Clara is overwhelmed that she is spending her first Christmas shopping spree with her daughter, who almost brings to tears to her eyes. She tries to interact with Rebecca by holding her hand, but Rebecca feels uncomfortable and pulls away. Clara holds it together, despite Rebecca being awkward, unless Rebecca feels that Clara is being the awkward one, by interfering.  
>'This has been really nice,' Clara smiles. 'Our first Christmas spree together.'<br>'I'm only doing this, because I feel manipulated,' Rebecca claims.  
>'That hurts, Rebecca,' Clara sighs. 'I'm not intending to ruin your relationship with your Dad.'<br>'Then why are you here?' Rebecca snaps.  
>'Because, I wanted to be sure, you were my daughter,' Clara insists.<br>'The day you gave me away, was the day I stopped being your daughter,' Rebecca answers in an argumentative tone.  
>'I was fourteen years old Rebecca, I was just a kid at the time, I guess I still didn't know right from wrong,' Clara tries to explain.<br>'But, you knew how to spread your legs,' Rebecca cruelly remarks.  
>Clara is so upset by her daughters crude remark, she slaps her across the face. But, after doing so, Clara regrets it, and leaving Rebecca red faced on one side.<br>'I'm so sorry, I didn't mea...' Clara begs.  
>'This is exactly what I'm talking about, you're only here for your benefit, not mine,' Rebecca moans.'<br>'My benefit?' Clara wonders.  
>'Because I have money,' Rebecca informs.<br>'That is way off the line Rebecca, money has nothing to do with it?' Clara states.  
>'How much will it take for you to get the f*** out of my life?' Rebecca whispers.<br>Clara is shocked by Rebecca's accusations. For months Clara has had the dream of meeting her only offspring, the daughter that she has loved all her life, despite not being in her life for Twenty two years, not being able to protect her, comfort her and point her in the right direction. And now, it seems all that trying and convincing, has all been thrown back in her face. But, is Rebecca's decision based on the fact, she is living with a controversial Step mother in Bethany, who has had secrets of her own and both have concealed each others backgrounds?  
>'Well, I guess I have been mislead into thinking we were finally getting somewhere,' Clara cries, wiping her right eye. 'The last few hours, seemed so promising, I honestly thought, that you believed I loved you, but you seem so eager to get rid of me. Well, congratulations you have.' Clara pulls out a box in her bag and shoves it into Rebecca's hand aggressively. 'Here, you hurtful little bitch. I bought that for you, while you were powdering your nose. Don't worry, it only cost four thousand dollars, but I forgot, I'm not worth as much as you are. Oh, by the way, my source on finding you, Your friend, Emma sent me in the right direction or should I say regrettable direction.'<br>Rebecca stands frozen at Clara's admission, as Clara walks off in tears, through the crowd. Rebecca stares at the box give to her by her mother and she opens it to reveal a gold bracelet. Rebecca touches it and feels quickly guilty by how she acted out on the woman, who has spent all her life in regret on giving her away. Rebecca closes it up and places it in her bag and goes in search of Clara.

**Precinct, New York City. **Abraham is heading out with his wife, Elaina, when Eric Lance arrives hauling in a cat burglar. Abraham informs Eric, that himself and Elaina are headed to Francis Bay for the Wilsons Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Eric then surprises Elaina, when he offers to babysit Andy. Elaina is about to turn down his offer, when Abraham interrupts and excepts. Elaina suspects Eric is only doing it, to try and prove he isn't dangerous and has a girlfriend in Chanel. As Abraham and Elaina head out, Elaina looks back at Eric with a stare, as Eric calmly stares back.

**Sixth Avenue, Manhattan. **Rebecca spots Clara sat on a bench lighting a cigarette, which surprises her, because she never suspected of Clara being a smoker. But, after recent events, and feeling rejected, it has hit Clara hard and thinking this is revenge for making Rebecca think she was rejected after being born. Rebecca can see how destroyed her birth mother is and begins to feel incredibly sorry for her. Rebecca is so scared that her identity will be revealed to Harry and the last thing she expected was her past to come and ruin it, but Clara is genuine and her only intensions are to have a relationship with her daughter. Rebecca slowly paces herself towards Clara and through and flock of pigeons, of which flutter away.  
>'The bracelet was beautiful, thank you,' Rebecca calls.<br>'You were right Rebecca, I'm no good to you,' Clara replies in denial. 'After all, I did advise you the last two days to eventually open up to Har...your daddy about who you really are. That's not exactly being a loving mother is it, because you obviously thought I was after your millions. I'm just a defence lawyer after all, on a sixth month sick break, for depression and for ...looking for my lost child.'  
>'You haven't lost her...she's right here,' Rebecca assures.<br>'Are you saying that, because you want to make sure, I won...'  
>'I'm saying it, because, I...I...I really want you to stay,' Rebecca shivers, as snow begins to fall. 'I'm sorry for what I said, please come back to Francis Bay.' Rebecca then flashes a smile. 'Better make it fast, it could be slippery and wet on the road, it is a two and a half hour drive.'<br>Clara smiles and both her and Rebecca prepare for their trip, back to Long Island.****

**Tuesday 24th December 2002, Francis Bay, Long Island. **It's Christmas Eve and the day of the Wilson Christmas party and the day before Christmas Day. It's the season of goodwill and in the supposed quiet town of Francis, it will be anything, but quiet, uneventful and painless, yet AGAIN.  
>Rebecca is putting on a long red dress for the Christmas Party, which is a late afternoon to evening event. Rebecca finds it difficult to yip up her dress from the back and is then startled when, Bethany starts yipping her up.<br>'Relax,' Bethany insists. 'It's me.'  
>Rebecca smiles and allows Bethany to yip her dress up. Bethany then starts to smell Rebecca's hair and rubs her shoulders. Rebecca allows her to do this, but then spots her mother, Clara watching them in the mirror and Rebecca immediately pulls away, in which Clara then descends the staircase. Rebecca smiles nervously back to her step mother, who tickles her chin and kisses her quickly on the lips before heading downstairs for the final preparations. Rebecca slowly paces herself towards her dresser and puts on the gold bracelet, that Clara bought her the previous weekend. It seems Rebecca, is somehow coming to grips with her long lost mothers presence and feels this could be a chance to have a relationship with her, providing her secret stays secret.<p>

Harry and Dominic carry the food from Dominic's car into the house, just as early guests Chris and Emma arrive from New York City. Benjamin peers through the window, at his lover arriving with his wife, who will highly likely interact with Rebecca for long periods. Out of the passenger steps Charlotte in a white dress. Benjamin calls out to Deloris in the cabin, to let her know her parents have arrived. Deloris exits the bedroom in a flowery dress, and Benjamin seems genuinely attracted to his current girlfriend, who he intends to dump for Christopher by the time the year 2003 comes round. Benjamin and Deloris meet her parents and acting charming, Benjamin kindly gestures how beautiful, Charlotte is and kisses her on the cheek. When Charlotte enters the Wilson Residence, she spots Clara helping Rebecca with her bracelet and recognizes her from the first time, herself and recognizes her from the Café the previous week, when Clara asked for directions to the house.  
>'Hi,' Clara acknowledges.<br>'How you liking your stay so far Clara?' Charlotte asks.  
>'Nice and peaceful,' Clara says. 'And I get to spend some quality time with my daugh...my niece.'<br>'I don't know about peaceful,' Charlotte adds. 'We had a killer vampire on the loose a few weeks back in the female form of Linda Perry. She's dead now thank God.'  
>Rebecca makes herself scarce from the conversation as the events, that Charlotte is referring to, hurt very much to Rebecca, as she had fallen in love with Linda and even though she had a split personality, it pained to see Linda die in her arms. Rebecca then comes face to face with, her one night stand, Emma, whom she also loved. Rebecca feels awkward, as Emma smiles back to her. Rebecca is upset at the fact, that Emma gave info on her whereabouts to Clara.<br>'Are you OK?' Emma grins.  
>'Yeah, I'm fine...I guess,' Rebecca nods.<br>Emma then notices the gold bracelet, that Rebecca is wearing.  
>'That looks expensive and nice,' Emma points out.<br>'Yeah, Clara bought it for me while we were out shopping, no thanks to you,' Rebecca sarcastically replies.  
>Emma pulls Rebecca aside, as Benjamin takes note, as he pours himself a bottle of wine.<br>'I'm so sorry, I was put on the spot,' Emma claims.  
>'All you had to do, was call me and ask my permission to let her find me,' Rebecca snaps.<br>'She wanted it to be a surprise,' Emma tries to explain.  
>'But, I told you about my past and my adopted parents,' Rebecca answers.<br>'If she's buying you expensive jewellery, she can't be all that bad,' Emma figures.  
>Benjamin continues to watch the two suspicious girls talking and walks over to Chris and gives him a nudge.<br>'Hey, pretty boy,' Benjamin whispers.  
>'Not here, Ben, people will get suspicious,' Chris warns.<br>'I think you should know, that your wife and her girlfriend are attempting to get in line first for suspicion,' Benjamin points towards Rebecca and Emma.  
>Christopher notices that both girls seem agitated in conversation in the hallway. Benjamin thinks it's one big joke to him and profusely glares at Chris, wondering what he intends to do.<br>'They obviously want each other,' Benjamin suspects. 'But, I'm here for you to fall back on...I love you.'  
>'Benjamin, Deloris is only over there, don't give the game away tonight and of all places,' Chris pleads.<br>Emma and Rebecca continue their disagreement over Emma informing Clara, where to find Rebecca.  
>'Rebecca, all I did was tell her which town you lived in,' Emma states.<br>'If, that's true, then how did she get my full address?' Rebecca sighs.  
>'Beats, the shit out of me,' Emma insists.<br>The doorbell then rings, and Bethany hurries to answer it. It's Abraham and Elaina and she embraces the both of them. Over her shoulder, Elaina notices Rebecca and Emma near the staircase and both act natural. Both Emma and Rebecca are already aware, that Elaina knows of their once passion and whom is covering for her, to protect a secretive cop in Eric Lance, who is baby sitting Andy with Chanel Mantel.  
>'You didn't bring Andy?' Bethany queries.<br>'No, we didn't, we thought it was going to be a non child event,' Elaina thought.  
>'Don't be silly, you're all welcome. You got a babysitter, then?'<br>'Yeah, he's staying with my deputy and his girlfriend from the precinct for the evening,' Abraham informs. 'We'll pick him up, later tonight, when we get back to the city.'  
>Bethany suspects the deputy, Abraham is referring to is Eric Lance, who's identity she is already aware of, is Hank Willis. Bethany hangs their coats up in the closet and then heads into the kitchen to fetch the food. Benjamin kisses Deloris and tells her, he' going to the bathroom. On the way, he spots Bethany alone in the kitchen. She turns and smiles and winks at him.<br>'You wanna help with the food, instead of loitering?' Bethany chuckles.  
>'I'll be right back,' Benjamin says.<br>Other guests then arrive from, Bethany's bank and from Harry's local precinct. One of the local police officers, Ted Sumner takes a shine to Clara, whilst Brad Hayes becomes attracted to Clara. Harry suggests they play some music and urges Deloris to play some of Benjamin's classics. Harry insists on a random disc and pulls out Remy Zero. It's first track play's 'Somebody Save Me.'

_'I feel my wings have broken in your hands, I feel the words unspoken inside _  
><em>And they pull you under, And I will give you anything you want, oh, You're all I wanted <em>  
><em>All my dreams are fallen down, crawlin' around and around and around<em>

_'SomeBody savvvvve me, Let your warm hands break right through it, Somebody saavvvvvve me, I don't care how you do it _  
><em>Just stay, stay, C'mon, I've been waiting for you...' <em>continued_._

**Eric Lane apartment, Manhattan, NYC. **Andy is watching the 1995 movie 'Jumanji,' who is being babysat by Eric and his sort of girlfriend, Chanel Mantel, who are on a mission to use resources to track down a hard drive which was used by the Cosmos,  
>in order to discover the information on the disk, which was sent to the States by Jeff, prior to his death, but it never reached Abraham. It found it's way into the possession of Eric and Chanel. Chanel orders a pizza and Eric asks Chanel to look after Andy for twenty minutes, while he heads out to buy some ice cream.<br>'He's taken to you,' Chanel notices.  
>'Andy thinks I'm an heroic version of Bruce Lee,' Eric answers. 'But, if Abraham ever discovered the truth about me or you, he may never understand. I have murdered twice and I'm not proud of it. I have this side, that just goes over board, when it comes to making the peace for your own needs or others, that you even hate.'<br>'We could end up in jail, despite, what our real intensions are,' Chanel sighs. 'I always wanted kids of my own.'  
>'I guess we'd better show a good example of being good role models, if we wanna be parents,' Eric insists. 'And it begins by me getting the chocolate ice cream in and you acting as mother to Andy.'<br>'Eric?' Chanel whispers. 'Do you ever see us being a real couple instead of acting as one? I think I'm really in love with you.'  
>Eric is stunned by Chanel's confession, he never thought, they could actual be a couple, but since they've been acting as one, to keep Elaina off his back and to conceal their true intensions, it's not impossible for him to whisk her off her feet for real.<br>'I'll be back in twenty,' Eric bluntly said, exiting the apartment. Eric heads down an alley, opposite his own apartment and looks at his watch. It reads 18:37 p.m. Suddenly, car flashlights are flickered. Eric approaches the vehicle and meets with a private investigator.  
>'I have what you asked for,' the investigators shows, handing Eric a brown envelope. 'I've kept tabs on the Wilson boy and Mrs Carlisle, just as you asked.'<br>Eric takes out pictures and info on both Elaina and Christopher. Elaina doesn't seem to show anything suspicions on checking up on Eric, due to his blackmail on revealing Emma's affair on Chris, and also just shows an interest on being a mother and wife. But, Chris, there are pictures of him and Benjamin getting a little too close for comfort. Eric chuckles at what he's discovered.  
>'Well, well, well,' Eric sighs. 'Christopher Wilson and Benjamin Bates. I guess we're in a bit of a pickle aren't we?'<br>'I take it, you're gonna send the pictures to Emma Wilson?' the investigator queries.  
>'Not that it's any of your concern,' Eric continues, handing the investigator $5000 in cash. 'That wouldn't be the best approach for my personal issues. But, I know a woman that would be willing to negotiate, even if she is the one I intend to expose and destroy by the time my mission is complete.' Who is Eric referring to?'<p>

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Rebecca hands Emma her Christmas present in her bedroom. Emma opens it and it's a pair of dolphin ear rings and it leaves Emma surprised.  
>'Rebecca I don't know, what to say,' Emma gasps.<br>'Just say you'll except this gift,' Rebecca encourages.  
>'Thank you,' Emma emotionally answers.<br>Emma and Rebecca share an embrace and then they look passionately into each others eyes. It seems they about to rekindle old memories with a kiss, but are then startled by Benjamin's presence.  
>'So this is where, you too are hiding out,' Benjamin giggles.<br>Um, yeah, Rebecca was just giving me my early Christmas gift,' Emma points out. 'A pair of ear rings.'  
>'Nice, what did you get Rebecca, a vibrating dildo?' Benjamin sarcastically jokes.<br>Both girls don't answer to Benjamin's quirky quote, as he heads back downstairs. Rebecca and Emma both become wary of Benjamin, as his words sound suspicious.  
>'What was that all about?' Rebecca groans.<br>'You know, I've got a bad feeling about something,' Emma suspects.  
>'Don't give anything away, just act natural,' Rebecca warns.<br>'Right,' Emma agrees.  
>Back downstairs, almost everyone gets tucking into the buffet and Ted Sumner flirtingly smiles at Bethany, as she and Harry share a joke and Brad Hayes starts chatting up Clara. Benjamin stands next to Chris on the buffet line and gives him a nudge, as he spots Emma and Rebecca re- entering the dining area.<br>'I almost caught them red handed darling,' Benjamin whispers.  
>'What do you mean?' Chris worries.<br>'If I had been five minutes later, I could have caught them butt naked,' Benjamin informs.

Around 20:25 p.m., A few of the guests are getting drunk and getting into a Dancing mood. Bethany notices Charlotte has gone outside for fresh air and confronts her, wondering if she has got to grips with the gruesome death of Glenda Robinson, which happened thirteen days previous. Charlotte tells Bethany, that it will take time, as she is not happy in herself and that she is putting on a brave face for her husband and daughter and that they went up to visit James grave the day before. Bethany figures that Charlotte won't open up, about what really happened in Hexville, but will Charlotte crack? Bethany and Charlotte head back in, as Deloris decides to play spin the bottle and, which two spins it lands on, they must dance to a song together.  
>'I hope, I'm dancing with Rebecca's Aunt,' Brad prays, feeling horny.<br>'I hope I'm dancing with my colleagues wife,' Ted adds.  
>Benjamin heard what Ted said and gives him an aggressive stare and Ted wonders, what Benjamin is staring at? Rebecca stands next to her mother Clara and gestures that Brad, seems desperate to get into her knickers.<br>'If he wants them, he can choke on them,' Clara rolls her eyes. 'Horny Bastard.'  
>'Let's hope, he doesn't get spun into dancing with Dad, with a hard on, while staring at you at the same time,' Rebecca laughs.<br>Both women laugh hysterically, as Bethany jealously watches. Deloris spins the first bottle and it lands on Harry. The bottle is spun again and it lands on Rebecca.  
>'Aw, sweet a dance between father and daughter,' Elaina claps.<br>Bethany and Clara's expressions, show they know that Rebecca isn't Harry's daughter. Deloris presses play on the CD player and Jermaine Stewarts, _'We Don't Have to_ _Take Our clothes_ _Off _,' begins to play.  
>The song reminds Harry of Tina, as it was one of her favourite Eighties songs, as she informed Harry of this in, <em>Season Two's 'Retro,' when they went to a fancy dress at<em> _James Fletchers huge apartment_, _made guest appearances where famous artists as them selves, entertaining the guests._  
>During the dance, Harry opens up to the girl, he thinks has been his daughter for fifteen months.<br>'Your mother, loved this song.'  
>Harry shares a dance with Rebecca. Brad sneakily moves over towards Clara and asks her if she'd like to get together sometime with him? Ted watches Brad's attempts to seduce Clara and he whispers in her ear. Clara giggles and places her drink down and drags him out by his tie. Brad gives the thumbs up to Ted, as he thinks he's getting laid. Harry and Rebecca continue their, dance when only moments later, Ted notices Brad staggering out the front door, holding his nuts in pain. Clara then walks back into the dining room, without so much as a care for the man, that tried to take her to bed. Benjamin senses what Clara had done to Brad, who is too embarrassed to re- enter the party for the time being. Benjamin laughs and looks at Ted at the same time.<br>'I'd like to see you try that with Mrs Wilson,' Benjamin sniggers. 'You'll be lucky to walk out that door with your balls in tact.'  
>Harry and Rebecca finish their dance and Deloris spins the bottle again. It lands on Bethany. Bethany steps into the circle. Deloris spins it again and it lands on Benjamin. Bethany winks at him, making him blush.<br>'Get on this dance floor my blue eyed boy and boogie,' Bethany orders.  
>'No, funny stuff now, Beth,' Deloris jokingly warns. 'Last time I checked he was my blued eyed boy.'<br>Rebecca looks around and notices Brad isn't in the room, and sees Ted standing alone.  
>'Where's the sex maniac?' Rebecca queries.<br>'He didn't have the balls to go through with it,' Clara said.  
>Deloris puts another random CD in the Hi Fi and the 1964 song, <em>'Glad All Over<em>,' by the Dave Clark Five begins to play.  
>Bethany starts teasing Benjamin with a sexy dance and he replies, by pulling her closer to him and they get into the rhythm of the song. Harry starts to feel embarrassed, yet Deloris finds it extremely sexy to watch. Bethany wraps her arms around the fisherman, who laughs it up.<br>'He's not too shy is he?' Clara notices.  
>Rebecca does not take her eyes of the two dancers once, as she has a suspicious feeling.<br>'No, he's not,' Rebecca whispers. 'It's all clear now.'  
>'What do you mean?' Clara wonders.<br>'Nothing,' Rebecca assures her mother.  
>Charlotte stands beside her daughter, as she watches uncomfortably at Bethany and Benjamin's dance moves.<br>'He's no Patrick Swayze is he?' Charlotte adds.  
>'Is that a tone of jealousy Mother?' Deloris teases.<br>'Absolutely not,' Charlotte refuses to admit. 'I mean look, dancing like that, in front of you, and Bethany in front of her husband. Where's the consideration?'  
>'It's a party Momma, not a brothel,' Deloris argues.<br>'I'm just saying what is,' Charlotte points out.  
>'Momma? It's nice to see you looking better,' Deloris smiles, kissing her on the cheek. 'I want this to be the best Christmas ever.'<br>'Me too,' Charlotte agrees.  
>Deloris hugs her mother and smiles at her Dad, Dominic, who is happy to see Mother and Daughter having a bond. Looking over Deloris shoulder, Charlotte catches Bethany giving her a smug look as she continues to dance with Benjamin. Emma attempts to hold Chris's hand, but he pulls away and tells her he is getting another drink, and Benjamin spots how uncomfortable he is with his wife. Emma wanders over to Rebecca and pulls her aside<br>'Something's not right,' Emma worries.  
>'What is it?' Rebecca asks.<br>'Chris is pulling away from me again,' Emma explains. 'I think he suspects something.'  
>Rebecca puts both arms on Emma's shoulders, as Emma's eyes fill with tears.<br>'Get a hold of yourself,' Rebecca advises. 'How could he know?'  
>'Elaina maybe,' Emma suspects. 'But, if she did tell him, then she's putting us all in danger, with Chris's threats to expose Eric Lances true identity and that man is extremely dangerous.'<br>'If it is true, then we have to find out, how he's come to know about our one time passion,' Rebecca says.  
>'Rebecca, I'm scared,' Emma panics.<br>'Don't worry, I got your back,' Rebecca promises.  
>Benjamin glares at the two women, after he and Bethany finish their dance. Elaina sees how secretive Rebecca and Emma are trying to be. The girls mingle into the party again. Bethany flirtingly grabs Benjamin by the face and plants a kiss on his lips, winks at him and taps his nose with her finger. Deloris smacks his bum.<br>'Hey, you, I thought you only had eyes for me.'  
>Deloris spins the bottle twice again and it lands on Rebecca and Emma. The two women are put firmly on the spot and Emma sees how uncomfortable Chris is and Benjamin is almost giving her evils. Rebecca wonders what the facial expression all about?<br>'Is there a problem Benji?' Rebecca questions.  
>'Benji? What am I a f***** dog now?' Benjamin sarcastically laughs.<br>'Cmon Rebecca and Emma!' Deloris tries to encourage onto the dance floor, holding up a CD. 'I've got 'It Must've Been Love,' by Roxette.'  
>'Chris, I'd like to go home now, please,' Emma tries to encourage.<br>Benjamin and Chris look into each others eyes, knowing what they know about Rebecca and Emma's feelings for each other and yet, Chris and Benjamin haven't been angels themselves. Benjamin knows his true feelings lie with Chris and no longer with Deloris, but how does Chris feel? Also, are Rebecca and Emma still in love? And are Emma and Chris still in love with each other? Neither one wants to give the game away...yet, but Eric Lance may just interrupt the two way, love affairs, with his hiring of a private investigation of Elaina and Chris. Chris agrees to be driven home by Emma and Emma bids a fond farewell to Rebecca and Emma tells Rebecca she has left a present for her under the tree. Harry is disappointed that his nephew is leaving so early, but Chris insists that it is getting late. Elaina stands close to Emma and they both make eye contact.  
>'I'm fine,' Emma assures her in a silent voice. 'We'll talk soon.'<br>Emma and Chris leave, and Chris looks back at Benjamin. Benjamin stares with desperate affection as both Chris and Emma exit the party and prepare for their two hour journey back to Manhattan. Rebecca turns back Benjamin in disgust.  
>'Benjamin, you've been acting strange tonight, are you alright?' Rebecca pushes for an answer.<br>Benjamin places his drink down and heads outside.  
>'I'm getting some fresh air,' Benjamin claims, as Deloris tends to Charlotte, who is throwing up all over the carpet. Ted drunkenly staggers up to Harry and rests on his shoulder.<br>'Can I f*** your wife?' Ted slurs.  
>'Excuse me?' Harry sarcastically smiles in shock and dismay.<br>'C'mon, I'll pay you instead of her,' Ted provokes.  
>It doesn't take much to wind, Harry up and he punches Ted's lights out. Everybody jumps and Dominic restrains Harry, a shocked and woozy Ted staggers to his feet and leaves the party. Elaina insists on cleaning up the messy floor of Charlottes vomit and Ted's bloody lip stains. Rebecca take the weight off her feet and sits down and turns and notices Clara is not in the room.<p>

Clara is over looking the moonlit night sky Atlantic Ocean from the lighthouse, when Bethany startles her.  
>'Beautiful isn't it?' Bethany interrupts.<br>'Oh, you startled me,' Clara jumps.  
>'Been quite a night hasn't it?' Bethany sighs.<br>'Well, it's been interesting,' Clara acknowledges.  
>'These last few days have been interesting,' Bethany figures. 'I don't know what's more shocking, you showing up in Rebecca's life after twenty two years, or you finding out that that she looks up to me...in that way.'<br>'Look, if you're worried about me telling Harry, about either of those things, you don't have to worry, all I'm interested in, is having a relationship with my baby girl,' Clara assures Bethany.  
>'Sorry to burst your hopes Clara, but Rebecca is very naïve and her promises to you are a big mistake if I may add,' Bethany stuns.<br>'Do you wanna run that one by me again, Beth?' Clara gasps.  
>'I'll make it simple for you,' Bethany continues. 'We can't trust you.'<br>'Do you always do her talking for her?' Clara groans.  
>'Rebecca doesn't want you here Clara and neither do I,' Bethany claims. 'You could become a burden and all it takes is a slip up and you could ruin her.'<br>'I came here with good intent. I intend to love and protect Rebecca,' Clara argues.  
>'So do I,' Bethany states, holding a cheque of $30,000. 'Do yourself a favour and make it easy on Rebecca. If you truly love her, you leave tonight.'<br>'And what if I don't?'  
>'Then you'll only be hurting yourself.'<br>'Are you threatening me?'  
>'No, I'm jut doing the girl I love and you a favour that's all,' Bethany giggles.'<br>Clara thinks that Bethany is jealous of her bonding with Rebecca and is using Rebecca's secret as an excuse, as well as her sexual encounters with her. Bethany laughs this off, as she thinks that Clara will soon turn on Rebecca.  
>'You are a selfish bitch,' Clara curses.<br>'Yeah, course I am,' Bethany laughs.  
>'There is nothing on this Earth, that will ever make me walk away from my daughter,' Clara argues. 'And not even you can blackmail me or bribe me to change my mind. If I didn't know any better, you're the one with the issues.'<br>'Do yourself a favour Clara honey, take the cheque and get out while you still can,' Bethany demands.  
>'No,' Clara refuses. 'Go to hell.'<br>Suddenly, Rebecca appears on the staircase and see's Bethany attempting to hand Clara a cheque. Rebecca is horrified by her step mothers attempts to rid her mother out of her life. Even though, Clara is aware that Rebecca was never Harry or Tina's daughter, but hers, Rebecca has warmed to Clara. But it seems Bethany is deciding to put a damper on the promise.  
>'Bethany, what are you doing?' Rebecca gasps.<br>'Trying to make your life easier,' Bethany claims.  
>'Don't listen to her Rebecca, she's trying to break our relationship, because she's jealous,' Clara tries to convince.<br>'Bullshit, Clara will turn on you Rebecca, because she's jealous of what you have and because her life is f***** up,' Bethany urges, Rebecca to listen.  
>'I didn't spend months of investigations and searches to destroy the daughter I longed for, just because you changed your identity to remind yourself of your foster sister,' Clara said.<br>'How well do you know this woman, Becky, darling?' Bethany tries to manipulate. 'She gave you away because she didn't want, not because she was young. Harry is your father and I'm the closest to a mother you have left.'  
>'Oh, you have a fine definition of claiming to be a mother to my daughter,' Clara screams. 'I didn't realize seduction was in that category.'<br>'Just shut up, shut up, the both of you!' Rebecca yells, bursting into tears. 'Clara? Bethany's right. I hardly know you. I can't lie to my Dad, every day, while you're in my life. It will scare me, because if he ever found out, I could lose his love forever.'  
>'I can't walk away after all we've been through, these last few days,' Clara tearfully replies, moving slowly towards Rebecca.<br>'To be honest, I think I've been in denial and it wouldn't be fair to lead you on,' Rebecca whispers. 'But, I think it would be best if you left right away.  
>Clara is hurt by Rebecca's choice and it breaks her heart. Clara cries out loudly and grabs Rebecca's hands in an attempt to pull her close, but Rebecca lets go. Bethany doesn't seem to show any remorse for Clara and it's clear that Bethany is hateful in Clara's eyes. Clara stares at Bethany with hate.<br>'You are a cruel and vindictive woman,' Clara rages. 'You're manipulating my daughter and brain washing her into thinking, I'm using her to hurt her. It's all lies. I've done nothing to you, but I may just change my mind.'  
>Clara is about to attack Bethany, when Rebecca blocks her path.<br>'I'm sorry, but you should never have come here,' Rebecca sighs. 'I'd like you to pack your stuff and to never come back.'  
>Rebecca removes her gold bracelet and places it back into Clara's hand, who stands dejected and rejected at the same time. Clara is cruelly dismissed. Clara senses that Rebecca has spent so much time in the presence of Bethany, Bethany has had a control over her, but now Clara has been kicked into touch, she has nothing to lose.<br>'So this is what you want?' Clara wipes her tears. 'Well, if it is, then I have nothing to lose.'  
>'What do you mean?' Rebecca wonders.<br>'You know damn well, what I mean,' Clara groans.  
>Clara immediately hurries down the lighthouse staircase. Bethany and Rebecca panic, when it seems Clara is going to tell all to Harry and the two women chase after her. Clara exits the lighthouse at a pace and rushes towards the main house in tatters. Clara pushes open the front door, as Abraham is tending to Harry's bruised hand, after he thumped Ted. Clara marches into the dining room and confronts Harry. Everybody becomes aware of Clara's traumatic appearance. Clara stares at Harry momentarily, as both Rebecca and Bethany rush in. Harry waits for Clara to speak, but she cannot bring herself to tell him about Rebecca's secret and she turns to her daughter momentarily, knowing she will be hurting her. Clara moves away and rushes upstairs to pack.<br>'What's going on?' Harry asks confused.  
>'It's looks like, Clara won't be staying with us any longer,' Bethany claims. 'She thinks she doesn't fit in.'<br>'That's ridiculous,' Harry figures. 'I'm gonna talk to her.'  
>'No, Harry,' Bethany obstructs. 'You can't repair this.'<br>Bethany heads up the stair case. Rebecca stands watching her mother pack in tears. Bethany comes behind her and places her hand on her shoulder.  
>'You made the right choice,' Bethany whispers.<br>Bethany heads into the bedroom and sits down. She picks up her cell phone and begins to send a message to somebody anonymous.

About ten minutes later, Elaina and Abraham begin their journey back to the city to fetch their son, Andy. Deloris and Dominic are then seen helping a drunk Charlotte out of the house and to the car.  
>'Tell you had a good time tonight,' Dominic adds.<br>'And nobody died this time,' Charlotte slurs.  
>Bethany looks at Charlotte in dismay, referring to Glenda Robinson, but Deloris thinks she means her brother James.<br>'C'mon Mom, lets get you home,' Deloris insists. Deloris looks around and sees Benjamin not in sight. 'Has anybody seen Benjamin?'  
>'Maybe he went to get some air,' Bethany thinks.<br>The Kings thank the Wilsons for the party and they head on home, back into town. Clara is then seen dragging her suitcase out and throwing it into the trunk of her car. Harry knows that Clara has been drinking as she jumps into the car. Harry marches up to her.  
>'What's this all about?' Harry asks.<br>'Something, that can't be fixed,' Clara claims. 'I'll let Rebecca fill you in.'  
>'I can't let you leave, you've been drinking, you could hurt yourself,' Harry informs Clara.<br>'To be honest, it would be a blessing, ' Clara sobs.  
>Clara hits the accelerator and speeds off knocking Harry to the floor and almost mowing down Bethany. Harry manages to get to his feet, as Rebecca comes rushing out. Rebecca watches Clara speed off erratically and Harry tells her, that Clara could kill somebody as well as herself and insists on calling the police. Rebecca runs into the house and grabs the car keys and hops into the car and gives chase. Harry and Bethany scream for her to stop. Clara is having a breakdown at the wheel and cries her heart out. She never thought, her relationship with Rebecca would end like this. Bethany's cruelty has ended a promising future for both mother and daughter. Clara swerves from side to side and her vision starts to blur. Then on the quiet single highway, where there's woodland on either side, Clara spots what looks like the long haired blonde Francis Bay killer who's face is obscured from view, stood in a black cloak and high heeled boots. The murderer who put both Linda Perry and Steven Whittaker to the sword, purposely throws spikes into the road, making Clara run over them, piercing the tyres and sending the car spiralling out control and turning over and crashing down an embankment and of which comes to a shuddering halt, after crashing into a tree. The remains overturned and Clara possibly injured inside.<br>Clara Barton is trapped inside her wrecked, overturned car, which has been halted by a tree, just down a wooded embankment. She is partially conscious, but her vision is blurry, as it's dark and she is in a woodland. She has a gash on her forehead and it appears she has broken her arm and leg. Her voice and breathing is rather shallow and almost everything is silent, apart from owls in the woodland. Clara begins to panic, as her left arm is trapped, between the dash board and the pushed in steering wheel. With her partial vision, it doesn't help her in anything, as she attempts to set herself free. About half a mile away, Rebecca in an attempt to find her mother, comes to an intersection after exiting the Bay. She then spots tyres marks on the road, headed left and she speeds off left, hoping that it will eventually lead her to Clara, who had forced out, more by Bethany than Rebecca. Clara in agony, attempts to prise her trapped hand from between the dashboard and steering. In tears, pain and a bit of manoeuvring , Clara manages to free her hand. But, her vehicle is still overturned and almost certainly the blood will be rushing to her head. How long will it be before Rebecca can find her? Clara reaches out to the door handle and pushes it open and reaching for the ground out, Clara cries out, with the sharp pain of her legs, which are fractured from the impacts she took, when the car rolled down the hill. Without, warning she instantly falls out of the unturned car and into the woodland and it makes the severity of her pain even worse and possibly her injuries. Clara is slowly hyperventilating and finds it hard to calm herself. She looks up to the night sky and can just about spot the full moon, between the trees. Not only has she been mentally scarred, she has been physically attacked.  
>'Somebody please help me,' Clara attempts to call, with her tiring voice.<br>A car can then be heard coming down the road from a distance, and Clara hoping somebody will realize she is injured and they will take her to hospital. Clara cannot move further away from car, than she can. All Clara can do is wait in hope. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard moving towards her, and with her being in a vulnerable state, Clara cannot be sure who is coming towards her.  
>'Who's there?' Clara wonders, as her vision is still blurred.<br>Nobody answers. Above the embankment, Rebecca screeches to a halt, after spotting tyres marks in a circular form and then some in a straight line. Rebecca exits her vehicle and rushes to the gutter and picks up a piece of Clara's tyre of which was blown out purposely by the Francis Bay killer.  
>'Over here,' Clara calls out to the distant lights of Rebecca's car. Clara is unaware it's Rebecca and her voice is still not loud enough to distract her only child. Stepping in to block the headlights, is the tall shadowed female figure, of the Francis Bay killer, who's face cannot be seen. Grasping, it's machete, Clara fears the worst. Suddenly, Clara hears Rebecca's voice in the distance.<br>'Mom?!' Rebecca calls. 'Ma Ma, where are you?'  
>Knowing that her daughter is calling out to her and fearing that her life could be ended, Clara attempts to call out in desperation with her wailing voice.<br>'Baby, I'm down here,' Clara cries out, helplessly, trying to crawl away. 'She's trying to kill me.' Clara looks up to the murderer and the figure moves over her injured body. The killer places the machete near it's feet and kneels beside Clara, who is shivering and fearful of her life. Clara looks back in the direction of Rebecca's car and through her regaining sight, can spot Rebecca's shadow, who still calls out to her mother. Clara reaches out to her daughter, who still cannot spot her Mom anywhere. Still reaching out and tears profusely running down her face, as well as the blood, Clara is now at the mercy, of a violent and merciless killer. Wearing gloves, the murderer covers Clara's mouth and nose and squeezes tight. Clara doesn't have the energy to fight. All she can do is reach out to Rebecca, who couldn't hear her calls. Slowly, Clara's loses her fight and her next few breaths are cruelly and horrifyingly draw to a close. The Francis Bay killer has claimed it's next victim. Moments later, Rebecca is seen running through the darkness of the woodland in an attempt to find Clara. Eventually, she does, but instead she finds her, not alive anymore. The Francis Bay killer has absconded out of sight and Rebecca is in tatters. Rebecca holds Clara in her arms and for a few moments, Rebecca puts herself in denial, that her mother has just died. But, the truth is, her mother, Clara has passed away, not only passed away, but is another victim of the Bay killers sick attacks. Holding Clara close in the darkness, Rebecca breaks down.  
>'Please God, no, not my Ma Ma no,' Rebecca grieves. 'Please Ma Ma, wake up, I love you. I'm so sorry...no...No...NOOOOOOOOO!'<br>Rebecca's screams echo into the night sky.

**Monday 30th December 2002, Francis Bay. **The Wilsons are headed to Colorado, Clara's home state to bury her. Harry insists on trying to reach, Clara's supposed sister in Australia, who is supposed be Rebecca's adopted mother...the adopted mother of Rebecca and sister to the now deceased Clara that DOESN'T exist. It was made up, to cover up Rebecca's true identity. Bethany tells Rebecca she doesn't have to go to the funeral if she doesn't want to, but Rebecca insists, she has to, as she feels responsible for allowing Clara to leave. There is no sign of any guilt from Bethany and Rebecca lies to Harry, that Clara and her sister hated each other and that her death, won't even bring them closer together. Rebecca heads outside and sits on the front lawn swing, before they head to the airport. In the distance, Emma can be seen talking to Chris and Emma waves over to Rebecca, who waves back. Benjamin , then sits beside Rebecca in an attempt to comfort her.  
>'How you holding up?' Benjamin asks.<br>'Not so good,' Rebecca sighs.  
>'Look, maybe your Dad and Bethany are right, maybe this trip is too much for you, Clara would understand,' Benjamin explains.<br>'I feel so guilty,' Rebecca cries. 'My Mo...my Aunt wouldn't be dead, if I hadn't forced her away.'  
>'Oh, you shouldn't feel responsible for your Aunt Clara's death,' Benjamin answers. 'If you want to talk about it, I may be able to help.'<br>'Do you know who killed her?' Rebecca snaps, looking aggressively at Benjamin.  
>'No,' Benjamin replies, hesitating for a mere second.<br>'Then you can't help can you?' Rebecca tearfully says.  
>'It was an accident, she hit something sharp and her tyres blew and she died from her injuries,' Benjamin suspects.<br>'Yeah...whatever,' Rebecca whispers.

**Tuesday 31st December 2002, 23:59 p.m, Francis Bay,** Rebecca is sat naked in her shower grasping a straight razor and is wanting to cut her wrist to end the suffering. She keeps hesitating. Then she rests the blade firmly on the skin and is about to end it all, when Bethany opens the shower door. Bethany is horrified by what she is witnessing. Before, Rebecca makes any attempt to end her life, Bethany restrains her. Rebecca kicks out screaming. Bethany calls out for help.  
>'Harry! Harry!' Bethany screams out.<br>Harry bursts in to tend to the woman who thinks is his daughter and comforts her.  
>The camera pans out of the Wilson household and to the lighthouse, where outside stands the Francis Bay killer. Fireworks are then seen soaring into the midnight sky, as the year 2003 makes an entrance.<p>

_Note: This was officially Amy Adams final Guest Appearance as Clara Barton. Clara was apparently the Francis Bay killers 3rd victim. (Linda Perry, Steven Whittaker and Clara). _

_Spoilers: The attacker may have struck before and will strike again._

_Only 17 episodes left._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY******


	19. Episode 131

**Episode 131: Old Affairs Die Hard.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR: ****  
><strong>**HALLE BERRY as Chanel Mantel. **

_1978/1979 FLASHBACK GUEST STARS: _  
><em>LAURA VANDERVOORT as Felicity Mason <em>  
><em>EMMA BELL as Fallon Mason<em>  
><em>And JOSH HUTCHERSON as Oswald Johnson. <em>

**Thursday 2nd January 2003. Parking Lot, near Route 495, Just outside Melville, Long Island. **Bethany is waiting for an unexpected meeting, with Eric Lance, who claims, he has something of interest to her, which could keep both their secrets in tact. But, what is Eric really up to? Arriving from the west, Eric slowly manoeuvres into the parking lot and parks beside Bethany. Bethany rolls down her side window, as Eric removes his sunglasses. He kind of gives Bethany a smug look, but Bethany is unnerved by Eric's expression.  
>'Last time, I saw you was at the September 11th memorial last year, we had an interesting conversation didn't we?' Eric reminds Bethany.<br>'And I thought we agreed to go our separate ways,' Bethany adds. 'Now, is not the best time, my step daughter is on suicide watch.'  
>'Oh yes, I heard about that, some sort of distant relative of Rebecca's,' Eric figures. 'Must've been really close if she attempts to take her life.'<br>'Was it about Rebecca, you wanted to talk to me about or did you just want to make light conversation?' Bethany groans. 'I have driven over fifty miles to keep you happy.  
>'To be honest, Rebecca does have some sort of connection to what I'm about to show you, but not directly, with what I'm about to show you,' Eric confirms.<br>'Oh, OK, Hank, you have my attention,' Bethany sarcastically acknowledges.  
>Eric takes out a large envelope and hands it to Bethany. Bethany opens it and it reveals a photograph of Chris and Benjamin getting intimately involved. Bethany's face drops at her discovery. She glances back to Eric.<br>'Where's you get these?' Bethany asks.  
>'Chris and his Editor know of my true identity and in an attempt to keep them off my back, I blackmailed, Elaina Carlisle that if she continues to pursue her case against me and doesn't encourage, Chris his continued then I would reveal Emma and Rebecca's affair to him. Emma seems desperate to rely on Mrs Carlisle, but this latest discovery, gives me the hint that he knows of his wife's deception. And I believe you recognize the other male in the picture.'<br>'It would be completely foolish of me not to,' Bethany sighs. 'I suppose this is where I come in?'  
>'Help me out here Beth,' Eric pleads. 'Otherwise I may end up doing something I may regret yet again. I've tried to avoid using the darkness within me. Because if Chris talks, I won't be the only one before Judge and Jury. And that's not a threat Beth, that's a promise. That would probably put runaway Carla out of options. I'll be in touch.'<br>Eric reverses back and drives out of the parking Lot and back to Manhattan. Bethany sits in dismay and frustration while looking at the photograph of Christopher and Benjamin. But, why has Eric brought Bethany into the equation?

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Rebecca awakes from her sedation in mid afternoon to find, visitor and friend, Emma by her side. Rebecca's shock attempted suicide had left everyone close to her rattled. Clara's death left everyone shocked, but nobody realized the extent it would drive Rebecca to. To those who don't know Rebecca's true identity, Clara was seen as Rebecca's adopted Aunt, but Rebecca herself and step mother Bethany, are the only ones that knew the truth. Rebecca was never Harry and Tina's daughter, she was never a Wilson. Clara was her birth mother, who gave her up for adoption as a baby and years later, Rebecca stole the identity of a supposed dead girl, who was in fact the daughter that Tina was forced to give away at birth. All Rebecca wanted out of life was love and stability, but it's been a long journey of complication and heartache for Rebecca. Rebecca is happy that Emma had been keeping a vigil eye on her and reaches out to her best friend, who holds her hand.  
>'Hi,' Emma smiles.<br>'Hi,' Rebecca answers, feeling woozy from the drugs.  
>'You had us all worried,' Emma points out. 'I'm glad you're alright.'<br>'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you all,' Rebecca whispers. 'I think I scared myself.'  
>'We understand how much Clara's death effected you, she seemed like a nice lady,' Emma says.<br>'Yes, she was,' Rebecca agrees. 'How long have I been out?'  
>'In and out of consciousness for a day and a half,' Emma informs. 'Wait there I'll fetch your Dad, he's downstairs.'<br>Rebecca reaches out and stops Emma from leaving.  
>'Wait,' Rebecca calls. 'I need a hug.'<br>Emma holds Rebecca tight in her arms and Rebecca bursts into tears.  
>'We're all here for you Rebecca,' Emma insists. 'We love you.'<br>'That's nice to know,' Rebecca warms to Emma heart felt words.  
>'Oh by the way, Happy New Year,' Emma adds.<br>'It can only get better,' Rebecca said.

Minutes later, Emma descends the staircase and tells Harry, that Rebecca is awake. He hurries up to see her. Downstairs with flowers are Benjamin, Deloris and Christopher. Deloris has brought flowers for Rebecca, who is still in shock that her friend and colleague tried to end her own life.  
>'How is she?' Deloris wonders.<br>'I think she's still in shock,' Emma figures. 'Meeting Clara after so long and then losing her the way she did, Rebecca must've had a mental breakdown. Thing is she lost her mother, Tina in the September 11th attacks. She never got to meet her.'  
>'That's terrible,' Benjamin acknowledges. 'Those memories must still have an effect on her and it became too much to bare, losing her aunt Clara.'<br>'Did they put it down to an accident then?' Chris queries.  
>'From what I heard, Clara was drunk when she left and was driving erratically, she hit something and crashed. Her injuries were so severe, she died, while escaping her car,' Benjamin shrugs.<br>'Why do you know something we don't?' Emma asks.  
>'No, why do you think that?' Chris denies.<br>'Because if you're thinking about placing gossip and bullshit into your f***** newspaper, don't,' Emma snaps. 'There's a poor girl in turmoil upstairs. Show some decency.'  
>Emma storms into the kitchen and both Chris and Benjamin glance at one another.<br>Harry heads in to comfort his grief stricken daughter or the girl who he thinks is his daughter, who had been sedated following an attempted suicide, on New Years Eve. Harry is completely oblivious to what Rebecca conceals, but what she hides, isn't as worse, as what he may discover about his second wife, Bethany, who has kept Rebecca's identity to herself. All ever Rebecca ever wanted was love, but she has had this tenancy to get her into awkward situations, Having a one night stand with Emma, falling in love with Linda Perry who was a vampire who was then killed by the Francis Bay killer, manipulated into on/off sex with her stepmother Bethany, being tracked down by her birth mother, Clara Barton and then losing her, due to being another victim to the unidentified psycho Bay killer.  
>Harry sits beside Rebecca and holds her hand, she looks up and holds it together. Rebecca feels humiliated and embarrassed.<br>'I'm so sorry, Daddy,' Rebecca whispers. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'  
>'I figured you scared yourself too,' Harry says. 'You had my heart in my throat.'<br>'God knows, what might have happened if Bethany hadn't found me,' Rebecca sighs.  
>'Well it didn't, and thank God,' Harry replies, with relief.<br>'I don't know what came over me, Clara's death hit me like a ton of bricks . She was so nice,' Rebecca adds. 'All I can say, I wasn't thinking straight and it was just a moment of madness.'  
>'The mind has ways of trying to make somebody act, when they don't want to,' Harry claims. 'But, some of the events in the last sixteen months, haven't been too kind to us have they? Losing your mother the day of the attacks on the city, Jeff with his psychotic break and his death, the Linda Perry attack and now your aunt Clara, it has been too much to handle in the short time we've been together as a family. I can understand, with the force you've took...But, all we can hope for is to move forward.'<br>'You know, we have never talked about my mom,' Rebecca points out.  
>'No, we haven't have we,' Harry agrees. 'Just haven't had the right moment I guess.'<br>'Bethany?' Rebecca suspects.  
>'Maybe,' Harry shrugs.<br>'If you're worried, don't be,' Rebecca insists. 'It's just you and me.'  
>'OK,' Harry smiles. 'What would you like to know, about your Ma Ma, Tina?'<br>'What was she like?' Rebecca asks.  
>'She was amazing, the most beautiful, heart warming, outspoken, sensitive and loving person to be in my life,' Harry explains.<br>'Nothing wrong with sensitive,' Rebecca laughs a little. 'The best ones always turn out that way.'  
>'Yeah,' Harry laughs.<br>'When did you first meet?' Rebecca queries.  
>'Seventh Grade,' Harry informs. 'We only exchanged conversation a couple of times in the first year, then it wasn't until we were nine, we started to become friends. At her and your uncle Greg's 10th birthday party, I gave her pretend engagement ring and everyone laughed apart from Tina. I think she knew how I felt about her then.'<br>'That's really sweet Daddy.'  
>'It wouldn't be 'til, seven years later, we finally admitted our love for each other. Took me us ten years, but we got there...briefly.'<br>'I guess this is the part, which started your years in exile from each other?'  
>Harry grasps Rebecca's hand, as he remembers Tina, back at High School.<p>

_**Monday 8th January 1979, Hexville High School. **_

_Harry and Tina arrive from their holidays for their final few months of graduation, hand in hand. They smile lovingly glances at one another. _  
><em>'I've got butterflies in my stomach,' Harry informs. <em>  
><em>'Me too,' Tina answers. <em>  
><em>'I've waited ten years for this moment,' Harry sighs. 'To say I how much, I Love you.' <em>  
><em>'I love you too, handsome,' Tina grins, placing a passionate kiss on Harry's lips. 'And my parents have to like it or lump it, especially my dad.' <em>  
><em>From a distance, Bethany jealously looks on, as the smitten lovers head on inside. Off the school bus, gets Greg feeling almost feeling lonely and left out. Dominic walks up to Bethany and asks her if she would like him to walk her to class? <em>  
><em>'We're not in the same registry class,' Bethany sarcastically replies, before walking off. <em>  
><em>Since the lab explosion, Dominic expected Bethany to see him as her hero, considering he pulled her out of the flames, but there seems to be little appreciation and acknowledgement of his heroics. Bethany still has her sights set on Harry. <em>

_A little while later, Harry bumps into Dominic and tells him that he was a hero for saving Bethany's life. Dominic appreciates Harry's gesture, and returns the same gesture. But, Dominic thinks he doesn't feel like one. _  
><em>'How come?' Harry frowns. <em>  
><em>'Well, Tina saw you as her night in shining armour. Bethany wished it hadn't been me,' Dominic whispers, upset. <em>  
><em>'You got your girl man, I didn't. Sorry, if I feel envious of you Harry.' <em>  
><em>After exchanging more conversation Harry heads of to English Class. As Dominic opens his locker, the Mason sisters come round the corner and Dominic can't help notice, Fallon wearing a low cut blouse, which makes her breast look big. Dominic keeps glancing back and forth as he reaches books in his locker. Fallon catches Dominic staring and she tells Felicity. Both girls are shocked and Dominic pretends not to look. <em>  
><em>'Hey, Dom King?! Felicity snaps. 'What's your glitch? Why do you keep staring at my sisters tits?' <em>  
><em>'Um...I don't know,' Dominic attempts at playing dumb. <em>  
><em>'F***** pervert,' Fallon moans, as she and his twin sister walk off. <em>  
><em>Greg then stands next Dominic as they walk off. <em>  
><em>'Would you like to join the outcast club, King?' Greg asks. 'I'll buy you a beer sometime.' <em>

_Mid afternoon, Jonathan Wilson has drawn out his plans on the next part of his construction set, when one of his co-workers, turns out to be Barry in disguise. Jonathan feels uncomfortable. _  
><em>'Don't worry boss, the next stash is safe, there's two thousand dollars for you in it,' Barry sniggers. <em>  
><em>'You can't keep landing this on me,' Jonathan demands. 'Where have your anonymous buddies hidden it this time?' <em>  
><em>'Here's a diagram, on where to find it,' Barry claims. <em>  
><em>'Why can't they just hand the stash to you?' Jonathan grunts. <em>  
><em>'Because, I'm under the police radar and I pay them not to ask questions, like I try to with you,' Barry bluntly states. <em>  
><em>'Is there anyway you can be honest with me?' Jonathan pleads. <em>  
><em>'Just be grateful, Harry could be on his way to college and success.' <em>  
><em>'This money is criminal though. It could harm all my families future. I want to know please.' '<em>  
><em>'Once I tell you, you're part of a very big team and no going back. Deal?' <em>  
><em>'Deal.'<em>

_**Friday 12th January 1979, Hexville High School.**_

_The High School football team are slowly improving, despite being 14-30 down. It has been one of the worst seasons for the 'Hexville Terriers.' Tina cheers on the team and Harry, as Bethany sits feeling sorry for herself. The Mason twins walk on by and say their hello's to Harry, and they only do it in an attempt to irritate Tina, but Tina knows she has her man. From outside the gates, Hank Willis is watching and can see, Tina cheering on Harry and this make him feel, like he was nothing to her. His face turns red. '_  
><em>'Harry, Harry, Harry,' Tina cheers on. <em>  
><em>'Aren't you like supposed to be cheering on the whole team, not just your boyfriend?' Greg reminds his twin sibling. <em>  
><em>'What are you talking about, he is the football team? Tina sarcastically replies. <em>  
><em>'Jes' thanks a bunch, sis,' Greg groans. <em>  
><em>Harry is in for a pass, and quarter back, Dominic King manages to throw it straight at an opposing players face and it bounces off his helmet and he goes to attack Dominic. <em>  
><em>'You think that's funny asshole?' the opposing player bullies. <em>  
><em>'It was an accident,' Dominic pleads. <em>  
><em>The bully kicks Dominic to the floor and Greg intervenes. <em>  
><em>'Just back off, tough guy,' Greg warns. <em>  
><em>'What you gonna do Mcquire, get your father to sue my ass?' The bully tries to provoke. <em>  
><em>Harry then enters the fold. <em>  
><em>'How about you carry on with the game, instead of trying to assault one of our team players?' Harry insists. <em>  
><em>'Of course, you have become the man of this joint recently, haven't you? Lucky bastard,' the bully player referring to Harry and Tina's relationship. <em>  
><em>The Terriers resume play and Harry is on for another pass and is through for a touch down, but he then pulls up with a Torn muscle in his back leg and has to be removed from play. <em>  
><em>Harry is in the locker room showers and is frustrated by his recent injury. Suddenly, he can hear footsteps and is shocked out of wits, when the Mason Twins attempt to seduce him in the showers completely naked. <em>  
><em>'Would you like us to rub your leg muscles better sexy?' Fallon grins, as the two sisters step in. <em>  
><em>'Um, last I checked this was the men's room,' Harry gasps, covering his manhood. <em>  
><em>'We thought we could be of service to you,' Felicity smiles, as she puts her arm on Harry's shoulder. <em>  
><em>'Look, you shouldn't be here,' Harry tries to explain. 'The football team will be back any minute.' <em>  
><em>'So?' Fallon shrugs. <em>  
><em>'They might get the wrong idea, Tina might get the wrong idea,' Harry panics.<em>  
><em>Harry continues to back away from the twins sexual advances and they leave, but insist it won't be the last time, they try. Harry sighs with relief. Exiting the locker room, in their towels, Oswald Johnson spots Felicity and asks her if she was looking for him. <em>  
><em>'There is no us, Oz,' Felicity claims. <em>  
><em>'Then what were you doing in there, whore?' Oswald snaps, grabbing her arm. <em>  
><em>'Hey, you jerk, get your meat hooks off my sister,' Fallon yells, scratching his face. <em>  
><em>'Harry Wilson, is more of a man, than you'll ever be. You and I, we're so history,' Felicity informs a devastated Oswald. The Masons storm off leaving Johnson seething and staring at the locker room. <em>

_On the way out of school, Harry realizes he's left his watch in the locker room and assures Tina he will meet her outside. Heading back in, he grabs his watch and catches a glimpse of a shotgun pointing at him through the mirror. Harry ducks and dives from several gun shots, fired at him and he manages to escape. _

_Harry's parents later, attend the school as a stunned and shaken Harry was the target of somebody, who obviously didn't like him very much. Bethany is also concerned for her crush and the Mason sisters are curious, to whom may have wanted to bring harm to Harry? Harry informs Mary and Jonathan, he didn't get the chance to see who was shooting at him, but he suspects it may have been Hank Willis, who was standing outside the school fence, while they were playing football. Jeff then enters the fray. '_  
><em>I would consider, my friends, if I were you now big brother,' Harry adds. <em>  
><em>'I'll have a word with him, but lets not jump to conclusions,' Jeff answers. '<em>  
><em>Don't jump to conclusions?' Harry moans. 'In case it slipped your mind, you so called best buddy is a gangster, he's still very much upset that me and Tina are together and he's seeking his revenge. Unless I'm mistaken, then I can't think of anyone else, who would want me six feet under.'<em>  
><em>'Harry, son, whoever did this, will face the consequences, I promise,' Jonathan insists. <em>  
><em>Billy and Audrey arrive to take Tina home after hearing about the attempt on Harry's life. The Wilsons nor Mcquire's acknowledge each other, apart from Audrey and Mary who glance smiles at one another. <em>  
><em>'You're not with my daughter five minutes, Wilson and already you're putting her in danger' Billy grunts. <em>  
><em>'Hey, now wait a minute, my son has no enemies,' Jonathan steps in. <em>  
><em>Albert Kray arrives to get info on the attempt on Harry's life. Jonathan and Billy continue to argue and Albert demands that both parents calm down. Billy queries Greg's whereabouts to Tina? Tina says he met up with Dominic King. <em>

_Jeff later meets Hank and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt and asks if he had anything to do with the attempt on his younger brothers life? Hank denies it, but it still hurts to see Tina with somebody else. Albert Kray demands to know if it was Hank, because he's worried it could jeopardize the concealing of stolen cars, as a low profile would be a better option. Hank assures him, he doesn't own a shotgun or acquired it from anywhere else. _

_Hours later, Jonathan Wilson checks the hiding place, where he hid the money and it's still safely tucked away. Jonathan then catches a glimpse of a note, put halfway through his back gate. He makes sure the coast is clear and reads it. "It's time, tomorrow, 7:45 P.M, Cabin in woods. Don't late."_

_**Saturday 13th January 1979, NYC, Manhattan.**_

_About 260 Miles south of Hexville, Greg Mcquire and Dominic King, have gone on a gallivanting weekend to get away from the Suburbs. Greg hands some hoodies cash, which he stole from his father, William, in order for him to get some booze. Dominic hasn't felt so free, but fears getting the third degree from his parents. Greg insists he live a little, as he intends to. _

_Later on, Greg and Dominic are absolutely legless and Greg curses his father, as they sit near a lane. Greg thinks his father never loved him and was always favouring Tina, although he never blames her, but he's upset that his sibling has got too occupied with Harry and forgotten the bond between the twins. Dominic feels hurt, that Bethany feels nothing for him even after saving her from the lab fire. Greg assures Dominic, that there are plenty more fish in the sea. It starts to rain heavily Coming down the street is Frank Wilde and his twelve year old daughter, Helen. Frank calls out to a taxi cab, as they are in a rush to catch their next flight home back west and both Greg and Dominic drunkenly try to beat them to the taxi, but Greg ultimately and clumsily knocks his future wife, off her feet and into a puddle. _  
><em>'You stupid Son Of A Bitch!' Frank yells. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' '<em>  
><em>'It wasn't my fault, she needs to look where she's f***** going,' Greg slurs. 'Little brat.' '<em>  
><em>'You swear in front of my daughter again, I will be putting your finger up your ass, permanently,' Frank threats. <em>  
><em>'Daddy they're drunk and badly dressed and they smell funny too,' Helen winces.<em>  
><em>'Um, Greg, I think we should be going now,' Dominic encourages. <em>  
><em>'Wait, a minute, I wanna see if this bitch's old man can put my finger in my ass, permanently,' Greg grunts, gulping down some vodka. <em>  
><em>'No problem,' Frank grins. <em>  
><em>Frank throws a punch at Greg and misses, but ends up putting Dominic on the floor instead. Twelve year old Helen wastes no time, by kicking Greg right where it hurts most and he collapses to the floor in agony. <em>  
><em>'I kicked him in the balls Daddy, I kicked him in the balls,' Helen laughs. <em>  
><em>'That's my girl,' Frank chuckles. 'Get in the cab sweetie, before we miss our plane. I don't think these two dummies will be going anywhere, anytime soon.' <em>  
><em>'God help the woman who ends up marrying that asshole,' Helen said, as she gets into the cab with her father. <em>  
><em>The Taxi drives away. Greg staggers to his feet and yells out to the cab. '<em>  
><em>'Yeah, and get help the poor Bastard, who will have to put up with your running commentary!' <em>  
><em>Dominic slowly gets his vision back and Greg helps him to his feet and they stagger away. <em>

_**Outskirts Of Hexville, **__Jonathan meets with Barry and introduces to his team. Barry informs Jon, that his team are informants to the project 'Gemini', who are studying Meta Human abilities at Area 51, out west. Jonathan laughs at this, and says that the whole thing has always been a myth to the world. Barry insists, that the supposed myth from out of space which began in 1901, is real and there have be re-occurring revelations, yet the government have had the project, permanently kept under wraps. Barry tells Jonathan that in order to make more money, they have had rocks stolen from Area 51 which contains a super substance and they have an affect on people, where significant changes occur. Jonathan suspects, they're using them as drugs, and then selling them as a trial, to see if they have some sort of affect on people and that's why Jonathan has been paid to conceal them, until Barry knows it's the right time to use them, as he is a former drug smuggler and is well known to the police. Barry pleads with Jonathan to join them and promises, that his name won't be mentioned to Area 51, but Barry makes it quick to inform Jonathan that the supplier to them, is Brad Morrison, Carla Morrison's father. Barry tells Jonathan, that his first job, is to aid in the capture of a girl who attends, Hexville High School, Rosaline Mack, who has the power to make her self invisible. _  
><em>'No, thanks to your betrayal to project Gemini,' Jonathan adds. 'What will happen if I get caught?' '<em>  
><em>'You don't mention us, or else,' Barry threats. <em>  
><em>'Like that is it?' Jonathan sighs. <em>  
><em>'Just remember where Harry's college funds are coming from, don't risk ending his future.' <em>  
><em>After exchanging more info, Jonathan leaves. From a distance, a photograph is again taken from an unknown spy. <em>

_The Mcquire's are going out of their minds with worry and put out a missing report on Greg. Harry says he will help in the search for him and Tina assists him. Audrey blames Billy for making him run away and Billy again storms off. _

_Jonathan returns home and Mary asks, where he'd got to? Jonathan lies and says he went for a quick beer. _

_**NYC, **__Dominic and Greg stagger through Times Square drunk. Dominic then spots 18 year old, Charlotte Matthews attempt to cross the crosswalk, when suddenly it turns green for traffic. Dominic rushes to stop Charlotte from cross as an oncoming vehicle is speeding towards her. Charlotte notices the car coming at her and she backs off, just as Dominic slips off the pavement trying to be a hero and gets mowed down himself. Dominic lies in pain and Greg laughs at him, but Charlotte is concerned for his wellbeing. 'Oh my God, somebody call an ambulance. Are you OK?' Charlotte worries. _  
><em>'Are you my guardian angel?' Dominic groans, managing to get his sight back. <em>  
><em>'Just relax, the paramedics are on their way,' Charlotte demands. 'That wasn't very clever now was it? You could have gotten yourself killed.' '<em>  
><em>'No shit.' <em>  
><em>Dominic drunkenly smiles at Charlotte. <em>  
><em>'I'm Charlotte.' <em>  
><em>'I'm pissed.' <em>

_**Hexville, **__the Mcquire's breathe a sigh of relief when Greg calls home and Billy tells Audrey he will pick him up from the city and will have a serious chat with him, but Tina prefers herself and Harry to collect him from the Big Apple, just so Billy can calm down. Billy agrees, but thinks he won't calm down. On the way to Harry's car, Hank approaches him and swears he wasn't the one who tried to kill him at the school. So who was it? Billy receives a secret call from an anonymous tip. _

_Bethany sits eating popcorn, watching the opening credits to the second season of 'The Incredible Hulk,' starring Bill Bixby. _

**Saturday 4th January 2003, Francis Bay, Long Island. **Benjamin Bates is sat watching the same opening credits in his cabin house, eating popcorn, as the show is repeated on cable.

**Sunday 5th January 2003, Downtown Brooklyn. **Chris and Benjamin meet at a bar, but Chris insists he cannot be too long away from Emma, as he needs to draw suspicion away from her and it's a non working day. Benjamin states that he desperately needs to talk with Chris and that he thinks it's time, they come clean sooner, rather than later. Benjamin reaches out to his lover, but Chris draws back, as some people begin to glare at them, and that Chris's face is familiar to a few locals, as he works for a big newspaper.  
>'It's gonna take time, Chris whispers.<br>'We've had time, I can't wait any longer,' Benjamin adds. 'I love you, I want us to be together.'  
>'I know,' Chris nods.<br>'Emma doesn't deserve you Christopher,' Benjamin continues. 'Let her down gently, before she dumps you in the gutter, for suicidal Becky, then I can come clean to Deloris.'  
>'But, it has to be the right moment,' Chris sighs. 'Thing is I'm going to reopen my investigation into Eric Lance.'<br>'Look, Chris, your case on Lance, could become very, very dangerous,' Benjamin worries. 'Drop, the whole thing, it's not worth get your ass kicked six feet under for.'  
>'The man is a sociopath, he needs to be stopped,' Chris insist. 'And Elaina claiming she had an affair with that guy, it's bullshit.'<br>The waitress brings a beer each for the two men and wait for her to leave, before they continue their conversation.  
>'He has a new girlfriend, supposedly, but she's just a cover up in his mind games, I can feel it,' Chris continues.<br>'You can't let your job rule you Chris,' Benjamin tries to advise. 'It could be your downfall. Your mother and father worked in dangerous territory and it killed them.'  
>'No, their demises, were personal,' Chris says.<br>'Your vendetta against Lance, is headed in that direction,' Benjamin argues. 'If you hurt yourself, you'll hurt the ones who love you.'  
>'Does your example, include Emma?' Chris sarcastically questions.<br>'If she does, then she had a funny way of showing it,' Benjamin explains. 'I'm not expecting to stop loving her totally, but we have something special going on. In time, she'll be shacking up with Rebecca again and you'll be the fool hung out to dry. Don't let Lance get to you and don't let Emma have the satisfaction on trying to manipulate you into having a kid together. She's only doing it, because she's guilty.'  
>'So, you want me to give up my case on Lance and you want me finish with Emma just like that?'<br>'Come stay with me at Francis Bay, give up the New York Times,' Benjamin encourages. 'Then when we've saved up, we can run away together, leave all our problems behind us, please it'll be great.'  
>'But, I love my job,' Chris said.<br>'It beats, me finding you dead in an alleyway,' Benjamin answers. 'Whatta ya say pretty boy? It's me or a downward spiral.'

**JFK International Airport, **Eric drops Chanel off at the airport, as she prepares to take flight. She is headed to Seattle and back in less than a day. Chanel and Eric look into each others eyes and she a passionate moment.  
>'That was nice,' Eric claims.<br>'I liked that too,' Chanel smiles, touching his face. 'There will be plenty more in the future.'  
>'Are you sure this will work?' Eric asks.<br>'Hopefully, it will be enough to keep shut, that killer instinct inside you,' Chanel replies.  
>'I promise, I won't lose it,' Eric promises.<br>'I hope so, because, I can't cover for you all the time, if things escalate into something dangerous. I know we have to keep things under wraps. But, if we want to do good, we can't do it, by murdering people. OK?' Chanel demands.  
>'Promise,' Eric agrees. 'So does that mean, I can call you your real name now, Megan and you can call me mine, Hank?'<br>'Best not, you just don't know, somebody could be watching us 24/7, namely what's left of the Cosmos Society or anymore suspicious Mafia informants.'  
>'Carla is a runaway and Bethany thinks she's got me round her little finger, but she ain't seen nothing yet,' Eric insists.<br>'We're gonna do this the right way, together,' Chanel demands.  
>'You have my word,' Eric nods.<br>After declaring their love for each other, Chanel exits the car and heads into the airport. Eric drives off. Chanel looks around the busy terminal and heads up an escalator and continues to walk to the ladies bathroom. Exiting she is in a long black dress and then makes her way to the indoor parking lot Chanel. Chanel slowly paces herself forward, pretending to speak on her cell phone, when a match is landed at her feet. She turns left and spots a Mercedes parked a mere five feet away and she hops into the back and turns to a boy about fifteen years old, it's Jack Wilson. Chanel touches his face and kisses him on the nose.  
>'How's my baby boy?' Chanel smiles. 'Like Mommies new look?'<p>

**Chris and Emma's Apartment, Lower Manhattan, NYC. **Chris returns home and heads into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and he then calls out to Emma, who doesn't reply. Chris slowly manoeuvres towards the bedroom and flings it open. Emma clothes are thrown across the bed. The bed looks like it's been slept again. Chris smells a rat and marches up to the partial closed bathroom door and pushes it open and finds Emma taking a shower alone. Expecting to catch his wife in the act, Emma is startled by Chris's abrupt entrance.  
>'I wondered where you got to?' Emma replies.<br>'Went to run a few errands, what's going on?' Chris asks.  
>'I've not been feeling very well,' Emma claims. 'I've tried to sleep it off, so I thought a shower might cool me down.'<br>'You've been spending too much time with Cousin Rebecca,' Chris groans.  
>'C'mon Chris, she tried to kill herself and her aunt died,' Emma reminds her husband as she steps out of the shower. 'It was a shock to her. I am her friend.'<br>'If you say so,' Chris bluntly whispers turning away and into the kitchen.  
>Emma follows after to her husband in her towel, as he seems to show his personality change again and this leaves Emma feeling really uncomfortable.<br>'How long do you have to keep up these uncomfortable conversations?' Emma snaps. 'Let's just get it all out in the open once and for all.'  
>'You first.'<br>Emma stands silent, as she cannot admit her one time night stand with Rebecca. Chris suspects there maybe more to it, than a one night stand. Emma frowns and shakes her head in disbelief. Chris shrugs his shoulders and leaves the apartment. Emma returns to the bedroom and looks to the bottom of the bed. From under it, Rebecca appears covering her naked body in a blanket cover.  
>'He knows, doesn't he?' Rebecca figures.<br>'Yeah, and so does Bates,' Emma thinks. 'And I like to know how.'  
>'Do you regret this?' Rebecca wonders.<br>'No, but we need the right moment, it's gonna difficult.'  
>Emma and Rebecca hold each other close in arms.<p>

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY ONE******


	20. Episode 132

**Episode 132: Fives A Crowd.**

**SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE:  
>HALLE BERRY as Chanel Mantel.<strong>

**Sunday 5th January 2003, Francis Bay, Long Island. **Rebecca returns home early evening, after nearly being caught by Christopher, sleeping with his wife Emma. It has been nearly eleven months, since herself and Emma had any sexual contact with each other and even though they live over a hundred miles apart, the spark between the two beauties has reignited. Rebecca has recently lost her birth mother, Clara, to a blatant killing, that has been brushed off as an accidental death. That comfort that Rebecca had lost, when she moved to Francis Bay, has reached out to her again and she is determined not to let it go this time. Walking away from Emma the first time, was hard, losing her second love, Linda Perry, was tragic enough, second time round with Emma is something she will want to cling onto forever. Rebecca exits her vehicle and Harry rushes out and looks at his daughter in disappointment, yet also relieved, as she is supposed to be resting, following her attempted suicide.  
>'I know, what you're gonna say, but I'm fine,' Rebecca insists.<br>'You had us worrying sick,' Harry replies, hugging Rebecca.  
>'Sorry,' Rebecca acknowledges.<br>'It will get better,' Harry assures. 'Just takes time. Where'd you go?'  
>'Just for a drive round Long Island,' Rebecca lies. 'Just needed time alone, pull myself together.'<br>'A trauma like this takes time to get over, even though you and your aunt Clara, hadn't seen each other in years,' Harry adds. 'She was still young and it was a tragic accident. It's not your fault.'  
>'The things I said to her, were rotten, I feel so guilty,' Rebecca cries.<br>'You can't keep blaming yourself, it won't bring her back,' Harry explains. 'All you can do is have recent memories to remember her by.'  
>'I guess, you're right,' Rebecca agrees. 'And I promise I will never put you or Bethany through, what I did again.'<br>'Are you hungry?' Harry queries.  
>'Yeah, I am actually,' Rebecca informs.<br>'C'mon, lets go fix you something.'  
>Harry puts his arm around Rebecca, as they head inside. Driving towards the house, is Benjamin in his pickup truck and Rebecca looks back, as his headlights glare closer, as he drives round the estuary and parks up outside his cabin home. Benjamin exits his truck, as Harry and Rebecca are about to enter off the porch. He looks over.<br>'Hi, Rebecca, how are you?' Benjamin calls.  
>'I'm fine, thank you,' Rebecca replies not making eye contact, then entering the house.<br>Benjamin feels a little discomforted by this and Harry assures him, that Rebecca is still not herself, and it will take time. Benjamin nods as Harry heads into the house. Benjamin returns to his cabin home and proceeds into his bedroom, where he opens the closet door and the reflection from the mirror, he hid is staring him right in the face. He quickly slams it shut and lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling, as the spot light from the Light House can be seen touching the ceiling. Benjamin immediately draws the curtains, to draw away the distraction.

Later, that evening, Bethany brings in Rebecca's clean clothing and places them on a chair for her, as Rebecca settles into bed. Rebecca tenderly holds the bracelet, that Clara bought her as a gift, over a week or so earlier. Rebecca gently places it in her jewellery box and hoists herself into her bed covers. Bethany sits beside her step daughter and holds her hand. Bethany feels guilty for attempting to Clara off to leave and forcing her away from her daughter.  
>'Do you hate me?' Bethany asks.<br>'Why do you say that?' Rebecca wonders.  
>'You know. Before she drove off,' Bethany hints.<br>'Oh, that,' Rebecca bluntly replies. 'Don't worry Beth, I'm sure you've noticed I've held the guilt, more than you have, after all I did try to kill myself.'  
>'I haven't had it easy too, I regret what I did.' Bethany points out. ' But, I only tried, because I love you.'<br>'That's your excuse?' Rebecca sarcastically snaps.  
>'What happened that night, nobody could have predicted her fate,' Bethany figures. 'She chose to get in that vehicle, under the influence...'<br>'No, Beth, we killed her,' Rebecca sighs. 'If we hadn't forced her away, she'd still be alive and we could have given her the chance to prove that she truly wanted me. And she did. My mother loved me, and she died thinking I didn't love her. But, I did and want her back.'  
>Rebecca breaks down and Bethany comforts her. Bethany looks out Rebecca's bedroom window as she hugs her step daughter, and looks up at the Lighthouse.<p>

**Chris And Emma's Apartment, Manhattan, NYC, **It's 12:47 a.m., and Chris lies awake suspecting Emma hasn't been trust worthy, as she lay fast asleep, with her back turn to him. It's only a matter of time before it's breaking point. But, when is the decisive moment. The mind games continue, but they will only last so long. Have Emma and Chris really fallen out of love? Chris makes sure she is asleep and he sneaks out of the bedroom and into the sitting room, where he call Benjamin on his cell phone. **In Francis Bay, **Benjamin answers his cordless telephone.  
>'Hello?' A tired Benjamin calls.<br>'It's me,' Chris whispers.  
>'Christopher, honey it's late,' Benjamin tiresomely replies. 'It's almost one in the morning.'<br>Benjamin moves out of the bedroom and into the sitting room.  
>'Benjamin, I've decided,' Chris continues. 'It's you I want. And I think, It's time, I came clean to Emma, once and for all.'<br>'You mean it?' Benjamin smiles, as he steps outside into the fresh air.  
>'Yeah,' Chris said. 'If only my mother and father can see me now. God knows what uncle Harry will say, when he finds out.'<br>'I must admit, it will be kind of uncomfortable knowing his next door neighbour is in love with his nephew, who's wife is having it away with his daughter,' Benjamin giggles.  
>'So, does that mean, you'll come clean to Deloris?' Chris wonders.<br>'Looks like it,' Benjamin states. 'Don't expect I'll get a good luck kiss. So, we're gonna do this right?'  
>'One hundred per cent,' Chris adamantly declares. 'I love you.'<br>'I love you too Christopher Wilson,' Benjamin breathes. 'Goodnight.'  
>'Night.'<br>Benjamin hangs up and smirks to himself and picks him, and skims it across the estuary. He turns and heads back in, unbeknown to him, Rebecca has heard everything from the porch swing.  
>'Mother f****r,' Rebecca groan.<br>Chris return to bed and closes his eyes. With her back turned to him, Emma heard everything and cries. Who confesses first? Emma or Rebecca? Chris or Benjamin? How will Deloris take it?

**Chris and Emma's Apartment, Lower Manhattan, NYC, Monday 6th January 2003. **Christopher awakes at 6:45 a.m., and notices Emma is not in bed. He soon discovers she is not in the apartment at all. Chris begins to grow suspicious of Emma's early disappearance, but doesn't seem too much in a hurry to worry about his deceitful wife. But, who is he to look upon Emma as deceitful? He's having away with Francis Bay's local fisherman, Benjamin Bates, who's betraying his current girlfriend, Deloris King. Today, Chris is supposed to quit his job, in order for a new life with Benjamin and to not pursue Eric Lance, because of his dangerous nature. Also Elaina thinks that she is protecting Emma's secret, by keeping Chris off Eric's back. But, both Chris and Emma are aware of each other's sexual antics.

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Harry checks in on Rebecca who is still very much comfortably asleep and feels comforted that his daughter, is making a road to recovery, following who he thinks, was her aunts death, which made her want to kill herself. Harry proceeds down the stair case and into the kitchen, where he see's Bethany staring out the window in her pyjamas. Harry senses she is in deep thought and possibly worried of leaving Rebecca on her own in a while, as Harry heads off on his police assignments and Bethany heads to the bank for a couple of hours. Harry surprises her by rubbing her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.  
>'I know what you're thinking,' Harry suspects. 'But, she's getting there.'<br>'I hope so,' Bethany replies. 'It's we're leaving her on her own, for the first time, in nearly three weeks.'  
>'Don't worry Honey, Rebecca knows she has us,' Harry assures her, as he makes a coffee.<br>'Do you think, I'm enough as a mother figure to her?' Bethany asks.  
>'Now, what brought that on?' Harry wonders.<br>'I don't know, just me talking gibberish I guess,' Bethany shrugs off.  
>'You are near enough, her mother and best friend,' Harry insists. 'She loves you, like her own and you feel the same.'<br>'That's nice to know,' Bethany smiles.  
>'Her attempts to take her own life, had nothing to do with you Beth,' Harry figures. 'Rebecca just had a moment of madness. She was scared. Scared us all actually.'<br>'May, I have your honest opinion?' Bethany continues.  
>'Sure, I'm all ears,' Harry acknowledges, sitting next to his wife.<br>'Would you stand by my decision, if I decided to go in search of my son?'  
>'As long as you think, it wouldn't bring you the sorrow and pain back,' Harry explains.<br>'As time went by, after his adoption, I never blamed him,' Bethany claims. 'I realized, he was more mine than the Bastard who raped me. Huh, Albert Kray, he's probably out of jail now, keeping a low profile, under a new identity, he probably convinced whoever to that for him.'  
>'If I saw him today, I'd kick his ass all the way out of the Milky Way for you,' Harry promises.<br>'That would be perfect closure, for both myself and Ben,' Bethany answers.  
>'One hundred per cent, I stand by your decision,' Harry assures her.<br>Bethany embraces Harry and Harry notices the time and heads off to work. Bethany looks out of the window towards Benjamin's small cabin house, as he steps out to head into town. Benjamin looks towards the kitchen window and Bethany winks at him, with a smug look on her face. Benjamin grins back and kind of blushes, as he jumps into his truck and drives away. Bethany then leaves the kitchen and proceeds upstairs and checks in on Rebecca, who is still asleep. Bethany sits beside her for a moment, stoking her long golden hair and kissing her forehead before exiting.

**Battery Park, Lower Manhattan, NYC, **Emma sits in the cold wintery breeze, as the sun barley makes it through the clouds. Emma looks in the direction of where the Twin Towers used to stand, a few blocks away and remembers how much in love with Christopher she was, and how terrified she was, when his life was at stake, after the first attack on the North Tower. Emma was scared at the thought of losing, the man she adored and wondering if he was ever going to make it. Chris survived that day and so did their love, but now sixteen months on, it feels like those feelings of love, have vanished completely. Both Emma and Chris have found what looks like new love elsewhere. The sad thing about it is, they may even hate each other after this. Emma wipes her free flowing tears away after a few moments. In her heart, she loves both Chris and Rebecca, but it's too late. Chris intentionally wants to hurt her, because she betrayed him first, but that's beside the point. Benjamin has put the thought into Chris's head, that Emma could never have loved him and Emma is determined, not to let Benjamin make a fool out of her. Emma wipes away her free flowing tears away after a few moments, her cell phone calls. It's Rebecca calling from **her home in Francis Bay. **  
>'Hi, I was going to call you,' Emma informs.<br>'I've found out, why Chris has been acting strange towards,' Rebecca calls.  
>'Funny, so have I,' Emma replies.<br>'You know?' Rebecca gasps.  
>'Yep,' Emma admits. 'I love you.'<br>'I love you too,' Rebecca replies. 'What are we gonna do?'  
>'I've got an idea,' Emma tells Rebecca. 'Call Deloris. Make sure you get to her, before pretty face Bates, gets to her, show her what a sick f***, her doting boyfriend really is.'<br>'OK, this sounds interesting,' Rebecca chuckles. 'What do you have in mind.'  
>'Alright, listen up.'<p>

**NY Times, Manhattan, NYC. **Elaina arrives at work, after her meeting with a few politicians and is shocked to see Christopher clearing out his desk. The last thing in the world she expected, was to see her ace reporter, walking out the door, abruptly. Elaina quickly pushes her way past her work colleagues to get to him, as he seems to be just throwing his belongings into a cardboard box. Elaina is completely, oblivious as to why he looks like he's chucking it in.  
>'What's going on?' Elaina asks.<br>'I'm packing my stuff,' Chris bluntly answers. 'Clearing my desk, once and for all.'  
>'What do you mean, once and for all?' Elaina demands. 'Just your desk? Or...?'<br>'I quit,' Chris informs his editor.  
>'OK, Chris honey, quit joking around. Stop what you're doing and do what you do best,' Elaina orders.<br>'This isn't a joke, Elaina, I'm not gonna be working here anymore,' Chris insists.  
>Elaina stares at Chris, as it feels like she has been hit by a locomotive in a rush to fall off the rails. To Elaina, Chris's job meant the world to him. He has been a reporter six years and every major story, was a goal for him to win the front page. Elaina suspects that something massive overnight, has fried his brain cells, or someone.<br>'So, just like that, you've had enough?' Elaina shrugs.  
>'Right,' Chris answers.<br>'What's the real reason?' Elaina wonders.  
>'That is the real reason,' Chris lies.<br>'Christopher, I would like you to step into my office please,' Elaina interrupts, moving the box away from Chris's reach.  
>'What for?' Chris frowns.<br>'Because, this job means the world to you and I ain't gonna let you throw it away, because as far as I am concerned, you're talking Bullshit,' Elaina figures.  
>'Bullshit huh?' Chris grunts. 'Is it Bullshit, you didn't cover Emma's affair to stop me from pursuing Eric Lance, in case he killed me?'<br>'How did you find out?' Elaina gasps.  
>'Never mind. All I know is I can't be around people who betray me,' Chris whispers.<br>'Eric would have killed you,' Elaina tries to explain. 'We're still under his spotlight, even with him being with that Chanel.'  
>'Well, you don't have to worry anymore, because I won't be here,' Chris snaps. 'The only person I take confidence now is from myself, since my best friend George died on the terrible day, sixteen months ago. He was the one true friend I had left.'<br>'You can trust me, I was put on the spot,' Elaina pleads, as tears fall down her face. 'Emma would have pleaded with me to keep her passion with Rebecca a secret anyway, to protect you.'  
>'More fool her. I expected her to love me, now I guess I have to find it somewhere else.'<br>'What's that supposed to mean?' Elaina asks.  
>'It means, I'm gone,' Chris answers. 'Oh and don't worry, I won't tell Abraham. The last thing I want is him on Lances radar or your son Andy. And you won't be able to explain yourself.'<br>Christopher finishes packing his stuff and picks up the box and storms out of the offices and into the elevator, leaving Elaina shocked and dumbfounded. Elaina slowly paces herself into her office and sits behind her desk. She picks up a newspaper with Chris's name on the article it reads  
>'<em>$2m Rocky Booth lights up Manhattan once again.' (<em>Rocky Booth played by Sylvester Stallone, appeared in Season Four's ' A Ring' A'round, A Conspiracy'). Elaina knows this job means too much to Chris, but is she willing to step in between personal issues and risk Eric Lance going after the people she cares for?

**Francis Bay, Long Island, Kings Cafeteria, **Rebecca is having a late afternoon coffee with Deloris. Rebecca tells Deloris, that Emma has booked them a hotel in the city, as a kind gesture to Rebecca to help cheer her up after the trauma she suffered after Clara's death, and Rebecca was wondering, if Deloris would like to join them in the city? Deloris thinks it short notice and after a bit of pushing, is delighted to be invited and accepts Rebecca's invitation.  
>'Benjamin is going to be so jealous,' Deloris sighs.<br>'You can't tell him!' Rebecca abruptly shouts.  
>Deloris jumps a little, spilling a little coffee over the clean kitchen floor.<br>'What I meant was, I will convince Emma to get an extra reservation for your room and you can surprise him.'  
>'Really, are you sure it won't be a problem?' Deloris smiles.<br>'Of course not,' Rebecca assures her.  
>'But, how we going to convince him to come over to the city to surprise him?' Deloris questions. 'I mean it's a two hour drive away.'<br>'Leave it with me,' Rebecca giggles. 'It's gonna be a night, he will never forget.'  
>'I'll drink to that,' Deloris nods raising her cup.<br>Rebecca winks and smirks.

Benjamin is finishing off some loose ends at work, when he receives a phone call in his harbour office from Chris, who informs him that he's quit his job at the New York Times. Benjamin is so relieved to hear, that Christopher had gone through with his promise. Benjamin now hopes that Christopher will move to Francis Bay with him.  
>'Are you going to tell Deloris tonight, while I inform Emma?' Chris adds.<br>'Not tonight, you and I are checking into The New York Palace hotel in the city,' Benjamin informs.  
>'Oh, yeah, how did you manage that?' Chris chuckles. 'You mean on Madison Avenue?'<br>'Correct, Benjamin responds. 'Some guy was moping around the harbour today and he asked me if I'd like his reservations for his hotel suit tonight, as he'd been blown out, free of charge of course.'  
>'Wow, that was lucky,' Chris acknowledges.'<br>'So whatta say sweet cheeks?' Benjamin grins.  
>'OK, but tomorrow, we come clean,' Chris accepts.<br>Benjamin is thrilled and after given his love to Chris, he hangs up. He then catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and quickly turns, accidently knocking a machete off the wall behind the counter and he cautiously places back up. It gets to the point where he hyperventilates and starts getting the shakes.  
>'Relax Ben, Relax,' he tells himself.<p>

**Central Park, NYC, **It's early evening, 18:05 p.m., and Emma sits in Central Park, dressed in a long black dress, split at the leg and high shoes, preparing to humiliate her husband and his lover. She answers the phone and her photographer friend, Colin, who is in Francis Bay informs her that Rebecca and Deloris are on their way and Benjamin is getting prepared for his unexpected date night with the fury.  
>'So Bates, bought your sob story?' Emma guesses. 'You did a great job. I'll see you OK.'<br>'Anything for a friend, I can just see the look on Christopher's face,' Colin laughs.

**New York Palace Hotel, Madison Avenue, Manhattan, NYC, 8:17 p.m. **Emma waits almost impatiently for the arrival of Rebecca and Deloris, as her nerves kick in. This was the last thing she ever wanted to do to Chris, but this is more or less has left her no choice, as Benjamin thinks he can rub Emma and Rebecca's noses in it, by suggesting they have had a long distant affair, for months, which isn't entirely true, up until recently, in which the spark between the two girls was reignited. Rebecca and Deloris arrive in Rebecca's car and the porter greets them. Rebecca hands the porter the keys, to park the car.  
>'Scratch my car and I'll be scratching your manhood,' Rebecca threats.<br>The porter nods nervously putting on a brave smile, before jumping into the vehicle. Emma, Rebecca and Deloris make their way into the glamorous hotel lobby. The porter sits and thinks to himself, before he moves the car.  
>'I'll scratch the rear bumper,' the porter grins to himself.<br>Upon entering the lobby, Deloris is amazed by how posh the hotel looks. Everything looks immaculate, the staircase, the furniture, the people are all smartly dressed and not one ornament is dusty. Rebecca looks to the front desk.  
>'Are we signing in yet?' Rebecca queries.<br>'I thought, we'd grab a drink from the restaurant first,' Emma suggests.  
>'What time did Benjamin, say he'd arrive?' Deloris asks.<br>Rebecca and Emma freeze on the spot, realizing they did not consider this and may have to make up a scheduled time.  
>'About nine thirty,' Rebecca lies.<br>'What do you do to convince him to come to the city?' Deloris wonders.  
>'Just that Chris put a word in for him at the New York Times and there maybe a position for him, up for grabs and Elaina may consider him,' Emma fibs.<br>'I'm gonna feel awful for him now, after you told him that,' Deloris figures. 'But, I guess you couldn't find another excuse. This is so exciting. I'll be right back, just off to the ladies room.'  
>Deloris makes her way to the bathroom, while Rebecca and Emma nervously wait to see if both Benjamin and Chris make an unexpected, early grand entrance. The last thing they want is for the two lovers to walk and the spoil the plan to be humiliated in front of Deloris. Emma watches the door, while Rebecca looks in the direction of the restaurant.<br>'I've got a good excuse, ripping Bates intestines out and rapping them round his neck,' Rebecca sarcastically groans.  
>'I'd rather fart his mouth,' Emma replies, then frowns at what she just considered.<br>'Whatever flips your boat sweetheart,' Rebecca giggles.  
>'Rebecca, I want you to know, a part of me will always have feelings for Chris, but his hatred to me, hurts because of that bastard, but this has to be done, not just for our sakes, but for that poor girl,' Emma explains.<br>'But, she's gonna hate us, after this,' Rebecca worries.  
>'At least, she'll know what a low life he is. In time Chris will learn that, but I won't be there for him anymore,' Emma informs.<br>At the front desk, the manager arrives down with an old lady complaining about her bedroom and he seems annoyed by her constant whining. Emma and Rebecca are distracted by the old ladies continuous nagging.  
>'And where are the boats, I expected to see boats outside my bedroom window,' The lady whines.<br>'Boats?' The manager gasps. 'You should have gone to a hotel, nearest the Hudson or East rivers then madam.'  
>'I was told I could see them from here,' the lady claims. 'And anyway, when I read the brochure I was told I'd see ships, not bath boats.'<br>'Well, I'm sorry you were let down, Miss,' the manager answers.  
>'That's not good enough,' the lady snaps. 'I was expecting to be entertained.<br>'Well, may I ask what you were expecting to see out of a New York City, mid city hotel bedroom window? Titanic with it's arse up, next to an iceberg perhaps? The S.S Poseidon being bundled over by a fifty foot tidal wave? Sandra Bullock ramming a cruiser into the city harbour causing destruction...'  
>Emma and Rebecca laugh hysterically, as the lady demands a refund, and the manager refuses. But, when he see's her toy boy make an appearance, he changes his mind.<br>'Looks like this hotel is very eventful,' Rebecca senses.  
>'Yes, and we're on the list for eventful,' Emma adds. 'I should have told Colin to recommend a time for Benjamin and Chris to arrive.'<br>'He's probably still driving on Long Island,' Rebecca thinks.  
>'I guess you're right,' Emma nods. 'Just need to relax.'<br>Deloris reappears and heads over to the two ladies in waiting. The three then head into the busy restaurant and take their seats at a table, where the waiter takes their order.  
>'I'll have a white wine please,' Emma acknowledges.<br>'May I have the same please?' Deloris asks.  
>'Certainly Miss,' The waiter smiles.<br>'That goes for me too please kind sir,' Rebecca interrupts. 'Aren't we eating?'  
>'You two can, but I don't wanna be on a full stomach, when I you know what with my hunky boyfriend,' Deloris insists.<br>Emma and Rebecca glance at one another, knowing Deloris is going to be left disappointed. The waiter goes to fetch two menu's for Rebecca and Emma. Emma looks at her watch, and makes herself scarce and pretends to head to the bathroom, leaving Rebecca and Deloris at the table for a few minutes. Deloris scours the room, she is overly excited, but if all goes to plan for Emma and Rebecca, it will be heartbreak for Deloris. But, Rebecca and Emma will see they make it up to her.  
>'You know, I can't thank you both enough,' Deloris smiles. 'This really means a lot and you got reservations so soon.'<br>Rebecca stares at the table, taking in Deloris words. It makes her realize, what they about to do, is destroy what Deloris thinks is a love story. She's going to be humiliated. Rebecca cares for Deloris, as a close friend, as well as a colleague at the café in Francis Bay. Pulling off this stunt, is risking their friendship. Either way, her father, Harry will soon learn, that Rebecca and Emma have reignited their love, as well as his nephew sleeping with his next door neighbour.  
>'Are you OK?' Deloris notices.<br>'Sorry, I was in a world of my own there,' Rebecca said.  
>'You miss your aunt Clara, don't you?' Deloris suspects.<br>'With the short time we were reunited, it was like...'  
>'You lost your mother?'<br>'Yeah, you could say that.'  
>'Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot, you did...there goes me again, opening my big mou...I know what it's like to lose somebody you love. My brother James died in a house fire, he was just a kid. It sent my Mom into a mental asylum for a while. You don't get over it, but you have to move on at the same time. It's hard,' Deloris states. 'But, we're gonna put all the negative thoughts to the back of our heads at least for tonight and have ourselves a blast.'<br>'Yeah,' a not so confident Rebecca bluntly sighs.  
>In the lobby, Emma meets with the English receptionist, who she paid, to remind her to accept the reservation for Benjamin and Chris, as it's been placed in another name.<br>'My friend Colin, he gave them a fake reservation name, so as you rehearsed, you are to pretend to acknowledge that the reservation was handed over from one party to another,' Emma reminds the receptionist.'  
>'Oh you didn't give me the reservation name?' the receptionist points out.<br>'It's Randall and Hopkirk.'  
>'Randall and Hopkirk?'<br>'Yeah, why?' Emma queries.  
>'That's the name of a British sixties detective programme. The One alive is Randall, Hopkirk is the one who's deceased.'<br>'Well, lets hope Bates has an unfortunate accident tonight then huh?' Emma jokes. 'Preferably on his way here tonight.'  
>'That would make a wasted reservation then.'<br>'It's just I'm gonna feel guilty after Deloris discovers what we intentionally did. God help us.'

**9: 17 P.M. **Emma nervously keeps glancing out of the restaurant window, to see if Christopher and Benjamin make their appearance. Rebecca takes a big gulp out of her wine glass, as the tension begins to rise up and Deloris starts to take notice of how uncomfortable the two young women are. Rebecca picks up her knife and fork and tries to continue with her stake dinner, but feels she can't be bothered or not hungry anymore. Deloris glances at her watch momentarily, thinking she should surprise Benjamin in the restaurant, rather than in the hotel room, but Emma and Rebecca, suggest keep the suspense going. Then suddenly, a red truck rolls near the sidewalk just outside the Hotel entrance. It's Chris and Benjamin, dressed smartly for the occasion. Benjamin kindly tips the hotel parking attendant and the porter, helps with their belongings. Emma gives Rebecca a nudge and signals that it's time they made their move upstairs. Emma encourage Deloris to ascend up to their rooms an Deloris accepts. With Deloris walking ahead of them, Rebecca asks why Emma won't allow her to catch them in bed together? Emma figures it may be too physically sick for her to witness and maybe a long painful memory, so it would be better if they walk in on her waiting. It will still work, Emma promises.  
>'OK, Shall we sign in?' Deloris figures.<br>'No, need I spoke to the girl at the desk, it's been taken care of,' Emma insists.  
>'But we have separate rooms right?' Deloris wonders.<br>'Don't worry about it, I already have your room key, ready for you,' Emma informs.  
>Rebecca nervously looks to the entrance, as the ladies walk to the elevator and press to go up. Deloris is nudged in front of Emma and Rebecca, as to be distracted from looking to the front entrance. It is helped when other guests gather in line to go into the elevator. When Deloris is looking up at the elevator floors numbers counting down, Rebecca takes Emma's hand and places it just below her breast. Her heart is racing. Benjamin and Chris are escorted to the front desk and are greeting by the receptionist. Rebecca and Emma can't tell if the two men are in the building or not, by the gathering guests.<br>'Could I have your name please?' the receptionist asks.  
>'It's Randall and Hopkirk,' Benjamin informs the lady.<br>An Englishman in his fifties stood behind them laughs at the reservation name. Chris and Benjamin frown and are discomforted by the mans disrespect, even though it's not their real names.  
>'Sorry, but what's so funny?' Benjamin grunts.<br>'I can understand why you would choose that name mate, considering...you know?' The Englishman replies.  
>'No, I'm confused,' Chris answers.<br>The Englishman's wife then enters the fray. 'What my husband is trying to say is, that it's unusual for two lovers, to use a TV series duo reservation name to cover up an affair. I'm surprised you even heard of that programme, considering you're both young American men, it was set in the sixties and it was more noticed in the UK.'  
>Chris and Benjamin stare at each other for a few moments and begin to wonder, if Colin was also using an alias name.<br>'Do you reckon the guy, who gave you his reservation, was having an affair and used an alias too and just wanted rid of it?' Chris suspects.  
>'He did have a British accent,' Benjamin remembers. 'Oh well, his loss, not ours.'<br>Benjamin is handed a pen and signs in, as a few pretty women walk on by and smile at both Chris and Benjamin. Chris nervously smiles back. The other side of the hall, the elevator reaches the ground floor. Deloris, Rebecca and Emma step into the elevator, and the other guests shuffle in. After Benjamin finishes signing the register, he looks at the other receptionist powering her nose, with her back to the desk and she catches him looking and winks at him, but it's not her he's interested in, he's more concerned about who is stepping into the elevator behind. It's almost as if he caught someone familiar standing in it. Christopher gives him a nudge, to bring him out of his day dream. The receptionist hands Benjamin the keys and both he and Chris are helped by the porter with their luggage to the elevator, as they prepare to head to their rooms. The three women are already heading up to their rooms. Chris looks up Benjamin, who looks like he's about to punch somebody.  
>'What is it?' Chris asks.<br>Benjamin feigns a smile to keep Chris from discovering what's on his mind. 'Nothing babe, absolutely nothing.  
>On the 21st floor, Emma and Rebecca show Deloris, her luxury room and the room over looks St Patricks Cathedral on 50th Street. Deloris is ecstatic by what she thinks is a kind gesture by her two friends.<br>'Where will you two be sleeping?' Deloris questions.  
>'We have the room, next door, which has two separate bedrooms,' Rebecca convinces, which isn't true.<br>'Benjamin will be so turned on, when he see's me in this,' Deloris states, when she opens her small vanity case and reveals sexy lingerie.  
>Rebecca and Emma sense the guilt coming on and make a quick exit, not before wishing Deloris luck. The two girls breathing gets heavy as their hearts start pounding and ultimately prepare themselves for an almighty bust up.<br>'This is it,' Rebecca shivers. 'Once Chris and Benjamin use that spare key for Deloris room, they're busted.'  
>'We'd better get into the room next door,' Emma suggests, grabbing Rebecca's hand and pulling into the room next door. 'Colin and my friend at the desk, have been a massive help in the build up, but now we need the plan to work perfectly for us.'<br>'A perfect night turns to despair for poor Deloris,' Rebecca adds, slumping back on the king size bed. 'I expect I'll be picking up my last pay check from the Kings mighty soon.'  
>'You can afford it,' Emma points out.<br>'You know I never thought of that,' Rebecca sarcastically answers.  
>'I didn't mean it like that,' Emma sighs, sitting beside her girlfriend.<br>'I don't want to see Deloris hurt and we will do our utmost best to make it up to her,' Emma assures Rebecca. 'But I still care and have some love for Chris, it's Benjamin I hate the most. I do love you Rebecca, as long as you stay true to me.'  
>'You got it darling,' Rebecca grins.<br>Rebecca and Emma start to passionately kiss and they move their hands over each others bodies, when suddenly without warning, Deloris enters the room, without knocking to show off her lingerie that she intends to wear for Benjamin.  
>'Sorry to barge in like this , but whatta ya...think?'<br>Deloris is shocked by what she has discovered and both Emma and Rebecca are caught off guard.  
>Deloris kicks the door shut behind her and the two ladies wonder how to explain their kiss.<br>Stepping out of the elevator is Christopher and Benjamin, who are escorted to the same room, where the porter uses a duplicate key to enter the room. Upon entering, they notice that the room looks like it's being used, Deloris case is on the bed, the bed sheets are pulled open with petals scattered across the bed and on the floor and perfume can be smelt. Chris and Benjamin wonder if they have been let into the right room.  
>'That's strange,' the porter says. 'You either have the wrong reserved room or who signed out, left their stuff behind.'<br>'It must be the wrong room, because that perfume smells like it's be sprayed recently,' Chris suspects.  
>'I'll go downstairs and check with the desk to straighten this out,' the porter tells the two men.<br>'I'll come with you and I'll save you a second trip up,' Chris insists.  
>'I don't mind sir,' The porter acknowledges.<br>'No, I insist, thank you.'  
>Chris kisses Benjamin on the lips and heads downstairs with the porter. Benjamin manoeuvres slowly to the small bag and opens it and recognizes some familiar objects inside. His eyes light up, when he suspects some fishy about to happen.<br>'Deloris,' Benjamin whispers to himself.  
>Benjamin scours around the room to see if their are any other surprises and their and makes his way to the on suite and spots more petals sprinkled across the bathroom floor and all the way to the shower. Benjamin's face turns red. He then hears a door slam and then the hotel room door opens and in steps Deloris, who seems to be mumbling to herself.<br>'Rebecca and Emma, who'd have thought?' Deloris says to herself.  
>Deloris then notices the suitcases brought into her room. There are two. But, thinks nothing of the extra one.<br>'Benjamin's here?' Deloris gasps.  
>'I sure am, beautiful,' Benjamin surprises. 'What a surprise this is, what's going on?'<br>'You've been had sexy,' Deloris chuckles.  
>Deloris and runs up to Benjamin and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.<br>Could Rebecca and Emma's plan have hit a snag?

Benjamin is confused by Deloris appearance at the hotel and begins to wonder if he and Christopher were in the process of being set up. Deloris is completely oblivious to Emma and Rebecca's intensions, but Benjamin has been put into a tight spot, as he had to reveal himself, as Christopher would have come back to a hotel room, with Deloris on the bed in lingerie and he's only gone downstairs to enquire about the reservation room. Emma and Rebecca sit tightly in the next room after Deloris witnessed their lip locked moment, but now they await the happenings next door and it looks as if they hit a snag and Rebecca senses something is not right.  
>'Do you get the feeling all has not gone according to plan?' Rebecca suspects.<br>'I can't hear any commotion,' Emma acknowledges.  
>'This was a bad idea,' Rebecca whispers.<br>'I should have stuck with my original plan,' Emma sighs.  
>'Have Deloris catch them in bed together?' Rebecca queries.<br>'Right,' Emma nods. 'Too late now.'  
>Rebecca moves off the bed and slowly walks to the door and grabs the door handle. Emma immediately stands up in panic as she worries Rebecca could put them in an even bigger predicament, if either Benjamin or Chris catch them.<br>'What are you doing?' Emma demands.  
>'I'm going to ear wig, what's going on,' Rebecca answers.<br>'Are you crazy,' Emma groans. 'If you get caught, how will you explain yourself?'  
>'You just have to trust me, I'll be back in just a minute,' Rebecca insists.<br>Emma is almost tearing her hair out, as Rebecca steps into the hallway. Rebecca slowly manoeuvres towards Deloris hotel room and starts earwigging what is going on inside the room. She can then hear voices and then realizes, that the two voices are that of Deloris and Benjamin.  
>'I love you Deloris,' Benjamin says.<br>'And I love you,' Deloris replies.  
>Rebecca is shocked to discover, all hasn't gone to plan. There is a hint, that Christopher isn't in the room with them. Rebecca retreats and hurries back into hers and Emma's hotel room. Emma marches up to her lover.<br>'Well?' Emma bluntly questions.  
>'We'd better get the f*** outta here,' Rebecca tells her.<br>'Why?' Emma worries. 'What happened?'  
>'We f****d up that's what,' Rebecca points out. 'I heard voices, it was Deloris and the Big Bad Ben, declaring their love for each other.'<br>'Christopher not there?' Emma wonders.  
>'By the looks of it, he's done a disappearing act,' Rebecca figures, as she paces up and down the bedroom.<br>'I'm nervous, lets just wait a few minutes, before we consider our next move,' Emma encourages. 'What was I thinking? I was doing this to prove that Benjamin isn't Mr Nice Guy.'  
>'You know what I've got a good mind to go in there and...'<br>'And what, accuse him of having a gay love affair, with my husband, and we tried to let Deloris catch them in the act? Benjamin and Chris will deny it and put the blame on us,' Emma explains.  
>'Surely the girl isn't that naïve to believe that fish fungus,' Rebecca argues. 'We can't let that piece of shit walk over us and make us look the bad guys. Benjamin has put crap into that pathetic husbands of yours, head, that we've been at it since we last had our one nighter. OK, we've recently rekindled our feelings, but...'<br>'The thing that gets me, is how he came to be aware of our one night stand?' Emma thinks. 'The only people that knew of our one night passion last year, was your Daddy, Bethany and ourselves.'  
>'If you remember, he was the stripper gram at your hen party last year, but, it doesn't make sense,' Rebecca adds.<br>'Unless, somebody with an incredible big mouth told him,' Emma answers.  
>'It wasn't me.'<br>'I know that. Then it was either your daddy Harry or your ever loving step mother, Bethany. I seriously doubt Harry would betray his own daughter, but why would Bethany want to tell Benjamin our secret? The only reason she would do that is if she knew about him and Chris.'  
>'But, why would she do him any favours?'<br>'Beats the shit outta me,' Emma shrugs.

Downstairs in the lobby, Christopher and the porter meet with the lady at the desk to query the room reserved pacifically for Chris and Benjamin. Chris informs her that it looks like somebody recently has been in the room. The woman who helped in the set up is almost put on the spot and soon realizes that Emma and Rebecca's set up, may have hit a glitch.  
>'Oh, we must have had a room number mix up, allow me to check for you,' the receptionist lies.<br>The receptionists and searches for other rooms available. They are fully booked. But, the receptionist still intends to make up her excuses.  
>'My apologies the couple that were previously in that room, only left about two hours ago and may have accidently left their belongings behind.'<br>'But, the room has a strong fragrance of women's perfume and it's a fragrance that smells recent,' Christopher adds.  
>'Oh,' the receptionist nervously acknowledges.<br>'It's not a problem, the room is fine. But, if you could come back with me now, sir,' Chris turns to the porter. 'And remove the left behind luggage, that would be great, thank you. Better get back to the boyfriend, he'll be wondering where I've got to.'  
>Chris and the porter return to the elevator to head back up and the receptionist, quickly makes a call to Emma and Rebecca's room.<p>

Emma hurries to the phone beside the bed and she glances to Rebecca, wondering who it could be, but it could be just a call from reception. Emma answers it. It's reception.  
>'Hello?' Emma calls.<br>'Emma, it's me, is everything alright up there?'  
>'Why?' Emma said, trying to be calm, as Rebecca watches on with her arms folded.<br>'Your husband was just here, querying the reserved bedroom, wondering of was the right one.'  
>'And what did you tell him?' Emma gasps.<br>'That somebody else left a few hours ago and it is their room. He's on his way back up. I take it, the plan has gone Tits up.'  
>'Thank you, honey, good night.'<br>Rebecca walks up to Emma as she hangs up.  
>'He's on his way back up,' Emma sighs.<br>'But, don't forget he has to explain, why he's walking in on them,' Rebecca reminds Emma.  
>'But Deloris will think, Chris is walking into the wrong room, we made Deloris think, we were setting Benjamin up on a passionate night with her remember? All Chris has to do is make up an excuse and Benjamin has probably wriggled out of his jam.'<br>'I just realized if we stay, Deloris will think, you have set Chris up with a hotel room with you and she will worry, that Chris may catch us in the act, when he mistakes that room for this one.'  
>'Oh f*** your right. Lets get out of here fast.'<br>Emma and Rebecca organize themselves, to make a quick getaway. Looks like Chris and Benjamin get to survive one more day. But, Benjamin is already onto the two, when Deloris spilt the beans about setting him up on a date with her. Benjamin plays along with, pretending to think he was getting a job at the New York Times and offered a room at the Palace Hotel. Benjamin removes his shirt, then hears the door slam next door, as Deloris powders her nose, for what she thinks a night of passion with her fella. Benjamin takes a peak out the door and spots Emma and Rebecca hurrying into the far end elevator. Out of the next one, out steps Christopher and the Porter. Benjamin steps into the hallway and Chris smiles at him. Benjamin say _'Deloris, Deloris,' _pointing to the their room and the porter does not take any notice. Christopher stops, as Benjamin steps back in and grabs Christopher's case, instead of Deloris and hands it to the porter. Benjamin then puts a friendly arm around the porter and escorts him to the elevator, whilst Chris is left to ponder what to do next, knowing now that Deloris is in the room. Benjamin helps the porter into the elevator and makes sure he doesn't come back anytime soon. Benjamin glances at Christopher and then rushes down the staircase.  
>'Ben, what do I do now?' Chris wonders.<br>Then he hears Deloris voice call out Benjamin and Chris runs in the opposite direction, as he suspects foul play.  
>The elevator that Rebecca and Emma are in, keeps stopping a few floors down to let guest on and off.<br>'Remind me to take the stairs next time,' Rebecca sarcastically suggests.  
>The last two get off the elevator and the two lovers are only five floors from their great escape, it goes down two floors, when it stops again. The elevator doors open and only Benjamin is stood before them, looking very smug. Rebecca and Emma freeze on the spot.<br>'Well, well, well,' Benjamin smirks. 'My two favourite Bitches. So what have been up to tonight?'  
>Benjamin steps in as the door closes, with the two women trapped. The elevator descends a few feet and Benjamin presses the stop button.<br>'Don't want any interruptions now do we?' Benjamin grunts, hitting Emma across the face with a back hand lash and Rebecca watches in terror.  
>Emma has a cut lip, after an angry Benjamin back handed her. Rebecca tends to her girlfriend, but Benjamin is in no mood to feel sorry for his actions. Rebecca hits out at him, but he restrains her from striking hi anymore.<br>'You thought you could two whores could get the better of me?' Benjamin grins. 'Well, think again.'  
>'You, Bastard, Deloris will soon see you for what you really are,' Emma snaps.<br>'Like your hands are clean,' Benjamin counters.  
>'I'm no saint, but if I didn't know any better, I swear you're only using Chris to be the centre of attention,' Emma argues, holding onto Rebecca's arm.<br>'Using him?' Benjamin laughs. 'You should know that better than anybody, you've been doing Role Play on his cousin for the last, what?...year.'  
>'We haven't been having a full blown affair for your information, we have only just recently realized how much we mean to each other,' Rebecca interrupts. 'But, you, you've brainwashed him and made him love you. You have no conscious on how you're using that poor girl upstairs.'<br>'How about your conscious Rebecca?' Benjamin answers loudly. 'Do you have one? I mean if only your Daddy knew the truth about your betrayal.'  
>'My Daddy knew of Emma and myself from last year...'<br>'I actually wasn't referring to your kinky nights with Christopher's so called beloved wife, I was talking about the real secret your hiding.'  
>Emma frowns at what Benjamin is referring to. Rebecca hesitates for a few moments, as she realizes he has somehow come to know her true identity and that she's not a Wilson. Rebecca nervously shrugs her shoulders.<br>'I don't know what you're talking about? Rebecca denies. 'But, soon enough Deloris will know yours.'  
>Benjamin moves closer to her, trying to intimidate her, as a woozy Emma stands watch in the corner of the elevator, holding onto a handle bar. Emma can see how threatened Rebecca is and fears that Benjamin could be very dangerous.<br>'Oh, I intend to make Deloris aware, but with a little help from you and your lover,' Benjamin smirks, powering over a vulnerable Rebecca.  
>'I will never bow down to your threats, and neither will Emma,' Rebecca insists.<br>Benjamin grabs Rebecca's right arm. Emma tries to defend her, but Benjamin easily brushes her aside.  
>'I think you will,' Benjamin taunts.<br>'Let go of me,' Rebecca shivers. 'Don't wanna keep your lover boy waiting.'  
>'Allow me to tell you, what I know,' Benjamin insists.<br>'Rebecca what is he talking about?' Emma asks.  
>'I don't know, what this crazy Son Of A Bitch is on,' Rebecca assures her, a tears fall down her face.<br>'Benjamin let her go, she's just recently lost her Aunt, she's had a terrible time,' Emma tries remind Benjamin.  
>'Her Aunt?' Benjamin says quietly, with his back to Emma. 'You have no idea.' He quickly turns to his attentions back to an un-escapable Rebecca. 'Poor little suicidal Becky, crying out for the attention of the man she calls her Daddy.'<br>'Benjamin, please, I just don't know, what you're talking about,' Rebecca cries.  
>'Well, allow me to refresh your memory,' Benjamin grunts.<br>He pulls Rebecca close to him and begins to whisper in her ear, as so Emma cannot hear. _'I know who you really are, Abigail. I know you're not Harry's daughter, nor were you the deceased Tina's. You've been making a fool out of Harry for sixteen months and as for Clara, I for one know that she was your birth mother and that it's because of you she died, covering your tracks. Did you try to kill yourself because you couldn't live with losing your mother or because you were scared of what Daddy Harry may discover? But, that's not your only secret is it? Remember Linda Perry? I'm just wondering if Emma is your true love or your consolation prize, considering you went to great lengths to protect a woman who possessed Vampire abilities and caused a Long Island massacre. before she died. _  
>Rebecca does her best to hold it together, as Emma stands oblivious to what Benjamin is whispering in her ear.<br>_'How I know, well that stays with me. So, now you know, what I do know, you have to do a big favour for me...and I think you'll like it. Do we get each other?' _  
>Emma moves forward and Benjamin pulls back. Rebecca is shocked by what Benjamin has informed her and he seems serious, with what he is about to threaten them with, using Rebecca's secret against her. Benjamin looks like he will keep Rebecca's secrets under wraps, if she convinces Emma to bow down to a threat he is about to use.<br>'Rebecca what's going on?' Emma wonders.  
>Rebecca doesn't answer, as she has been very well put on the spot and forced into a corner. Benjamin is in control and only Rebecca can act upon his decision. Benjamin throws Rebecca towards Emma and he rest against the wall calmly.<br>'You're right, Rebecca, I have no conscious,' Benjamin chuckles. 'And you can make it even easier for me. I'm not sure how Christopher will feel about it, but I think he will go for it.'  
>'Rebecca what does he have over you?' Emma shakes.<br>Rebecca cries as she cannot bring herself to explain, what Benjamin has over her.  
>'I can't,' Rebecca sobs. 'Just know that I love you.'<br>'Listen to your girlfriend, Emma,' Benjamin encourages. 'You never know, a happy divorce may still be on the cards. And you and Chris may still be friends.'  
>'What do you have in mind?' Emma queries.<br>'Well, since I had a different way to explain the truth to Deloris, and you attempted to humiliate me, I guess if I'm going to be humiliated, we all can,' Benjamin begins to explain.  
>'What are you getting at? Emma gasps.<br>'Ever tried two on two?' Benjamin smiles.  
>'No, not that,' Rebecca begs.<br>'Foursome or bust, what is it Rebecca?'

Deloris sits on the hotel bed, looking at the clock, Benjamin has been gone over twenty minutes and begins to wonder where he got to. She walks over to the table and pours herself a glass of champagne. Deloris picks up the phone and calls the front desk and asks if Benjamin has been downstairs. The receptionist informs her that, he hasn't been seen since he was taken up to his room. After hanging up, the receptionist spots Christopher wandering round the lobby, looking nervous. He wonders if Benjamin is telling Deloris everything, or he's backed out and sending Christopher home. Christopher spots the engineers, trying to figure out what caused the elevator to stop before ground level., when suddenly the elevator descends. The doors open and inside are Benjamin, Emma and Rebecca acting like they were just unexplainably trapped. Christopher becomes really tense, when he spots the three in the elevator together. Christopher slowly manoeuvres towards the elevator and suspects something suspicious and once he gets even closer, he realises the game is up, when he sees Emma with her cut lip and holding hands with Rebecca.  
>'You getting in honey?' Benjamin asks.<p>

Deloris awakes on her bed, alone in her hotel bedroom and it looks as if Benjamin has not returned. She looks to the clock, it reads 11: 34 p.m. She stands up and looks around the room and into the on suite. She still wears her lingerie. Deloris begins to wonder where he so called loving boyfriend has got to and is about to call reception, when she hears strange panting noises and shuddering next door, Rebecca and Emma's room. Deloris slowly exits her room and enters the hallway. At a slow pace, Deloris moves towards the hotel bedroom door and partially puts her ear to the door. One voice sounds familiar and a shiver quickly spirals down her spine. Deloris grips the door handle, while her arm shakes with fear of what she may discover. The door flings open and Deloris discovers betrayal and devastation. Rebecca, Emma, Christopher and Benjamin are engaging in a sex act together completely naked against a wall. Deloris freezes as Benjamin turns and spots her, with no conscious and smirks.  
>'Sorry, sweetheart, fives a crowd,' Benjamin says.<br>Rebecca, Emma and Christopher turn and see a hurt Deloris break down into tears, and the three are immediately brought to guilt. Emma and Rebecca were aware of the set up, but did Christopher?  
>'You're disgusting,' Deloris quivers. 'All of you, you sick f***** pieces of scum!'<br>'No, Deloris wait,' Rebecca begs.  
>Deloris disgusted immediately retreats to her room and begins to pack her stuff. The other four begins to get dressed. Christopher feels dirty and begins to wonder, what his current boyfriend has turned into. He cannot believe he has just what he's done. A foursome with his wife, his lover and adopted cousin.<br>'Well, that was taboo,' Christopher whispers.  
>'I feel sick,' Emma begins to cry. 'I can't believe you convinced me to do this Rebecca. That poor girl next door.'<br>'You think I enjoyed this?' Rebecca argues.  
>'What does this prick have over you?' Emma asks.<br>'What do you mean?' Christopher interrupts.  
>'Ask your boyfriend, not me,' Emma snaps.<br>'Now, wasn't that an adventure?' Benjamin laughs, putting on his shirt. 'Pleasure was all mine.'  
>Emma tries to attack Benjamin, but Rebecca pulls her away. Christopher stands frozen on the spot.<br>'I hate you,' Emma seethe's.  
>'You weren't hating me five minutes ago,' Benjamin replies, arrogantly. 'And it will teach you, to try and destroy me and Christopher. Now, Deloris hates you two as much as she hates me.'<br>'I don't know how I'm gonna live this down,' Rebecca sighs.  
>Emma walks up Christopher, who feels ashamed of what has just happened.<br>'Christopher, look me in the eye, and tell me, that I never meant anything to you,' Emma whispers. 'Did you ever love me?'  
>'I could ask the same of you,' Chris counters.<br>'Tu Shay,' Emma answers.  
>'In all honesty, there is two sides to every story, and I don't hate you,' Christopher said. 'But, I guess, we both live in different worlds.'<br>'I didn't want to hurt you Chris, but I no choice,' Emma explains. 'He thinks he loves you, but all this was really about him. Deloris deserves better than him and so do you, from him and me. I'm sorry it's come to this.'  
>'Me too,' Chris acknowledges.<br>'Don't blame Rebecca, we made this decision together.'  
>Chris and Emma have a goodbye embrace and she takes Rebecca's hand. Before the two girls exit the room, Emma turns to Benjamin with hatred. How could she let a man she despises, put her hand all over her.<br>'That's the last time, you'll ever put your hands on me,' Emma curses.  
>'At least you had one last passionate moment with your husband,' Benjamin sarcastically answers.<br>'Just so you know, this isn't over,' Emma insists.  
>'And Rebecca will stand by that?'<br>'You don't have to answer that Rebecca. I know what I'm gonna do anyway,' Emma glances to Christopher before leaving with Rebecca. 'You take care you hear.'  
>Emma and Rebecca exit the room. Christopher gives Benjamin and uncomfortable stare for a moment, before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. In the hallway, Emma and Rebecca await the elevator, that will take them down and out of the hotel. Neither of the girls make eye contact with each other, but still grasp one another's hand. Suddenly, a voice abruptly stops them from entering the elevator.<br>'Get a kick out of it did you?' Deloris curses. 'So you brought me here to humiliate me, to make a joke out of me.'  
>'You got the wrong idea,' Rebecca attempts to assure Deloris.<br>'Really?' Deloris chuckles, with tears falling down her face. 'Of course, I'm blonde, I must be f***** stupid. I imagined the four of you getting down and dirty with each other. How long have you known Benjamin was f***** your husband Emma?'  
>'I had my suspicions for a while, but just this week,' Emma confesses.<br>'I thought you were my friend Rebecca,' Deloris sobs, grasping her suitcase. 'Obviously you saw me coming.'  
>'This situation is complicated, Emma and I hate Benjamin as much as you do, you gotta...'<br>'You hate him, yet you couldn't help yourselves, you're pathetic. I loved him and I thought he loved me, surely you two can understand that.'  
>Emma and Rebecca have no answer to give Deloris, as they feel disgusted in themselves. But, it's too late, the damage has been done.<br>'At least you two have each other, that's the main thing,' Deloris cries. 'Don't even bother turning up for work anytime soon Rebecca, I'll see to it. Anyway, you can afford it. I hope you two had a satisfactory evening. My has just ended.' Deloris steps into the elevator and presses the ground floor button. 'Tell, Benjamin to keep away from me and I never wanna see either of you again.'  
>The elevator door closes, leaving Rebecca and Emma ashamed and pained. Emma is first to breakdown and Rebecca pulls her close. In the hotel bedroom, Christopher is sat in the shower, crying his eyes out, because of the way things have turned out. In truth he never wanted to end things with Emma, the way it did. Benjamin can hear his cries and it soon becomes clear, that he knows what he did was the wrong move and where he and Christopher go from here is anyone's guess. Benjamin looks out of the bedroom window and spots Deloris getting into a taxi. The cab drives off, as Deloris calls home to Francis Bay. Deloris asks her Father, if he can pick her up in Long Island somewhere, as she's had the worst night of her life.<p>

Somewhere outside City, Chanel Mantel possesses a disk and inserts it into a hard drive, but by her expression, she hasn't got what she was looking for.

**The song 'You're Gonna Lose That Girl,' by The Beatles play into the final scenes and closing credits. **' Scene of Deloris leaving in a taxi, Benjamin and Christopher sitting in discomfort. Rebecca and Emma returning to Francis Bay. Night scenes of New York City Skyline, Statue Of Liberty. etc.

_You're gonna lose that girl, You're going to lose that girl _  
><em>If you don't take her out tonight, she's gonna change her mind <em>  
><em>And I will take her out tonight and I will treat her kind <em>

_You're gonna lose that girl, You're gonna lose that girl _  
><em>If you don't treat her right my friend, you're gonna find her gone <em>  
><em>Cause I will treat right and then, you'll be the lonely one <em>

_You're gonna lose that girl, you're gonna lose that girl, you're gonna loooooose _  
><em>I'll make a point, of taking her away from you (that's what you do) yeah <em>  
><em>The way you treat her, what else can I do <em>

_interlude _

_You're gonna lose that girl, you're gonna lose that girl, you're gonna loooose _  
><em>I'll make a point of taking her away from you (that's what you do) yeah <em>  
><em>The way you treat her, what else can I do <em>

_If you don't take her out tonight, she's going to change her mind _  
><em>And I will take her out tonight, and I'm will treat her kind You're gonna lose that girl, you're gonna lose that girl, you're gonna looooose that giiiirrrlll.<em>

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO******


	21. Episode 133

**Episode 133: Saint Or Sinner.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS: **  
><strong>HALLE BERRY as Chanel Mantel <strong>  
><strong>AND<strong>  
><strong>SAM JONES III as Joe Hayes. <strong> 

**Tuesday 7th January 2003, Francis Bay, Long Island. King's Cafeteria. **Charlotte King stirs in her sleep, as she relives the moment her son, James perished in a house fire, which she constantly felt at fault for. It was a feeling of guilt because she believed she neglected her son and it drove her to a mental institution for a while. Despite the support of Dominic and Deloris, Charlotte still saw herself as an irresponsible mother. It explains her overprotectiveness of her daughter, as she wants to be assured that Deloris doesn't hold her responsible for her younger brothers death. What started the fire remains a mystery. Charlotte abruptly awakes in a sweat, as daylight can be barely seen through the curtains at 7:30 a.m. She looks around the room as she sits up. Downstairs, is a groggy Deloris setting up tables and chairs ready for opening time. Despite the previous nights shocking events, Deloris cannot bring herself to sleep. Benjamin has broken her heart and her friends have betrayed her. Dominic enters from the upstairs apartment and is shocked to see his daughter out of bed and tries to intervene.  
>'You should be in bed resting, I can manage down here,' Dominic insists.<br>'Sleep is not what I need,' Deloris answers. 'I need something to take my mind off...things.'  
>'Working won't solve anything honey,' Dominic adds. 'You're in shock. And so am I.'<br>'What did Mom say?' Deloris queries.  
>'She doesn't know yet,' Dominic replies. 'Your Mother looked like she was out for most of the night and may not have noticed I was gone to pick you up.'<br>Deloris is brought to tears and sits herself on a stool.  
>'How could he do this to me Daddy?' Deloris cries. 'I loved him so much and he looked at me, like I didn't matter at all. In fact, Rebecca didn't give a shit either, both her lover and cousin seemed as satisfied as that Bastard did. Just can't get the picture of what they were doing out of my head. It makes me sick.'<br>'Just wait 'til I get my hands that Bates,' Dominic threats. 'He will soon find himself having a sexual dysfunction by the time I'm finished with him.'  
>'No Daddy, you'll just make it worse,' Deloris begs.<br>'For him yes, better for you,' Dominic promises. 'Well, Rebecca is done here and I hope Harry is ashamed of her. And to think, it was Harry's nephew sleeping with that bastard.'  
>'As far as I'm concerned, they're all dead to me. The four of them, Benjamin, Rebecca, Emma and Christopher are all made for each other, Deloris seethes.'<br>'Please take my advice sweetheart, go upstairs and get some shut eye for a while. Please.'  
>'OK, but please don't go looking for Benjamin. He's not worth it.'<br>OK, I promise. But I will talk to Harry to see what he makes of his daughters sickening stunt,' Dominic tells her.  
>'Thanks Daddy,' Deloris smiles, wiping her tears.<br>Deloris kisses her father on the cheek and they embrace.  
>'The only people I care mostly about will always be you and Mom. You're my best friends,' Deloris whispers. 'Please don't tell Mom, at least let me tell her when the time is right.'<br>Tell me what, when the time is rights,' Charlotte interrupts, with her arms folded, stood in the apartment doorway in a dressing gown.  
>It looks like Deloris will have to burden her mother, with Benjamin's betrayal as Charlotte will not rest until Deloris admits what she meant.<p>

**The Wilson Household, **Harry is shocked to find that Rebecca had brought Emma back home to Francis Bay from the City, as the two girls enter the kitchen hand in hand. Harry had thought Rebecca and Emma had agreed to be just good friends, after their previous romance the previous year, but it looks like old flames die hard. And what's worse, is that Emma is still married to Harry's adopted nephew, Christopher. Bethany too is stunned by how close the two women have become. Does this mean Bethany will be jealous of Emma's constant presence? Harry places his mug of coffee on the counter and stands with his arms folded.  
>'Please tell me, you two aren't...?<br>'Yes, Daddy,' Rebecca nods. 'Emma and I are in love. We can't help how we feel.'  
>'But, this will destroy Christopher, he's Emma's husband,' Harry argues.<br>'To be honest, Harry, my soon to be Ex husband has found himself a new lover himself,' Emma explains. 'In your next door neighbour.'  
>Harry and Bethany look at each other, knowing that Emma means Benjamin. Harry scratches his head, trying to get to grips with recent revelations.<br>'What next door neighbour are we talking about Emma?' Bethany asks, playing dumb.  
>'Benjamin,' Emma states.<br>Harry laughs immediately thinking his daughter and her girlfriend are playing a game on him and Bethany. But, when he notices Rebecca's eyes beginning to water, it soon dawns on him, that what Emma and Rebecca are saying is the truth. Harry looks to his wife to support him on how to answer the girls admissions. He always knew since he met his daughter, that she was homosexual, but never thought that Christopher was bio- sexual. It's not a bad thing, but the way it's happened, it could have repercussions from the Kings, since Deloris was madly in love with Benjamin.  
>'Benjamin?' Harry gasps. 'Why?'<br>'Benjamin doesn't love Chris, Harry,' Emma thinks. 'He's just using him to get at me and Rebecca.'  
>'Daddy I'm sorry,' Rebecca apologises. 'But, I can't help how I feel. But, Christopher is not all innocent in this.'<br>'Deloris will be devastated,' Bethany reminds them.  
>'She is,' Dominic enters the kitchen unexpectedly. 'No thanks to these two whores.'<br>'Dominic, what are you talking about?' Harry worries walking towards him.  
>'Oh, they haven't told you, the horror my daughter witnesses last night at the New York Palace Hotel?' Dominic storms.<br>Rebecca and Emma don't make eye contact with Deloris angry father, as Bethany stands alongside Harry.  
>'What happened?' Bethany asks.<br>'Yeah, tell them about the state you left my baby girl in, after she caught you both in role play with Bates and his lover,' Dominic shouts.  
>'What?' Harry say wide eyed.<br>'Are you saying, that Rebecca was engaged in a sexual act with Emma, Rebecca and Christopher?' Bethany second guesses.  
>Rebecca and Emma stand shaken looking the direction of the Lighthouse. Harry glances round at his daughter, who cannot even bring herself to look at the man she sees as her father.<br>'Rebecca? Rebecca is this true?...Look at me!' Harry raises his voice, as he startles her and she looks him in the eye. 'Tell me, this isn't true.'  
>'I'm sorry it is,' Rebecca admits, in floods of tears, then breaking down in Emma's arms.<br>'I wanna know why?' Dominic demands.  
>'Dom, I'll stop by later and we'll talk this over, I need time with my daughter to straighten this out,' Harry pleads.<br>'This isn't over,' Dominic warns, storming out the door.  
>As Dominic marches to his car, he hears a door slam shut and he turns around and spots Benjamin and Christopher outside the cabin house in a clinch.<br>'You Son Of A Bitch!' Dominic yells, storming towards Benjamin.  
>The other Wilsons hurry outside. Harry rushes after Dominic as Dominic punches Benjamin right on the chin. Benjamin hits the floor, but laughs off Dominic's right hook. Harry holds him back and Dominic throws abuse at the fisherman.<br>'You are one sick mother******,' Dominic screeches. 'I swear if you ever go near my daughter again, I'll kill you.'  
>Dominic storms off home, leaving Harry disgusted in his nephew.<br>'You and I will be having words,' Harry tells Christopher.  
>Christopher looks to Benjamin, who just shrugs his shoulders, touching the bruise on his chin.<p>

Benjamin enters his shop on the harbour and heads behind the counter. He looks in the mirror and checks out the injury that Dominic had caused. He then glares glumly at himself and catches the reflection of Bethany staring at him, with her arms folded, with a disappointed expression. He turns round and not an ounce of guilt is shown.  
>'Go on then, tell me how disappointed you are,' Benjamin groans. <p>

**Francis Bay, Long Island, Wilson Household. **Christopher is escorted into the kitchen by Harry, as Rebecca and Emma are being kept company somewhere else by Bethany. Harry is shocked to discover, Rebecca has re-ignited her love affair with Emma, who is married to his adopted nephew Chris. But, what's doubly shocking is that Christopher has been sleeping with Harry's fisherman neighbour and best friends daughters boyfriend, Benjamin Bates. Harry signals an uncomfortable Christopher to sit down, as he wonders why now, after everything, he decided to cause such an embarrassment and humiliation within the family and to Dominic's family? Christopher twiddles his thumbs as Harry stares at him, almost with disgust.  
>'I know I'm not your father, but you're very much part of the family fold,' Harry begins. 'I understand you've had your fair share of heartache, learning the man you thought as your father, Alfred was using you all those years, losing your mother Sylvia, your best friend George and then of course Jeff last year, but does that justify you getting into group sex with your cousin and our neighbour and breaking a young girls heart, in Deloris? Huh?!'<br>'I'm sorry,' Christopher sighs, as he looks to the ground in shame.  
>'What happened to you?' Harry asks, sitting down. 'You had a beautiful wife, you've got an excellent career...'<br>'Did have an excellent career,' Christopher interrupts. 'I quit, the paper.'  
>'Oh, so you shitted that down the toilet too?' Harry sarcastically answers. 'When did you realize you were gay?'<br>Christopher is put on the spot by Harry's question, feeling he is not the right person to answer that pacific question to. Christopher rest his head on his hand, looking away, wondering why his life has taken a drastic and abrupt turn within weeks.  
>'OK, I take that as a "no comment",' Harry figures. 'But why now?'<br>Christopher is anxious to exit the room, but fears that it will make things even worse.  
>'I see, you want me to mind my own f***** business?' Harry raise his voice.<br>Annoyed, Christopher hits the table with his fists in anger.  
>'I never thought of myself as Gay, it just...it just happened,' Christopher claims.<br>'So the group sex thing just happened did it?' Harry slates. ' You and lover boy decided to invite Rebecca and Emma into kinky games just so you could get caught by Deloris and tear her apart. Whatever issues you have with Emma, it should never had come to this. If you had any dignity, you would have at least done this privately and had told your cheating lover to break Deloris heart discreetly. But then this isn't the first time you betrayed trust is it? Remember Lea, your Daddy's second wife, the one who turned into a vampire?'  
>'Rebecca not all innocent in this,' Christopher reminds Harry.<br>'I know that, I'm just as disappointed in her as I am of you,' Harry acknowledges. 'Losing her aunt is no excuse for what happened last night. "Who get's the last laugh?" Wwwhy? Why would any of you do this?'  
>'I'm not lying when I tell you this, but it was a surprise to me too, when Benjamin walked in with the girls,' Christopher explains. ' They looked uncomfortable, when they started to undress. I think Benjamin might have used the wrong kind of vengeance.'<br>'Oh, so you both were out to get my daughter and your wife?'  
>'It's not like that. I guess I wanted closure with Emma.'<br>'Well you it got alright, but poor f***** Deloris got the nightmare on her closed novel.'  
>'I regret really I do,' Christopher insists, standing up and walking to the window and looking out tot he estuary. 'I couldn't predict what was going to happen, but I realize now that Benjamin intended for Deloris to walk in.'<br>'It is still humiliating,' Harry points out, pacing slowly to his shaken and tearful nephew. 'Yet, your still with him, why?' Because you love him, despite his manipulating actions? Question, is how and why Rebecca was manipulated into this? She wouldn't have caved into Benjamin's sick stunt to break a young girls heart.'  
>'Your talking like my heart hasn't been broken,' Christopher moans. 'When I first saw Emma, at the opening Senate campaign involving Otto, I was in love, it was the most amazing feeling I had felt in my life.'<br>'What changed?' Harry queries.  
>'Me, without a second thought. But, like I said, it just happened,' Christopher said. ' A part of me will always love Rebecca, but there's something about Benjamin that's holding me closer to him...Are you gonna throw Benjamin out of the cabin house?'<br>'I can't answer that right now, but if you two are to stay put, just remember, your soon to be Ex wife and my daughter are gong to be sleeping in the same bed, just another structure across the walkway from you. And a bit of advice, I wouldn't recommend lunch at the Kings Café anytime soon, Deloris may know where to put it, or throw it, I should say,' Harry informs.  
>'All I can say, is sorry over and over again,' Christopher says.<br>'If your mother and father were here now, I can just picture their reaction now and believe me Chris, it wouldn't have been pretty. Jeff would have made his presence clear and he would have seen to it, that Benjamin wouldn't be respected ever again for the way he's destroyed a blessed daughter that Charlotte and Dominic have.'

**Driving from JFK Airport back to Manhattan, **is Eric with Chanel, who he has just collected from the airport. Chanel is in fact on the run, Carla Morrison, former C.E.O of the silent organization the Cosmos.  
>Also, Jack Wilson, who she claims as her son, has been in her care since his kidnap in Season Four's 'Manipulated Kidnap'. 'Whatever she has planned, Eric is completely unaware, that his current girlfriend, is the woman he used to sleep with on occasions back in the 70's. Chanel obviously has something up her sleeve and it looks like Eric has invited a woman into his life, who has the intent on destroying his. The disk she had hoped was placed in her possession, contained all the info of the Cosmos secrets and other miscellaneous crimes, including that of the mysterious death of Harry's parents, that has been in questions since the beginning of the series.<br>The disk however, didn't contain the info she had hoped for and begins to suspect, that Eric doesn't trust her. It begins to snow and Eric takes it easy on the highway. Eric notices Chanel has been quiet for most of journey back to the city. He thinks she's just lacking sleep.  
>'Your trips around the globe, seems to make you more tired, than I realized,' Eric figures.<br>'I'm fine,' Chanel smiles partially. 'I'm sorry, I didn't call you sooner, to let you know, I was caught up. It's been kinda hectic.'  
>'I missed you,' Eric claims.<br>Chanel smirks, wondering if he actually means it or not. Is it a smirk of warmth or a smile, knowing that she thinks she is making a fool out of him?  
>'I missed you too,' Chanel giggles, planting a kiss on his cheek and resting her head near his waist, as he drives.<br>'Get up to much?' Chanel queries  
>'Work and when I had time to myself, I chilled,' Eric answers.<br>'Do love you me Eric?' Chanel unexpectedly asks.  
>'Now, what brought that on?' Eric wonders.<br>'I'm worried, that this is just a pretence, until we discover what's on that disk and exposing Carla and her sister, Bethany.'  
>'No, matter, what happens your my girl,' Eric winks.<br>'What if we f*** up and someone gets hold of the disk?' Chanel secretly attempts to interrogate. 'Are you sure it's safe in the apartment, especially if we're not present?'  
>'Relax, it's perfectly safe, it's in the right hands,' Hank hints, without thinking.<br>Chanel raises to eyebrows as she smirks to herself and quietly says the words to herself without a voice, "In the right hands?"

**Friday 10th January 2003, Elaina and Abraham's Apartment, Manhattan, NYC. **Abraham, Elaina and their son Andy return home from watching a movie. As they enter the apartment, they find it ransacked. Abraham demands his wife and son, stay in the hallway to check inside to make sure, whatever intruder broke in, isn't still in the apartment. Abraham searches the bedrooms, all the drawers have been pulled out and the beds have been turned over. He then checks the bathroom and the cabinets haven't just been opened, but pulled off the wall and the bath looks like it had been smashed through. Abraham is horrified by the mass of the destruction, whoever broke in. It appears that nothing is missing and to why somebody would break in and not take anything is anybody's guess. Abraham searches for the phone, but the cable has been snapped.  
>'Abs?' Elaina calls.<br>'Wait there,' Abraham insists, as he takes out his cell phone and dials the **Precinct** where Eric s working late.  
>'Lance speaking,' Eric calls.<br>'Eric, it's me,' Abraham replies. 'Man, I really need your help right now.'  
>'What is it?' Eric wonders, standing to his feet.<br>'My apartment has been broken into, the place is like a dumpsters yard,' Abraham informs.  
>'Was anybody hurt?' Eric queries.<br>'No, myself, Elaina and Andy were out to a movie and we came back and found the place all smashed up.'  
>'OK, don't touch anything,' Eric encourages his further superior. 'I'll be round with forensic investigators A.S.A.P.'<br>'Thank you, Eric, you're a true friend,' Abraham says.  
>Abraham hangs up and Eric puts his head in his hands, as he suspects who was behind the break in.<br>'You don't know me all do you, Abs?' Eric frustratingly sighs, as he thumps the table in anger. 'You bitch Chanel, you're onto aren't you?'  
>If Chanel aka Carla, was behind the break in, there is only one reason why she would be. To retrieve the disk, that contains all the dirty secrets of the Cosmos. Eric must've have trusted Elaina enough to keep Abraham in the dark.<p>

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Rebecca and Emma sit on the porch swing, looking out to the starry night sky. A shooting star, paces across the horizon, as the cold winter breeze brushes the girls into their faces. Emma turns to her left and stares momentarily at Benjamin's cabin house, which is also now occupied by her Ex- husband, Christopher. Rebecca turns her chin away and kisses her tenderly on the lips. Emma bravely smiles.  
>'You don't have to feel guilty,' Rebecca reminds Emma. 'Chris dug himself a hole too. We all have to dig ourselves out of it eventually. But, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine.'<br>'It's just gonna be so awkward now,' Emma points out. 'I mean, my Ex- husband, your cousin, Harry's nephew, is basically gonna be living next door with his lover. That's really awkward.'  
>'Well, unfortunately we can't have a say in the matter,' Rebecca explains. 'After all, according to my father, we're all as bad as each other. Plus, Bethany has already pointed out, there are two sides to every story.'<br>'Does your step mother have a thing for Bates or something?' Emma asks.  
>'How'd you mean?' Rebecca frowns.<br>'Well, I still don't know, how Benjamin came to know about us, and there is no way Christopher would have found out about us on his own, considering you and I have been living over a hundred miles away for months. The only two people that knew before hand was Bethany and Benjamin. From what I witnessed the other day, your Daddy seemed oblivious to everything, until we confessed all. Bethany didn't have much to say, until Benjamin was mentioned.'  
>'I'll talk to her tomorrow, find out of she has forgotten to tell us something,' Rebecca promises.<br>'I'm not gonna force you Becky, but what did Bates blackmail you with to go ahead in hurting Deloris?'  
>Rebecca had wished Emma hadn't asked her that. If Emma knew the truth of her origins, her fake identity and Linda Perry, then it could become very complicated and somebody else could be left in turmoil. Also Rebecca, has been concealing Bethany dark secrets. Even though Rebecca has had no choice, Bethany has become dangerous and it's left Harry totally oblivious.<br>'Let's just say, it's all in the past now,' Rebecca explains. 'I want the future to be perfect.'  
>'But, what about poor Deloris?' Emma whispers. 'She thought her future was perfect and that shit face over there has no shame.'<br>'We can't leave things as they are, we have to try and make Deloris see, that Benjamin was behind it all,' Rebecca said.  
>'To be honest, I don't think we'll get into the café, without getting caught in the oven first,' Emma figures.<p>

**Abraham and Elaina's Apartment. **Forensics attempt to get finger print samples, and look for any kind of DNA or any other evidence which may have been left behind. Both Abraham and Elaina are left frustrated, by what has just occurred. Elaina holds Andy close, as she fears this could be a little to close for comfort. Eric and Elaina exchange glances at one another, knowing in truth, that the break in was over the disk. Abraham insists Elaina take Andy to stay with her mother in Pennsylvania for a few days, until it all blows over.  
>'It will be a good excuse to get away from attention at the New York Times, considering you're the editor,' Abraham suggests.<br>Elaina partially looks to Eric, who nods and agrees with Abraham with his suggestion.  
>'I agreed, Abs and I will make sure, that whoever did this, will get what's coming to them.<p>

**In a dark Alley, on the outskirts of Brooklyn, **Chanel meets with a heavy inside a limo and asks him, did he find what she was looking for?  
>'No, somebody got there before we could,' the heavy informs.<br>Chanel is not best pleased, but suspects Eric staged the break in. But, he thinks Chanel had been the one behind the break in. So if it wasn't Chanel's heavy and it wasn't Eric. Who was it?

**Saturday 11th January 2003, New York City. **Emma and Rebecca head into the New York Times office, to find Elaina, but she is not present. A reporter recognizes Emma and approaches the two girls to inform her, that she will be out of the office for a week or so. Emma and Rebecca then head to the elevator and calls Elaina's cell phone. It is turned off.  
>'I seriously doubt Elaina, would tell Chris, seeing as she and Chris were threatened by this Eric Lance,' Rebecca reminds her. 'Does this so called Cop, know Benjamin or something?'<br>'If he wanted to blow our cover, then he would have dealt with Elaina, myself and Chris right away,' Emma adds.  
>'Sounds like she doesn't want to be disturbed, while on a vacation,' Rebecca figures.<br>'Maybe,' Emma shrugs. 'All I wanted to know, is if she or Lance were aware of the revelation scenario.'  
>'I take it, Lance has been too preoccupied with something else to take notice,' Rebecca suspects.<br>'Elaina did mention, that Eric has been involved with another woman,' Emma replies. 'I'm sorry, but I still think Bethany could be the informant of our affair.'  
>'I'm beginning to think you're right,' Rebecca agrees. 'If so why? I thought she loved me enough to not stab me in the back. I'll talk to her tonight, alone if that's OK?'<br>'Just don't be fooled, just be sure you know what's true and what's not,' Emma warns her.  
>'Whatever the truth, I don't regret us,' Rebecca smiles kissing Emma on the lips.<br>The elevator doors open on the ground floor and stand in front of the two ladies are both Abraham and Eric Lance. The two cops are shocked to see Emma and Rebecca in a clinch. Emma stares directly at Eric, remembering the threats he made to her about her husband, if she didn't cover up his murderous antics. Eric does well to contain himself, as does Abraham and takes the hint on why Christopher quit his job with the paper.  
>'Um, Hi Ab's, we just, come b...bu...by to see if Elaina was around,' Emma nervously answers.<br>Abraham and Eric glance at one another, and Eric turns away looking very smug. Emma is worried that Eric will now keep his earlier threats and go after Chris, even now he is with someone else.  
>'Elaina and Andy have gone away for a few days to her mothers,' Abraham informs. 'In fact we had a break in last night. The whole place was trashed.'<br>'Oh my God,' Emma gasps, is Ela...'  
>'Elaina's fine, we were out during the whole thing,' Abraham assures Emma. 'God knows, why or who broke in, but Elaina and myself have become public knowledge in the last year and a half since we moved here.'<br>'Explains why she turned her cell phone off,' Emma explains.  
>'I guess I'm not surprised she would do that,' Abraham sighs. 'Considering what happened last night, other rivals of the newspaper will try and pester her. I've had my fair share this morning, but the Times has been warned. You two remember Detective Lance from the nine eleven memorial?'<br>'I can hardly forget a face,' Emma almost whispers almost aggressively.  
>'Yeah,' Rebecca grins, like a Cheshire Cat. 'Your partner is sure a tall drink of water isn't he.'<br>'I'm flattered,' Eric chuckles. 'I get it a lot, it must be my ponytail.'  
>'Emma, your personal life is none of my business, but you tell Christopher he's let Elaina down big time,' Abraham insists.<br>'Will sure do,' Emma nods. 'I take it you're doing some investigating right now?'  
>'Whatever clues there maybe, are likely connected with my job and Elaina's, but our current investigations have all had alibi's, so while Elaina's away, we want to make sure she comes back to be safe.'<br>'When you talk to Elaina, be sure to say hello and that I'm thinking about her,' Elaina says.  
>'I will,' Abraham assures.<br>'Bye,' the two girl say, exiting via the front entrance.  
>'Bye now, Abraham waves.<br>'Laters,' Eric calls.  
>Emma looks back at Eric and his smug face almost make her want to lunge at him. Both Eric and Abraham step into the elevator and Emma looks back again, as she and Rebecca step out into the winter air. Eric stares profusely at Emma, but Rebecca is quick to stop Emma look back, by tugging at her arm. On the way up in the Elevator, Eric chuckles to himself.<br>'From where I was standing, they looked more than just good friends,' Eric points out.  
>'That was a shocker,' Abraham states. 'And that's the second one I've had in just over twelve hours.'<br>'We'll get the bastards who did this,' Eric promises. 'They f****d with the wrong territory.'  
>'Say, how's Chanel?' Abraham asks.<br>Eric thinks for a moment, as he suspects that she may be behind the break in at Abraham and Elaina's apartment. Eric had trusted Elaina with a disk, that contains vital information. Personal and dangerous info are on the disk, which has put the country centre of some cruel scenarios and Eric is keen to bring justice discreetly and not just for his own needs, but for Harry's too.  
>'She's fine, she asked me if I loved her, the other day,' Eric answers.<br>'You did say yes?' Abraham queries, expecting Eric to admit he loves her.  
>Eric thought he could. He couldn't love himself, after all the brutal things he done in the past and not just his distant past, but a few months ago, he murdered two people. One for a favour, in return to be left alone, the other to cover his own tracks. The last one, left Elaina and Christopher in a predicament.<br>'Of course I did,' Eric claims. 'She's my inspiration.'  
>'Inspiration huh?' Abraham laughs. 'You mean you do the ironing, make the bed, do your own make up, make sure your pony tail is up to standard?'<br>'Something like that.'  
>'I bet you know every trick in the Kama Sutra now.'<br>'And that my friend, stay's in the bedroom. You can't force me to confess, just because we're in an elevator.'  
>'Tu shay.'<br>Abraham enters the floor where Elaina works. Abraham and Eric head into Elaina's office and Abraham uses Elaina's password, which she agreed to give to him, so he can check out if there is any info on somebody, who could be connected with the break in. Eric begins to wonder if Elaina did swipe all the information she had on him, prior to her trusting him. The only reason he did what he did, was to attempt to escape his past and Emma and Chris's love life got in the way, with Elaina pulled into the middle and now Chanel aka Carla Morrison, America's Most Wanted in disguise, is out to stop her enemies before she is discovered. It seems the deceased Jeff Wilsons quick thinking while on the run, has got people fighting over his good cause. Eric suggests that maybe somebody that works at the New York Times, could be behind the break in or possibly somebody from a rival newspaper.  
>'That's a good hunch,' Abraham agrees. 'Why don't you do some digging, while I carry on with this?'<br>Eric to more than happy to do so, so he can have time to think on how he can stop Chanel, before she stops him. She's still very dangerous, and is her accomplices. Eric could hit the floor, long before he flinches, if she knew, he knew of her intentions. As Eric steps into the elevator, he cell phone rings. He answers it.  
>'Lance speaking.'<br>'I haven't forgotten, Lance,' Christopher whispers.  
>'Christopher, I hear Emma has finally admitted his betrayal, I am truly sorry,' Eric said.<br>'Your reign as a free man with soon be at an end Lance,' Chris threats.  
>'That's what I like about you Chris, is your fighting spirit. Say, how's lover boy Benjamin doing these days?'<br>'Keep up the cocky pretence Eric and you'll keep making yourself believe you're a saint rather than a sinner,' Christopher sarcastically snaps. 'So now, I have made my point, bring it on. I'm not dying quietly.'  
>'I never expected you to, what changed your mind, Bates not giving you much attention lately?' Eric goads.<br>'Just so you know, I'm aware you had Elaina keep trust in you and that I don't buy it,' Chris attempts to worry. 'I saw you give her a disk and she didn't hide it in her office did she?'  
>'OK, Christopher, you have my attention, what are you implying?'<br>'I think you know?'  
>'You little shit, it was you that broke into Abraham's apartment.'<br>'Bingo,' Christopher confesses. 'I didn't find what I was looking for. Somebody else beat me to it, so I'm guessing we have a dilemma.'  
>'Dilemma?' Eric questions.<br>'You either confess to Abraham, your true identity and your crimes, or I kill the traitor who protected a murderer and kept my wife's dirty secret,' Christopher threats.  
>Eric realizes why Elaina's phone is switched off. Christopher has taken Elaina hostage. Christopher is then seen in an unknown dark place, holding a tied up and gagged Elaina hostage. Elaina is terrified and in tears, as Christopher holds a gun to his once boss's head.<br>'I had been seen as the apple of my deceased mothers eyes, the son that a father like Jeff Wilson could be proud of and a once devoted husband to Emma, who I thought loved me. But that all changed, when she, Elaina and you all shit on me. I lost my best friend George the day of those terrible attacks, so what exactly have I got to lose now, huh? Nothing, because you probably won't care if I kill her or not. And if I do kill her, I go to jail and could still tell the world about you, so we're at "catch 22." I'll give you twenty four hours to make your mind up and then we'll decide Elaina's fate. I'd hate to be in your shoes, when you tell Abraham it was your fault, his wife died. What are you Eric, Saint Or Sinner?'  
>Christopher hangs up, leaving Eric in a predicament. Christopher has lost the plot and Chanel is also on the war path. Double Trouble.<br>Elaina sits terrified in a dark unknown location. Andy's whereabouts are unknown. Christopher leaves her alone, in the cell, as she cries out.

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Bethany returns home for a lunch break from the bank and notices the basement door, has been opened. Bethany figures that somebody must be home, as there is no forced entry to suspect a burglar has entered the premises. Bethany walks to the door and looks down into the darkness. She then quickly looks up to the upstairs landing, thinking somebody is home.  
>'Hello?' Bethany calls. 'Harry?! Rebecca?!<br>There is no reply. Harry is likely to be at work and to Bethany's knowledge, Rebecca and Emma have drove to the city. The family rarely enter the basement and the last time that anybody entered down below, was when Steven Whittaker made an unexpected appearance. Bethany turns on the basement light and cautiously proceeds down the staircase. She reaches the bottom and is appears to be empty. Bethany's mind seems to be put at rest and she turns to head back upstairs, when she notices in the lights glare, on the old dusty furnace, a dusty incarnation of Bethany's initials, B.M.W. Bethany checks inside the furnace and finds a brown envelope. She takes it out and opens it. What she takes out, is what Eric, Chanel and Christopher have all been looking for. The disk of secrets. Bethany stares at the disk, before noticing a note, written to her. "Sometimes we can't throw caution to the wind Mother. We have to fight fire with fire x. " Bethany then realizes what she has in her grasp and she smirks to herself.  
>'That's my boy,' Bethany grins.<p>

**Precinct, NYC, Manhattan. **Eric tries to get himself together and he turns the faucet on, in the men's room and throws cold water over his face. It looks like trying to be a honourable guy, is not paying off. He is far from an angel, but he's trying to repent for all his crimes. But, psychologically instinct may become too powerful and he will deal with anything a danger to his secret life, accordingly. He has murdered two people since he came to New York, one as a hit ordered by Bethany, granting him his personal space afterwards, yet a old face from his past came to haunt him and he dealt with it, by crushing his victim in a junkyard. Yet, in between his ghastly antics, he's your friendly neighbourhood cop, to serve and protect. He trusted Elaina enough with the disk, so he could test Chanel's trust. Right now, he's finding it difficult who to trust, as Chanel is keeping him in the dark and now Christopher wants to make it difficult for Eric, by threatening to kill Elaina, if Eric doesn't confess who he really is to the world. So far, Eric will do anything to avoid having his past connections kept secret, he wanted to get his revenge on the Morrison sisters his own way. In truth, he has nothing to lose anymore. The disk is missing, Chanel is onto him and Christopher is threatening all kinds. Nothing is going his way, the only other option he has, is to kill a lost Christopher and hope Elaina will continue to keep his secret, due to a sort of kind act. Andy's status is unknown and Elaina is trapped in a secret place, with chains. Eric has just twenty two hours to conjure up something to put everything back on course. It looks like he may have to kill Chris to save himself and Chanel is difficult to get to, as she now may suspect he is onto her. The disk, plus a hard drive that is difficult to track down, was the holy grail. Eric feels his past as Hank Willis, still influences him into the dark side that persistently won't let him into the light. Telling Harry Wilson all now face to face, could risk everything. Even though the Cosmos Organization,  
>isn't as powerful as it was, the people behind the deceit and corruption are a danger to anyone who attempts to expose it, and whether you're a loved one or not, there is only one way out and you don't know who is lurking behind a corner. Eric can't that risk. Eric exits the bathroom and proceeds into his office and falls into his chair. He looks out of the window as the mid afternoon winter sun, beams down onto the New York City skyline. He looks across to where the World Trade Center's used to stand, then he turns back and unlocks his desk. Out he takes, is a picture of Tina, when she was just eighteen, before she and Harry officially became High School Sweethearts. Maybe his act of trying to do Harry a favour, is because of the warm heart, they both fell in love with, Tina. Even though he hated that Tina chose Harry at the time, this time he can make Harry choose his side. Eric close his desk back up and put his head in hands, as he tries to a way attempt to keep his secret and keep Elaina alive. There is a commotion outside his office, as a police officer tries to restrain eighteen year old, shoplifter, Joe Hayes, who is wearing a familiar necklace. The <em>Cosmos<em> necklace. The _Cosmos_ necklace falls from around the neck of Hayes, during a struggle, as the officer with him tries to restrain him. Eric watches the necklace hits the floor and recognizes the similarities of the once secret societies necklace. So many have been purchased without knowledge of it's power over the years and also given to those who has special powers. Eric moves forward and picks it up, as Joe profusely refuses to calm down and decides to insult the arresting officer, Farrell.  
>'Do you treat your wife like this asshole?' Joe yells.<br>'No, but I wish I could,' Farrell unexpectedly admits with his voice raised.  
>Everybody begins to stare.<br>'You really hate her that much?' Joe queries.  
>'Yeah, I f***** do,' Surprisingly confesses. 'The Bitch is so annoying, I don't know why I married her. The only reason I stay with her, is because of our daughter, Erin, or should I say her daughter. I could never admit she's not mine anyway and leave, as she inherits millions upon her eighteenth birthday from her grandfather, I mean what idiot would walk away from that?'<br>Eric and his colleagues are gobsmacked by how Officer Farrell can keep a straight face by admitting what he did. Joe smugly smirks, as Farrell's, Carol has heard everything, with her teenager daughter, Erin stood beside her in utter shock at Farrell's admission. Carol is devastated.  
>'You bastard,' Carol scolds.<br>Within moments to every bodies stunned silence, Farrell cannot believe his actions, almost as if he never meant to say what he admitted to a criminal he just arrested. Farrell looks to Erin, who now knows he is not her father and she is heart broken. Erin looks to her mother and runs out of the offices and Carol chases after her. Farrell looks to Eric, feeling embarrassed.  
>'What just happened?' Farrell gasps.<br>'You just got something very personal off your chest,' Eric reminds him.  
>Farrell notices Joe with a smug grin on his face. He also looks around and everyone is staring.<br>'Oh my God, Carol, Erin,' Farrell panics, as he rushes out of the offices after his wife and her daughter.  
>Eric is too occupied by Farrell's strange outburst, Joe makes a run for it and Eric gives chase. Joe paces himself down the staircase. Half way down, he notices his necklace is missing and he stops and it suddenly dawns on him, it came off during the struggle with Officer Farrell.<br>'Looking for this?' Eric appears at the top of the stairs holding up the necklace.  
>Joe is hesitates, before Eric assures him he will go easy on him. Joe ascends the staircase and Eric takes him into the locker rooms. The coast is clear and Eric shuts them in. Joe becomes uncomfortable and feels intimidated by Eric's size.<br>'May I have my necklace back please?' Joe asks, nervously.  
>'I will, but first you need to tell me where you got this,' Eric demands.<br>'Does it matter?' Joe sighs.  
>'Do you know what this is?' Eric questions.<br>'Sounds to me like you already know,' Joe figures.  
>'Of course I know what this is,' Eric admits. 'This necklace is part of the once of the secret organization, the Cosmos ran by Carla Morrison, who is currently America's most wanted.'<br>'You know the Ring Leader behind that Charade?' Joe asks.  
>'Yes, I've known Carla since 1973, we had occasional sex together, it was never love at first. After spending years apart, due to me being in prison, we reconnected in 1996, for a short time, while she had her minions run her scandalous company, so she and I cared for her son. At the time, we changed our identities. But, when a gang seeked revenge and threatened to expose Carla and myself, we faked our death's and went our separate ways. I ended up in Florida and Carla was kept anonymously out of site, until she retrieved her son, Jack back from my once deceased best friends Husband and wife. I knew Carla had Jacks adoption by Harry and Tina set up, because she knew it would be easy to retrieve him , when the time was right. He was psychic. She never mentioned who the father was, I knew I never was,' Eric explains.<br>'Wow, that is incredible man,' Joe chuckles. 'I bet this precinct doesn't even know about this.'  
>'No way in hell, would I ever let anybody know about me,' Eric adds. 'My real name is Hank Willis, not Eric Lance, Carla concealed my identity, as I have faked my death and began a new life, but my attempts at that have been halted by interference from my past and a reporter from the New York Times, who is threatening to kill his editor if I don't fess up in the next twenty four hours. But, that's not all, I have recently crossed paths with Carla's sister, Bethany, who lives on Long Island with Harry Wilson and his daughter...What have I just done? I can't believe I just admitted all that to you...It's you isn't it? You have a special power don't you? What is it?'<br>'Without the necklace, I can force people to tell the truth, even if they don't want to,' Joe confesses. 'It's an involuntary act, that is out of your control, but voluntarily I can control.'  
>'Did the Cosmos give you this power?' Eric wonders.<br>'No, my power runs in the line of my family generation since the so called myth began on 1901,' Joe claims. 'The society had nothing to do with it. Man your confession to me could leave you in a pickle.'  
>'Are you threatening to expose me?' Eric frowns. 'Do you really think I can just let you walk out of here?'<br>'What are you gonna do, HANK? Kill me?' Joe attempts to provoke.  
>'I could do, I have done before to protect myself,' Eric considers.<br>Joe quivers in his shoes, as he fears Eric could do just that.  
>'But, I'm not,' Eric whispers, handing back the necklace to Joe, who takes lightly from Eric, who seems to mellow.<br>'You could be useful to me, very useful and I'll make it worth your while,' Eric promises.  
>'What do you need my help for?' Joe queries. 'I don't need to be exploited.'<br>'Let's just say, I'm tired of playing the bad guy, but not tired of playing dirty. Chanel Mantel and Bethany won't know what hit them. What do you say to a little trip to the small Long Island town of Francis Bay?'

About half hour later, Eric checks his office phone. It's not been bugged to his relief. Now to put his plan in motion. If he does confess and is sent to jail, he's taking Bethany and Carla/Chanel with him. 

**Unknown lock up. **It's late afternoon, Elaina is still chained up to a wall in a dark room. Her screams for help are impossibly heard. Again she calls out Andy's name and she cries her out. Elaina kicks out at the chains that trap her in an attempt to free herself, but to avail. Christopher has totally lost the plot and he re-enters the room, where he holds her hostage. In his hands he hold sandwiches and a bottle of water, yet on his belt, is a handgun. Elaina realizes, she must somehow obtain, the weapon, before her once ace reporter she employed, gets seriously even more dangerous. Christopher kneels down beside her, as she sits helpless with nowhere to go.  
>'I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I had no choice,' Christopher claims.<br>'What have you done with my son?' Elaina asks, agitated. 'What have you done with my Andy?!'  
>'Elaina, I would never hurt your son, believe me I wouldn't,' Chris assures her. 'But, I have lost all sense of my life now. All the people that I have loved or trusted, have either died, lied and shit on me. Like you.'<br>'I have been straight with you,' Elaina whispers.  
>'Only when you thought you could trust me, but then I trusted you,' Chris slates. 'In my opinion, you and that psychotic ass wipe of a so called cop, were in cahoots with one another. Maybe you too were having an affair with each other, and covering up Emma's affair with Rebecca was just a bonus.'<br>'I was protecting you,' Elaina cries.  
>'You lying bitch,' Christopher grunts. 'Lance trusted you enough with a disk and you concealed it somewhere. Where is it?'<br>'Why is it so important to you?' Elaina queries.  
>'Because my father, Jeff, died, trying to send a warning on something possibly critical, on a disk and it went missing,' Chris explains. 'Could this be the disk I'm looking for?'<br>'I have no idea what is on it?' Elaina replies.  
>'You f***** liar,' Chris blasts. 'Why are you so intent on protecting a murderer?'<br>'Because he doesn't trust his girlfriend,' Elaina informs.  
>'What has she found out his true colours, then?' Chris figures.<br>'I don't think it's like that,' Elaina shrugs.  
>Chris kneels beside a terrified a Elaina and he gives of a smug smile.<br>'Is he humping you?' Chris cruelly remarks.  
>'You dirty Bastard, how could even think that of me?' Elaina yells. 'You should know me by now.'<br>'Yeah, like I knew my wife, before she was f***** my cousin, but I why should I care? I'm just a soft touch and I let anybody walk over me,' Chris sarcastically answers.  
>'I'm not walking over you Chris, I'm on your side,' Elaina promises.<br>'Yeah right. The last decent person that was on my side, died getting shot in a burning building, whilst protecting a woman, who betrayed my mother the night she died,' Chris shouts.  
>'Then you know how I feel, not knowing where my son is,' Elaina worries.<br>'He will be irrelevant to you anyway, if Lance f***'s up,' Chris horribly answers.  
>'That's not you talking Chris,' Elaina insists. 'You're not thinking straight. There's a lot of good in you Chris...'<br>'Shut up!' Chris demands. 'Don't patronize me! I don't know who I am anymore.'  
>'Look at me Chris,' Elaina whispers. 'I'm your friend. Don't destroy my sons life, because of some personal vendetta.'<br>'Then, what Elaina, tell me what to do?' Chris begins to cry.  
>'Let it go,' Elaina begs.<br>Chris thinks for a few moments and wonders if he's acted rashly. Elaina hopes that she has somehow brought him round to his senses. Chris doesn't say anything as he removes his gun from his belt and begins to chain her, so Elaina can eat and drink. Chris places the sandwich and bottled water next to her side. Elaina notices how tense, Chris grasps the weapon. He glances back and forth at Elaina. It's almost as if, he has lost all sense of reality, forgetting who he is and who he can really trust. Chris stands up and then turns to his former Editor, who await anxiously for Chris to admit defeat.  
>'Let it go, huh? What an insult. After what I've been through, what you concealed behind my back? For him and that bitch of a wife of mine?' Chris growls. 'I'm sorry Elaina, but I've come too far. If my life is over, then I've got nothing to lose, if I can't find out what's on that disk. In truth, you know relying on a murderer isn't always a good idea.'<br>'I guess that's easy for you to say, when you claim you have nothing to lose,' Elaina snaps.  
>'You know, since you mentioned, Chanel Mantel, I think I'll track her down,' Chris figures.<br>'I wouldn't advise that,' Elaina warns.  
>'Why?' Chris laughs.<br>'Eric might be right,' Elaina considers. 'You're playing a very dangerous game. Just think of your actions as like Russian Roulette. Unless of course your planning to commit suicide.'  
>'I've been in many dangerous situations and in case I don't make it and Eric does decide to the, the truth, then you'd better hope they find you, before you starve to death in here.'<br>'Don't do this Chris, you're no this evil, it's all talk. You'll see the light, you'll see. You're not a killer.'  
>'Maybe I've become what Lance is. Going to great lengths no matter what the cost,' Chris thinks.<br>'Then I guess, I can't convince you to be on my side anymore?'  
>'You just answered your own question.'<br>OK, Chris, have it your way,' Elaina sighs.  
>Without any warning, Elaina bravely kicks the gun out of Christopher's hand and the two grapple for control of it. Christopher gets Elaina into a headlock, but she manages to scratch his face with his finger nails. She elbows him in the face and she grabs the gun, then points it at Chris.<br>'Please, don't make me do this,' Elaina seethes. 'Where's Andy?'  
>'Go ahead pull the trigger, it won't be the first time you stabbed me in the back,' Chris attempts to bluff. 'Now you can shoot me right between the eyes.'<br>Suddenly, Andy's voice can be heard from outside the room and this distracts Elaina and Chris lays into her. The gun falls to the floor, as it goes off and the bullet ricochets into Christopher's arm. Elaina hurries out of the room and she heads up a staircase and enters into what appears to be a derelict house. Outside, seems to be countryside, and a lake. Elaina looks around the scruffy house and cry can be heard upstairs. Elaina rushes the bedroom door, but it's locked. Elaina kicks it in and retrieves Andy, but Chris heads in, with a bloody arm and points his gun at Elaina's head. Andy watches in fright, at the sight his mother is trapped in.  
>'If you're gonna kill, at least let my son have his freedom,' Elaina calmly said.<br>Chris hesitates and hesitates, deep down he knows he could never commit murder. It's not his nature and Elaina knows this. It's time to call his bluff. Chris is so wound up and confused, Andy kicks him in the nuts and both he and his mother make a run for it. Elaina locks the bedroom door and out the house they run, although Elaina and Andy have no idea, where they are.  
>'Where are we mommy?' Andy asks.<br>'I don't know,' Elaina worries. 'C'mon lets go.'

**Francis Bay, Long Island**. Benjamin profusely calls Christopher's cell phone, but it appears to be switched. In frustration he kicks the side of his truck, which is noticed by Rebecca and Emma, who return from Manhattan. The two girls look at him really smug and his face feels like it is about to crack.  
>'Ran out on you already has he?' Rebecca winds up. 'Can't say I blame the poor bitch.'<br>'Not that you care, but his cell phone is switched off,' Benjamin groans.  
>'Sounds like he's getting cold feet,' Emma suspects. 'But, then again, you're a colded hearted Son Of A Bitch.'<br>'I'd would love for you to say that to her face, Emma,' Benjamin attempts to provoke.  
>'Funny, you never mentioned your mother,' Rebecca interrupts. 'If I ever meet her, I will shake her hand for giving you up for adoption.'<br>'Oh and who was your mother, Rebecca?' Benjamin counters.  
>Rebecca falls silent and worried, as Benjamin hints he knows her secret.<br>'You are one hurtful Bastard, Bates,' Emma argues.  
>'You weren't complaining last Monday night, you whore.'<br>'Oh, f*** me in the ass, Bates and go break some other guys heart, while your nuts are still intact,' Emma threats.  
>'Is that a promise or a threat?' Benjamin forces.<br>'You'll find out and wherever Chris is, I hope he's safer than you'll ever be.'  
>Rebecca and Emma retreat back into the house, with Benjamin laughing off Emma's threat.<p>

**Three miles south of Francis Bay, Long Island. **Bethany meets with Dominic in a secret meeting and he makes it clear, that he does not wish to talk about Benjamin's outrageous betrayal towards his daughter, Deloris. Bethany states that, the meeting has nothing to do with recent events, and she informs him, that the disk, that Jeff infiltrated into the country, before his death is now in her possession. Dominic is stunned by Bethany's latest revelation.  
>'Who brought it to you?' Dominic queries.<br>'Guess?' Bethany hints.  
>'Well, have you decided what you're going to do with it?' Dominic wonders.<br>'You mean am I going to destroy it?' Bethany replies. 'I haven't decided yet, I mean it's worthless on a genuine computer. It can only be used on a computer, that was designed by the _Cosmos.'_  
>'So what good is it, now?' Dominic asks.<br>'Jeff Wilson was murdered, because of what was brought back into my possession of late,' Bethany adds. 'To be honest I think there is more to the information on the disk, than meets the eye. Prior to my laptop being stolen, the information on the disk dated back to the projects of _Gemini late 70's, early eighties, _and then the _Cosmos, 1995 to the year 2000. _But, there were certain accounts I was denied logging into, so whatever Carla was concealing, she didn't trust me enough. She knew me inside out, no matter how rehabilitated I was after my psychiatric help, she knew I couldn't mastermind a plan like she could.'  
>'But, you successfully protected your sister, by doing away with Wilson, with a little help from myself, don't forget,' Dominic points out.<br>'Just like I helped you eight years ago,' Bethany bluntly says.  
>'That was a tragedy,' Dominic replies, feeling upset. 'I regret it all the days of my life, what I asked you to do. I was so wrapped up in money problems, the insurance was the only way out.'<br>'The money wasn't important to me Dominic, it hurt me too, to set fire to a house with your children inside. I regret James death everyday and since I met up with Charlotte in "Belle Sea", I couldn't help but be nice to her face. I was so wrapped up in my problems, I wanted to test your guilt and you graciously turned your back on me, to care for your wife and daughter, while I tried to rehabilitate myself. How about you?'  
>'It's hard Beth, which is why like you said, get over the last year or so, then we can all move on,' Dominic reminds her. 'Do whatever you want with that disk, please leave me and my family out of it. I did you your favour, now give me mine for a change, my wife and daughter have been through enough.'<br>Dominic turns and walks towards his car, as the winter sun, slowly begins to set. Bethany takes two paces forward with eyes firmly on Dominic, as he opens his car door.  
>'How is Deloris?' Bethany calls.<br>'Bearing up,' Dominic acknowledges. 'No, thanks to Bates...ha Bates, that last name suits him perfectly...doesn't it Beth?'  
>'We all have our inner demons,' Bethany sighs.<br>'Let's hope Harry doesn't discover yours,' Dominic sarcastically says. 'I mean, your sexual adventures with your step daughter is at minimal now, the blue eyed boy's, Boyfriend's, Ex Wife has moved in...Good evening Beth.  
>Dominic gets into his car and drives off, leaving Bethany a little wary of him. It doesn't seems to bother Dominic, that Bethany has had the disk secretly brought to her, which was once in the possession of <em>the deceased Jeff Wilson, a Jamaican fisherman, Eric Lance, Elaina Carlisle, whoever stole the disk from the Carlisle's apartment and now Bethany. <em>She finds it annoying that people have killed and tried to kill for the information and still are unbeknown to Bethany, due to the fact that Christopher had gone back on his word to Benjamin and has gone to great lengths to get to the bottom of everything in his attempted revenge on Eric Lance. Bethany's cell phone rings she answers it.  
>'Hello, sweetheart...yes, I spoke to him...well, he doesn't seem to want to get involved...he despises you after what happened, to be honest I can't say I blame him on that one, you did disappoint me there...how'd do you mean?...It wouldn't surprise me...I'll think of something, you sit tight...I love you too baby, bye.'<p>

**Manhattan, NYC, Joe Hayes apartment, 8:00 P.M.** . Joe Hayes enters his one bedroom apartment and finds his window has been forced open. Joe is cautious and he picks up a blunt object and scours around for any intruder. It appears he is the only one in the apartment. After a few moments, he turns on the lights and spots an envelope on the table. He picks it up and inside is a tape recorder and a note to him from Eric Lance. Also are different blank tapes, along with ten thousand dollars in cash. Joe reads the note.  
><em>'My apologies for the intrusion, but to outsmart the Cosmos, we have to divert suspicion in everyway possible, as they could be anybody. I paid a random anonymous stranger to give you what was required for your mission to Francis Bay. With your abilities and the items I've given to you, justice will be served. Francis Bay including it's small fishing town, has just a population of over 1200 people and there are certain people, who you may find an interest. Here are their names, Dominic King, Bethany Wilson, Harry Wilson, Rebecca Turner, Emma Wilson and Benjamin Bates. You must choose each individual cautiously in any order you may wish. Your aim is to get them to tell the truth, depending on what questions you ask them. Dominic and Bethany, are your main two culprits, King owns a cafeteria in town. Whilst recording any vital confession, the recorder must be concealed in a safe place or the mission will be jeopardized and your life could be at risk. If you are successful, be sure to deliver all information to the police and tabloids, of which this will be become a federal case. The reason being you'll be alone on this, is what I explained earlier to you. I'm heading for a confession, woman and her sons life is in danger, because of my past. If I'm to spend the rest of my life in jail, then those who are behind to all the hurt and suffering of innocent people, must be brought down. Avoid Chanel Mantel, if I don't end up behind bars, I could end up dead. If you want to make a career out of your abilities, I suggest you begin it, at the furthest deep end. Be careful Joe, remember you only get one shot at this and no second chances. Your mission begins earliest sunrise tomorrow, heading 117 miles east of Long Island. Good Luck Joe, be a hero. <em>  
>Joe places the note nervously down on the table and sits back in his chair and looks to the ceiling, about ten or so hours away from a vital and dangerous mission.<br>'God help me,' Joe whispers to himself.

**Abraham and Elaina's apartment**. Abraham returns home to his partially still trashed apartment , as he discovers that Elaina has been no show at her mother's home and finds Eric present.  
>'Eric what are you doing here?' Abraham worries.<br>'There's something I need to tell you, it's important,' Eric claims.  
>'Yeah, well, it can wait, because I just got a call from Elaina's mother,' Abraham informs him. 'She and Andy never showed up.'<br>'I know,' Eric confesses.  
>Abraham frowns at Eric's admission.<p>

**Kings Cafeteria Apartment, Francis Bay, Long Island. **Charlotte turns off the bath taps, as she is preparing for a relaxed soak, while Dominic and Deloris have gone to get in some groceries. As Charlotte is about to step into the bath, she slips backwards and hits her head on the sink, knocking herself out, where she begins to have a _reoccurring nightmare from her past. _

_August 1995, seven and a half years ago, Pennsylvania. Dominic is currently not home and neither is Deloris who is hanging out with friends. Charlotte places a pizza in the oven for her young son, James, who is watching the TV comedy 'Friends.' Charlotte insists James doesn't sit too close to the TV and he sits back on the sofa. Charlotte heads back into the kitchen and turns down the temperature on the oven and then informs James, she is going to pick up Deloris and will be just ten minutes. She is adamant that he doesn't answer the door to strangers. _  
><em>'I'll be fine Mom, honest,' James assures his mother. <em>  
><em>'I know you think that you're all grown up, but you're far from it,' Charlotte replies. <em>  
><em>'Mom, stop fussing, really, you're only gonna be ten minutes,' James figures. '<em>  
><em>That's beside the point, you know how much I love you,' Charlotte says. 'You're my baby boy.'<em>  
><em>'Oh Mom.'<em>  
><em>Charlotte kisses her son on the cheek and heads out. Charlotte collects Deloris, who seems to be getting really close with another teenager. Charlotte is worried that her daughter will soon get too seriously involved and get pregnant, but Deloris promises she will not be forced into underage sex. Charlotte tells Deloris, that it will just be herself, Deloris and James having pizza, as Dominic is working late. Deloris points out that Dominic has not been himself and looks really stressed and anxious. Charlotte claims she tried talking to him about it, but insists it's nothing. Returning home, Charlotte and Deloris are horrified to find their home in flames and James trapped inside. Charlotte screams out for her son and demands Deloris dial 911. Charlotte rushes into the firing inferno in an attempt to save her son.<em>  
><em>'James!' Charlotte cries out, coughing. <em>  
><em>Peering through the flames and dense smoke, Charlotte tries to spot her son, then she rushes upstairs, with a rug rapped around her body. The fire is way out of control as the doting mother cries out. Suddenly, Charlotte slips and crashes down the staircase and hits her head. Before going fully unconscious, she spots a figure dressed in black, head out the back way. Charlotte tries to make out who it is, but then slips unconscious. Charlotte awakes hours later in hospital to be told the devastating news, that James had died, leaving the family in turmoil. The memory of who the person escaping was, has slipped her mind and she immediately blames herself for James death, as the forensics say the fire started in the kitchen. Charlotte immediately blames herself, as she left a pizza in the oven. But, before she headed out, she turned it off. <em> 

Charlotte awakes with Dominic and Deloris attending to her and she sits up. Deloris tends to her injury, as Dominic calls a doctor, as he worries his wife has a serious concussion. Deloris takes her mother into the bedroom and Charlotte shocks her daughter, by suggesting that somebody else was in the house, when James died and that it may have been a deliberate attack and that James was murdered.  
>'Mom, it's just a trick playing on your mind, Mom it's OK, we all hurt over...' Deloris tries to assure.<br>'No, you don't understand, I remember now, I turned the oven off and I don't think, James turned it on either. I saw somebody else in the house, before I passed out,' Charlotte adamantly states. Dominic catches the tail end of Charlottes claims and nervously heads back into the bedroom. '  
>Doctor Gould is on his way,' Dominic whispers.<p>

**Abraham and Elaina's apartment, Manhattan, NYC. **Abraham is beside himself, when Eric confesses to his true identity, his crimes, his blackmailing towards Elaina, Emma and Chris and what his intensions were. But, in the end he trusted Elaina enough, to keep vital information safe, until he conjured up a plan to rid Chanel Mantel. Unaware, that Elaina and Andy have escaped seriously and mentally unstable Christopher, Eric informs Abraham that Chris had taken them hostage in order for him to admit his sins, or Christopher would no longer be the good guy. Abraham is so freaked out, he draws his gun on Eric.  
>'You f***** psycho, what have you done with my family?!' Abraham shouts.<br>'I haven't done anything to them, I swear. I just told you, who's got them, It's Christopher,' Eric answers, with his hands up.  
>'Liar, Christopher would never do that, I know him,' Abraham snaps.<br>'Well, obviously you don't know him as well as you liked to think,' Eric argues. 'He's got it in his head that everyone is against him. I admit, when push comes to shove I have to protect my secrets, no matter what the cost. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but that's the story of my life. But, if you let me help you now, you'll be helping another friend of yours Harry. I knew Harry when he was in high school and I was best friends with his brother Jeff. So if we work together, we can get Elaina and Andy back and protect Harry. I don't care what happens to me after, I can rot in jail for all I care, but please help me now.'  
>Abraham is eventually convinced and lowers his gun, but is states, that once everything is done, Eric will be punished.<br>The phone suddenly rings and Abraham answers it. It's Elaina calling from a phone booth, with Andy by her side. Abraham asks her where she is and Elaina scared, informs her husband that they are in Saratoga Springs, a few miles away from where she and Christopher were held hostage. Abraham encourages to Elaina to sit tight and that he's on his way to get her. Abraham and Eric head to the car and are tailed. 

**Joe Hayes, Apartment. **Joe looks at a picture of himself with his family. The memories of living amongst gangsters and having the ability to force people to tell the truth, cost him his fathers his life, his mother her health and his brother is fighting out in Afghanistan. All alone, he is given a task to force the truth of certain people who aren't what them seem, that live in Francis Bay, 117 miles east.

**Saratoga Springs, **about two hours later, Eric and Abraham reach the springs, and they enter a motel and asks the manager if his wife and son have been present? Without warning, Christopher stumbles in and is met by the man he hates most and the husband of the wife, he kidnapped. Abraham punches Christopher to the floor and draws his gun, while Eric tries to calm him.  
>'If anything happens to my wife and son, I will shoot you between the eyes,' Abraham threats.<br>'Told him everything huh, Eric, bet it took a lot of guts?' Christopher humiliates.  
>'All I care about is my family, you'll both be going to jail when this is all over,' Abraham promises. Abraham drags a wounded Christopher up and hand cuffs him and escorts him to the car and locks him in.<br>'You handcuff me, but not that psycho, where's your loyalty Abs?' Christopher moans. 'I'm only loyal to the ones I love. Lately, that's been a mind wipe for you.'  
>Suddenly, Elaina calls out to Abraham from a small Café north of the motel. Abraham runs to his wife and son embraces them. Christopher gives Eric evil stares. Elaina attempts to convince Abraham not send Chris to jail and needs psychotherapy instead. A hoodie asks Eric for a light, then without warning taser's him unconscious and kidnaps both him and Chris in Abraham's car. Abraham attempts to stop the runaway vehicle, by drawing his gun, but is mowed down in front of a horrified Elaina and Andy. The car drives off into the distance, leaving Elaina grasping her seriously injured and unconscious soul mate. <p>

**Eric Lance Apartment, Manhattan, NYC. **Bethany arrives at Eric's apartment and finds the front door ajar. She pushes it open and discovers it ransacked. Bethany immediately suspects Christopher who is now AWOL, has ransacked the apartment in search of the disk, that is now in her possession. Footsteps are then heard coming down the hall and she quickly hides in the bathroom. It's a neighbour who immediately notices the break in and rushes to call the police. Bethany makes herself scarce and escapes down the emergency exit.  
>'Christopher what have you done?' Bethany say's to herself.<p>

**Secret Warehouse. **Eric and Christopher are tied up and Christopher curses the bad cop for making his life a misery, but Eric argues that both Christopher and Elaina should have kept their noses out and nobody would have got hurt.  
>'Abraham is probably dead because of you,' Christopher yells.<br>'He might be alright,' Eric thinks. 'And anyway, who are you to blame me for him getting mowed down? If you hadn't gone to great lengths to blackmail me, when you kidnapped Elaina, we wouldn't have got ourselves in this situation.'  
>'Well, if you're such a reasonable guy, now you're also tied up, why don't you tell me what's on that disk?' Christopher demands. Before, Eric can say a word, Chanel Mantel enters with some heavies by her side with a smug smile on her face.<br>'Look at you two, fighting over something, that even I can't get my hands on,' Chanel whispers.  
>'Why don't you ask, my so called girlfriend what's on the disk, hot shot reporter,' Eric sarcastically asks Chris. 'I'm sure the bitch will be much obliged.'<br>Chanel walks over to Eric and backhands him.  
>'He doesn't trust you Lance, just as much as I didn't,' Chanel slates.<br>'It's vice versa then, where you and I are concerned,' Eric counters.  
>'You were too careful to trust Elaina with the information of the <em>Cosmos, <em>and somebody else seemed to take it upon themselves to steal it, right from under my nose, now which one of you is bluffing and staging a throw off?'  
>'Bluffing?' Eric laughs. 'Oh, so you think I staged a break in at the Carlisle's apartment to throw you off the trail. If I was gonna stage a break in, I would have at least done a more convincing job than that.'<br>'Wilson here, thinks you have the brain to fool him, enough for him to threaten murder on Mrs Carlisle's life, if you didn't confess yours sins to her husband, after all, you are a murderer yourself,' Chanel explains.  
>'And what are you Chanel, Carla Morrison's lapdog?' Eric chuckles.<br>'Wait a minute, this has to do with the _Cosmos?' _Christopher gasps. 'The secret organization that kidnapped my adopted cousin Jack, nearly four years ago? I could have I been so stupid? You both were part of it...Morrison, that last name rings a bell. That's my uncle Harry's second wife's maiden name.'  
>'He doesn't miss a trick does he Eric?' Chanel points out.<br>'So, where is my once upon a time, lover? Eric raises his voice. 'Built herself a new base on Coral Reef has she?'  
>'That's what I mean, by missing a trick Eric, you just can't see what's right in front of you, can you?' Chanel puzzles him.<br>'I see desperate bitch, out of her depth,' Eric grunts.  
>'Well this bitch loved you once upon a time and gave you a new face,' Chanel hints. 'Just like I gave myself one.'<br>Eric's jaw drops in shock as he discovers the true identity of Chanel. She is none other, than America's most wanted, head of the once most criminal organization the _Cosmos_ and elder sister to Bethany...Carla Morrison.  
>'Carla?' Eric figures.<br>'Yes, Hank, it's me,' Chanel confesses.

**Joe Hayes Apartment, Manhattan, NYC. **Joe Hayes looks a family picture of when he was young. His life among gangsters and having the ability to force people to tell the truth, cost him his father's life, his mother her health and thus forcing his brother to fight in Afghanistan. Now, alone, he is given a job by Eric Lance to travel 117 miles East to bring justice. But, it's a dangerous task and even though he has the power to get the truth, will he have the power to survive? The journey to Francis Bay, will hopefully be the longest journey of his life.

**Francis Bay, Long Island. **Bethany returns home to find Harry peacefully asleep. As she slips into bed, Harry feels her presence and asks her how her meeting with her friend went? Harry is unaware, where Bethany really went to. Bethany lies and pretends it was a good evening. Next door, in the next bedroom, Rebecca snuggles into Emma's arms as Emma lays awake staring at he ceiling. In Benjamin's cabin house, Benjamin paces up and down, concerned for Christopher's well being. He's kicks a chair over in frustration and then catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, before turning away. But, why is Benjamin not in a hurry to inform Harry, about Christopher's sudden disappearance?

The full moon beams down through Charlotte and Dominic's bedroom, as Charlotte has a re-occurring nightmare of Glenda Robinsons accidental death, caused by Bethany and herself in Hexville, (_which occurred in episode 127, 'Friday the 13th). _Charlotte awakes in a sweat. Dominic with his back turned, knows his wife has just had another nightmare.

_Spoilers for next episode: _

_Two characters are brutally killed off in the next episode. _

_The next episode is Michael J Fox's final appearance as Christopher Wilson. He has appeared in the show since Season Two, although he wasn't officially made a series regular, until Season Three. _

_Note: Flashback to 1978/79 did NOT occur in this Episode. They will not occur in the next episode, but will return for episode 135._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY THREE**


End file.
